SONRISAS Y LAGRIMAS
by eica
Summary: HISTORIA QUE SURGE COMO CONTINUACION A LA OBRA DE JANE AUSTEN ORGULLO Y PREJUICIO. LA VIDA QUE TUVIERON SUS PROTAGONISTAS LUEGO DE CASADOS
1. Chapter 1

Estaba Lizzie un poco ansiosa, nunca había su marido demorado tanto en sus viajes; mientras para calmar su espera releía una vez más la carta que hace dos días había recibido.

_Querida Lizzie:_

_Mi tiempo lejos de ti no ha sido más que tortuoso, solo hace llover acá en Londres; he retrasado mi regreso a casa por el mal estado de los caminos; espero te encuentres bien tú y Georgiana, y no se hayan presentado vicisitudes en mi ausencia._

_Ya quiero volver a verte, anhelo cese la lluvia para poder partir a ti._

_Tuyo siempre_

_Fitzwilliam._

La carta era breve, pero Elizabeth sabía lo mucho que esas cortas palabras significaban, entendía perfectamente que él quería regresar, que le extrañaba y ella también, pues desde el año que hacía que estaban casados muy poco el estaba fuera; el Darcy viajero había cambiado, sus viajes eran cortos y poco frecuentes, solo ocurrían cuando sus empleados en Londres o en algunas de sus otras propiedades debían realizar diligencias que necesitaran su presencia.

Darcy había procurado desde su inicio como esposos a amarla todo el tiempo posible, por eso sin sus palabras, sin sus besos al despertar, sin su calor al lado de su cama, sin sus sorpresivas visitas en medio de una de las tan acostumbradas caminatas de ella, todo hacia que ella se sintiera muy sola y vacía, aún cuando la dulce Georgiana estaba en Pemberly, y jugaba como siempre en el piano, y aunque tuviera todas las atenciones de sus empleados, Elizabeth solo anhelaba escuchar los cascos caballo anunciando su llegada, escuchar su grave voz pronunciar su nombre, sin embargo solo escuchaba la lluvia cayendo, miles de gotas que repicaban contra la tierra, los arboles, una y otra vez, a través de la ventana un tanto humedecida ella observaba esperando y extrañando a su amado esposo.

Sus ojos se encendieron cuando vio un caballo a la distancia que venía incesante bordeando el lago de la casa, su corazón empezó a latir desbocado, sería él su amado, solo pensaba que el jinete fuera Darcy; se apresuro a arreglar un poco su cabello y se vio rápidamente en el gran espejo de su habitación, las escaleras le parecieron eternas mientras descendía de su recamara a la sala principal, ella quería recibir personalmente al viajero, una vez en el recibo procedió a abrir la gran puerta de la entrada a la casa, pudiendo observar al jinete que llegaba.

Elizabeth miro intensamente y se dio cuenta que no era Darcy, un tanto decepcionada continuo observando ya que no conocía al viajero, este al visualizar a la dama procedió a descender rápidamente del caballo, quito su capa mojada con cuidado de no mojarla, pues por lo que podía observar de los vestidos de la dama pensó que era la Señora de la casa y no la Sra. Reynolds como esperaba, realizo una breve reverencia en señal de respeto y se anuncio:

-Buen día, lamento la interrupción tan repentina así como mi terrible presencia, supongo usted será la Sra. Darcy?

-Sí, yo soy Elizabeth Darcy- lo miraba con inquietud pero trato de ser cortes- Y el caballero es?

-Soy John Stevens, y le traigo noticias de su esposo el Sr. Darcy

-Elizabeth con inquietud creciente- Pues entonces pase adelante caballero, necesita calentarse un poco no vaya usted a enfermar, y luego me comunicara-

El joven asintió y procedió a seguirla hacia adentro justo cuando se dirigía a la entrada la Sra. Reynolds que escuchó un caballo llegar e iba a recibirle, al ver al joven Jhon entrando son su Señora con evidente turbación expreso – Joven John¡

El joven asintió una pequeña reverencia, mientras Elizabeth se inquieto mas al ver la expresión de su ama de llaves, quien no logro ocultar que presentía que algo había ocurrido pues el jinete más veloz de la zona, que motivos le traían en medio de la lluvia que apenas cesaba.

-Sr. John disculpe le inquiera, dígame usted la noticia que trae de mi esposo- No espero que su ama de llaves se retirara, era demasiada zozobra para ella.

Aclarando su garganta y con algo de penuria le contestó: -Sra. Darcy, Sra. Reynolds tengo el penoso encargo de comunicarle que el carruaje en el que viajaba el Sr. Darcy camino a Pemberly ha sufrido un accidente cerca de Hantigmore, el cochero ha sufrido severas contusiones, el acompañante ha fallecido y el Sr. Darcy se encuentra muy golpeado pero en un estado de inconsciencia, está siendo atendido por el Dr. Morrinson, en casa de los Srs. Lodge.-

Elizabeth palideció al instante, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y casi desmaya, sin embargo se mantuvo – Debo ir inmediatamente a verlo-

El joven John y la Sra. Reynolds miraban expectantes- Sra. Darcy los caminos están… – solo alcanzo a decir el joven antes de ser interrumpido

-No me importa el estado de los caminos- interrumpió Elizabeth y gritó- Sr. Flint, Sr. Flint- llamaba al encargado y Administrador de la casa, era evidente que pretendía ordenar preparar el carruaje.

-Sra. Darcy en su estado no debería emprender camino, recuerde ha estado mal estos últimos días y además el joven Jhon señala que la lluvia ha hecho el camino muy riesgoso- expreso en tono calmado la Sra. Reynolds.

El Sr. Flint justo llegaba al momento que Georgiana también descendió al oír los gritos, ambos observaron a una Elizabeth inquieta que caminaba de un lado a otro, un joven mojado y la Sra. Reynolds algo angustiada.

-Que está sucediendo Elizabeth?- Expreso Georgiana con cierta timidez y angustia.

Elizabeth solo rompió a llorar sin expresar palabra, mientras Georgiana procuro a abrazarle, por lo que contestó la Sra. Reynolds –Srta. Darcy, el Sr. Darcy ha sufrido un accidente en el camino y se encuentra delicado en casa de los Srs. Lodge,- y dirigiéndose a su ama continuo- Sra. Darcy, el joven John debe calentarse y cambiar ropas para no enfermar, considero debería enviar por el Dr. Smith a casa de los Lodge y enviar a Evens para atender al Sr. Darcy.

-Necesito verlo, necesito ir ya- decía entre sollozos Elizabeth

-Considere el momento Señora- expresó la ama de llaves

-Es cierto, Elizabeth debemos proceder con cautela- con voz cortada dijo Georgiana. Lizzie solo logro asentar con la cabeza antes de desmayar en los brazos de su hermana.


	2. Chapter 2

Al despertar Elizabeth vio a Sara su ayudante, e inmediatamente inquirió al tiempo que se levantaba de la cama- Que ha pasado, que noticias hay de el Sr. Darcy?

-Sra. Debe descansar el médico ya viene a verla.-Sara contesto

- No necesito un medico – en señal de protesta dijo Elizabeth

-Pero Señora… – dijo Sara antes de ser interrumpida

-Señora nada Sara, solo ayúdame a alistarme-

Sara obedeció y ayudo a su ama sin contrariarla más. Elizabeth seguidamente bajo al Hall para solicitar noticias, se encontró con su cuñada que al notarla le dijo:

-Lizzy que haces de pie, debes a descansar.

Evadiendo Lizzie contesto - Que sabes de Fitzwillian- Observaba a Georgiana que lucía angustiada

-Esperamos el regreso de Evens o bien del Dr. Smith; ya que ante su evidente desmayo, solicitamos por él para que la revise.

-No es necesario, yo estoy bien, ha sido solo la noticia – contesto Elizabeth

-Elizabeth sabes que no es cierto, no es el primero y usted ha estado un poco débil últimamente, por favor siéntese he pedido el té- Georgiana casi suplicante le dijo.

Lizzy detuvo su caminata desesperada pero no por la solicitud sino porque sentía mareos, lo trato de ocultar y tomo asiento

-Gracias – dijo Georgiana que servía el té, luego retorno a donde estaba - Elizabeth me he tomado la libertad de avisar a mi primo Fitzwilliam y a Charles de lo ocurrido, las cartas acaban de salir, perdone haber actuado en su ausencia.

Lizzy no dijo nada y solo se quedo esperando con ella. El tiempo transcurría lento para las dos mujeres, hasta que la Sra. Reynolds entro anunciando la llegada del Dr. Smith. Elizabeth se sobresalto y observaba al Dr. Smith quien realizaba una reverencia.

-Dr. Smith como se encuentra mi esposo? – atropelladamente solicito Elizabeth

Calmadamente y sin ofenderse por la falta de cortesía, tomaba asiento mientras contestaba – Permítame Sra. Darcy informarle que el Sr. Darcy está siendo muy bien atendido por el Dr. Morrinzon, pude observarle y se encuentra estable por el momento, no ha recobrado la conciencia aún, pero no presenta fiebre y no tiene fracturas óseas, lo que indica un buen panorama, debemos continuar observándole y esperar que reaccione para poder realizar un diagnostico más acertado.

-Podré verle pronto? O bien podemos trasladarle?- contesto inquieta Elizabeth

-Sra. Darcy, creo que se me solicito acá debido a que usted no se encontraba bien de salud- Contesto el Dr. Smith

-No es nada Dr., cuando podre verlo…- dijo casi ofendida

-Dr. Smith- interrumpió Georgiana –claramente Elizabeth y mi persona queremos ver a Fitzwilliam, pero no sin que antes usted o el Dr. Morrinson lo aprueben, además mi hermana debe de ser revisada por su persona antes de viajar a Hantigmore, dado que se ha desmayado y debilitado últimamente-

Lizzie reprobó con la mirada mientras el Dr. Smith refirió – No se diga más entonces señoras, con el permiso de la Sra. Darcy para revisarla, si le encuentro bien de salud mañana temprano pueden viajar a ver al Sr. Darcy-

Lizzie se levantó e indico al Dr. Smith que le siguiera a la habitación para que le examinara.

-Bien Dr. Smith, en qué estado me encuentra, no estoy enferma verdad?- Comento Elizabeth una vez que el Dr. Termino de revisarle y guardaba sus instrumentos.

-Sra. Darcy todo me indica, que su malestar continuará unos meses más, pero es normal en su estado-

-En mi estado, podría ser más explícito pues solo pienso que el cambio de estación ha hecho algunos cambios en mí-

- Si bien no es el clima señora, su estado de gestación de unas 8 semanas aproximadamente ocasionara muchos cambios en usted, unas semanas más continuará con mareos, nauseas y desmayos, sin embargo solo debe de tomar ciertas previsiones tales como, una de ellas y quizás la más importante procure no exaltarse demasiado aunque sé que no es el momento para solicitarle ello, procure realizar solo viajes cortos, ya que todo afecta a su bebé – El Dr. Continuaba dando recomendaciones hasta que percibió que Lizzie no le escuchaba y estaba llorando.

-Sra. Darcy necesita algo?- Pregunto amablemente

-Sí doctor necesito sea sincero conmigo, considere que debo conocer la verdad sobre todo ahora, mi esposo se recuperará pronto?

-Su esposo es joven y fuerte, siempre ha sido muy sano, por lo que no dude de su recuperación, sin embargo es muy prematuro poder decir si esta será rápida, de hecho no es recomendable trasladarle en estos momentos-

-Gracias Doctor- contesto Elizabeth a la vez que secaba sus lagrimas, y procedía despedirle.

La noche no cayó rápidamente, al contrario fue muy lenta para los Darcy, Fitzwilliam en casa de los Lodge con Evens a su cuidado seguía sin reaccionar, Georgiana en su recamará solo pensaba en su hermano y pedía que se encontrará bien, sin embargo se sintió aliviada al saber que Elizabeth se encontraba bien, solo eso sabía pues Lizzie había pedido al doctor no revelará su condición por ahora. En la biblioteca Elizabeth estaba sentada en el sofá con un libro entre sus manos que intento leer, pero no podía su mente tenía muchas cosas en que pensar, en su esposo, en su hijo, en lo incierto que era el mañana y como podía sentir tantas ganas de llorar y de sonreír al mismo tiempo.


	3. Chapter 3

Nota del autor: Gracias por sus comentarios, espero de les guste la historia, es la primera que escribo animada por la falta de historias en español por lo menos en esta pagina de esta preciosa novela.

Disfruten el tercer capitulo y comenten :)

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

Un día menos húmedo prometía aparecer, por lo que las damas de Pemberly podrían partir a Hantigmore, El Sr. Flint ya estaba preparando el carruaje, tomando todas las previsiones para que sus amas estuvieran seguras, Elizabeth y Georgiana hicieron un desayuno corto y se prepararon para partir, la Sra. Reynolds preparo una cesta para el viaje aunque era corto no quería que las damas pasaran necesidades y viajaran cómodamente. Y así sucedió, salieron en el carruaje y el viaje fue algo incomodo pese a todas las comodidades que tenían, pues sus mentes y corazones todavía estaban angustiados, Lizzie estuvo callada y Georgiana volvió a su timidez en esos instantes.

Una vez en casa de los Lodge, las damas fueron recibidas amablemente y sin mucho preámbulo fueron llevadas a la habitación de huéspedes donde se encontraba el Sr. Darcy, Lizzie movía sus manos constantemente mientras entraban, su corazón casi se detuvo al verlo en la cama, su cuerpo tenía hematomas, y lucia sumido en un sueño muy profundo, su respiración era muy lenta, se acercó a su amado con Georgiana detrás de ella, con su mano pequeña acaricio su cara suavemente y en un susurro le dijo acercándose un poco más a su rostro –Aquí estoy mi amor, estarás bien yo cuidaré de ti – en ese momento una lagrima pasaba por su mejilla, Georgiana toco su hombro para darle apoyo aún cuando ella también se sentía destrozada al ver a su hermano en ese estado.

Pasadas las horas Lizzie se sintió agotada y pidió que le permitieran recostarse, mientras Georgiana se quedó cuidando el sueño de su hermano, ella le leía un libro que su madre le leyó en su infancia y luego él a ella en su ausencia, en una pausa Darcy susurro:

-Madre, madre-

Georgiana un tanto confundida y sorprendida dijo – Fitzwilliam, soy Georgiana aquí estoy-

Confundido Darcy que abría lentamente los ojos la miraba y luego se quejo tocando su cabeza, tenía dolor. Georgiana al observarlo le dijo -No te levantes - y corrió a llamar al Dr. Morrinson. Este acudió rápidamente y procedió a examinarle mientras permanecía despierto.

Minutos después, el Dr. Morrinson indicó que le alimentaran, Evens procedió mientras Georgiana se acercaba al doctor inquieta para conocer como había visto a su hermano.

El Dr. Morrinson le pregunto a la joven- ¿Donde se encuentra la Sra. Darcy?-

-En estos momentos Elizabeth se encuentra descansando, sin embargo doctor podría usted informarme como se encuentra mi hermano? Yo procederé a informarle a Eliza cuando despierte.-

-Está bien señorita Darcy, su hermano se encuentra un poco turbado por el golpe y puedo observar que esta algo desorientado, hecho que puede ser producido por el estado de inconsciencia en que se encontraba, mientras este despierto será alimentado, es propio que se levante con cuidado y camine un poco para observarle, permitiendo así terminar de diagnosticarle, por ahora no suministrare medicamento para el dolor debido a que es necesario que el Señor pueda manifestar los dolores que perciba, daré indicaciones a Evens para que le observe y usted en conjunto con la Señora Darcy, así podremos dar un diagnostico acertado sin obviar daños ocultos-

Georgiana suspiro y dijo- Quiere decir ello, que todavía corre peligro su vida?-

Con una leve inclinación el doctor afirmó- Señorita Darcy, por lo que puedo ver el Señor Darcy se encuentra mejorando pero debemos esperar por todo aquello que pueda estar afectado y nuestra vista no lo pueda ver, espero usted comprenda-

-Sí, doctor-Expreso Georgiana

-Por ahora comparta con él y por favor observe bien, manifestando luego a mi persona lo que pudo observar- Le indico el doctor mientras procedía a retirarse de la habitación.

Georgiana se acercó a su hermano que estaba tomando alimento en compañía de Evens, Darcy al notar que se acercaba la miro detenidamente interrumpiendo en el momento su alimento, ella sonrió mientras le decía con gentileza a Evens - Me permites relevarte- sintió que la mirada de su hermano era continua y que le estaba examinando, Evens se levanto realizando seguidamente una reverencia a sus señores para retirarse, el silencio cayó entre los hermanos, Georgiana se sentía insegura de cómo abordar la situación, pero recobro ánimos y le dijo a su hermano que todavía la miraba intensamente

-Quiere usted un poco de agua Fitzwilliam?-

-Sí, gracias- cayendo en silencio nuevamente

Transcurrido un breve tiempo, inquieta y tratando de comprender porque su hermano le miraba de una forma poco común, le volvió a preguntar mientras le ayudaba a limpiarse una vez terminado de alimentarse

-Desea algo más Fitzwilliam?-

-Quiero levantarme, podría ayudarme?-

-Sí claro-Contesto ella

Luego de haber caminado un poco por la habitación, volvió a sentarse en la cama, ella amablemente dijo

-Le sucede algo, tiene usted algún dolor-

-No –algo incomodo continuó- Podría usted decirme donde me encuentro, que me ha pasado y porque usted luce tan joven a como yo puedo recordarle madre-

Tratando de ocultar su asombro porque su hermano le llamara madre, pensaba rápidamente en cómo responder, y lentamente le dijo- Usted ha sufrido un accidente de regreso a casa, por ahora nos encontramos mientras se recupera en casa de los Lodge, en Hangtimore- suspiro para poder pensar- Y comprendo usted está un poco confundido en los recuerdos y puedo observar que mi parecido con nuestra madre le confunda más, pero yo soy Georgiana tu hermana- termino sonriendo levemente.

La cara de Darcy se turbo ante esta respuesta, haciendo evidente su confusión creciente, la miro una vez más detenidamente, toco su cabeza, empezaba a dolerle por el esfuerzo que hacia tratando de recordarla, luego de un quejido susurro- No puedo recordar como llegué aquí, no puedo recordar quién eres tú-

Georgiana tratando de calmarlo le dijo – No te esfuerces más, trata de descansar un poco, todo estará bien- lo ayudo a recostarse, seguido de ello le pregunto

- Te gustaría que te lea? -

El asintió con la cabeza, cerró los ojos para apaciguar su dolor, ella retomó la lectura que había detenido cuando el despertó, al rato de leer el quedo dormido, su sueño era distinto, la respiración era menos pesada, el haber tomado alimento había permitido que recobrara un poco de color, Georgiana veló su sueño hasta que sintió la puerta abrirse, era Elizabeth venía con evidente alegría pues ya conocía que su esposo había despertado y quería verle, Georgiana se levantó suavemente mientras le indicaba que se esperará en la puerta. Elizabeth miró a la cama, vio que dormía

-Acompáñame un momento por favor- Le dijo Georgiana

-Claro Georgiana-

-El Doctor Morrinson está en la biblioteca?-Preguntó a Elizabeth, mientras caminaban

-Sí, sucede algo que deba saber –Contesto Eliza

-Sí Elizabeth, por eso te pedí me acompañaras-

En silencio continuaron hasta llegar a la biblioteca, donde encontraron al doctor escribiendo unas cartas, se disculparon ante él y solicitaron su atención, una vez debidamente sentadas Georgiana dijo

-Doctor Morrinson, tal como usted me señalo he observado por unas horas a mi hermano quien se encuentra ahora durmiendo, y surgió algo que me dejo muy pensativa, que ciertamente no sé si supe manejar.-

-Continué por favor señorita- expresó el Doctor, mientras Elizabeth solo miraba

-Fiztwilliam, me confundió con nuestra madre fallecida, yo le exprese al observar eso, que había sufrido un accidente y que no era ella sino su hermana, el no podía recordar ni que le había pasado, ni quién era yo- Expresó angustiada Georgiana

Pensativo el Doctor escribía en otro papel que había tomado y a su vez hablaba pero más para su persona, que para las damas que le miraban ansiosas de una repuesta – El Señor Darcy ciertamente ha sufrido muchos golpes en el accidente, uno de ellos fue el de la cabeza, el cual principalmente lo llevo al estado de inconsciencia, tal como lo previmos al despertar debería estar un poco desconcertado, desorientado, pero sin embargo ahora, no solo está desorientado sobre lo que le ha sucedido, sino que no puede recordar a su hermana y le confunde con su madre fallecida hace más de 18 años…-

-Doctor Morrinson por favor explíquenos que está sucediendo con William- Interrumpiendo su monologo le solicitó Elizabeth

-Disculpen ustedes mientras analizaba olvide responderles- Se levantó y mientras caminaba les expresó- El golpe en la cabeza por lo acontecido no solo causo una desorientación en el Señor Darcy, sino que ha sufrido una especie de shock que hace que confunda hechos del pasado con el presente o bien podría haber perdido la memoria, pero no es a corto plazo como suele acontecer

-Quiere decir ello, que no podrá recordar su vida reciente- Pregunto Lizzie, que estaba a punto de llorar

-Sra. Darcy la perdida de la memoria por golpes en la cabeza suele ser común, pero sobre los hechos acontecidos en el momento del accidente, para otros ese lapso es de un tiempo de los años recientes, o como en el caso actual de unos cuantos años, pero con el tiempo y el encuentro con lugares conocidos los pacientes suelen recuperarla completamente-

-Disculpe Doctor Morrinson, usted dijo suelen, lo que implica que existe la posibilidad de que no la recuperen jamás- Inteligentemente recalcó Elizabeth

-No pienses eso Eliza- Casi gritó Georgiana

-Procuren calmarse Señoras – Solicitó el doctor – Ciertamente, Señora Darcy hay casos en los que no han podido recuperar la memoria, es una posibilidad menor que los casos habituales de los cuales efectivamente se recuperan y continúan su vida normal, esperemos que este sea uno de esos casos mencionados últimamente-

-Y así será, todo estará bien- Dijo Georgi

-Eso espero- susurro Elizabeth, quien trataba de controlar sus emociones

La tarde murió rápidamente en medio de la lluvia que empezaba a caer, por lo que las damas de Pemberly debieron permanecer en Hangtimore, debido a que la casa de los Lodge estaba bastante llena Elizabeth y Georgiana compartieron la única habitación de huéspedes desocupada, ambas compartieron el silencio antes de dormirse, Georgiana se durmió primero, Elizabeth no le fue tan fácil, no era su casa, no era su cama, su esposo había reaccionado pero no podía recordar a su hermana, con quien había compartido 18 años, sus pensamientos crecieron ¿podría recordarle?, ¿no sabría quien era ella?, ¿recordaría que le amaba?, lloró silenciosamente hasta que el sueño la abrazó.

* * *

PD: La vida comprende momentos dificiles y tambien felices, apasionados y otros muy simples....


	4. Chapter 4

Lamento que muy pocos hayan leido el capitulo anterior sin embargo aca esta para los asiduos lectores el cuarto capitulo..... disfrutenlo

* * *

Capitulo 4

En la mañana Elizabeth se despertó, sin hacer mucho ruido se dirigió al vestidor donde se arreglo sin ayudante, salió de la habitación sin despertar a Georgiana, no se dirigió al comedor, ni a la cocina, tampoco bajo a los jardines de los Lodge a caminar un poco, se dirigió a la habitación donde se encontraba Darcy, necesitaba verlo, entro en silencio sin embargo Evens pudo notarla, ella le indicó que le relevaría de la guardia y el joven se retiró para descansar, Lizzie miró a su amado, el respiraba con tranquilidad, mientras dormía ella le observaba, perdida mirándole su mente la traslado a otros momentos donde igualmente observaba a su amado descansar.

_-William, te amo- le susurraba, mientras el dormía apenas podía creer que ahora él era su marido, que sus besos, sus caricias, todo su ser le pertenecía, le acarició el pecho suavemente, invadida todavía con un poco de pena, miraba como respiraba, cerro sus ojos y recordó todo lo que había sentido entre sus brazos esa noche, fue una noche mágica, tan diferente a lo que le habían dicho que sería, tan llena de emociones como ella había esperado, pues los pocos besos que tímidamente recibió cuando él le pretendía habían cambiado, hoy sus besos eran un diferentes, llenos de pasión, podía sentir tantas cosas con las caricias de sus manos, tocándole a través de la fina seda que apenas le separaban de ella, todo había sido tan intenso, hacerse una con él fue doloroso en un principio pero él fue tan caballeroso, tan atento, que logró que olvidara el dolor y sintiera cosas mucho mas placenteras, no lo había soñado, era real, allí estaba el durmiendo a su lado, lucía feliz, y ella también estaba feliz, se acercó a su rostro y suavemente comenzó a besar sus labios, él un tanto adormecido respondió su beso y lo continuo mientras despertaba, luego sonriente le dijo -_

_Que hermosa manera de despertarme- le volvió a besar, para luego decirle- Te amo mi Lizzie-_

_-Yo también, te amo William- recogiéndose un poco la ropa para que él no viera lo manchada por la consumación de su matrimonio, con todavía algo de vergüenza se levantó y al ver que él se quedó tendido en la cama contemplándole, le dijo- Usted no planeará pasar todo el día en la cama-_

_Sonriente le dijo- No sería ni tan mala idea, no crees mi amor-_

_-Sr. Darcy que dirán los empleados al ver que usted no se presenta para desayunar-_

_-Que habrán de pensar? Uhm-mientras se levantaba acercándose y tomándola entre sus brazos e introduciendo suavemente sus manos en la camisola- Quizás que nos amamos demasiado? O que estoy embrujado por ti?- le susurro besando su oído_

_-Will, no intentes convencerme- dijo ella mientras trataba de escabullirse de sus brazos y retirarle las manos que ya acariciaban su abdomen_

_-Dime algo querida, estas bien? Disculpa si hice algo anoche que te incomodara?- le dijo mientras la volteaba para poder mirarle a los ojos – No he querido herirte, te amo demasiado_

_Entre un rubor evidente Lizzy dijo – No tienes porque disculparte- tratando de aclarar su voz concluyó – Así debía de ser, no puedes cambiarlo-_

_El un poco avergonzado dijo –Sabes que el dolor y la sangre es solo la primera vez, luego no sentirás eso, será más placentero para ambos-_

_Elizabeth pensaba mientras le escuchaba que su encuentro no había sido nada de lo que su madre y su tía Phillips comentaron, sino que tal como levemente sugirió su tía Gardiner era algo que con el tiempo podría llegar a gustarle, -Estoy bien Will, no debes preocuparte –y así realmente todo lo negativo era pequeño con todas las emociones y sensaciones que empezaba a descubrir y realmente le gustaban, por ello susurro un poco cabizbaja por la pena- Me ha gustado._

_Su esposo maravillado por la respuesta levanto su cara para decirle – No debes avergonzarte mi amor, es normal, te juro que yo no he estado mejor en mi vida- le besó, con un beso profundo y tierno, y era verdad podría haber estado con algunas damas pero nunca por amor, por lo que para él también había sido tan diferente, además que había anhelado tanto poder tenerla como su esposa._

Invadida por el recuerdo y la felicidad que le producía recordar cuando despertaba a su marido con un beso, Elizabeth tuvo el instinto de besarle para que despertara pero prefirió no hacerlo, le asustaba la idea que pudiera rechazarle, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió que Darcy estaba despertando, ella lo miraba dulcemente y con un sonrisa le dijo- Buenos días Will, como ha amanecido?-

Will¡ retumbo ese diminutivo de su nombre al escucharlo, esa voz le resultaba tan familiar, esos ojos eran tan cautivantes, pero ¿cuál era el nombre de la dama?, se preguntó para sí Darcy quien respondió tranquilamente – Mucho mejor señorita gracias – mientras se levantaba.

Permítame ayudarle, ¿deseas tomar un baño?- Contestó sin dejar ver que le entristecía que no le recordare

El contestó- Sí, disculpe podría llamar usted a Evens-

-Evens se encuentra descansando ahora, yo puedo atenderte, pero podría solicitar otro ayudante si te sientes más cómodo-

Extrañado por la proposición de ella contestó – Prefiero un ayudante, y podría llamar al doctor quiero hablarle-

-Te sientes mal, tienes algún dolor Will-

-No, solo quiero conversar con él-

-Iré por lo que me has solicitado entonces, no hagas nada que te pueda lastimar mientras este solo-

-Está bien señorita- Darcy la miró fijamente mientras salía de la habitación, las preguntas volaban en su cabeza: porque le trataba ella tan íntimamente, porque su voz le resultaba tan cálida, sentía que le conocía, pero quien era ella?

Elizabeth sentía un inmenso alivio de verle tan mejorado, pero estaba triste el no podía reconocerla, sus ojos no la miraban con amor sino con curiosidad, como podría ella entonces decirle que esperaba un hijo de él cuando él no podía recordar ni quien era ella en su vida.

El día pese a todo lo que sentía Lizzy, no pudo ser mejor para los Darcy, el Doctor Morrinson al ver que su paciente se encontraba tan bien decidió que podría al día siguiente realizar el viaje que le llevaría a su casa en Pemberly, envío varias recomendaciones a seguir para continuar con su tratamiento y recuperación; Elizabeth y Georgiana feliz por la noticia arreglaron todo para su partida; en la mañana muy temprano Elizabeth felizmente ordenó que alistarán los carruajes no quería perder el buen tiempo que hacía para volver a casa, donde el lugar podría ayudar a la recuperación de su esposo, todos listos emprendieron el viaje de regreso, no sin antes dejar ciertos arreglos para que continuarán con la atención del Sr. Poole, el cochero que no podía ser trasladado todavía y el traslado del cuerpo del Joven Wotton para celebrar el sepelio junto a sus familiares.

En Pemberly, al llegar la misiva de que llegaban los señores de la casa la Sr. Reynodls procedió a arreglar todo para la comodidad de su amo, Bingley que recientemente había arribado a la casa se alegró mucho al saber que vería ya a su amigo, el Coronel Fitzwilliam había enviado una carta pidiendo disculpas por no poder ir a Pemberly a saber de su primo, pues el campo de batalla no permitió su partida.

Una vez en casa Darcy, pidió recostarse pues se sentía un poco agotado, todos comprendieron y tomaron el té para refrescarse, las damas informaron a Bingley del estado de Darcy, este recibió las noticias con recelo, le impactaba saber que su amigo no podía recordar, Elizabeth sentía tanta necesidad de hablar con Jane, por lo que pidió a Charles que apenas está pudiera, por favor le permitiera venir con ellos.

Su cuñado le prometió que escribiría a Jane, y que quizás en unos días podía acompañarles dado que las visitas en su casa estaban por partir en los días próximos; se quedaron un rato en el estudio mientras Elizabeth procedía a escribir algunas cartas informando sobre el estado de su esposo a los más cercanos. El resto del día fue tranquilo y ciertamente silencioso.

* * *

Nota: Los proximos capitulos estoy terminando de revisarlos espero colgarlos prontamente, espero sus opiniones


	5. Chapter 5

HOLA CHICAS ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO LES AGRADE MUCHO, ;) YA QUE REALMENTE LO PENSE MAS QUE LOS OTROS :) DISFRUTENLO

* * *

**CAPITULO 5**

Una semana después del regreso de Darcy a casa, había recuperado algunos de sus recuerdos con ayuda de la familia y del lugar, sin embargo su mayoría eran de un pasado de más de 5 años, donde muchos acontecimientos que configuraban su vida actual no habían acontecido, el contacto con Charles también le había ayudado mucho aún cuando fue difícil reconocerle en el primer instante pues en su memoria su amigo era tan solo un muchacho y hoy era todo un caballero, que hasta había contraído matrimonio y tenía un niño de tan solo meses.

La habitación donde comúnmente dormía junto a Lizzie, era solo habitada por ella, ya que su esposo estaba en su recamará desde el accidente, para ella esto era desolador, él estaba en casa pero no estaban juntos, no junto a ella, como ella tanto lo deseaba. Darcy por su lado tenía días observando que en la puerta contigua con su habitación estaba habitada y comprendió así que su anillo en la mano significaba que también él había contraído matrimonio; no lo había preguntado pero sabía que esa dama de ojos cautivantes era ella, su esposa, le tenía presente en algunos de sus sueños, su sonrisa le daba paz, su voz le calmaba las ansias que le producía el no poder recordar. Pero no sabía cómo actuar delante de ella, no recordaba cómo se conocieron o cuanto hacía que estaban casados, y prefirió por ahora no preguntarlo.

A Lizzie conciliar el sueño, de hecho desde el viaje a Londres de Darcy le era difícil, ya que estaba muy acostumbrada a él; por lo que había optado por guardar una de sus prendas de dormir y usarla en las noches para recordarle mediante su olor; le resultaba irónico ver como había llegado a amarle tanto, cuando en un principio ella se había equivocado tanto con él, así mismo le parecía asombroso cuanto anhelaba que sus profundos ojos azules le miraran con amor, y su boca franca la llenara de besos, extrañaba lo protegida que podía llegar a sentirse cuando se acurrucada en sus brazos, cuando ella siempre amo su independencia y nunca sintió necesidad de protección.

Llegó Jane, con el pequeño Nathan, quien era una mezcla entre sus dos padres, los ojos encantadores de su madre, el cabello rojizo y de finas facciones. Elizabeth se sintió aliviada con su llegada y apenas pudieron las dos hermanas se dedicaron a compartir sus experiencias como solían hacerlo cuando compartían habitaciones en su casa paterna. Se reunieron en la habitación de Elizabeth, dejando al pequeño Nathan al cuido de su padre quien anhelaba compartir con su pequeño.

-Oh Jane, no imaginas cuanto necesitaba hablarte- dijo Lizzie a su hermana

-Imagino que lo que estas pasando no es nada fácil Lizzie-

-No lo es, hermana realmente no se qué hacer-

-Ten calma querida, el Sr. Darcy se recuperará, Charles me escribió comentando que ha recordado muchas cosas-

-No tantas Jane, él solo puede recordar un pasado intermedio, no tiene memoria de su pasado reciente, no me recuerda – y rompió a llorar.

-Lizzie, Lizzie no desesperes, el tiempo…-

-Este debería ser un tiempo feliz y no como lo es ahora, lleno de angustia y zozobra - dijo en medio del sollozo con mucha frustración

-De que hablas Lizzie, no puedo entenderte-

-Jane, ni siquiera sé qué debo hacer con esta noticia, estoy en estado-

-Pero esa una muy buena noticia Lizzie, un niño es una bendición, ya lo sabe Darcy?- dijo Jane sonriente

-No Jane y no sé si deba saberlo, el no me recuerda, como entonces apreciara a su hijo-

-Lizzie, no pienses de esa manera, el no te despreciará, ni a tu bebé, él te ama-

-Ya no me ama, me ha olvidado, es distante, silencioso, y el doctor dijo que hay casos en que no recuerdan, si él no logrará hacerlo, si no vuelve a amarme, están difícil verle así, he sentido que está ausente desde hace mucho-

-Todo mejorará Lizzie, ya veras, ten esperanza solo han pasado unos días desde el accidente, esta recordando poco a poco dale tiempo para que se recupere él es saludable y joven, lo logrará, y recuerda también que el amor de ustedes es fuerte y renacerá, no temas- Jane abrazo a su hermana que había abierto su corazón para ella y se sentía tan vulnerable, Elizabeth le dio las gracias por su presencia, ahora estaba un poco más calmada, decidió resguardar la noticia de su estado un poco más, aún cuando Jane le sugirió que lo compartiera, ella temía que no fuera bien recibida por su esposo que ni siquiera le recordaba, no quería lidiar además con la atención de todos sobre ella, era suficiente la tensión que tenía por ahora.

Los caballeros mientras las damas se encontraban ocupadas tomaron un paseo, y una vez que Nathan se había dormido, caminaron en los Bosques de Pemberly, Darcy asumía que muchas veces había pasado por allí y cuando bordeaba el Lago, vino un pequeño flash a su memoria recordó que había estado allí con ella, la dama de ojos cautivadores, caminaban juntos le veía algo nerviosa o incomoda, no era fácil recordar los detalles sobre de que conversaban, pero recordó a dos personas unos Gardiner, luego su mente se nublo y tuvo un pequeño mareo; Bingley al notarlo lo asistió, y apenas pudo recuperarse, preguntó:

-Todo bien Darcy?

-Sí no es nada Charles, ¿sabrá usted quiénes son los Gardiner?

-Les recuerdas, ellos son tíos de Elizabeth y Jane viven en Londres- dijo sonriendo

-OH ¡sus tíos- exclamó

-Si son una compañía muy agradable, tienen unos niños adorables, tú y Elizabeth comparten con ellos con cierta frecuencia-

-Muy bien, gracias- expreso Darcy que trataba de asociar la información con su pequeño recuerdo, y que confirmaba a través de las palabras de su amigo que efectivamente era Elizabeth su compañera.

Para Darcy los días eran pesados, su memoria constantemente daba giros, y pequeños flash que no lograba asociar todavía. La convivencia con los Bingley era agradable, sus compartir luego de la cena en familia con ellos y su bebé, su propia hermana y Elizabeth eran muy amenos, pero a pesar de todo el se sentía como un extraño en medio de ellos, se limitaba muchas veces a observar, prefería ir sacando poco a poco sus propias conclusiones que preguntar por todo a todos, en especial a esa dama que era su esposa, él sabía que debía tratarle un poco más, aún cuando no tenía claros sus recuerdos, tenía intacto su carácter, por lo que cuando ella buscaba compartir con él, resultaba incomodo, se sentía atraído pero realmente turbado.

Por la condición de su marido Lizzie debió hacerse responsable no solo del funcionamiento de la casa, de responder las múltiples correspondencias, viéndose en la necesidad de informar a Lady Catherine del estado de su sobrino, de una manera tan sutil que esta no invadiera su hogar, además debió responsabilizarse de toda la supervisión de las actividades de la finca y también de la supervisión de todos los bienes de su familia, su inteligencia le permitió amoldarse a su rol, gracias a que ayudo a su padre en muchas ocasiones en Longbourn, sin embargo era inexperta en un terreno normalmente manejado por hombres, su estado anímico dado a la situación con su esposo y su embarazo oculto a su familia le ocasionaba un desgaste adicional, por lo que recibió ayuda de su cuñado Charles, quien se sintió halagado de ayudarle cuando realmente él era ayudado por Darcy en sus negocios.

Surgió que debía reunirse con sus Abogados y Administradores, se sentía insegura pese a haber participado de ciertas reuniones con su esposo y sus empleados con anterioridad, no tenía el total conocimiento de todas las propiedades y negocios que llevaba Darcy. Enhorabuena, los fieles empleados de su marido resultaron muy amenos y le hicieron conocimiento del estado de sus activos, sin embargo pese a que no era lo común necesitaban que ella diera su opinión sobre algunas transacciones que estaba realizando recientemente Darcy en Londres y la continuidad de las mismas, eran unas inversiones importantes en el comercio, motivo por el cual pidió le dieran unos días e inmediatamente escribió a su tío Gardiner para que le orientará aún cuando Bingley le había dado su opinión, lo último que quería Lizzie era hacer malas negociaciones que atentaran contra su patrimonio.

El Sr. Gardiner, al recibir la misiva de su sobrina, contestó con ciertas orientaciones a seguir pero manifestaba que no podía acompañarle en estos momentos dado que estaba atendiendo negocios propios que también necesitaban de su presencia. Elizabeth esa mañana recibió varias cartas entre las cuales observo el sello inconfundible de Rosings, sin embargo solo se permitió leer la carta de su tío que decía:

_Querida Sobrina:_

_Espero te encuentres en buen estado de salud, y el Sr. Darcy este mejorando prontamente, en estos momentos no puedo ir a Pemberly, debido a que tengo ciertas ocupaciones en Londres que no me permiten moverme de la ciudad. En lo que me consultas sobre si hacer efectiva la inversión que estudiaba el Sr. Darcy en la comercialización con las Indias, consideró que debes hacerla dado que el mercado está creciendo y los productos serían innovadores, por lo que representa una muy buena oportunidad, de hecho conversé recientemente con Darcy sobre ello en su estadía en Londres y se mostró muy interesado, pese a que tradicionalmente solo ha negociado en otras áreas y no dentro del comercio sino hasta hace poco._

_Confio en que todo salga con éxito, y que las lluvias inesperadas no estén causando estragos en la finca, para ello si necesitas alguna ayuda sabes bien que tu padre y yo estamos dispuestos a ayudarte en lo que podamos. Saludos envía tu tía y tus primos que te extrañan, escribe pronto._

_Con amor_

_Tu tío Gardiner._

Una segunda reunión se llevó a cabo y se encaminaron las nuevas inversiones, seguido de ello partieron sus empleados a la capital. Algo agotada por las reuniones de la semana Elizabeth tomaba cama más temprano, esa noche particularmente se aisló para leer la carta proveniente de Rosings.

_Elizabeth Darcy:_

_Ciertamente fue sorpresiva para mi persona recibir una carta proveniente de usted y aunque dirigirme a su persona no es de mi mayor agrado y prefiriera responder a Fitzwilliam, dada la condición de este último no lo considere lo más oportuno, le exijo me mantenga al tanto del estado de salud de mi sobrino, y apenas mi estimada Anne se encuentre un poco recuperada de salud viajare personalmente a Pemberly, a fin de asegurarme que mi sobrino se encuentre debidamente cuidado, así como de velar por el buen funcionamiento de la propiedad que solo debe ser administrada por gente capaz. Es todo._

_Lady Catherine Bourgh _

Al leerla Elizabeth solo pensó que quizás hubiese sido mejor no escribirle, no esperaba su imponente presencia en estos momentos, y menos para dirigir su casa y cuidar de su esposo, como si fueren suyos propios, solo esperó que realmente no pudiere salir de Kent por un buen tiempo, pensó Lizzie para sí, dado que la sola idea de lidiar con la dama en cuestión, era una labor titánica sobre todo sin ayuda de Darcy, pues sabía que la dulce Georgiana jamás se impondría de alguna manera a las sugerencias de su tía, pero todo fuera por mantener ese débil lazo de la familia de su amado esposo.

Dos semanas pasaron y la producción en la finca se mantuvo con éxito bajo la supervisión de Elizabeth y el Señor Flint, no se había añadido nuevos visitantes para la tranquilidad de Eliza, pero mantenía a todos los distantes incluyendo el Coronel Fiztwilliam y Lady Catherine, al tanto de las mejorías o no de Darcy, siendo con esta ultima solo un trato especifico sin hondar en los detalles pese a su exigencia.

Darcy observó el funcionamiento de todo desde lejos, miraba cuando ella salía temprano a supervisar los cultivos, en ocasiones cabalgo un poco y recorría la hacienda, sabía que era algo que debía de hacer pero no se sentía seguro de hacerlo por su cuenta propia todavía, cierto día decidió acompañarla; necesitaba recobrar su vida a pesar de la falta de recuerdos, era su responsabilidad como esposo, ningún caballero tendría a su esposa trabajando para sí, era su deber, además él necesitaba hacerlo, el estar en casa con tanto tiempo libre le estaba realmente exasperando. Se alistó sin pedir ayuda y abordo a Elizabeth cuando iniciaba el recorrido.

-Puedo acompañarte Elizabeth?-

Con una sonrisa contestó- Sí, claro que puedes siempre que desees- y ofreció su mano, que el tomo con mucha delicadeza como todo un caballero.

Lizzie visiblemente emocionada, camino a su lado tratando de guardar silencio, pasearon por el jardín, bordearon los cultivos en silencio, hasta que Lizzie preguntó:

-Te gustan como se ven los cultivos Will?-

-Sí, claro están todos muy sanos por lo que puedo ver, y al parecer la primavera terminará con muy buenas cosechas-

Elizabeth sonrío, añoraba la compañía de Darcy desde hace mucho, estaba inmensamente feliz que él estuviera con ella, que empezara a ser su Darcy de nuevo.

-Elizabeth ¿Por qué no cabalgas para recorrer la finca? Sería menos agotador y suele resultar muy confortable a uno también la cabalgata-

Un tanto sorprendida por su elocuencia respondió - Bueno, recuerda que no tengo mucha confianza a esa actividad como tú Will, prefiero las caminatas lo sabes-

El solo sonrió brevemente pues claramente no lo recordaba, se sintió un tonto, ella cayó en cuenta de lo que había dicho y solo sonrío también dándole un pequeño apretón para que sintiera confianza, además prefería no explicar el motivo más importante. Por lo que continuaron en silencio su camino, hasta qué ella se sintió un poco cansada y decidieron regresar.

En la cena Elizabeth trató de continuar su acercamiento a Darcy pero este no era realmente exitoso, dado que este la evadía y buscaba la compañía mayormente de Charles y su hermana con quienes se sentía más a gusto; por lo que Eliza procuro entonces compartir con Jane y Nathan, Jane mucho más observadora veía que la relación de Darcy y Elizabeth era ciertamente distante, se sintió un poco preocupada por su hermana pues sus ojos desprendían miradas tristes de vez en cuando. Sin embargo, la jovialidad de Georgiana hacía que la velada trascurriera de forma amena, e invito a Elizabeth a jugar dueto con ella en el piano, lo que permitió que esta se animara un poco.


	6. Chapter 6

SALUDOS A TODOS..... ESPERO LE AGRADE ESTE NUEVO CAPITULO, MANIFIESTEN SUS OPINIONES ;)

* * *

**CAPITULO 6  
**

El encuentro para recorrer la finca se repitió nuevamente en varias ocasiones, Elizabeth trató de ser más cuidadosa al hablar para no incomodar a Darcy, él sin embargo prefirió solo conversar sobre banalidades o el estado de la finca, no quería sentirse torpe nuevamente y todavía no estaba tan confiado con ella, era menos evasivo pero mantenía una distancia que ciertamente a ella le parecía muy incómoda, pero se amoldo a ello. De igual manera las reuniones familiares fueron un poco menos entretenidas cuando los Bingleys partieron a su casa en Leicestershire, lugar que habían adquirido recientemente y solo quedaba a unas millas de la casa de los Darcy.

El verano entrante no hacía a Pemberly menos hermosa, pero si más cálida, por ello Darcy por las noches solía colocarse en la ventana de su recamará a mirar los jardines en la oscuridad, también miraba comúnmente la puerta contigua hasta que el reflejo de la luz de la vela desaparecía, sentía una necesidad creciente de compartir con Elizabeth, si su mente no podría decirle todo era momento que ella le dijera lo que no recordaba o pensaba, pero no se decidía a abordarla, ciertamente una noche tomo el valor y avanzo hacia la puerta, se paro justo en frente de ella, tratando de buscar las verdaderas razones que le harían abrir la puerta contigua.

Lizzie que todavía no dormía escuchó los pasos en la puerta se levantó en silencio y avanzo hacia ella con la luz de la luna, pensó en un momento que alucinaba porque no escuchaba nada más, pero allí estaba él, dudo al entrar por lo que no giro la manilla para abrirla, ambos sin saber que el otro estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo, colocaron su mano en la puerta como si se apoyaran en el pecho del otro, respiraron, anhelaron en silencio la compañía del otro, el giro suavemente y regreso a la ventana, al ella oír sus pasos alejándose no pudo contener las lagrimas que salieron en silencio, él no quería estar con ella pensó, regresó a su cama triste y se quedó dormida entre lagrimas, sin embargo William permanecía en la ventana, ahora realmente decidido abrió la puerta camino sin hacer ruido hacia su cama y se quedó de pie contemplándola, el verla así con ropas ligeras, con el cabello suelto, y oler su aroma de lavanda que inundaba la habitación, le hizo suspirar, realmente era hermosa, le atraía demasiado, se dio cuenta que la deseaba, quería tocarla, sentirla, pero no sabía si realmente la amaba o solo era necesidad, por ello suprimió todo deseo y se retiró a su habitación, donde continuaría soñándola, pero esta vez fue diferente todos los demás sueños, fue más real, fue algo vivido, fue un recuerdo.

La mañana siguiente Darcy, despertó más temprano de lo normal, pese a que había dormido realmente tarde, solo algo tenía en su mente Elizabeth, intento recordar lo que soñó, y claramente pudo hacerlo, "_Elizabeth lo miraba, tenía algunas lágrimas en los ojos, pero al tenerlo tan cerca no pudo resistir las ganas de besarlo. El beso fue aumentando en pasión, hasta que ella se retiro de inmediato un poco apenada - Lo siento- se disculpó, mientras se retiraba suavemente de él. Darcy sólo la miró, para luego acercarla nuevamente hacía él y adueñarse de ella. Sus manos comenzaron a reconocer su cuerpo y su boca a recorrerla haciendo que un gemido suave se escapara de su boca. Lizzie ansiosa levantó un poco su falda para facilitarle las cosas, con sus manos terminó de desanudar el cravat y desprendió los botones de la camisa, acariciándole el pecho. Darcy apenas observando que podía continuar, la toco por debajo del vestido, acarició la pierna de Elizabeth, mientras que suavemente recorría el borde de sus pechos, se amaron apasionadamente olvidando el motivo de sus lágrimas." _Invadido por lo que claramente era un recuerdo, que por el lugar no era ninguna habitación conocida, y por la premura del acto tampoco recordaba donde era, ni el porqué de sus lágrimas, pero claramente podía recordar que estaba loco por ella, tanto que había hecho cosas que quizás en su vida nunca imagino hacer como un caballero.

En el desayuno normalmente tranquilo, sucedió algo que todos los presentes notaron Darcy miraba continuamente a Elizabeth, él procuró controlar su mirada pero le resultaba muy difícil, la tenía tan presente en sus pensamientos, cada vez más y más; ella sentía que algo le pasaba sin embargo no comentó nada en presencia de Georgiana, quien pensó por un momento que algo había acontecido entre ellos finalmente y pronto volvería todo a la normalidad, pero también guardo sus pensamientos para sí. Pasaron unos días más, continuaron conversando en cortas caminatas, las miradas de Darcy eran como miles de preguntas que no alcanzaba a decir, mientras él se conformo con continuar entrando de forma silenciosa en la recamará de Elizabeth una vez seguro que ella ya dormía, pues verla allí estaba estimulando su mente más de lo normal, su observación y cercanía le había sembrado muchas ideas y despertado muchas emociones.

Elizabeth seguía una rutina de labores poco común para una dama en gestación, procuro ubicar su mente en su bebé y dejar espacio para que Darcy se familiarizad del todo con ella, pero sin presión como había sugerido el Dr. Smith en su última visita, en la cual no solo había venido a chequear a la evolución de Darcy sino también el estado de Elizabeth, realizó ciertas recomendaciones a la joven dama entre las cuales recalcó que debía comer adecuadamente, mantener la tranquilidad y realizar caminatas más cortas, preferiblemente en compañía.

Casi siempre las caminatas eran con un sirviente cuando Darcy o Georgiana no le podían acompañar, la Sra. Reynolds había observado a su ama y conocía de su condición, y aún cuando ella le obligaba a guardar silencio, está sin pedir autorización monitoreaba constantemente a su joven dueña; las ropas habían sido rediseñadas de tal manera que se ocultara el evidente crecimiento de su vientre, que ya se estaba pronunciando, sabía que debía comunicarlo pero todavía no consideraba era el momento adecuado.

Darcy despertó con mucho impulso, hoy saldría de sus dudas, la abordaría, pues se sentía ya como un acechador, al entrar varias noches a observarla, al desearla tanto, al ver que su cuerpo no se veía igual al que él recordaba en sueños, tomo su caballo y cabalgo para organizar un poco su mente, cuando venía de regreso la observo en el camino, fue hasta ella, le saludo cortésmente y le pidió al acompañante que se retirara, ella algo confusa, lo observo y vio que algo había cambiado en él se veía más seguro, que en días anteriores. Sin mucho preámbulo iniciaron a caminar y él le preguntó:

-Hoy finalmente accederá a dar un paseo a caballo conmigo Elizabeth? He recordado que usted había perdido un poco su miedo y se sentía segura entre mis brazos. –Dijo con toda firmeza, asumiendo que ella hoy le diría el real motivo de no querer cabalgar-

Sonriendo por el reconocimiento le dijo cortésmente – Ciertamente Will, solo cabalgaba cuando me llevabas contigo, pero hoy no lo haremos juntos-

-Imagine que contestarías eso- contesto bajando del caballo y amarrándolo en un árbol cercano, mientras ella lo miraba algo confusa.

-Porque abrías de imaginar tal respuesta? Que más ha recordado?- le pregunto intrigada

-Nada, solo que conozco la causa por la que no deseas o mejor dicho no puedes hacerlo- Tratando de que ella misma dijera una de las cosas que rondaba en su mente desde hace días, pues podría no tener recuerdos pero era muy inteligente.

Incrédula le miro sin decir nada

-No me mires así, no he dicho nada para ofenderle, aunque la naturaleza de mi observación podría causarle una ofensa por así decirlo-

-Realmente no logró comprenderte Will- Dijo ella realmente confusa

Acercándose le dijo al tiempo que tocaba su vientre – Esta usted esperando mi primogénito, por ello no quiere cabalgar conmigo, cierto-

La declaración no le permitió articular repuesta, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas por la emoción y al tenerle tan cerca lo abrazo efusivamente, el respondió con algo de timidez mientras sentía su cuerpo cercano, sus caras quedaron tan próximas, sus ojos se encontraron, su aliento era uno, sin pensarlo suavemente sus labios se tocaron y lentamente empezaron a besarse, sus corazones latían rápidamente, era como el renacimiento de un nuevo amor, sin separarse se contemplaron el uno al otro, él suavemente toco las facciones de su cara con la punta de sus dedos, ella cerró los ojos para sentirle y le susurro –Sí Will, seremos padres- el sonrío y suavemente le separo de sí, y con voz muy baja le dijo –Perdóname Elizabeth-

-Porque he de perdonarte mi amor-

-Elizabeth, haz pasado por todo esto por mí culpa, usted no debe, jamás una dama en su estado debe de hacer todo lo que usted ha hecho-

-Will, no ha sido tu culpa-

-Sí, lo es Elizabeth, te he observado, has trabajado por mí, has cuidado de mi hermana, yo mismo he sido una carga para ti, te he causado dolor y lo continuo causando, realmente usted debe amarme.

Comprendió ella que no estaba seguro de lo que sentía, pero no le permitió lugar a la duda de que él la amaba también –Sí te amo Will, tanto como se que tú me amas- le dijo suavemente

El la miró y le dijo –De verdad perdóname, pero solo sé que su presencia es casi como un hechizo para mí, usted abarca mi mente en las noches, le he imaginado conmigo, ningún caballero observaría a una dama cuando duerme entrando por asalto a su habitación de noche, como yo lo he hecho por satisfacer mi necesidad de verle-

Ella sonrió al oír sobre sus asaltos y respondió con naturalidad acercándose a él nuevamente – Will, soy tu esposa es normal que entres a mi habitación, de hecho es nuestra habitación y compartíamos juntos todas las noches nuestra cama, como lo has observado – y le coloco la mano sobre su vientre nuevamente.

El mirándole enternecido le acaricio suavemente – Ustedes no merecen todo esto, tu no mereces que yo no pueda recordar todo sobre ti, solo tengo fragmentos de lo que pudo ser entre nosotros-

-De lo que somos nosotros, William- dijo para sacarlo de sus dudas- Yo estoy aquí para ti, si necesitas algo solo debes de pedírmelo, soy tu esposa y te amo- Le beso brevemente

El se sentía un tanto apenado, y como un niño le pidió - Cuéntame cómo nos conocimos?

Continuaron caminando mientras Elizabeth entre sonrisas relataba para él su historia juntos, el vivió diferentes reacciones en el paseo, en momentos se sintió celoso, en otros muy feliz, y pudo concluir que realmente la amaba para poder haber hecho todo lo que ella decía por su amor. Transcurrieron gran parte del día juntos, en la casa la felicidad era evidente al ver a sus amos como antes, todos pensaban que Darcy había vuelto a ser el de siempre. En la cena Georgiana tímidamente preguntó:

- Hay algo nuevo que deba saber?

Los esposos se miraron y sonrieron- Realmente son dos cosas las que debes saber Georgi – contestó Elizabeth

-No me hagan esperar más por favor- Respondió con creciente inquietud.

-He conversado finalmente conversado con Elizabeth, y he podido despejar muchas ideas encontradas en mi mente, todavía no recuerdo la totalidad de nuestro pasado común – le estrecho la mano mientras dijo- pero sé que es una mujer maravillosa que tengo a mi lado que me ama tanto como yo creo que desde el fondo de mi alma le amo-

Ambas damas quedaron anonadadas, actuaba como siempre lo había hecho, estaba tan seguro al dar tal declaración, sonriente Elizabeth contesto – Gracias William-

-Me alegra mucho que todo este volviendo a la normalidad, espero que te sientas muy feliz como antes lo eras con Elizabeth hermano-

-Gracias Georgi-

Esta última se emociono tanto al escucharle nuevamente el diminutivo de su nombre con tanto cariño.

-Bien, ahora debemos compartir contigo otra noticia, muy pronto serás tía Georgiana-

-Es en serio Lizzie, que feliz estoy y salto a abrazarle, note que habías cambiado tus ropas, pensé que estabas solo con algo de peso, porque me lo han ocultado-

-Perdona querida, realmente no quería dar la noticia porque no sabía cómo podría afectar a tu hermano, han sido temores tontos- Dijo con una sonrisa hacia su esposo

La velada concluyo muy alegremente, las damas jugaron en el piano y Darcy gozoso les escuchaba tomando un poco de brandy, conversaron y compartieron como normalmente lo hacían antes de los sucesos que les habían separado; Darcy ya no se sentía tan extraño, su plenitud era cada vez mayor, pero su mente continuaba analizando, tomando todos los fragmentos narrados atándoles con los pequeños episodios que podía recordar.

* * *

PD: En la vida todo mejora poco a poco


	7. Chapter 7

HOLA A TODOS, ESPERO ESTE CAPITULO LES AGRADE, EXPRESEN SUS OPINIONES... ESTOY TRABAJANDO SOBRE LOS CAPITULOS SIGUIENTES...

QUE LO DISFRUTEN

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

El haber conversado había permitido que Elizabeth pudiera expresar la noticia que hace meses guardaba con celo, además le permitió sentir la esperanza que ya todo sería normal entre ella y Darcy muy pronto, eso la hacía feliz, pues realmente le necesitaba, ella que siempre había sido muy independiente, de ideas libres, y pensaba que la mujer podía llegar a ser igual que los hombres en muchos aspectos, pero debía reconocer que le hacía falta su esposo, como su compañero, su amigo, su amante.

Su agonía estaba cesando, se recordó cuando hace más de un año también esperaba por una respuesta favorable de él, cuando lo vio entrar por la puerta en Longbourn con Bingley, después de la desastrosa visita Lady Catherine, cuyo hecho no dejo más que darle intranquilidad por las consecuencias que podía tener su intromisión; ante su posible relación con el Sr. Darcy, tenía tantas dudas de cómo iba a reaccionar en aquel momento, no sabía cómo tomaría Darcy la relación con todos los peligros que entrañaba su unión con ella. Y hoy aún cuando nadie podía intervenir en la relación de ellos pues eran esposos tenía intranquilidad porque no sabía que tanto afectaría a Darcy la noticia de ser padre, o sí volvería a ser el mismo con ella aún cuando no le rechazo totalmente en el jardín.

Darcy por su lado estaba feliz, pero igual de pensativo necesitaba terminar de recordar y la intensidad con que estaba tratando de hacerlo era agotadora, aún cuando la confianza con Elizabeth había aumentado, el seguía con ciertas dudas. Los días siguientes Darcy trató de empezar a ponerse al día con el trabajo, con ayuda de Flint y Elizabeth participaba con ellos más activamente; lo que iba disminuyendo poco a poco la carga para Lizzie, las cenas eran más alegres entre ellos, Georgiana y Elizabeth comentaban sobre algunos cambios a realizar para la llegada del bebé.

Georgiana pesé a su juventud se había vuelto cómplice de Elizabeth y ayudaba en todo lo posible para que la joven pareja volviera a ser como eran antes, en una oportunidad luego de jugar en el piano se excuso y se retiro a su alcoba temprano, estaba feliz de la evolución de su hermano y había decidido dejarles para que estuvieran más tiempo juntos, Lizzie le sonrió en señal de agradecimiento a su cuñada, pues realmente ella quería a Darcy solo para ella, se levantó para jugar en el piano mientras su esposo le miraba, ella busco crear un ambiente más intimo y escogió una partitura que le agradaba a su esposo.

Al escuchar la tonada él cerro sus ojos, y cuando la voz de Lizzie melódicamente y llena de ternura inundo la habitación su mente le trajo momentos gratos, tuvo múltiples flash en su cabeza, recordó Rosings donde le escuchaba tocar, sabía que allí ya estaba enamorado de ella, y que posiblemente esa noche ya tenía decidido proponerse en matrimonio, también recordó cuando le escucho tocar en Hertforshire, esa vez ella también cantaba, su voz era melódica y encantadora, totalmente envolvente le resultaba, en todos sus momentos estaba ella, eran divinos recuerdos en los que estaban juntos, abandono su copa y se acerco a ella poco a poco, con algo de timidez pero inducido por la música, tratando de ocultar sus nervios le ayudo con las partituras mientras ella jugaba, no sin antes intercambiar miradas profundas, que muchas veces él dejo de sostener pues sentía que se perdía entre sus ojos encantadores, ella no necesitaba la partitura sin embargo le agradaba su cercanía con la intención de ayudarles con estas; además cumplía con el efecto que ella deseaba su proximidad.

Cuando termino la pieza él le dijo- Muy hermoso Elizabeth-

-Me agrada que te haya gustado- sonrió y mirándole de forma seductora dijo- Sabes que solo la toco para ti-

-Eres muy dulce –dijo mientras le miraba tiernamente

Aproximándose un poco más le susurro – Lo soy especialmente contigo-

Empezó a respirar con rapidez de la forma que ella se acercó, lo estaba seduciendo y no podía resistirla, no quería - Sé que me mientes - solo alcanzo a decir mientras ella suavemente atrapaba sus labios en un beso, sus manos le bordearon el cuello, él solo se dejo llevar por ella, quien le parecía bastante efusiva, pero lo supero rápidamente pensando que era su compañera y dejando atrás la timidez que tuvo en el jardín, le empezó a acariciar la espalda con una mano mientras que apartaba los rizos con la otra para besar su cuello, mientras le recorría ella gimió mientras sentía sus caricias y la proximidad de su respiración entre sus pechos, consciente de donde se encontraban pero sin ánimos de detenerle le dijo –Debemos de subir Will- suavemente se levanto y tomándole la mano él le siguió invadido por el deseo.

Subieron las escaleras con mucha cercanía, entre los pasillos que llevaban a su habitación se detuvieron algunos segundos para besarse cada vez más apasionadamente, cuando llegaron a la puerta de la habitación de Elizabeth, el inundado de pasión la retuvo contra la pared y le tocaba con más ardor, ella también se perdía entre caricias y con ansias sus manos comenzaron a desatarle el cravat, luego le desprendió los primeros botones de la camisa y comenzó a besarle el cuello, cuando intento quitarle la chaqueta, el se puso tenso, detuvo las caricias y no dejo que ella avanzara.

-Que pasa Will? Dijo ella al notar su resistencia.

-No debería yo….- buscando que decir trato de separarse y dijo- Disculpe mi impulso Elizabeth, Buenas noches-

En su asombro trato de ser dulce mientras le sujetaba – Tu puedes William, claro si lo deseas, somos esposos- busco sus labios, pero él se alejo más de ella ante su intento.

-Realmente discúlpeme Elizabeth, yo no podría, realmente, hoy no podría, mucho menos en su estado, buenas noches- sentencio mientras giro y se retiro hacia su habitación

Mientras caminaba y acomodaba su ropa, maldecía para si toda esa situación, ella solo le miro alejarse tratando de comprender su comportamiento, procedió a cambiarse mientras pensaba si era que le estaba presionando demasiado, quizás solo había pensado en ella y en su necesidad de estar con él, sabía que podía estar con él, el doctor había sido muy claro en ambas cosas, sobre el bebé y sobre las posibles reacciones de su marido, trato de calmarse así misma antes de ponerse más emocional, y se sentía un tanto avergonzada, en la intimidad anteriormente era él quien le buscaba en muchas ocasiones pero ella también en otras había iniciado todo, antes nunca él le había rechazado, quizás no le agrado que ella fuera tan impulsiva- Oh definitivamente no es el mismo¡- dijo para sí tumbándose en la cama.

El mientras tanto en su baño privado se cambió y se sumergió en la tina, sus preguntas le acechaban, eran tantas sus emociones, - Un caballero jamás debe estar con una dama en ese estado, debes respetarla Fitzwilliam Darcy¡- No debes actuar por impulso¡ repetía en su mente una y otra vez, pero muchos recuerdos estaban a su vez todavía girando en su cabeza, realmente no se sentía intimidado, pero ella era mucho más pasional de lo que él podía recordar, tenía que hablarle, pero que iba a decirle, por donde empezar, luego de tanto pensar y sin una resolución clara sobre sí, decidió ir con ella, coloco una bata sobre sí sin importarle mucho el vestuario, a la final era su esposa. Observo la puerta contigua por unos segundos y apenas podía ver una pequeña luz; ¿estará dormida? ¿Querrá recibirme luego de mi comportamiento? ¿ Comprenderá que no he querido maltratarla? Ya basta pensó – Vamos Darcy, tú no eres así, por lo menos en lo que recuerdo- se dijo así mismo.

Abrió la puerta que le llevaría a ella con suma lentitud; ella al sentir la puerta se sentó un poco en la cama, al verlo mirándolo desde esta le dijo – Puedes pasar Will, todavía no estoy dormida.

El sonrió con un poco de pena y camino hacia ella; mientras le contemplaba, tan hermosa, con su cabello como una suave cascada negra que caía sobre parte de su pecho y espalda, sus ojos tan vivos y cautivadores, miró sus labios perfectamente delineados, y que le resultaban tan suaves. Sacudió un poco la cabeza debía de pensar en otra cosa, realmente estaba perdido.

Ven – dijo abriéndole espacio en la cama – siéntate a mi lado prometo no acecharte- le dijo sonriente.

-No es necesario que usted prometa eso, soy su esposo no- Le dijo tratando de relajarse, pues su proximidad no le permitía pensar claramente

-Lo sé mi amor, pero no quiero que te sientas presionado por mí de ninguna manera-

-Elizabeth, disculpe si se siente herida por mi reacción, pero le confieso que realmente no sé cómo comportarme delante de usted- dijo tomando sus manos y casi arrodillado ante ella

Le miró detenidamente a sus ojos azules y vio a ese hombre suplicante de su amor nuevamente allí – Oh Will, no es necesario que te disculpes por todo, parece como si fuéramos recién casados- le lanzó una mirada picara y lo invito a ir a su lado

-Podría decir para mí que es como si así lo fuera, siento como que apenas estoy empezando a convivir con usted, aunque su estado sugiere otra cosa- dijo mientras se sentaba frente a ella guardando cierta distancia

-William¡- dijo mientras le acaricio- sabes puedes haber perdido muchos recuerdos pero tu carácter sobreprotector sigue intacto, es mi estado lo que te aflige cierto – él apenas asintió y bajo su cabeza, mientras ella continuaba- Basta de preocuparte, confía en mí si no puedes confiar en ti, el Dr. Smith ha hablado conmigo sobre ello-

-Sobre que realmente?- contestó un poco sobresaltado y levantando la mirada

-No creo que no sepas Will, me encuentro muy bien mi amor, y podríamos estar juntos si ambos lo deseamos, siempre que no sienta molestia y claro tomando ciertas precauciones- le dijo sonriente

-Usted no debió haber preguntado sobre ello Elizabeth – respondió enrojecido

-Si lo hice, y tranquilo el Dr. Smith supuso la naturaleza de mi pregunta y aclaró todo como lo hubiera hecho contigo, pero no hizo dado que no estabas en condiciones en ese momento-

Ahora lleno de pena y un poco molesto dijo- Mi relativa ausencia ha dado a usted mucha libertad, al tomarse atribuciones solo del marido-

Ella casi en medio de una carcajada le dijo – Permíteme recordarte que ha tomado como esposa a una mujer con un pensamiento amplio y un poco testaruda, espero que no te moleste eso ahora-

-Si me molestara, creo que poco puedo hacer, más que tomarla como mía- puso fin a la conversación dándole un beso que rápidamente incremento de un tierno beso a uno lleno de pasión, ella no le permitiría escaparse está vez, aunque lo había prometido, por lo que le atrajo más hacia ella, él tampoco quería dejarle pero al ver que era mucho más pequeña que él y su peso quizás podría ser demasiado para su vientre, la abrazo con cuidado mientras él se recostaba y la colocaba sobre sí.

Entre besos y caricias, toco suavemente sus senos para ver su reacción, ella gimió invitándolo a continuar y ayudándole a despojar de sus ropas para que el pudiere besarle libremente, se sumergió entre sus pechos besándoles y acariciándoles, ella le sugería el camino a seguir, pronto le acaricio su vientre y paso a sus glúteos, mientras con sus manos acariciaba sus muslos y su entre pierna, ella poco a poco tomo el control y empezó a besarlo, su cuello, su pecho, lo hizo gemir de placer, el simplemente la dejo hacer lo que quisiera, pronto se unieron en uno, mientras ella marcaba el ritmo, juntos llegaron al éxtasis, ella se tumbo luego sobre él mientras sus corazones y respiración se calmaban, le susurro secando las gotas de sudor de su frente – Veo que ahora me permites más libertad-

El solo sonrió y le dijo – Ha sido solo por esta noche Sra. Darcy- le beso y sintiendo el calor y la presencia del otro, entre caricias y tiernos besos ambos se quedaron dormidos abrazados.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola disculpen la tardanza pero tenia multiples compromisos que me impidieron publicar y escribir con el ritmo que les tenia acostumbrados. Espero les guste el capitulo el fin de semana publico el siguiente que ya esta practicamente listo...

Disfrutenlo y comenten o sugieran :)

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

Al amanecer ella despertó primero como era lo usual cuando dormían juntos, al verlo allí se sintió tan dichosa, no quiso despertarlo y se envolvió entre sus brazos, él al sentirla la abrazo y le dijo adormecido todavía –Sigues con la costumbre de despertar tan temprano-

-Si mi amor, y realmente no quería despertarte-

-Uhmmm, es imposible no hacerlo cuando te mueves entre mis brazos – la subió para sí y le besó, luego le dijo -Veo que has cambiado la forma de despertarme, siempre lo hacías con un beso-

Entre risas le dijo – Por lo que veo tu veo solo buscas recibir un beso apenas abres los ojitos, o bien despojarme de todas mis ropas en la cama como lo hacías antes- dijo ella con una picara mirada.

Sonriente le dijo- Yo solo me he dejado llevar por usted-

Sonrió mientras le dijo – Permítame recordarle que todo lo he aprendido de usted- y empezó a darle pequeños besitos en el pecho y cuello.

Entre risas el dijo –No debes recordármelo, oh deja de ser tan traviesa… mi amada…. preciosa y dulce Liz-

Ella detuvo lo que hacía, al escuchar el diminutivo, capto que él estaba utilizando palabras y asociando hechos que solo eran de su intimidad y ella no se los había comentado. El noto que ella se había percatado del hecho, levantó su cara y la acerco para mirarle a los ojos y decirle – Gracias mi Liz, con tu amor has traído todo de vuelta a mí – le besó

Con mucha emoción apenas se separo de él y se sentó sin molestarse en cubrir su desnudez – Oh Will, realmente puedes recordar?

-Sí mi amor –dijo sonriente

-Donde nos conocimos? Cuando te enamoraste de mí? Cual ha sido el lugar más arriesgado donde hemos estado juntos?- Preguntó rápidamente para probar que efectivamente recordaba

-A ver querida, ten calma y permíteme que pueda responderte- tomo aire y continuó – Nos vimos por primera vez en casa de Sir William Lucas, en una pelota que se celebraba para dar la bienvenida a Bingley en Netherfield, esa terrible noche te llevaste una pésima percepción de mí pues según tu apreciación fui el más odioso, engreído y menos cortés de los hombres que allí se encontraban; empezamos a conocernos realmente en la casa de Bingley luego que arribaste allí con el cabello un tanto revuelto, tus hermosos ojos chispeantes y un traje algo desaseado por haber caminado 4 millas desde Longbourn a Netherfield para cuidar de tu hermana Jane que había caído enferma el día anterior, desde ese día quede prendado de usted mi amada Liz – interrumpió para darle un beso en la frente, mientras le acariciaba le dijo- Me envolviste con tu tenacidad y agudeza de palabra, eras y eres toda encantadora para mí – entre una risa pesada continuo – Me propuse en Kent donde me rechazaste con muy poca delicadeza y dijiste que yo sería el último hombre en el mundo con el cual accederías casarte, sin embargo es conmigo con quien te casaste – la trajo hacia él y le abrazo.

-En cuanto a lo último que preguntaste, todo ocurrió cierta tarde donde se te ocurrió la muy imprudente idea de tirar de mí en el lago solo para detener el llamado de atención que realizaba luego de haberte descubierto deliberadamente tomando un baño allí, por ello usaste tus encantos y con tu hermoso cuerpo envuelto en tu ropa interna totalmente mojada, que ni siquiera podría decir que te cubría, realmente podía verte toda y me sedujiste, sabiendo que me es difícil resistirte estuvimos juntos en el lago, y luego volví a hacerte mía junto al gran roble donde esperábamos que mis ropas se secaran un poco, todo ello exponiéndonos a ser vistos por cualquiera que pasara por el camino. Haz quedado satisfecha mi querida Liz.

-Satisfecha, feliz, Oh que alegría Will- entusiasta expresó mientras le abrazaba y besaba.

-Hoy no pretenderás salir de la cama, verdad mi vida?

-Will?- dijo en protesta

-Recuerda que es para mí como si estuviéramos recién casados- dijo en tono de broma, mientras ella se esforzaba por soltarle- Sabes eres mi mejor medicina- le dijo tiernamente antes de que ella se retirara de sus brazos. Ella regreso y le dio un pequeño beso, el cual él aprovecho para abrazarla y dejarla en la cama mientras se levantaba diciendo:

-Yo iré a trabajar un poco, tu mi querida esposa te quedas descansando, o bien solo realizas cortas caminatas o escribes algunas cartas notificando mi buen estado, nos vemos antes de tomar el té, te parece mi reina-

-No pretenderá usted tenerme en confinamiento verdad Sr. Darcy? – Dijo con una mirada tenaz.

El sonriente le dijo- No te molestes querida, solo hago lo que me corresponde para cuidar de ti y de mí bebé-

-Uhm, no te creo mucho querido- ella lanzo de él para sí y ambos se rieron ampliamente, se quedaron en la cama unas horas más besándose, olvidaron en ese momento el mundo y sus obligaciones, y continuaron disfrutando de su intimidad.

Horas más tarde tocaron a la puerta, al no escuchar respuesta llamaron

-Elizabeth¡ Elizabeth¡ debe despertar Elizabeth¡- Llamaba Georgiana

Darcy despertó primero, y evitando despertar a Lizzie que dormía nuevamente tomo su bata, y se cubrió para abrir la puerta, ya que le pareció muy extraño el llamado de su hermana.

-Elizabeth¡-toco una vez más

-Buenos días Georgiana, Elizabeth todavía duerme que ha pasado?- contestó al tiempo que abría la puerta

-Oh¡ disculpa hermano- expresó visiblemente sonrojada al ver a su hermano allí y bajando la cabeza continuo- No he querido molestarles pero ha llegado nuestra tía y exige verla de inmediato apenas pude contenerla de que esperará en la biblioteca- dijo aún más apenada.

-Está bien Georgiana yo le atenderé en unos momentos- dijo con tranquilidad pese a que nunca se había presentado ante su hermana de esa manera

Georgiana apenas hizo una reverencia y se retiro apresuradamente, mientras el cerraba la puerta para dirigirse a cambiarse, antes miro a Elizabeth y se complació de verla dormir de forma tan placida.

Lady Catherine acompañada del Sr. Reed su Administrador, en el poco lapso de tiempo de su llegada había tomado posesión del escritorio de Darcy, e intentaba ubicar los libros de ingresos y egresos de Permberly para revisarlos sin ningún tipo de autorización, Darcy hizo entrada en la habitación sin los preámbulos necesarios, pues suponía que los planes de su tía no debían de ser los mejores para presentarse sin avisar.

-Buenos días Lady Catherine, Sr. Reed mis respetos- saludo con una reverencia simple

-Fitzwilliam, me sorprende verte tan recuperado-

El Sr. Reed dejo los libros para hacer una reverencia y colocarse al lado de su patrona

-Gracias tía, a que debemos tu sorpresiva visita y con el Sr. Reed acompañándole?- mientras dirigía una mirada rápida a su escritorio.

-Ciertamente Fitzwilliam, he venido a prestarte mi más entera ayuda en tu recuperación y a velar por el buen mantenimiento del patrimonio de la familia, mientras tú te encuentres inhábil para ello. Como comprenderás, no pueden estar en manos de cualquier persona, y no podría yo hacerme la indiferente ante tu inminente desgracia venidera por la mala administración de tu peculio- sentenció con la cabeza muy en alto

-No puedo comprender tu preocupación tía, y lamento que tu viaje haya sido innecesario, pero mi patrimonio esta en las mejores manos- dijo con voz firme

-Haz de confiar en tus empleados en tu debilidad mi estimado sobrino, pero no hay nadie mejor para manejar el patrimonio de la familia que alguien con plena capacidad para ello- dijo de manera desdeñosa

Comprendiendo perfectamente lo que estaba tratando de expresar su tía Darcy trató de controlar sus emociones por la presencia del Sr. Reed, pero en un tono muy poco amable y visiblemente disgustado expresó- Realmente tía, el patrimonio continúa siendo administrado por mi persona y mis fieles funcionarios, debo agradecer su preocupación pero es innecesaria, le agradezco desocupe mi escritorio y se abstenga de revisar los libros de mi propiedad - Culmino con una mirada severa

-Que falta de raciocinio Fitzwilliam realmente necesitas descansar, tú en tu estado jamás podrías manejar el patrimonio, es evidente tu falta de coherencia, no te preocupes descansa que todo estará en mis manos ahora ¡- Exclamó de forma triunfante

-Tía he sido lo suficientemente claro, podríamos dedicarnos a otras actividades pero su intervención en este asunto es innecesaria y permítame informarle que estoy en mi capacidad total-

Caminando de forma desafiante Lady Catherine se acerco a su sobrino para escudriñarle, y le expresó – Ha sido usted evaluado por un médico, es evidente su falta de atención pero era de esperarse, que clase de cuidados podrá estar recibiendo? – Coloco su mirada al Sr. Reed y le dijo- Disculpe usted pero podría solicitar que sea llamado el doctor de la familia y el joven que atiende a mi sobrino para que lo traslade a su habitación dado que necesita descansar-

Mientras Reed se escurría de la habitación, Darcy contestó de forma enérgica y con una mirada fulminante – Es innecesario todo esto Lady Catherine, gracias por su preocupación pero si era ese el único fin de su visita puede dar por terminada la misma-

-Cuan influenciado estás por ella, haz perdido tu juicio por completo Fitzwilliam Darcy, no pretenderás nuevamente echarme de alguna de tus propiedades como lo hiciste en un pasado, y aunque así fuere comprendo estas totalmente fuera de ti, por lo que no tomare en cuenta tu falta a mi persona esta vez, ahora retírate a tu recamara y descansa el médico te evaluará, para que efectivamente puedas recuperarte con los cuidados debidos-

Antes de poder contestar a su tía Darcy fue interrumpido por Evens, - Sr. Darcy necesita alguna ayuda-

-Sí, por supuesto necesito acompañes a mi tía a recoger sus cosas realmente le ha urgido regresar a Kent de inmediato-

Ante la evidente protesta de su tía, secamente le expresó – Estoy en mi total capacidad y le recuerdo como en Londres es esta mi casa y soy yo el que ordena en la misma, perdona los inconvenientes causados, gracias por tu visita tía, mis saludos a Anne- se dio la espalda y obvio las palabras de ella, mientras salía de la habitación.

Evens poco pudo hacer para escoltar a la dama, que enfurecida se negó a salir de Pemberly y espero la llegada del Dr. Smith, para que evaluará a su sobrino que evidentemente había perdido el juicio según ella; el Sr. Reed impaciente por la situación no le quedó más que escuchar a una Lady Catherine que se quejaba constantemente. Darcy giro instrucciones que no permitieran la entrada de su tía a su estudio y le mantuvieran en habitaciones donde no pudiera molestar a los otros habitantes de la casa, se contuvo de echarle a la fuerza para evitar un enfrentamiento mayor.

Lizzie ajena de todo se despertó casi al medio día, observo su cama vacía y comprendió que William quizás estaba trabajando, se extendió en la totalidad de la misma e inhalo el aroma que había dejado la presencia de su esposo, sonreía con la mayor de las alegrías su Darcy estaba completamente bien para ella y su bebé, fue sacada de sus pensamientos al escuchar voces que venían de la habitación de su esposo, le extraño y se acercó un poco a la puerta para poder escuchar pues uno era su esposo pero no lograba conocer la voz del otro.

-Has tenido algún tipo de dolor en la cabeza Sr. Darcy? –Pregunto el Dr. Smith

-No ninguno, simplemente hoy pude recordar todo claramente-

-Supongo que algún hecho muy feliz, o uno muy desagradable ha acontecido para traer completamente de vuelta tu memoria- dijo el doctor con mucho ánimo

-Ciertamente doctor –dijo un poco incomodo, no pensaba revelar que estar con su esposa había sido tan placentero y le había dado tanta felicidad que le ayudo a recordar todo.

-Espero que haya sido la grata noticia que serás padre, porque si no lo ha expresado la Sr. Darcy supongo ya lo ha notado usted- sonrió el doctor

-Si ya lo sé-

-Mis más sinceras felicidades Darcy, y como quizás no hayas conversado con total plenitud con tu esposa y antes que te asalten las dudas de todo padre primerizo, todo es normal siempre y cuando ella está dispuesta- le dijo dando una palmada

-Gracias- respondió aún más incomodo

-No hay nada porque te incomodes – refirió con naturalidad- tú estás en plena capacidad ahora y eso implica que tienes las mismas necesidades de antes, por lo que debes de tener ansias de iniciar nuevamente tu vida normal. Sin embargo conforme avance el embarazo, ella debe estar tranquila, sin actividades fuertes, y reposar si llegara a sentir algún tipo de contracción, de la cual deben avisarme de inmediato, es joven y saludable esperemos todo este bien sin complicaciones -

-Está bien Doctor, muchas gracias por su asistencia espero por favor tenga la bondad de expresarle mi estado de capacidad total a mi tía, que ha sido el principal motivo de esta llamada-

-Como usted lo desee Sr. Darcy, espero todo continue bien con la Sra. Darcy y su embarazo, que tengas buen día-

-Gracias-

Al salir el Dr. Smith de la habitación de Darcy, Lizzie entró riendo por todo lo que había escuchado

-No pensé que ahora escuchabas por la puerta- refirió Darcy al verla entrar riendo

-No lo hago normalmente, pero me llamo la atención escuchar a alguien más en tu habitación y no niego me entro la curiosidad-

-Uhm- Gruño él

-Escuche que tu tía fue el motivo de la visita del Doctor?-

-Si así es, ella debe estar por irse una vez que hable con el mismo y se dé cuenta que puedo manejar Pemberly de nuevo-

-Efectivamente cumplió lo que expresó en sus cartas-

-No ha debido escribirle fue realmente incomodo manejar esta situación-

-Es tu familia Will-

-No hablemos más de ello- le besó en la frente y le abrazo

Lady Catherine a pesar de haber conversado con el Dr. Smith, no se retiraría de Pemberly, aún cuando comprendió que su sobrino hablaba con plena capacidad y se sentía totalmente ofendida por él. El resto del día Darcy lo pasó en el estudio observando lo que había sido de sus propiedades los último meses, Lizzie le acompaño un rato mientras ella escribía a sus familiares sobre la recuperación de su esposo, y especialmente a Jane hablándole de su felicidad creciente. Ambos evitaron encontrarse con Lady Catherine, Georgiana se sumergió en su música pues todavía se sentía apenada con su hermano, y jugo para su tía que estaba visiblemente enojada, pero raramente silenciosa. Así empezó la cena, donde la mirada implacable de Darcy mantuvo a raya a su tía de comentarios hirientes, las mujeres de la casa apenas realizaron las reverencias correspondientes, nadie se atrevía a hablar, pero el compartir luego de la cena no prometía ser nada agradable, pues Lady Catherine había notado el embarazo de Elizabeth y la tensión era creciente entre todos los presentes.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola a todos aca un nuevo capitulo, escriban para saber q tal les parece como va la historia...Que lo disfruten

* * *

**Capitulo 9**

Terminada la cena, todos se dirigieron a la sala de música, Elizabeth tomó un libro y se sentó en la proximidad de la ventana, Darcy solo caminaba cerca de ella mientras tomaba una copa de brandy, Georgiana trató de ser más cortes con su tía para minimizar el grado de tensión, Lady Catherine se permitió conversar con ella sobre Anne, y el clima en Kent, sin embargo al tocar un tema sensible como la presentación de Georgiana en sociedad, Darcy detuvo su caminata y detenidamente escucho a su tía que decía.

-Querida Georgiana considero que has de venir conmigo a Kent para que culmines de pulir tus modales de forma tal que seas presentada debidamente a la sociedad en los próximos meses. Dado que deberías salir en julio próximo una vez que culmines tu período formativo.

Sonrojada Georgiana y al saber que era cierto lo que hacía mención su tía, pero consciente de la posición de celo de su hermano, solo dijo – Gracias tía pero es Fitzwilliam quien decidirá sobre ello-

-Ciertamente Georgiana, él conjuntamente con su primo son tus tutores pero nadie mejor que una verdadera dama, consciente de todas las exigencias de la sociedad podrá encaminarte mejor y presentarte en sociedad como toda una dama de tu rango corresponde- mientras dijo esto último miro a Lizzie, que trataba de mantener su atención al libro

Darcy consciente de la sátira de Lady Catherine intervino – Georgiana tiene toda la formación que una dama de su rango necesita, y está siendo excelentemente encaminada para su presentación en sociedad, la cual tendrá fecha prontamente una vez que se sienta totalmente confiada y bajo la supervisión de Elizabeth se acuerde todo para la bola de presentación que corresponde.

-Usted Elizabeth considero dentro de unos meses no tendrá tiempo sino para poder cuidar de su hijo, ya que debe tener unos seis meses de gestación, que bien para su suerte ojala sea un varón y pueda así por lo menos asegurar la continuidad del patrimonio familiar, no como el suyo propio-

-Será lo que ya es una bendición para la familia, y bien sea niño o niña será por igual amado y bien recibido, y en cuanto a la presentación considero que el tiempo será suficiente para realizar la presentación de Georgiana en el tiempo adecuado y con los requerimientos correspondientes- Respondió Elizabeth con franqueza

-Jamás ha realizado usted una fiesta de tal magnitud y dudo que conozca la mitad de la sociedad a la que corresponde ser presentada la familia, para cumplir las exigencias que este evento requiere- Afirmó Lady Catherine con agudeza

-Ese no es un problema tía, Elizabeth cuenta con mi apoyo total y es una mujer inteligente que sabrá cubrir las expectativas sociales que a usted tanto le preocupan- Contestó Darcy

-Estoy lo suficiente informada que tu compañera en cuestión no tuvo institutriz, proviene del campo y poco amplio es su círculo social, dudo que cumpla y conozca a fondo todos los requisitos de una sociedad tan exigente como la nuestra y cuyas expectativas siempre nos hemos preocupado por mantener, Georgiana debe de venir conmigo y deberías de empezar a ser sensato contigo una vez más estimado sobrino, no te engañes más sobre lo que has escogido-

Realmente molesto y decepcionado Darcy se paro frente a su tía y dijo- Soy totalmente sensato y consciente de que no pude haber escogido una mujer más inteligente, capaz y bella que Elizabeth en la sociedad, se que ella es la mejor adición que ha podido tener esta familia. Lamento que usted no pueda percibirlo, pero no justifico un insulto más para ella. – miro a Elizabeth y le dijo- Por favor acompáñame no tienes que soportar ni un minuto más a Lady Catherine de Bourgh-

Ella se levantó y ambos hicieron una reverencia a Georgiana, quien quedo enmudecida ante la diatriba que se presento.

Una vez que Darcy y Elizabeth se retiraron, Lady Catherine indignada se levantó y caminando alrededor de la habitación empezó a vociferar: -Georgiana querida, podrás observar que tú no puedes permanecer aquí, tu hermano ya está perdido totalmente por los pensamientos hacia esa mujer, debes de pensar en tu bien, en mantener tu posición de dama honorable, realmente debes considerar la opción que te ofrezco de venir a Rosigns conmigo, si temes que tu hermano se interponga no te preocupes yo puedo solventarlo, mi hermano Lord Byron y el Coronel Fitzwilliam no tardarán en apoyarnos y una vez que la familia decida poco podrá hacer Fitzwilliam Darcy.-

Georgiana sentía que su mundo se hundía pero sabía que no era el momento para discutir por lo que expresó: Pensaré en su propuesta tía, pero comprenda que no quiero contradecir a mi hermano en estos momentos.

-Muy bien Georgiana, eres verdaderamente inteligente y noble honras la memoria de mi hermana Anne, esperare tu pronta respuesta, mañana partiré a Rosigns no puedo soportar más faltas de parte de tu hermano-

En la habitación Elizabeth guardo silencio mientras daba un masaje a su esposo, quien con todo el altercado había contraído un verdadero dolor de cabeza. Ninguno hablo sobre el tema que resultaba verdaderamente incomodo a ambos, prefirieron compartir el silencio, las caricias y los besos mientras la noche los abrazaba y dormían juntos tranquilamente.

En la mañana para alivio de todos Lady Catherine había partido muy temprano a Rosigns Park, Darcy decidió sumergirse en la biblioteca y avanzar en el trabajo, en esta oportunidad no permitió a Elizabeth que le acompañara, él quería estar solo, por lo que le sugirió a ella que se dedicará a cosas más agradables y por favor atendiera a Georgiana, pues había estado muy silenciosa y lucia triste en el desayuno. Lizzie invitó a Georgiana a que le acompañara a elegir la habitación para el bebé y definir la remodelación que deberían acondicionar la misma.

Las dos mujeres recorrieron las habitaciones de la casa y finalmente escogieron una que era espaciosa, con amplios ventanales y que casualmente tenía motivos infantiles. Lizzie quiso indagar sobre la misma y preguntó a Georgiana:

-Sabes a quien pertenecía esta habitación antes Georgi?

-Realmente no lo sé Elizabeth, no recuerdo haber estado en ella nunca, pero me resulta tan familiar, tan hermosa-

-Es verdaderamente hermosa, al parecer era de un bebé mira sus acabados y sus muebles-

-Quizás fue la primera habitación de Fitzwilliam-

-Sí es así le agradará mucho que tomemos está habitación para el bebé- dijo sonriente Elizabeth

Georgiana apenas sonrío, al verla tan apagada, Lizzie le comentó:

-Puedes compartir conmigo eso que te preocupa; no será todo lo que dijo Lady Catherine lo que te aflige- Aún cuando Lizzie también le asaltaron las dudas la noche anterior ante todo lo expresado por la dama en cuestión, sobre si su matrimonio realmente le convenía a los Darcy ante la posición de estos en la sociedad, sino se avecinaba el gran desprestigio para la familia, pensó mientras veía a su esposo dormir, que este antes del accidente había evitado de alguna manera frecuentar la sociedad, era sobreprotector, sería esto muestra de afecto o estaba evitando algo más, realmente era ella la mejor adición a la familia como él lo había dicho. A pesar de sus propias dudas ella tenía que verse serena y ser un apoyo para su hermana, darle la confianza que quizás ella misma no tenía.

-Oh Lizzie¡ es solo que no quiero ser un motivo de disputa entre mi hermano y mi tía, sé muy bien que ella no descansará hasta llevarme a Rosings Park, mira cómo actúa en relación a ustedes pese a que son felices ella no acepta que este juntos y todavía espera separarlos de alguna manera-

Lo que decía era cierto, Lady Catherine de Bourgh no se daba por vencida fácilmente, todavía luchaba por alcanzar su objetivo separarlos y salvar el nombre de su familia.

-Georgi te entiendo pero no temas, tu hermano y yo estamos juntos, y todo mejorará tu tía solo nos está amenazando pero no se atreverá a hacer nada para separarnos ni a intervenir en las decisiones de nuestra familia- le dijo dándole y dándose ánimos a sí misma.

Sin embargo Lizzie estaba muy lejos de tener la razón, realmente la ponzoña de Lady Catherine estaba tratando de ser sembrada en el mismísimo corazón de su marido, la muy astuta había dejado unas recomendaciones para él que solo buscaban separarlos.

-Sr. Darcy disculpe-

-Bien pueda- dijo a la joven que lucía muy nerviosa

-Esto se lo han dejado a usted esta mañana- entregó una carta con manos temblorosas pues sabía que su amo no reaccionaría bien al verla

-Gracias puede retirarse – dijo sombrío al ver que la carta tenía el sello de Rosigns, la joven se retiro y el procedió a leer inmediatamente.

_Fitzwilliam Darcy:_

_Sepa usted apreciar la mejor recomendación que puede tener en estos momentos de su vida, la providencia le está dando la mejor oportunidad para rectificar los múltiples errores que usted por una obsesión de faldas ha cometido, observe bien su situación por el propio bien suyo, de su prole y de su hermana, sepa rectificar ahora que puede, si bien ese niño que esta por nacer no tenga parecido con usted sino con la familia de la que para su desgracia ahora es su esposa, usted podrá negar del mismo fácilmente, ha estado usted un tiempo en Londres antes de la fecha de la concepción, usted ha sufrido de pérdida temporal de la memoria, no recuerda usted claramente cuando concibió ella, por lo que fácilmente podríamos dudar que fuera verdaderamente suyo; no se alarme como la sociedad no lo hará con este hecho pues no es la primera mujer pueblerina que ofenda a su marido en su propia casa, ciertamente abra escándalo, tribunales, chismes en fin, pero recaerán mas sobre ella que sobre nuestra familia y es preferible uno a muchos que claramente usted tendrá si continua ligado con ella._

_Esta es la mejor forma de proceder y cuente con mi apoyo total, así como el de la familia a la cual informare oportunamente de toda esta situación. En el futuro usted no tendrá problemas para contraer nuevas nupcias, mi querida Anne lo aceptará de vuelta a ella. Considere usted que no es tan infame actuar de esta manera por salvar a su familia, sin embargo la providencia misma podría evitar todo ello, y pudiéramos ayudar también a la providencia pero ese es un precio moral alto para pagar, pues el parto puede ser un momento del cual mujeres o niños nacidos no se recuperan jamás, tal como lamentablemente sucedió con mi hermana. Sin más que esperar su correcta actuación._

_Lady Catherine de Bourgh_

Darcy no podía creer lo que acababa de leer, arrugo la carta lleno de indignación, como podía pensar su tía en actuar de esa manera, Elizabeth jamás lo traicionaría, él no podría tampoco soportarlo, la sola idea era demasiado para él, además como podría suponer que él actuaría en contra de la vida de su amada Lizzie, si por él fuera daría su vida por ella; salvar la familia, salvarla de que, además esa forma de salvación solo lo sumiría en una profunda tristeza, él no podía hacer feliz a mas nadie ni serlo, porque él era feliz era con Elizabeth. Suponer tan siquiera que él buscaría a Anne en una falta posible de ella, era horrible. Su corazón estaba agitado, su mente estaba revuelta, y desgraciadamente una duda rondaba por su cabeza.

Darcy se reunió con las damas para tomar el té, ellas estaban tan llenas de alegría que empezaron a contarle de todas los proyectos que tenían en mente para la habitación que escogieron, hablaron de muebles, colores, entre otras cosas, ninguna notó que Darcy estaba algo lejano y sombrío, Lizzie le pidió -William, será posible que cuando te desocupes un poco nos acompañes un rato a ver la habitación que escogimos y nos cuentas sobre la misma-

Saliendo de sus pensamientos le contestó – Hoy no podrá ser, tengo mucho trabajo, de hecho discúlpenme por dejarles- culmino al momento que se levantaba para retirarse

-Está bien será mañana- dijo Elizabeth

-Deberías venir conmigo tienes correspondencia- Dijo Darcy

Elizabeth se excuso con Georgiana y siguió a Fitzwilliam, una vez en el estudio ella le refirió- Si quieres podría ayudarte?-

-No es necesario, prefiero compartas más con Georgiana, yo puedo hacer esto solo-

-Seguro mi amor?-

El asintió con la cabeza, al tiempo que le entregaba la correspondencia

-No te quitó más tiempo entonces- se acerco y le dio un beso rápido para luego retirarse

Elizabeth se reunió de nuevo con Georgiana en la Sala de Dibujo donde tomaron el té, mientras ella pintaba Lizzie prefirió leer la correspondencia, tenía una invitación para un concierto benéfico a celebrarse en Lambton, la otra era una invitación para cenar con los Rumsfeld, también tenía una carta de Jane que contaba maravillas de Nathan y se sentía muy feliz de que Darcy se estuviera recuperando y hoy tuviera mayor cercanía con Elizabeth, en ese momento Lizzie recordó que no le había enviado la noticia que Darcy ya recordaba todo; también leyó una carta que venía de Longbourn, su padre le hablaba del nuevo desenvolvimiento de María y lo apagada que se había vuelto Kitty, de los sollozos que todavía tenía su madre porque Jane y Bingley habían comprado en Leicestershire y abandonado Netherfield Park, sin embargo tenía una nueva meta buscar pretendiente a María, finalmente su padre solicitaba si Kitty podría pasar una temporada en Pemberly, así el podría visitarles un poco también e ir a conocer la nueva propiedad de los Bingleys.

Termino sus cartas y pregunto a Georgiana si le gustaría asistir al concierto y a la cena, así como recibir a Kitty; ella se mostró muy feliz y dijo que sí a todo siempre que Fitzwilliam, estuviera de acuerdo, mostró mucho interés en la cena pues los Rumsfeld, cuyos padres eran antiguos amigos de la familia, tenían mucho sin habitar la propiedad, lo que permitiría conocer a los nuevos habitantes que recién habían llegado de América y comentaban que los cuatros jóvenes eran muy cultos y bien parecidos. Todo eso a Lizzie le pareció maravilloso por lo que convencería a su marido de aprobar la participación en todo de Georgiana.

-Elizabeth, quiero que sepas que soy muy feliz de que seas mi hermana, y contrario a lo que pueden pensar algunas personas (se refería a su tía) yo he aprendido mucho de ti – le dijo Georgi y le abrazó

Georgiana era realmente sincera, con la ayuda de Lizzie hoy era más desenvuelta, estaba superando su timidez, así mismo había mejorado su forma de bailar, era también más audaz para analizar libros, y problemas cotidianos; pero sobre todas las cosas podía observar como una familia debería ser, pues no había compartido con su madre, no tenía un ejemplo sólido de lo que era una mujer casada y el tener a Lizzie allí le permitía llenar un poco ese espacio en su vida.

La noche llegó rápido y Fitzwilliam se ausentó temprano luego de la cena, Lizzie lo siguió al rato y no lo encontró en su habitación, vio hacia la puerta contigua que estaba abierta y lo observo que miraba por la ventana de su habitación.

-Will podemos hablar- dijo desde la puerta contigua

-Si Elizabeth, pero te agradezco seas breve estoy cansado-

-Claro mi vida, hoy dormiremos en esta habitación?- preguntó mientras se sentaba en la cama de él-

-Pensé que estarías más cómoda sin mí, ciertamente es una noche calurosa-

-Yo estoy bien contigo, ven aquí- le solicito

El se acercó pero no se sentó mirándole de frente, si ella le solicitaría algo no podría negarse a su sonrisa y su mirada, pero sobre todo no quería que ella notara su duda en sus ojos

-Will, me gustaría que todos participáramos del concierto y de la cena con los Rumsfeld.

-Todos? – Preguntó con un tono huraño

-Sí todos- dijo al tiempo que se colocaba frente a él

-Porque no vamos solo tú y yo? – dijo quitándose su chaqueta para evitar mirarle

-Porque considero que es una buena oportunidad para que Georgiana se desenvuelva en un ambiente distinto al de la familia- respondió mientras empezó a ayudarle con la camisa

-Lo pensare- dijo tratando de terminar la conversación, mientras pensaba que estaba perdido ya ella estaba casi sobre él

-No he terminado mi amor y por favor mírame- comentó al darse cuenta que la evadía

Al verla directamente a los ojos sintió perderse, ella reposaba ya sobre él y jugaba con sus cabellos

-Invitaré a Kitty a pasar una temporada con nosotros, es bueno para ella y Georgi-

-Está bien- dijo él mientras ella le acariciaba

Ella sonrío tomo su rostro entre sus manos y le dijo mirándolo muy de cerca – Mañana antes de encerrarte a trabajar me acompañas a ver la habitación para el bebé y me cuentas sobre la misma-

-Así será- dijo tratando de soltarse de ella- Espero no tengas más solicitudes por hoy, realmente estoy cansado-

-Uhm, está bien, será todo por hoy- dijo un poco incomoda ella tenía otros planes

Antes de que pudiera insistir Darcy la coloco suavemente a un lado, le dio un beso en la frente y le dijo- Buenas noches Elizabeth- la dejo allí mientras se dirigía a su vestier

Ella le miró irse, y rápidamente se dirigió a su cuarto para tomar una camisola, cuando volvió le extraño que se demorara tanto cambiando su ropa, ella termino de quitarse todo su vestuario y se coloco la camisola, se acostó en la cama y espero por él, paso un largo rato y se quedó dormida, cuando el regreso la contemplo un rato, realmente la merecía se pregunto así mismo, había tomado un baño para que ella se cansara y se fuera a su habitación, pero ella había sido más persistente estaba allí para él, le acarició suavemente el rostro y susurro –Realmente no se que haría sin ti-

* * *

No se olviden de comentar sus impresiones :)


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

La mañana llegó y Lizzie muy animada procedió a levantar a Fitzwilliam que solo deseaba quedarse un rato más durmiendo, luego de desperezarse finalmente se levantó ella lo llevó consigo, no sin antes despedir a su ayudante de cámara; lo tomó en el baño, en la tina estuvieron juntos, el bañar al otro, abrazarle, sumergirse juntos en el agua fue estimulante para ambos, prácticamente luego no querían salir de allí, el olvido lo que rodeaba su cabeza la noche anterior y le dijo – A que debo tanto amor hoy mi querida Sra. Darcy?

Ella sonriente le dijo- A nada en especial Sr. Darcy; sugiero que ahora usted termine de arreglarse pues antes del desayuno cumplirá con una de mis solicitudes-

El sonrió y abrazándola le dijo- Realmente haces lo que quieres conmigo, pero eres tu quien debe ir a su habitación a arreglarse, y luego nos vemos en el pasillo-

-Oh ciertamente- dijo sonriente

Al rato caminaban juntos hacia la habitación escogida para el bebé, Elizabeth abrió la puerta y dijo –Espero que te guste – y sin dejarle contestar empezó a hablarle sobre los cambios que querían hacer en la habitación y las cosas que le parecían hermosas de ella, al notar que él no había emitido ningún comentario le dijo – Acaso no te agrada Will?

El silencio reino por un momento, el se había perdido mirando toda la habitación, tenía los ojos vidriosos – Hace tanto que no estaba aquí- dijo finalmente mientras camino hacía el ventanal –Sí me agrada, como no podría gustarme, sigue igual de hermosa, porque la han escogido?-

-Creímos que era ideal para un niño pequeño, pero si no te agrada la idea de usarla podemos ubicar otra-

-Está bien, no es necesario que la cambies, supongo ella pensó así también, es tal como la recuerdo?

- Fue tu primera habitación?

-Sí y también sería la de Georgiana- su voz se quebró y guardo silencio unos momentos – los últimos arreglos los realizo mi madre para ella; estos fueron pintados por su propia mano, paso mucho tiempo acá rediseñándola – tocaba suavemente unos decorados que tenia la pared- Hay tanto recuerdos aquí, después de su partida solo permaneció unos meses habitada por Georgiana, mi padre no soportaba estar acá, hay tanto de ella, yo en ocasiones me encerré aquí para recordarla, no había vuelto desde hace mucho- suspiro- he sido egoísta, nunca traje a Georgiana aquí cuando todo esto es para ella, solo por no sentir dolor-

Lizzie lo abrazó, él no lloró pero le abrazo fuerte – Podemos tomar otra habitación Will- dijo en susurro- Y no has sido egoísta, ella podrá comprenderte si le cuentas todo-

-No es necesario, que escogas otra si Georgiana está de acuerdo tómala, solo te pido déjame hablarle antes de que efectúes cualquier cambio- le dijo Darcy, quien luego le dio un beso en la frente y se retiro de la habitación.

Ella se quedó pensativa, realmente Darcy se sentiría cómodo cuando el niño use esa habitación, antes de iniciar cualquier remodelación observaría la reacción de ambos; por ello decidió utilizar el tiempo para escribir a su padre y este enviara a Kitty a finales de semana, así podría asistir al concierto con ellos, también confirmo a los Rumsfeld la asistencia a la cena.

Darcy pidió a su hermana en el desayuno que le acompañare al finalizar el mismo, y así fue ambos salieron del gran comedor y se dirigieron hacia la sala de dibujo. Una vez allí le dijo a Georgiana:

-Antes de contarte cualquier cosa quiero pedirte perdón por tantos años de silencio, he sido un miserable al no hablarte lo suficiente de nuestra madre solo por resguardarme a mi mismo del dolor que me causa su ausencia-

Georgiana impresionada solo alcanzó a decir- Esta bien hermano-

Mirando el retrato de su madre él le dijo: -Como bien lo sabes eres muy parecida a ella, su belleza se encuentra en ti, y su gran corazón también. Podría decir que ambas tienen hasta gustos similares, mira que ha escogido usted con Lizzie una habitación llena de ella y de su amor por ti-

Los ojos de Georgiana se llenaron de lagrimas, sonrió levemente y tomó la mano de su hermano, él con la voz entrecortada continuó- Ella aún cuando intentó en varias oportunidades tener otros niños después de mí, no pudo llevarlos a término, contigo fue diferente por ello estaba tan ilusionada, esa habitación que escogieron para el bebé fue arreglado por ella para ti, mi padre así me lo contó pues yo no me encontraba acá sino en Cambridge estudiando, él dijo que ella pasaba horas allí cantando, tallando, todo fue hecho tal como ella lo quería, las flores plasmadas en los bordes del ventanal eran sus favoritas, al igual que los colores y las telas de las cortinas todas de seda francesa; supongo sabía en su interior que serías una niña.

Guardo silencio unos instantes y luego dijo - Esa debió ser tu habitación - suspiro - antes había sido mía, pero luego de su partida mi padre no pudo soportar tenerte allí, tantos recuerdos de mi madre le entristecían aún más, perderla fue realmente duro para él, por ello pidió que te ubicaran en otra habitación y esa fue cerrada, pero solo verte a ti era el mayor reflejo de su presencia, una vez cerrada yo muchas veces me las ingenié para entrar allí y recordarla. Hasta que años después decidí no ir más para no extrañarla tanto, se que muchas veces me pediste que te hablara de ella y apenas te dije algunas cosas, como que tenían un gran parecido por ejemplo, por todo ello perdona mi egoísmo-

-Gracias por contarme sobre ella hoy- le dio Georgiana que le abrazaba

-Gracias a ti por escucharme, y en cuanto al uso de la habitación decide tú sobre ello, pues es realmente a ti que pertenece –

-Está bien hablaré con Elizabeth sobre ello-

El día transcurrió tranquilo Georgiana y Elizabeth acordaron conservar algunos detalles de la habitación, remodelar los muebles y cambiar las cortinas. Seguido de ello las damas Darcy empezaron a alistar la casa para recibir a Kitty y al Sr. Bennet; Elizabeth quería que todo fuera perfecto, además debía renovar parte de su vestuario o adaptarlos pues su ya pronunciado vientre no le permitiría lucir sus hermosos vestidos en los compromisos futuros.

Llego el sábado y con él los Bennet, para sorpresa de todos Catherine Bennet a pesar de su entusiasmo conservaba perfectamente la compostura y controlaba mejor sus emociones. El recibimiento fue muy ameno y la comida realmente exquisita.

-Sr. Darcy muchas gracias por recibirnos en su casa- Dijo el Señor Bennet a Darcy

-No debe agradecerme Sr. Bennet ustedes son bienvenidos a nuestra casa, pues somos familia- respondió Darcy

-Ciertamente una familia en expansión – dijo mientras miraba a su hija - Querida Lizzie para cuando recibimos al nuevo bebé, no debe ser más de tres meses creo-

-Cuanta exactitud papá, si solo faltan unos 3 meses y medio más o menos- dijo Lizzie

-Será que ahora se dedica a la medicina Sr. Bennet?- pregunto un Darcy sonriente

-Oh no hijos míos, es la experiencia de ver nacer y crecer a cinco hijas la que me ha enseñado muchas cosas- dijo el Sr. Bennet acompañado de una carcajada que todos continuaron

Al finalizar la cena todos se dirigieron a la gran sala y Georgiana se dedico a jugar para amenizar la velada, Kitty se sentó con ella para ayudarle con las partituras, el resto se dedicó a conversar principalmente de la familia y jugar cartas, el Sr. Bennet le pidió a Darcy que le permitiera invadir la Biblioteca en los próximos días, que prometían ser encantadores para todos.

El domingo los Darcy y sus acompañantes decidieron quedarse en casa, Elizabeth acompaño a su padre en la lectura mientras que Darcy salió a cabalgar, Georgiana y Kitty decidieron dedicarse a la pintura.

-Cuéntame como están las cosas en casa papá? pidió Lizzie, cerrando suavemente el libro

-Que deseas que te cuente todo es muy aburrido sin ti y sin Jane- respondió sin apartar la vista del libro

-Oh padre ¡no seas así conmigo- dijo Lizzie dándole una pequeña palmadita en el hombro

El sonrió y cerró su libro suavemente- Pero no es una mentira, la casa no es lo mismo sin ustedes-

-Se que todo cambia papá, pero María como se encuentra háblame sobre ella, sobre mamá, sobre usted – casi rogó Lizzie

-Bueno tu hermana María, creo ha sido la mayor beneficiada al haber ustedes partido, y aún cuando supongo el cambió en principio fue duro para ella, la atención de tu madre hoy está sobre nuestra Mary, como te exprese en la carta ella se muestra más desenvuelta, podría decir que ha decidido aprender otras habilidades y no solo se dedica a leer o jugar, hoy acompaña a tu madre a casi todos los lugares que va, por lo que es un poco más conversadora, diría que hasta se arregla de forma diferente-

-Me alegra mucho por ella papá, es bueno que haya aflorado su personalidad-

-Sí supongo que ha sido muy beneficiada, de tu madre no hay mucho que decir, se queja de la distancia entre ustedes y ella, pero sobretodo de la separación de Lydia, quien apenas escribe-

Lizzie guardó silencio y su padre que la estaba observando le preguntó- Supongo a ti también escribió pidiendo dinero como a Jane y a mí?-

-Sí padre, sin embargo yo solo le conteste en una oportunidad, le envié un poco de dinero y le solicite que evitará solicitar nuevamente a menos que fuera de extrema urgencia, motivo por el cual cuando escribe ha sido algo ofensiva e hiriente- contesto con la cabeza gacha Elizabeth

-Cuanto lamento todo esto, realmente ella y ese hombre no han sabido administrarse y sentar cabeza, pese a que ya tienen un niño, pero no te preocupes Jane y yo los ayudamos cuando podemos, yo todavía estoy en deuda con tu esposo por arreglar todo ese asunto con Wickham-

-Ni lo menciones padre, sabes que eso debería ser olvidado-

-Bueno asunto olvidado, cuéntame ahora tú, como te va con el Sr. Darcy, realmente está del todo ya recuperado del accidente?-

-El doctor dijo que sí y recuerda todo perfectamente, excepto los días del accidente, sin embargo algunas veces tiene mal sueño supongo son pesadillas, pero de resto se encuentra bien-

-Es lógico hija, su experiencia fue fuerte y puede tener ciertas repercusiones, espero de verdad que lo supere pronto, para que pueda disfrutar de su hijo plenamente-

-Gracias papá-sonrió y luego pregunto- Y cómo puedes saber que es un niño?-

-Solo lo presumo, sin embargo si es una niña como tú también será muy querida- El Sr. Bennet la abrazó y le dio un beso en la coronilla, luego le dijo: -permíteme ahora continuar con el libro-

Ella sonrío y le dijo- Esta bien padre, te dejare disfrutarlo, estaré alistando todo para la comida- luego se levanto y dejo al Sr. Bennet en la biblioteca.

Los días siguientes fueron tal como los esperaban todos, Georgiana y Kitty cuando no estaban practicando pasos de baile, pintaban o jugaban en el piano y aún cuando Catherine no era amante de la lectura y del piano, empezó a degustar de estos poco a poco cuando Georgi tenía que dedicarse a sus estudios de francés o debía practicar alguna lección, definitivamente a Kitty le vendría muy bien compartir con los Darcy, lo que agrado mucho a Elizabeth y al Señor Bennet, este último los cinco días que paso con los Darcy los dedico a leer o a caminar con Lizzie en los jardines, también converso mucho con Darcy sobre los negocios y el inicio de las ventas de algunos rubros de la finca, hasta que decidió partir a Leicestershire a visitar a los Bingleys. Elizabeth se encontraba muy feliz con la presencia de su familia, y Darcy aún cuando no lo manifestaba le agradaba que Georgiana compartiera con alguien más cercano a su edad, pero mantenía todavía un recelo sobre Kitty pues no olvidaba que la misma antes fue muy cercana a Lydia y temía que tuviera ideas tan alocadas como ella.

* * *

LES AGRADECERIA SUS COMENTARIOS, YA QUE ME GUSTARIA CONOCER SI LES AGRADA EL RUMBO DE LA HISTORIA...


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

Ya casi hacía una semana de haber llegado Catherine Bennet a Pemberly y no podría estar menos feliz, casi sentía que tocaba el cielo al poder ir con los Darcy a un concierto, quizás no era lo que más le agradaba, pero era una salida social que le permitiría conocer gente nueva, además Georgiana y Lizzie le habían obsequiado unos vestidos realmente hermosos, que le caían perfectamente. Las damas Darcy esa mañana también estaban muy emocionadas con el concierto, sin embargo Elizabeth estaba dudando sobre ir al mismo, ya que Darcy había pasado una noche realmente mala y si continuaba así en el día ella no quería dejarle. Ya había pasado algo de tiempo desde el accidente, pero su reciente comportamiento aislado, el exceso de trabajo y las noches de mal sueño continuaban preocupando a Elizabeth.

La mañana transcurrió rápido; Darcy pasó la mayor parte de esta durmiendo, se integro a las damas para compartir el lunch, después de esta se dirigió a su estudio seguido de Lizzie, una vez allí esta le dijo:

-Ya te sientes realmente bien como para iniciar una jornada de trabajo vespertina?-

-Sí, Elizabeth no debes de preocuparte-

-Will deberías tomar el día completo y recuperarte del todo-

-No estoy enfermo, solo he pasado una mala noche-

-Espero que te encuentres bien de verdad – le dijo mientras le acariciaba – Hoy si quieres podemos excusarnos con Georgiana y Kitty y nos quedamos en casa-

-Oh Lizzie no es necesario, no debes preocuparte, solo espero desocuparme temprano para ir con ustedes, de lo contrario pueden ir sin mi-

-Pero esa no es la idea cariño-

-Prometo tratar de agilizar todo, sino luego las recompenso- le beso la frente, le acaricio el vientre y luego se sentó en su escritorio

-Está bien, no te quitó más tiempo entonces- dijo ella y sonriente se retiró del despacho

Pasadas unas horas Elizabeth le dejo a Darcy varias opciones para que usará en el concierto listas en el vestier, envió al ayudante para que avisará que ya era hora de empezar a arreglarse para el compromiso, así mismo ella se dispuso a arreglarse para el concierto. Notó en todo el proceso que no escuchó a su esposo en la habitación contigua y supuso que estaba ajetreado con las cuentas. Mientras buscaba unas pequeñas perlas para usar vio una pequeña nota en el peinador, la abrió y rápidamente leyó:

_No podré acompañarles, discúlpame con las chicas, tengo asuntos que culminar hoy, las espero para la cena._

_Fitzwilliam_

Se quedó mirando brevemente la nota y luego dijo a Sara:

-Espérame un momento debo arreglar algo¡- Se dirigió a la puerta y la joven dijo:

-Señora su cabello esta sin arreglar-

-Tranquila vuelvo enseguida- contestó Lizzie mientras lo arreglaba un poco con su mano

Una vez en el despacho de Darcy, Lizzie le pregunto con un tono preocupado al ver que este se encontraba con la cabeza apoyada en las manos y los ojos cerrados -Realmente es el trabajo lo que te retiene en casa?-

El reacciono solo abriendo los ojos e irguiéndose en la silla

-Te duele la cabeza, te encuentras enfermo?

-No Elizabeth, solo estoy un poco cansado-

-Puedo quedarme para ayudarte, no tengo problema con ello-

Él le miro detenidamente mientras hablaba observó su cabello y dedujo que se estaba arreglando para ir al concierto – Lizzie, de verás estoy bien, puedes ir tranquila, termina de arreglarte sí, yo estaré bien- le dio una breve sonrisa

-Iré solo si me prometes que no te quedarás trabajando hasta tarde-

-No lo haré, ahora ve tranquila-

Georgiana, Kitty y Lizzie se fueron al concierto, todas elegantemente vestidas y divinamente arregladas, allí coincidieron con los Lodge, quienes muy amablemente se dirigieron a ellas

-Sra. Darcy y Señorita esperamos se encuentren muy bien y el Sr. Darcy goce de buena salud- Saludo el Sr. Lodge

-Muchas gracias Sr. Lodge, nos encontramos todos muy bien, esperamos ustedes también, permítanme introducirles a mi hermana Catherine Bennet- Respondió Lizzie sonriente

-Tanto gusto Señorita Bennet, Rudolf y Marcia Lodge para servirle-

Kitty reverencio, al tiempo que la Sra. Lodge le dijo:

-Esperemos te agrade mucho nuestro distrito Señorita Bennet, aún cuando quizás no haya tanta juventud acá-

Georgiana y Kitty sonrieron brevemente

-Ya han conocido a los Rumsfeld, casualmente están todos hoy aquí, son todos jóvenes muy agradables- Sugirió el Sr. Lodge

-No hemos tenido el gusto todavía- contesto Lizzie

-Oh bueno permítame tener el honor de introducirles ¡

El mayor de los Rumsfeld se dirigía en ese momento a saludar a los Lodge

-Buenas tardes Sr y Sra. Lodge

-Buenas Tardes Sr. Rumsfeld, esperamos que sea de su agrado la velada de hoy

-Oh Claro, será mucho más que eso si gozamos de su buena compañía y de todas las damas que hoy a usted le acompañan Sr. Lodge

-Precisamente permítame presentarle a la Sra. Darcy, Srta. Darcy y Srta. Bennet-

Todas las damas hicieron una reverencia ante el Sr. Rumsfeld, quien contestó

-Todo un placer hermosas damas Evens Rumsfeld para servirles- dijo con una hermosa sonrisa y mirándoles con sus ojos verdes, era un hombre alto y atlético de cabellos castaños.

-Igualmente Sr. Rumsfeld- respondió Elizabeth

-Ciertamente Fitzwilliam Darcy es muy afortunado de tenerla a su lado Señora Darcy, extraño que no les acompañe hoy, no es bueno dejar andar solas damas tan hermosas- dijo observándola con detenimiento

Antes de que Elizabeth pudiera responder, una joven de cabellos castaños claros y ojos almendrados, muy hermosa y con una moda de aires parisinos, dijo:

-Extraño no es una lástima, haz hablado tanto de él que ya queremos conocerle en persona-

- Disculpen a mi hermana, es algo impulsiva, ella es Ailyn - replico Evens Rumseld

Con una sonrisa respondió Lizzie -Mucho gusto Señorita Rumsfeld, y ya tendrá la oportunidad de conocerle más adelante-

-Si claramente, les esperamos el martes en nuestra casa- dijo Ailyn realizando un gesto de suficiencia similar a los usados por Caroline Bingley

-Permítanme presentar a mis otros dos hermanos, Nicole y Christopher, hermanos ellas son la Sra. Darcy, las señoritas Darcy y Bennet-

-Tanto gusto y buenas tardes Señores Lodge- contesto Christopher, mientras Nicole sonreía, los dos jóvenes poseían ojos claros y su color de cabello era similar al de su hermano mayor, claramente la mayor de las señoritas Rumsfeld era más llamativa, pero menos agradable.

Se hicieron reverencias de parte de las damas Darcy, y los Lodge, mientras las damas Rumsfeld sonreían, finalmente llamaron a la sala a tomar asiento para el inicio de la actividad y todos entraron ubicándose en sus respectivos lugares.

Las damas Rumsfeld comentaban sobre lo que consideraban excesivo en los ingleses, evidentemente en Norteamérica la reverencia ya estaba en desuso, y las presentaciones eran menos formales. Elizabeth y las otras jóvenes guardaron silencio y no comentaron nada de los recién conocidos aún cuando para todas fue un poco extraño y descortés el comportamiento de las damas Rumsfeld y todos eran verdaderamente llamativos con sus particulares características.

El concierto duró una hora aproximadamente, fue una gala de voces e instrumentos, todo majestuosamente interpretado. Seguido de ello las palabras de los moderadores y las gracias por la asistencia al mismo, para finalizar se invito a los presentes a compartir un tentempié.

En el pequeño intercambio los caballeros Rumsfeld se acercaron a Elizabeth, Georgiana y Catherine, el más joven Christopher se dedico a conversar con estás ultimas; mientras que Evens se dirigió a Elizabeth.

-Te ha agradado la velada Sra. Darcy?

-Sí, ha sido muy hermosa, espero haya sido también de su agrado-

-Sí lo fue, supongo que a mis hermanas no les ha gustado mucho, dado que prefieren el ballet, claramente hay muchas cosas a las que deben de adaptarse acá, su vida en el otro continente era muy distinta-

-Es de suponer que no es fácil adaptarse, aún cuando tenemos similitudes, son países con peculiaridades propias-

-Conoce usted Norteamérica Sra. Darcy?-

-Solo en libros, no he tenido el gusto de verla con mis propios ojos todavía- contesto sonriente

-Claramente es Norteamérica quien se ha perdido todos estos años de su admirable presencia-

-Gracias por el cumplido Sr. Rumsfeld- contestó un poco incomoda Lizzie

-El Sr. Darcy ha hecho muy bien en tomarla como esposa, tanto en Londres como en Norteamérica hay damas muy agradables, pero permítame decirle que no con una sonrisa y mirada tan hermosa como la suya-

Elizabeth solo asintió con la cabeza

-Es su primer niño Sra. Darcy?- continuó Evens

-Si somos muy afortunados y felices con su llegada-

-Le sienta muy bien el embarazo, mis felicitaciones para ustedes y espero poder compartir con Fitzwilliam el martes, hace muchos años no sé nada de él-

-Esperamos así sea, el estará muy complacido también de verle, sin embargo ahora usted me excusará pero ya debemos retirarnos-

-Que tenga un buen regreso, y verdaderamente un placer Señora- dijo tomándole la mano para besarla.

-Hasta luego Sr. Rumsfeld- dijo secamente Lizzie, evitando que el caballero fuera más galante con ella.

En el regreso Georgiana hacia miles de comentarios sobre la música y las voces, seguida de Kitty que luego desvió el tema hacia las damas Rumsfeld, ambas opinaron que tenían un comportamiento un tanto diferente y se preguntaban si así actuaban todos en el otro continente, finalmente hablaron de los caballeros en especial de Christopher quien se mostró muy agradable con ellas. Elizabeth mientras las escuchaba hasta que Kitty le preguntó:

-Crees que alguna de nosotras pueda llamar su atención Lizzie?

-Kitty por favor es muy pronto para que saques conclusiones- Contestó Elizabeth

-No crees en el amor a primera vista Lizzie, mira a Jane y Charles, desde que se vieron andaban flechados-

Las jóvenes rieron y Lizzie sonrió - Si es cierto, pero no a todos nos pasa así, por ello es mejor no adelantarse-

-Pero es bastante agradable, verdad Georgiana?-

Sonrojada Georgiana contestó- Si lo es-

-Oh yo creo que tu le gustaste, pero como no con esos cabellos rubios y ojos claros. No podré salir más contigo me opacas- dijo Kitty en medio de risas

-No digas eso, además tú eres muy hermosa también- contestó Georgiana aún más sonrojada

- Ambas son hermosas, y no te adelantes Kitty puede que hayas sido tu quien le agrado- culminó Elizabeth

-Uhm, y que tal el Sr. Evens, solo converso contigo en la velada- pregunto Kitty con cierta malicia

-Es muy amable, y conoce a Darcy desde hace algún tiempo- dijo Lizzie algo desconcertada por el comentario

-Pero hace mucho que no se ven, desde que recuerdo ellos han estado en Norteamérica- dijo Georgiana.

Llegaron a Pemberly, compartieron la cena en ausencia de Darcy, las jóvenes se quedaron luego de la cena un rato más, sin embargo Lizzie se excuso y se dirigió a la habitación, necesitaba saber de William, al llegar a la alcoba observo que no se encontraba allí, suavemente abrió la puerta contigua y lo vio dormido, se acercó a él y le acarició suavemente, luego salió de la habitación y le dejo descansar.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

La mañana siguiente, Elizabeth se levantó y se dirigió a la habitación de Darcy observó que ya no estaba allí, reviso el vestier y tampoco lo encontró. Se arreglo y luego salió a buscarle, no le encontró en el despacho, ni en el comedor, ni en la alberca; se encontró con la Sra. Reynolds quien le dijo:

-Buen día Sra. Darcy-

-Buenos días Sra. Reynolds, de casualidad sabe usted si mi marido ha salido a cabalgar-

-El Sr. Darcy no ha salido de la casa en la mañana señora, probablemente lo encuentre en su estudio-

-Muchas gracias por la información-

Elizabeth omitió esa opción, pues ya había ido allí se dirigió entonces a la sala de Dibujo, y al jardín de invierno pero tampoco lo encontró; decidió esperar a que apareciera para el desayuno, ya subir las escaleras le agotaba, por lo que se quedó un rato en el jardín esperando que las chicas bajaran y desayunar todos juntos.

En el desayuno se reunieron todos, Georgiana habló maravillas nuevamente sobre el concierto y Kitty le acompaño pero no en igual medida, la presencia de Darcy todavía la intimidaba. Darcy les escuchó con atención, y se mostró un poco incomodo cuando mencionaron el encuentro con los Rumsfeld. Al finalizar Lizzie salió con Darcy, le tomó del brazo y camino al despacho ella le pregunto:

-Anoche no nos esperaste para la cena, vi que te dormiste temprano, haz pasado una buena noche?

-Si realmente no las espere porque tenía sueño y aproveche para descansar, disfrutaste el concierto te note callada en el desayuno?

-Sí fue tal como lo describió Georgiana, los Rumsfeld por cierto se mostraron muy interesados en verte-

-Si me imagino, supongo que Evens es el más interesado- contestó ásperamente

-Supieras que sí, pregunto bastante sobre ti al igual que su hermana mayor-

-Bueno el martes me verán entonces-

-Supongo hoy no te dedicaras al trabajo-

-Solo tengo que enviar unas correspondencias a Londres, que planes tienes para hoy-

-Ninguno en especial que no sea pasar el día contigo-

Se dieron un pequeño beso, seguido de ello él le dijo – Ve a preparar una cesta y nos vamos entonces de picnic hoy solo tú y yo-

Pasaron la mayor parte del día en los jardines, ella se descalzó y coloco sus pies en el agua del lago.

-Hoy no quieres sumergirte con escasa ropa?- pregunto él sonriendo

-Sería una muy buena idea, pero solo si vienes conmigo-

-De verdad que eres ocurrente, no temes por que el bebé te pese demasiado dentro del agua-

-No si estoy contigo nada me pasará- le dijo sonriente – Te animas entonces?

El se quito el cravat y le sonrió

-Me podrías ayudar, ya no me es tan fácil quitarme todas las prendas-

-Claro Lizzie-

Se sumergieron juntos al agua, nadaron un poco, ella aprovecho ese momento para besarlo y tocarlo, aún cuando él fue muy receptivo, evitó un poco la pasión, su vientre pronunciado aún cuando ella decía sentirse bien, a él le preocupaba causarle algún tipo de daño. Al salir se tendieron bajo la sombra de los arboles, él acariciando su vientre le dijo:

-Supongo ya le tienes elegido un nombre-

-Supones mal querido, es algo que los dos debemos escoger- le dijo sonriente

-Si es niña que te gustaría?- preguntó él

-Bueno me agrada Christine si fuera niña- contestó Lizzie

-Es muy lindo, el nombre es de alguien en especial?-

-Sí, es de mi abuela paterna Christine Tisdale, mi madre dice que me parecía mucho a ella-

-Tisdale de casualidad guarda relación con los Tisdale de -

-Sí, esa parte de la familia de mi padre fueron nobles, sin embargo ella fue distanciada de los mismos al contraer nupcias con mi abuelo, solo porque no era noble-

-La sociedad y sus castas como siempre- dijo él un tanto apenado

-Bueno y que nombre te gustaría a ti para el bebé-

-Realmente no he pensado en un nombre de niña, me agrada el que escogiste-

-Lo das por sentado entonces, si fuese niño llevara tu nombre-

-Oh Lizzie no creo que seas capaz de ello, debería de llamarse Steven o Wayne o quizás James-

-William es un nombre agradable, pero James Darcy, se escucha muy bien-

-De verás te agrada?- preguntó Darcy

- Si, James Darcy será entonces o en su defecto Christine Darcy- dijo sonriente

El la beso, luego emprendieron su camino a casa.

Llegado el martes por la tarde los Darcy se dirigieron a casa de los Rumsfeld, las jóvenes muy entusiastas estuvieron listas antes de la hora, Darcy pese a que no sentía mucho agrado procuro dar su mejor cara para evitar preguntas de su audaz mujer, Lizzie solo esperaba que el mayor de los caballeros Rumsfeld tuvieran menos elogios con ellas, sabía que eso no sería del agrado de Fitzwilliam.

Una vez en casa de los Rumsfeld, Evens les recibió en compañía de Ailyn.

-Bienvenidos a nuestra casa Fitzwilliam Darcy y Sra. Darcy- le dirigió Evens

Una sonriente Ailyn no apartaba su mirada de Darcy

-Muchas gracias Evens Rumsfeld- respondió Darcy y Elizabeth realizo una pequeña reverencia

-Te presentó a mi hermana mayor Aylin- continuó Evens

-Un placer Srta. Rumsfeld- respondió Darcy besando su mano

-El placer es todo mío, y por favor llámame Aylin- dijo con un tono sugerente y con una mirada intensa

Darcy incomodo con lo anterior guardo silencio y realizo una pequeña reverencia ante la dama, luego entraron Georgiana y Catherine, siendo recibidas de forma similar; seguido de ello todos caminaron hasta la sala donde les esperaban unos bocadillos y se encontraban los Clapton en compañía de Nicole y Christopher Rumsfeld, continuaron los saludos y las presentaciones por unos minutos más, finalmente tomo la palabra Aylin y se dirigió a todos:

-Ya que han llegado todos los invitados para la cena de hoy sirvan por favor pasar al comedor, donde ya está todo preparado-

Todos los presentes se dirigieron al gran comedor, donde se observaban exquisitos decorados provenientes de Norteamérica, se ubicaron tal como lo dispusieron los Rumsfeld, a la cabeza Evens a su lado derecho Aylin y a su izquierda el Sr. Clapton, seguido de la Sra. Clapton, su hija Jennifer y George Clapton, al final Nicole Rumsfeld; Aylin tenía a su lado a Darcy, seguido de Elizabeth, Catherine y Georgiana, en la otra cabecera se encontraba Christopher Rumsfeld. La cena se inició y con ello las diferentes conversaciones.

-Realmente me agrada mucho estar nuevamente acá en Inglaterra, al igual que estar en compañías de todos ustedes familias con las cuales hemos tenido siempre la mejor de las relaciones- dijo Evens dirigiéndose a Darcy y a los Clapton

-Es muy agradable que esta hermosa finca este nuevamente habitada, ya todos pensábamos que se quedarían en el otro continente- Dijo el Sr. Clapton

-Evens ha querido que permanezcamos un tiempo por acá y luego cada uno de nosotros decidirá regresar o continuar la estadía, yo por lo menos conservo muy pocos recuerdos de nuestra vida aquí y nuestros más jóvenes hermanos solo lo conocen referencialmente- comentó Aylin

-La vida acá es un tanto diferente a lo que ustedes han podido vivir en Norteamérica, pero es igual de plena, estamos cerca de Londres donde encontrarás lo mejor de la moda y las nuevas tendencias artísticas- comentó la Sra. Clapton

-Ciertamente podrías estar muy bien asesorada por la Sra. Darcy al ubicar los mejores lugares, como podemos todos observar ha guiado muy bien a las jóvenes Georgiana y Catherine, tiene un gusto exquisito- señalo Evens

-Para mí sería todo un placer, señorita Aylin- contestó Lizzie

-Pero como comprenderá, solo podrá asesorarte en los nombres de la tiendas porque no está Elizabeth en condiciones para viajar a Londres de compras- continuó Darcy

Aylin sonrió cortésmente y mirando efusivamente a Darcy

-Se dedicará usted al trabajo de la finca Evens?- preguntó Clapton

-Ciertamente he perdido la habilidad para trabajarlas, en Norteamérica me he dedicado más al comercio y a la educación, solo podría hacerlo contratando un capataz y un buen asesor- dijo Evens

-Pero si en esta mesa cuenta con muy buenos asesores, el Sr. Darcy es uno de los mejores en todo lo que administración y manejo de fincas, yo por mi parte me he dedicado más a la cría de animales pero si ello le interesa, estamos a tus ordenes, cierto Darcy- dijo Clapton

-Indudablemente - contestó Darcy

Los caballeros continuaron hablando de negocios, mientras las damas guardaban silencio, del otro lado de la mesa los más jóvenes conversaban sobre música y algunos pasatiempos como cabalgar o las cartas, conversaron también sobre las bolas y los estilos con que las celebraban los norteamericanos y los ingleses. Terminada la cena pasaron a la gran sala y Nicole empezó a amenizar la velada pidió a Catherine que le ayudará con las partituras, y los restantes jóvenes conversaron un poco más de pie.

Darcy, Evens y el Sr. Clapton compartían una copa de brandy, y las damas conversaban amenamente sobre la moda actual y los estilos americanos. En el piano debido a que Kitty no quiso jugar, tomo el puesto Jennifer y la ayudo con las partes Georgiana, en una melodía muy alegre George invitó a bailar a Catherine, Nicole suplió a Georgiana y así Christopher la invito a bailar con él, Darcy enseguida dirigió su mirada a los jóvenes que danzaban. Aylin observó este gesto y aprovecho la ocasión – Con su permiso Sra. Darcy invitaré a su esposo a danzar ya que es visible desea mover los pies- dijo sonriente.

Elizabeth solo miró y dudó que eso fuera realidad pero no expresó su idea, aún cuando le pareció aún menos apropiado que la Srta. Rumsfeld invitará a Darcy, eso no sería bien recibido por él. Aylin fue directamente hasta Darcy y le dijo:

-A su esposa no le molesta que usted baile conmigo, ciertamente comprende que ella no pueda acompañarlo en esta danza, así que podemos ir con los demás danzantes- y ofreció su brazo a Darcy que la miraba algo impactado por su osadía.

-No dude usted en tomar su brazo Fitzwilliam, Aylin se deja llevar como toda buena inglesa y su esposa goza de buena compañía- dijo Evens

Darcy por cortesía, tomó el brazo de Aylin. Mientras bailaban ella le dijo:

-Cuan afortunada es su esposa, tener un hombre tan atractivo a su lado y por lo visto tan inteligente, sin contar con su fortuna-

-Ambos somos afortunados- dijo Darcy sin ánimos de continuar hablando

-Goza usted de danzar Will?- le dijo mirándolo fijamente

-Con mi esposa solamente- contestó secamente al ver tanta osadía de su parte

-Espero cambie usted de opinión pronto- dijo sonriente

Darcy no contestó más y guardo silencio el resto de la pieza dirigió su mirada hacia Georgiana y Catherine que danzaban cerca de ellos, mientras que Aylin no dejaba de mirarle continuamente. Evens y Clapton se acercaron a Lizzie y la Sra. Clapton, todos miraban las parejas bailando y la Sra. Clapton observó- Supongo usted ha enseñado a sus hermanos a seguir el ritmo de nosotros, ciertamente en Norteamérica bailan un tanto diferente-

-Para nada Sra. Clapton, son los acompañantes que dominan bien su estilo y mis hermanos son buenos seguidores, supongo acá la maestra de la danza es la Sra. Darcy que ha enseñado a todos en su casa- dijo Evens

-Lamento decepcionarle, no soy para nada institutriz de ninguno de los acompañantes, a excepción de mi hermana Catherine-

-Sin embargo ha hecho usted un muy buen trabajo Sra. Darcy-

Se interrumpió la conversación al llegar Darcy y Aylin, está última se dirigió a Elizabeth

-Acá está su esposo de vuelta, todo un excelente bailarín-

-Siempre lo ha sido- dijo Clapton

-Aún cuando no ama el mismo- dijo Elizabeth que tomaba de la mano a Darcy

-A diferencia de usted supongo, se notaban sus ojos bailando en la pista desde que iniciaron las danzas- dijo Evens

Darcy que ya estaba incomodó, lo fue aún más cuando Lizzie sonrió a Evens, quizás fue un gesto de pura cortesía, pero la continua referencia y mirada de este hacia ella ya le molestaba demasiado.

-Le gusta jugar cartas Evens?- preguntó Clapton

-Oh claro, gustas Darcy?- dijo Evens

Darcy asintió

-Jugaremos loo, mi padre se encargo que todos lo aprendiéramos- dijo Aylin

Todos tomaron asiento menos Elizabeth, no quería tomar asiento nuevamente el peso de su vientre la estaba incomodando.

-No gusta usted del juego Sra. Darcy?- dijo Evens

-No en estos momentos, gracias-

Lizzie permaneció levantada un rato detrás de Darcy, luego camino un poco alrededor del salón mirando los jóvenes que conversaban entre ellos, la mirada de Evens estaba sobre ella y Darcy se percató de ello, lo que lo desconcentraba así como los constantes comentarios de Aylin. Su falta de concentración le hizo perder el juego, a lo que Aylin comentó:

-Desafortunado en el juego afortunado en el amor Sr. Darcy-

-No siempre, es eso cierto- dijo Darcy

-Sin embargo a veces no es más que la verdad- dijo la Sra. Clapton

Continuaron jugando y Darcy esta vez ganó la partida. En esta oportunidad fue Evens quien comentó:

-Fitzwilliam ciertamente eres muy afortunado, haz de ganar cuando las apuestas crecen, y ver que no fue así en un pasado-

Darcy solo lo miró. Aylin muy curiosa preguntó- No puedo creer que el Sr. Darcy haya tenido menos fortuna que ahora-

-Fortuna como tal siempre la ha tenido- dijo Clapton

-Pero en los juegos antes no nos superaba ni a mí ni a Wickham, cuanto has mejorado Darcy, buena suerte en el juego, gran fortuna, y una hermosa esposa, no sé si a Wickham pero a mí ya creo me superaste- Evens sonriente dijo

El silencio reino en la mesa, los Clapton sabían que Wickham no guardaba las mejores relaciones con Darcy, luego de la muerte de su padre. Darcy llegó a su colmo con la mención de Wickham; por lo que decidió poner fin a su visita.

-Verdaderamente soy afortunado y también muy agradecido de tu invitación Rumsfeld, sin embargo ha sido suficiente por hoy, mi esposa como comprenderán todos no está para excesos por lo que debemos retirarnos-

-Venga Darcy si la dama en cuestión no ha dicho nada aún- dijo –Evens, desconociendo que su comentario solo hacia a Darcy más incomodo, no soportaba que se refiriera a ella con tanta confianza y menos que la mirara un minuto más.

-Conozco perfectamente a mi esposa, si me disculpan Buenas noches a todos- dijo Darcy para levantarse fríamente

Los Clapton reverenciaron mientras Darcy abandonaba la mesa y se dirigía a Elizabeth que en esta ocasión se encontraba cerca del piano escuchando a Nicole jugar, Evens se levantó seguidamente y Aylin solo lo miraba.

-Nos retiramos Elizabeth, despídete mientras ordeno el carruaje- dijo Darcy en un susurro a Lizzie

Ella comprendió que algo andaba mal, por lo que obedeció sin preguntar, se acercó a Catherine y Georgiana que conversaban con los demás jóvenes y se despidieron de estos, seguido de ello se despidieron del resto y Evens le acompaño hasta la puerta donde esperaba Darcy.

-Espero todo haya sido de su agrado y lamento se tengan que ir tan pronto pero es de comprender en su estado Sra. Darcy- Les dijo Evens

Elizabeth un tanto extrañada le siguió la corriente y respondió- Gracias por todo, hermosa velada-

-Que pronto se repita- finalizo Evens

Las damas hicieron una reverencia, ante un Darcy que solo expresó- Hasta luego Rumsfeld-

La seriedad de Darcy hizo que los comentarios sobre la cena se omitieran en el camino a Pemberly, Georgiana solo dio las gracias por haberle llevado a ella y a Kitty a la cena con los Rumsfeld. Reino el silencio después de ello. En casa las jóvenes se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, pero Kitty no tardo en invadir el cuarto de Georgiana para hablar con ella sobre la cena. Lizzie una vez que Darcy se despojo de sus ropas y se coloco algo más cómodo, abordo a Darcy que se encontraba tomando una copa en la sala privada de ambos.

-Que ha pasado William?

-Nada- respondió sin apartar la mirada de su copa

-Algo sucedió en casa de los Rumsfeld, pude notarlo así que por favor no me lo ocultes-

-Simplemente Evens no es para mí tan agradable, como su padre lo fue para el mío-

-Eso es todo?- preguntó Lizzie que no estaba satisfecha

-Sí Elizabeth, no hay más que decir, puedes ir a descansar en un momento voy-

Insatisfecha con la respuesta se fue a su habitación, peino su cabello, y luego se recostó esperando a Darcy, se quedó dormida y este no había ido todavía a la habitación. Claramente eso no era todo, la mente de Darcy estaba revuelta, no confiaba en los Rumsfeld, la primera pregunta que rondaba en su cabeza era ¿que los traía a Inglaterra?, ¿Por qué tanta atención de Evens a Elizabeth? ¿Por qué tanta osadía de Aylin? No observo nada anormal en los jóvenes, pero acaso todos los norteamericanos eran así?, intuía que había cierto interés de ellos hacia los Darcy, de hecho no le parecía que fuera solo un hecho casual la mención de su buena fortuna en reiteradas ocasiones.

* * *

**Nota: Espero le hayan gustado los dos capitulos recientes, que les parecen la integración de los nuevos personajes? comenten o critiquen ambos son bienvenidos :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Tomando en cuenta algunas sugerencias decidi reeditar el capitulo, mis mas sinceras disculpas no soy escritora, he tratado de ubicarme dentro de la web sobre la cultura Inglesa de los años 1800, pero no es facil seguirle la huella a Jane Austen y dado que estaba un poco ocupada se me pasaron algunos detalles de redacción, sin embargo he realizado algunos cambios, para evitar se confundan con el contenido aún cuando a mi parecer se entiende, en fin espero lo disfruten he hecho mi mejor esfuerzo.

* * *

Capitulo 13

Contrario a lo que quizás esperaba Darcy, en lo que restó de semana las damas Rumsfeld invitaron a las damas Darcy a tomar el té con ellas, con muy poco agrado para él, el jueves fueron y compartieron el té todas en casa de los Rumsfeld, donde Evens al notar la presencia de Elizabeth no perdió momento de intercambiar algunas palabras con ella. El sábado por petición de Georgiana y Kitty, los más jóvenes Rumsfeld y Clapton, fueron invitados a cabalgar en Pemberly, prácticamente pasaron todo el día allí, claramente bajo la supervisión de Elizabeth y Darcy, este último les acompaño a cabalgar, su sentido sobreprotector no permitiría momentos a solas en los bosques para los jóvenes. Y aún cuando trataba de confiar al máximo en el ojo supervisor de Elizabeth, no le era fácil delegar la responsabilidad de Georgiana, la presencia de Kitty era un recordatorio de Lidia, y el contacto con los Rumsfeld era evocar un pasado que él no quería revivir.

La semana siguiente fue similar, visitas iban y visitas venían, los jóvenes estaban haciendo fuertes lazos de amistad, Elizabeth conversaba frecuentemente con Georgiana y Kitty, está última insistía que Christopher Rumsfeld estaba pretendiendo a Georgiana, ella no lo aceptaba y decía que la trataba como a Jennifer o Kitty. Darcy se mantenía ajeno a todo ello, de haberlo escuchado no permitiría más compartir entre ellos, la sola presencia de Elizabeth era lo único que le daba algo de confianza para permitir el intercambio entre ellos.

Lo que más impacto causo fue cuando los Rumsfeld enviaron una invitación a una fiesta a realizarse en su casa dentro de 15 días, cuando Elizabeth comentó a Georgiana y a Kitty, ambas quedaron absortas por la noticia, mientras una brincaba de alegría, la otra guardo el mayor de los silencios.

-Georgiana no te alegra una fiesta, conoceremos a muchos otros jóvenes tan o más apuestos que Christopher Rumsfeld o George Clapton, podremos bailar y lucir hermosas- dijo efusivamente Kitty- Estoy tan feliz de estar aquí... en casa todo era tan aburrido... una fiesta- continuó hablando en una clara similitud con su madre, pero silencio su alegría al notar el silencio en su alrededor.

Georgiana miró a Lizzie, y luego bajo la cara

-No te preocupes Georgi, yo hablaré con William, además nosotros también iremos, por lo que no dudo que permita que asistas- dijo Lizzie

-Y como porque no podría ir Georgiana?- dijo una ahora asombrada Kitty

-Ella no ha sido presentada en sociedad todavía Kitty- respondió con paciencia Elizabeth

-Lizzie como has podido permitir eso, ella debe de poder salir como nosotras-

-No es solo mi decisión Kitty- dijo Elizabeth para evitar ahondar en el tema

-No te preocupes Elizabeth, yo me puedo quedar en casa no es necesario que intervengas por mí-dijo Georgiana

-Como puedes decir eso, es inconcebible que te quedes en casa- dijo indignada Kitty

-Veré que puedo hacer Georgiana, y Kitty reserva tus comentarios- dijo Elizabeth mirandola con una mirada de advertencia

Elizabeth se dirigió al despacho de Darcy, mientras caminaba agitando la invitación, trataba de ubicar en su mente una forma adecuada de realizar la solicitud, era evidente su desconfianza hacia los Rumsfeld, aún cuando el no había hablado de ello, si solo pudiera saber que pasaba realmente, estaba intrigada, como debía exponer la invitación, casi terminaba de concluir que de cualquier manera él se molestaría, cuando llegó observó que se encontraba terminando unos asuntos, cuando él la vio le dijo:

-Qué bueno que llegas, la próxima semana debo estar a Londres, por lo que si quieres puedes enviar una lista con las cosas que necesitas para el bebé o bien si te sientes en condiciones puedes venir conmigo-

Olvidando su intención principal, Lizzie contestó – Me gustaría ir contigo y junto con las chicas escoger las cosas para el bebé, mientras arreglas tus asuntos-

-Muy bien, partiremos en 4 días entonces para llevar un viaje tranquilo pues necesito estar allá el lunes, estaremos toda la semana aproximadamente-

-Que bueno- dijo Lizzie, se quedo mirandole mientras movía la invitación en sus manos

-Necesitabas algo Elizabeth-

-Oh¡ no querido solo venía por unos pergaminos, escribiré a Jane a ver si gusta traer a Nathan y así compartir con Kitty también-

-Muy buena idea- dijo Darcy

Elizabeth mentalmente se amonestaba así misma- Que sucede contigo... como puedes temer hablarle... - se retiró, confundida y molesta consigo misma y prefirió escribir a Jane, realmente necesitaba un consejo de su hermana. Este tema era ciertamente delicado con Darcy, y conociendo que este le guardaba cierto recelo a los Rumsfeld, había desarrollado un temor al pensar que solicitar un permiso para la fiesta en casa de estos lo hiciera molestar, el era tan sobreprotector con su hermana...

Pasaron dos días y todavía Elizabeth no había comentado nada a Darcy sobre la fiesta Rumsfeld, llegó respuesta de Jane y esta le decía:

_Querida Lizzie:_

_Espero te encuentres excelentemente, todos nosotros estamos muy bien, nos agrado mucho tener a papá con nosotros estas últimas semanas, se la paso jugando con Nathan y dando consejos a Charles, realmente fue muy agradable; me alegra que Kitty haya mejorado tanto en tu casa, la influencia de Georgiana y la tuya han de ser muy provechosas para ella. En cuanto al asunto sobre el cual me solicitas consejo, considero debes exponer a Darcy que ya es hora de que Georgiana sea presentada en sociedad y así poder participar en todos los compromisos sociales que surjan, aclarándole que eso no implica que se casará de inmediato, aún cuando quizás si tenga algún pretendiente luego, lo cual es lo más lógico del mundo siendo ella tan hermosa y fina, él sabrá comprenderlo es un hombre inteligente._

_Y de la oportuna asistencia o no a la fiesta de los Rumsfeld, siempre que ustedes asistan con ellas creó que deberían asistir, a todos nos hace falta distraernos un poco, quizás hasta deberíamos asistir con ustedes, si estamos unos días antes de la fecha en Pemberly. Espero verlos en una semana aproximadamente todo depende de que nos desocupemos de unos asuntos de la finca._

_Te quiero_

_Jane_

Elizabeth suspiró, decidió seguir el consejo de su hermana hablaría con Darcy esa misma tarde. Luego que tomaron el té y se retiraron Georgiana y Kitty, Elizabeth le dijo a Darcy.

-Tenemos una invitación a una fiesta en en los proximas semanas-

-Sí? y quien invita no serán los Fellon, esas señoras solo buscarán conducir a Georgiana y cuidado no a Catherine a un matrimonio- dijo Darcy con un tono un tanto despectivo

-No son los Fellon, nos invitan los Rumsfeld- dijo Elizabeth tratando de ser sutil

-Mejor aún no, los Rumsfeld nuestras nuevas mejores amistades-dijo cortante

-Consideraras por lo menos que asistamos a la misma?- dijo con tono suplicante

-Solo asistiríamos tú y yo, y apenas por unas escasas horas- contestó Darcy

-Porque si fuese a que los Fellon existiría alguna posibilidad de que asistieran las chicas, y en el caso de los Rumsfeld no lo consideras?- preguntó Lizzie tratando de mostrar curiosidad y sin animos de discutir

-Georgiana no está presentada en sociedad por lo que no asistirá a ninguna bola, puedes llevar a Kitty si lo deseas igual no nos estaremos sino unas dos horas cuando mucho- dijo con mucha severidad en su voz

-Ese no es el verdadero motivo, ambas pueden asistir si vamos con ellas, además invite a Jane y Charles cerca de esas fechas por lo que podrían asistir con nosotros- ya estaba empezando a molestarse

-Solo iremos unas horas Lizzie, si es que vamos- dijo Darcy tratando de terminar la conversación

-Cuál es el problema con los Rumsfeld?- pregunto Lizzie, no podía quedarse callada, ella necesitaba saberlo

-Ya te dije que no son de mi agrado, mucho hago con permitir que algunos frecuenten Pemberly-

-Cuéntame que es lo que pasa, yo no he observado todavía falta alguna sobre ellos- dijo casi exasperada

-Como lo hiciste en algún momento con Wickham- Darcy se levantó, le miró firmemente y abandono la terraza

Elizabeth quedó impresionada, no entendía la conexión de los Rumsfeld con la terrible experiencia con Wickham. Montones de preguntas surgieron en su cabeza, Porque había salido a relucir su nombre?, que había pasado para que Darcy estuviera tan molesto?, como podría saber que había sucedido entre Evens Rumsfeld y Darcy, y debía ser ese Rumsfeld con el cual guardara una relación dado que los demás eran muy jóvenes, quien podía orientarla su primo el Coronel Fitzwilliam?, Charles?, la Sra. Reynolds?, que tanto podrían saber ellos sobre algún hecho que marcara la relación de Darcy y Rumsfeld, la última de las opciones era quizás la más viable y la más adecuada, ya que ella conoce de toda la vida a Darcy y siempre ha estado en Pemberly, donde probablemente Evens frecuentaba a Darcy. Salió de allí y busco a la Sra. Reynolds.

-Sra. Reynodls podríamos conversar unos minutos?- preguntó Elizabeth a su ama de llaves que se encontraba corrigiendo a unas empleadas

-Sí claro Señora, usted dirá- contestó velozmente

-En el despacho por favor- dijo Elizabeth

Las empleadas se quedaron mirando algo debía pasar para que hablaran a solas supusieron.

-Disculpe la interrupción Sra. Reynolds, pero necesito me oriente sobre algo si es que conoce de ello-

-Usted indique y hare todo lo que pueda-

-Que conocimiento tiene usted sobre el Sr. Evens Rumsfeld?-

-El Señor recientemente ha arribado a su propiedad que es vecina a Pemberly, luego de una larga estadía en el otro continente señora-

-Eso lo sé, me refiero a que relación sostuvo este con mi marido en un pasado, o con Wickham?- dijo Elizabeth

-Bueno hace muchos años los tres mantuvieron una amistad si así podría decirse, sin embargo creó que su relación era mayor con el último, que con el Sr. Darcy-

-Quiere decir que eran compañeros de juego, de fiestas, o algo por el estilo-

-No lo sé Señora, el joven Rumsfeld cabalgaba acá en la finca con ambos, muchas veces jugaban cartas o solo andaban por allí, pero como le dije era mayor su lazo de amistad con Wickham que con el Sr. Darcy, en sus tiempos de formación al joven Rumsfeld se lo llevaron al otro continente, regresó en dos oportunidades y apenas compartió con el amo, luego se quedó fuera hasta la actualidad-

-Supongo eso es todo lo que sabe-

-Si Señora- contestó el ama de llaves

-No conoce de algún hecho en concreto que podría causar una falta de confianza hacia el Sr. Rumsfeld?- insistió Elizabeth

-No, señora desconozco sobre alguna falta del joven Rumsfeld-

-Muy bien, eso es todo Sra. Reynolds puede usted retirarse-

-Señora, quizás Eugene o el Sr. Flint conozcan sobre ello, quisiera usted que les pregunte-

-No lo haré yo misma, muchas gracias Sr. Reynolds-

Elizabeth se dirigió a las caballerizas se encontraban casualmente conversando los dos señores Eugene y Flint. Elizabeth se dirigió a ellos

-Buenas tardes-

-Buenas tardes Señora- replicaron ambos

-Me alegra encontrarlos a los dos juntos, quisiera que hicieran un poco de memoria y me contarán todo lo que saben del Sr. Evens Rumsfeld-

Los señores quedaron un poco asombrados al ver a su Señora con una pregunta tan directa, pero sin titubear obedecieron y le dijeron todo lo que recordaban del personaje en cuestión, lo más relevante de todo lo que dijeron era que este tenía una amistad mayor con Wickham, que con Darcy; señalaron a su vez que esta se derivaba del gusto por el juego y las mujeres, que no compartía el Sr. Darcy que siempre fue mucho más centrado y correcto que ellos. Que en ocasiones se escucharon rumores de amoríos con algunas jovenes del sector y que en el caso de Evens según había abandonado a una señorita luego de haberla embarazado, pero que solo eran rumores, no sabían si eso era cierto. Elizabeth dedujo entonces que probablemente Darcy pensaba que Evens Rumsfeld, era igual de canalla que Wickham y no había corregido sus vicios al igual que este. Procuro estar más atenta, sin embargo no observaba un parecido entre Evens Rumsfeld y George Wickham.

Elizabeth arreglaba todo para el viaje a Londres, esperaba que allá Darcy se despejara un poco y se mostrara más receptivo al regreso, le sorprendió que la Sra. Reynolds se ofreciera para acompañarles en el viaje, le dijo que no era necesario que ella estaría bien con todos los demás; la Sra. Reynolds no quiso manifestar su verdadera preocupación a la Señora por lo que decidió hablar con Darcy.

-Sr. Darcy, podrá atenderme un momento-

-Si por supuesto usted dirá Sra. Reynolds-

-Le he manifestado a la Señora mi intención de acompañarle a su viaje a Londres para cuidarla, sin embargo ella se rehúsa dado que lo considera innecesario-

Darcy la miró un poco extrañado, al ella observar su silencio continuó

-Sr. Darcy mis años observando mujeres en estado, me han conducido a pensar que la Señora puede no sostener al niño por más tiempo-

-Que quiere decir con ello?- un ahora alarmado Darcy preguntó

-Su vientre está muy bajo Señor, puede que tenga feliz término pero también puede que no-

-Debería entonces pedir al médico?, ella debe guardar reposo?-

-Señor si usted la coloca en previo aviso la angustia puede ocasionar que se desprenda con mayor antelación, solo permítame ir con ustedes con la excusa que usted prefiere que así sea, y yo podré estar allí si se presenta algún acontecimiento y ayudarles, dado que ni usted ni ella han traído un niño al mundo y mucho menos la joven Georgiana o Catherine.

-Así será entonces-

-Señor puedo pedirle una última cosa?-

-Sí digame- contestó Darcy

-Procure no angustiar a la señora ni discutir con ella, las emociones como podrá haberse dado cuenta no se perciben igual cuando una mujer está en ese estado-

-Está bien- dijo Darcy intrigado

Los preparativos continuaron para el viaje a Londres, Lizzie tenía una lista de todas las cosas que pensaba escoger, mandar a hacer y comprar para el bebé, las chicas una más ansiosa que la otra solo pensaban en los trajes y quizás hasta en la posibilidad de ir a una ópera italiana. Mientras que Darcy ahora le preocupaba el bienestar de Elizabeth, por lo que el viaje sería más pausado y el carruaje estaría mucho más cómodo de lo que ya era.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola a todos, esta semana les dejare 2 capitulos (14 y 15) pues estare ausente unos días; muchas gracias por sus comentarios anteriores, espero en esta oportunidad tambien compartan sus impresiones conmigo...**

**Que lo disfruten...**

**eica**

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 14

El domingo al atardecer finalmente llegaron a Londres, luego de un viaje que se incremento al doble de lo normal, y con muchas más paradas que nunca; sin embargo a Darcy solo le importaba que no surgieran contratiempos con el bebé y Lizzie, una vez en casa Darcy fingió un dolor de cabeza para acostarse temprano y lograr que Elizabeth le acompañara.

-Veo que tanto cuidado en el viaje, no valió de nada cariño, por lo visto llegaste muy agotado- dijo Lizzie con una sonrisa

-Solo tengo un poco de dolor de cabeza querida-

-Seguro es solo eso-

-Si Liz, no tienes que preocuparte- le dijo acariciándole

-Ven entonces recuéstate- tomo una almohada y la coloco a su lado

Darcy obedientemente coloco la cabeza en la almohada, Lizzie empezó a darle pequeños masajes circulares en las sienes, el se entrego a sus caricias cerrando los ojos, ella luego de un rato empezó a darle pequeños besos por su cabeza, bajo hacia sus orejas y continuo por su cuello, él en un susurro le dijo- Que estas buscando querida-

-Solo estoy procurando que te mejores cariño…- mientras continuaba con sus besos, le susurro- te estoy amando…-

-Lizzie…. Mi amor…- él no quería que ella detuviera sus caricias, pero lo que había dicho la Señora Reynolds realmente le preocupaba, el ligero temor de tener intimidad que tenía antes ahora era mayor- Lizzie por favor-

-Realmente te duele mucho la cabeza- le dijo ella desatando poco a poco los botones de su camisa

El asintió y levanto su cabeza para mirarla- No te estoy despreciando cariño, perdóname-

-Está bien, déjame ayudarte a relajar- le sonrió y continuó desvistiéndole

En el fondo él no quería mentirle, pero tampoco quería que ella se preocupara por los comentarios de su ama de llaves, se entrego a sus caricias y trato de controlar su deseo que se incrementaba a medida que ella masajeaba su cuerpo, realmente sus manos suaves y sedosas le tenían hechizado como toda ella, entre besos y caricias cayó en un sueño relajado, ella se quedó mirándole mientras dormía le parecía tan hermoso, atractivo, simplemente le encantaba verlo sonreír y relajado.

El día siguiente cada quien se dedicó a lo suyo, luego del desayuno, Darcy salió a asistir a algunas reuniones, mientras las damas se fueron a las tiendas, los días consecutivos fueron iguales, solo variaban las tardes que bien eran para tomar el té con alguna amistad muy cercana o para compartir la cena con los Gardiner, Darcy había recibido correspondencia de Lady Catherine, la mujer luego de su carta agresiva, había escrito en varias ocasiones sugiriendo preparativos para la presentación de Georgiana y sobre la forma más prudente de deshacerse de Elizabeth, la carta hacía énfasis en algunos de sus empleados de Pemberly que eran lo suficientemente jóvenes como para aventurarse con Lizzie, Darcy estaba al punto de colapso necesitaba hablar con alguien sobre el tema, pues el haber dejado sin respuestas las cartas de su tía al parecer lejos de transmitir su molestia parecía haberle dado pie para que continuara con los planes de deshacer su matrimonio.

El jueves fueron a una ópera italiana, el teatro fue majestuoso, Elizabeth y Catherine no podían dejar de sentirse maravilladas, en el lobby coincidieron con algunas amistades de Darcy, quienes al observar el estado de Lizzie expresaron una no muy sincera felicitación a Darcy, pues entre las mujeres habían dos que mucho tiempo acicalaron en su corazón convertirse en la señora Darcy, ahora con un evidente embarazo de Lizzie solo podían esperar llegar a ser una amante de él, por ello poco conversaron con Lizzie, sin embargo le dieron especial atención a Georgiana; Darcy fue amable pero converso muy poco con ellas, Georgiana intercambio unas palabras pero decidió continuar su camino, sabía que el objetivo de las damas era Darcy y el de uno de los caballeros era ella.

En la ópera los Darcy estuvieron en un palco reservado, Catherine pensó que ella podía acostumbrarse a todo ello, debía pensar mejor que Lidia y seguir el ejemplo de sus hermanas mayores, quería ser amada pero también quería vivir con suficiente comodidad; Elizabeth pasó la mitad de la obra llorando entre los brazos de Darcy, no por el trato frío que había recibido de la mayoría de las personas con que trato esa noche, sino que ella estaba más sensible de lo normal y la ópera italiana romántica fue el incentivo que necesitaba para desbordar sus emociones.

Realmente los días en Londres la habían sensibilizado mucho, pues la mayoría de las compras fueron pensadas en el bebé, los edredones, pequeños peluches, algunas ropitas, detalles y más detalles, sin embargo las chicas más jóvenes, no le permitieron olvidar la adquisición de nuevos vestidos, de hecho los que habían adquirido eran realmente hermosos, Georgiana las había llevado a su tienda favorita, ella se inclinó por un traje en color melón, con destellos naranjas de fondo, y adornado con pequeñas pedrerías en el bordado del escote, Catherine prefirió un tono lila con blanco, con unas pequeñas flores bordadas al inicio de la falda que caía con gracia sobre su cuerpo; Elizabeth ciertamente se había puesto incomoda en esta compra, pues consideraba que su vientre no le favorecía, pero con la ayuda de las chicas eligió un vestido turquesa, de corte imperial y de caída sencilla en capas, todo pensando en evitar tener que arreglarlo si su vientre decidía crecer un poco más en esos días.

Georgiana estaba realmente emocionada y quería ir a la fiesta Rumsfeld, su emoción creció aún más al igual que la de kitty cuando recibieron una invitación para una fiesta a realizarse el viernes en casa de los Wells, familia muy respetable y conocida en Londres, pero Darcy les escribió una nota de disculpa explicando que no asistirían debido a que partirían en la mañana del sábado a Pemberly. Las damas se enojaron, pero la única que pudo expresarse fue Elizabeth quien le recalcó a Darcy que en esa ocasión la excusa era realmente pobre para rechazar la invitación, él explicó que debía regresar a Pemberly temprano, y debían salir al iniciar la mañana pues el viaje debía ser igual de lento por lo que no era lo mejor asistir para evitar ir demasiado cansados, esto no satisfacía a Elizabetsolo logró calmarla al prometer que en su próxima estadía asistirían a la mayoría de las invitaciones que surgieran.

Muy en el fondo Darcy no quería soportar nuevas miradas inquisidoras y una exageración de atención hacía Georgiana, lo que claramente tendría que soportar si asistían a la fiesta, también sabía que Elizabeth necesitaba también de eso, a ella le gustaban las fiestas, salir a la ciudad, y conocer nuevas personas, él le había privado de todo eso ciertamente de una forma egoísta, pues manteniéndole en Pemberly desde que estaban casados le excluía de todo contacto con la sociedad londinense. Para completar el día Darcy fue censurado por la Sra. Reynolds, ella le recordó que debía evitar sobresaltar a la señora, así como le indicó que era mejor callar que discutir en especial con alguien tan audaz como ella. Darcy evitó tocar cualquier tema álgido el viernes y el sábado en su regreso a Pemberly, Elizabeth apenas conversó con él, en el viaje no comentó nada pues no había pasado buena noche, el niño se movía mucho.

Llegaron a Pemberly sin mayor contrariedad y dado que Elizabeth durmió gran parte del viaje las paradas fueron menos y el viaje fue un poco más corto que la ida a Londres; apenas cenaron algo ligero y todo el mundo se fue a descansar. Los días siguientes no recibieron invitación de los Rumsfeld, para ningún té, o compartir, supusieron que estos se encontraban preparando todo para la fiesta a celebrarse el próximo fin de semana, sin embargo los Clapton si invitaron a las jóvenes al té, así mismo recibieron carta que anunciaba la llegada de Jane para mediados de la semana. El tiempo corrió velozmente las damas se dedicaban a la remodelación del cuarto del bebé, las más jóvenes a su vez estaban planificando la fiesta para la nueva mamá, querían algo sencillo e intimo. Lizzie tenía pendiente finiquitar con Darcy la asistencia de Georgiana a la fiesta de los Rumsfeld.

Luego del té decidió que conversaría tranquilamente con Darcy, mientras que las chicas jugaban en el piano permitiéndole a él ver que su hermana no era una niña, en último recurso Lizzie apelaría a que la presencia de Jane y Charles, evitarían cualquier contratiempo con Evens Rumsfeld.

-Querido has tenido suficiente tiempo para pensar sobre el evento del sábado- dijo suavemente Lizzie

Darcy la miro y trató de contenerse al saber que se refería a la fiesta de los Rumsfeld- Si Eliza-

-Y supongo has podido ver que Georgiana merece ir con nosotros aún cuando solo baile la mitad de las danzas y siempre con caballeros que tu decidas, obsérvala es fina, correcta, inteligente, y merece que confíes en ella, pues tiene tantas ganas de ir como Kitty-

El guardó silencio y tomó lentamente su té, que deseo en esos momentos fuera un brandy; sus pensamientos daban vueltas recordó a Wickham y Evens cuando salían sin remordimientos con cualquier jovencita de poca casta y las enamoraban solo para pasar el rato, a cuantas habían desvergonzado, cuantas veces se excedieron en el juego y el alcohol, el Sr. Rumsfeld debió alejar a su hijo y tratar de corregirlo fuera, pero habría cambiado? Evens era tan similar a Wickham y este había traído tantos problemas, no lo quería cerca de su hermana, ni de su familia.

Al ver que él no contestó nada ella continuó – Will se que tienes recelo hacía Evens Rumsfeld, pero la presencia de Jane y Charles lo mantendrán lejos de ti, además quizás el fue amigo de Wickham en un pasado pero no es él, al igual que Georgiana esta mucho más crecida y es menos inocente-

Darcy sentía que le hervía la sangre, la sola mención de sus nombres le hizo perder la cabeza, que Lizzie abogara por uno de ellos, haciendo caso omiso a lo que había dicho, la insistencia de que permitiera ir a Georgiana, lo estaban colapsando.- Que sabes de esa amistad?- dijo bruscamente

- Mi amor, quizás en un pasado ellos compartieron vicios y gustos un tanto bajos, probablemente cometieron actos en contra de algunas señoritas, pero eso fue ayer - contestó ella suavemente, obviando que un mar de furia crecía dentro de él.

Ese comentario lo perturbo, la forma como le hablaba le hizo pensar que ella sabía que podía manipularlo, por lo que lo hacía conscientemente; miles de dudas se despertaron en su ser, como sabía ella de eso? Podría su Lizzie mantener comunicación y tener algún tipo de relación con esos canallas? enfurecido le dijo en voz alta- Te lo dijo acaso Wickham o Rumsfeld, con quien mantienes mejor relación Elizabeth?-

-Que se supone que estás preguntando? Ninguno de los dos me ha dicho nada- dijo ella algo sorprendida

La razón no fue su mejor aliada, por el contrario una mente enfurecida lejos de pensar, solo dejo salir de su boca las primeras palabras que pasaron por su mente, sin detenerse a escuchar lo que Lizzie dijo, él continuó- Te relacionas con esos o con alguien más? Oh por Dios y yo que pensé que me preferías a mí tan siquiera como fuente de información - dijo con indignación levantándose agitadamente

Georgiana y Kitty se dieron cuenta que estaban discutiendo pero permanecieron en el piano tocando.

-De que estás hablando Darcy? - dijo ella aún más sorprendida

Mientras caminaba incontroladamente de un lado a otro, celos, desconfianza, ira llenaron todo su ser y con una furia creciente dijo- Por favor Elizabeth de donde se supone que sacas esa información, solo es conocida por nosotros 3, y que recuerde yo no te he dicho absolutamente nada, mantienes entonces relación con Wickham o Rumsfeld?, no me digas que con ambos?, verdaderamente me has visto como un tonto todo este tiempo¡ Pensar que yo he confiando realmente en ti, y mira nada más, que más has hecho a mis espaldas? además de influenciar con tu hermana de forma negativa a Georgiana, Dime qué más Elizabeth? - dijo sus últimas palabras aún en un tono más alto

-No te permito que me hables así Fitzwilliam Darcy, y mucho menos que desmejores a mi hermana- contestó furiosa Elizabeth

-Que no me permites qué?- grito deteniéndose en seco -Te recuerdo Elizabeth, esta es mi casa, esa es mi hermana, eres mi esposa, y soy yo quien decide sobre todo, veo que no muy lejos estaba mi tía en decir que había cometido un error al casarme contigo -

-Retráctate inmediatamente de lo que estás diciendo- exigió una decidida Georgiana que se levantó y firmemente hablo desde el piano

Darcy la miró y luego miró a Elizabeth a quien le dijo- Ves en lo que has convertido a mi dulce e inocente hermana, en una mujer insolente-

-Como yo¡ - lo interrumpió Elizabeth quien parada frente a él lo miraba con ojos llenos de furia - dilo Darcy una mujer insolente como yo, criada en el campo y sin casta equiparable a la suya, despreocúpese Señor que a partir de este momento te ahorraras de mi presencia y la de los míos, vámonos Kitty-

Al tiempo que Elizabeth y Kitty salían de la sala, Georgiana lloraba incesantemente y le dijo – Que es lo que sucede contigo? Tienes nublado el juicio acaso, si no puedes ver déjame ayudarte, gracias a la mujer que acabas de maltratar te habías convertido en una mejor persona y eras feliz, sino te diste cuenta lleva en su seno tu hijo, y soporto como nadie todo lo que te sucedió en el accidente; si el problema soy yo pues mírame ya no soy más la niña dulce e inocente, y mucho menos después de este momento-

Georgiana salió de la sala a buscar a Lizzie, ella no permitiría que se fuera en ese estado tan sobresaltado. Darcy maldijo toda esa situación, su orgullo no le permitía razonar, vinieron a su cabeza todos los comentarios de su tía, todo lo relacionado con los Rumsfeld realmente había surtido efectos en él, enfurecido con todo y consigo mismo partió prácticamente toda la vajilla, de igual forma lanzó algunos libros que se encontraban allí, luego se desplomo se dirigió a su despacho y se encerro en su soledad.

Georgiana encontró a Lizzie en el cuarto donde estaba Kitty quien recogía apresuradamente el vestuario que trajo de Loungbourn. Dijo a Elizabeth -No puedes irte en ese estado, ni siquiera a casa de Jane-

-No permaneceré un minuto más aquí Georgiana- dijo Lizzie

-Elizabeth no pienses en ti piensa en el niño, espera a calmarte- Georgiana insistió

-Ella tiene razón Lizzie- dijo Kitty

-Termina de recoger tus cosas partiremos de inmediato- dijo Lizzie, sintió una contracción lo que la hizo buscar apoyo

-Usted está muy alterada Lizzie, por favor quédese tan siquiera por lo que resta de día-Georgiana nuevamente dijo

Elizabeth tomo un respiro y dijo – Solo por unas horas, Kitty termina de recoger tu ropas, necesito caminar por favor acompáñame Georgiana-

En la casa luego de todo el silencio se impuso, los sirvientes murmuraban lo que habían escuchado en fragmentos, sus amos nunca se habían peleado de esa manera, la Sra. Reynolds abundo en preocupación, sabía que eso no haría nada de bien a su señora.

Elizabeth decidió caminar con Georgiana por el jardín, quería correr para calmarse pero no podía por lo que prefería caminar tan si quiera un poco. Paso aproximadamente una hora y en el camino las punzadas continuaron en la parte baja de la espalda, esto le preocupo pues no era el tiempo y el doctor en su última visita sugirió que estuviera tranquila, evitara actividades fuertes, y reposara si sentía algún tipo de contracción. –Debemos sentarnos- dijo a su cuñada con la voz calmada

-Se siente usted mal acaso Elizabeth- preocupada pregunto Georgiana

-No es nada, solo debo descansar un poco mi vientre cada día pesa más- dijo tratando de calmarla

-Todavía le faltan dos meses por lo que continuara creciendo- dijo Georgiana con una pequeña sonrisa

-Sí es cierto- el miedo de Elizabeth se apodero de ella, realmente faltaban 2 meses, estaba a mediados de su séptimo mes, pero la punzada no se iba. Espero un poco más y trato de calmarse, respiro con profundidad, pero el dolor se incremento, era una contracción fuerte, por lo que dijo:

-Georgiana necesito vayas a la casa y busques ayuda para que vengan por mí no creo que pueda caminar de regreso-

Georgiana corrió hasta la casa solicito algunos sirvientes y finalmente envió a avisar a su hermano, que se encontraba sumergido entre una copa y su despacho, la señora Reynolds al escuchar a Georgiana solicito la partera y envió también a buscar al Dr. Smith, giro instrucciones en toda la casa, pues ella supuso lo que muchos no, él niño venía en camino y no iba a ser nada fácil.

Cuando Darcy llego acompañado de tres jóvenes, Lizzie refutó y se molesto - Solo he pedido ayuda-

-Dime que sientes- dijo Darcy evitando mirarla a la cara

Los jóvenes inquietos se miraban una hora antes no era civilizada la relación entre sus patrones.

- Solo he tenido contracciones que ciertamente han crecido en intensidad, por eso preferí no caminar a casa, no era necesario que se hubiera molestado- dijo secamente Elizabeth

Darcy no respondió, recordó la advertencia de la Señora Reynolds y de la última visita del doctor. La llevaron a casa y la subieron a la habitación, para sorpresa de todos en el cuarto habían tinajas de agua limpia, toallas y sabanas recién colocadas, dos jóvenes terminaban de hacer los arreglos en la habitación, la recién llegada Jane, Kitty y Georgiana lucían realmente ansiosas y angustiadas. La señora Reynolds en la cabecera de la cama le dijo- Relájese señora y respire profundo, no intente pujar todavía-

-Pujar claro que no voy a hacerlo, no es el tiempo todavía- dijo Lizzie confusa y alterada

-Lamento contrariarla pero yo creo que sí lo es, su vientre está muy bajo y si ha tenido contracciones todo indica que viene en camino, por lo que he tomado la libertad de llamar la partera y arreglar todo -al ver la cara de Elizabeth de angustia culmino diciendo- no se preocupe señora Darcy no es la primera dama en tener un niño a destiempo-

La sala agitada pero silenciosa fue desocupada y solo quedó una sorprendida e inocente Jane con Elizabeth, la Sra. Reynolds se quedo en la sala contigua con su amo y Georgiana, Kitty bajo para acompañar a Charles y Nathan y evitar más confusión, al poco tiempo Darcy no podía más con tanta zozobra y le preguntó a la Sra. Reynolds con angustia en su voz - Sra. Reynolds los niños nacidos a destiempo sobreviven?

-Maestro Darcy algunos pueden llegar a vivir, sin embargo la mayoría de ellos no logran hacerlo-

-Y es que acaso no se puede retener un poco más el nacimiento- Dijo impotente

-No soy médico, ni partera Señor, pero creo que una vez que buscan salir es difícil retenerlos- bajo su mirada, y continuó- traeré un té para que se tranquilice un poco, todo es cuestión de Dios ahora-

La señora Reynolds dejo la sala y reino el silencio, Darcy se sentía impotente y culpable, sobre él pesaba la miraba de reproche de Georgiana, que aún cuando no comprendía a totalidad todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor pues no había visto otros nacimientos, sabía que la discusión había contribuido a todo lo que pasaba, el miedo más que la alegría reinaba en Pemberly. Lizzie trato de relajarse aún cuando su corazón intuía que algo iba mal, Jane le dijo que tratará de dormir pero ella no podía.

Una hora y media paso, las contracciones no disminuyeron, la partera llegó y se dirigió a Elizabeth – Sra. Darcy permítame atenderla Alice Buittom a sus ordenes-

Bien pueda- contestó Lizzie

Después de visualizar y palpar a Elizabeth dijo- Creo que podremos esperar un poco, sin embargo está usted empezando a dilatar y el bebé está en posición, por lo que todo indica que hoy es el día-

-Pero todavía no es el tiempo, no puede nacer ahora- Dijo Lizzie sin poder contener las lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos

-Hay partos prematuros Sra. Darcy, y al parecer este será uno de ellos-

-El bebé estará bien?- preguntó angustiada

-Eso nos los dirá el tiempo Sra., por ahora usted relájese debemos esperar un poco más, apenas está entrando la noche y el trabajo de parto todavía no iniciara-

Dos horas pasaron entre contracciones que aumentaron de frecuencia y gritos que inundaban la atmosfera, la partera indico colocar a Elizabeth en la tina con agua tibia para que le permitiera relajar los músculos y facilitarle las cosas, Elizabeth a pesar de los cuidados de la partera estaba lejos del confort, los dolores y la angustia la inundaban; la partera se preparaba para atender un parto inminente, el Doctor todavía no aparecía, y la angustia de Darcy crecía así como el tiempo transcurría, sus temores se hicieron presentes, recordó a su madre, las palabras de su tía, las palabras de la Sra. Reynolds; se sentía culpable quizás su discusión reciente había avecinado todo esto, -Esto no puede estar pasando- decía para sí. Sus sentidos se agudizaron y el miedo se acrecentó en su alma cuando escucho otro grito desgarrador que provenía de la habitación, era Elizabeth.

No pudo contenerse y entró a la habitación aun cuando sabía que sería expulsado, al no verla allí se dirigió al baño de donde provenían los gritos, vio a su mujer tomada de la mano de Jane en la tina, en la parte de abajo la partera y la Sra. Reynolds, esta ultima dijo– Sr. Darcy¡-

-Se que no debo- dijo mientras se acercaba a Lizzie

Ella sudaba, y apenas lo miro y le dijo - debes de salir Fitzwilliam-

Él se acerco y le dijo suplicante – Perdóname Elizabeth, y pase lo que pase, por favor quédate conmigo, no podría vivir sin ti, perdóname - le dio un beso en la frente antes de irse, los ojos de ella se llenaron nuevamente de lagrimas, sonrió levemente, sabía que él estaba aterrado con la idea de que algo pudiera pasarle.

-Sr. Darcy debemos continuar - dijo la partera

Él salió al momento que otro grito cruzaba la habitación, empezó a caminar de un lado a otro, Charles, Kitty y Georgiana le acompañaban ahora, estas últimas tenían una mezcla de angustia y rabia, Charles trató de calmar a su amigo, pero las palabras eran en vano, los gritos continuaron por más de una hora, seguido de ello dos caballos llegaron, y en minutos el Doctor Smith entraba a la habitación de Elizabeth.

-Justo a tiempo doctor- dijo la partera

-Que ha sucedido?- cuestiono al tiempo que se aseaba para ayudar en el parto

-El parto se ha adelantado, la dilatación es la correcta, la señora ha pujado por una hora o más, el niño está en posición pero es muy grande y creo que no puede salir, tendrá que hacer cirugía doctor o la señora sufrirá desgarre - Los ojos de Jane se llenaron de lágrimas al escuchar a la partera, la Sra. Reynolds bajo la cabeza todo era peor de lo pudo imaginarse, Lizzie se aferraba a su hermana el dolor y el miedo se apoderaban de ella.

-Esto no es normal- murmuro mientras observaba a Lizzie - Dijo usted más de una hora?- pregunto el Dr. Smith

-Sí doctor, el tiempo está pasando, sabe que ambas vidas peligran-

-Lo sé- dijo al tiempo que ubicaba su bisturí y una bebida para Elizabeth-

-Agua caliente, y muchas toallas, debemos colocarla en la cama- ordeno -Sra. Darcy debe tomar esto para contenerle un poco el dolor, no quedara dormida por lo que podrá sentir mientras trabajo, debo de recurrir de esta manera para evitar males mayores para usted-

Elizabeth asintió y tomó lo que el doctor le daba, miro a su hermana a la cual unas lágrimas se le escaparon aún cuando se esforzaba por ser fuerte para ella. Llamaron a Darcy para hacer el traslado pues era difícil trasladarla toda mojada, nadie lo pudo haber preparado para lo que sus ojos verían su mujer en una tina llena de sangre, no gritaba, ni se quejaba, pero estaba muy débil. Finalmente una vez en la cama el doctor logró sacar el niño pero este no lloraba – Necesito una mesa amplia- solicitó con el niño en sus manos.

La Sra. Reynolds abrió la puerta de la sala contigua para buscar la mesa en ella, y dijo -Sr. Darcy, ayúdeme con esa mesa, por favor-

Elizabeth con un hilo de voz, suplico al doctor – Déjeme verlo por favor-

-No por ahora Sra. Darcy- dijo el doctor al tiempo que Darcy entraba con la mesa y la colocaba cerca de la chimenea.

-Debe coserla doctor- dijo la partera

-Vaya aseándola, y contenga posibles hemorragias-

Darcy estaba impactado por lo que veía, el doctor con el niño ensangrentado, Elizabeth sangrando y pálida. El doctor continuo trabajando para hacer respirar al bebé, el tan anhelado llanto del bebé surgió y terminaron de asearlo, mientras trabajaba el doctor dijo a un Darcy que estaba perplejo mirándolo – Sr. Darcy - él volteo y se acercó al doctor que en voz baja le dijo - Debe enviar a Londres por el Dr. Wetson, que venga con una enfermera lo más rápido posible y díganle que el niño es prematuro pero respira; la vida de su hijo ahora está en manos de la Providencia y de un especialista que pueda atenderlo a tiempo, yo no podría hacer más por él-

Darcy miro al niño que respiraba débilmente, era de tez clara, sus cabellos oscuros, y sus ojos pequeños y entrecerrados, sin embargo pudo ver eran claros, tan claros como los de él- Yo mismo iré, pero antes dígame como esta Elizabeth-

-La estabilizare, coseré y aseare, de forma tal de prevenir una infección; esperemos que se recupere sin problemas, ahora vaya por el médico Sr. Darcy-

-Doctor Smith atienda a la señora yo me encargo del niño- dijo exasperada la partera

-Vaya Sr. Darcy, el tiempo es muy preciado ahora- Ordeno el doctor

Darcy salió de la casa sin mediar palabra con nadie más, no le importo su aspecto desarreglado solo tomó su caballo y salió velozmente hacia Hantingmore, mientras tanto en la casa la partera con más experiencia en estos casos pidió una habitación aseada cercana a la de la madre, tomaron la habitación de Darcy, llevaron allí la cuna y prendieron la chimenea, pues se debía mantener al niño en calor, se abrigo al recién nacido en mantas, mientras Elizabeth dormía bajo los efectos del láudano, nadie dormía en Pemberly, unos vigilaban a Elizabeth y otros al bebé, esperaban que no apareciera la fiebre porque sabían que eso era antesala para un desenlace triste.

Una hora después, Darcy se encontraba en Hantingmore, busco rápidamente a John que era más veloz que él a caballo; le pidió que partiera inmediatamente a Londres, le dio la dirección e indicaciones donde buscar al Doctor Wetson, le dijo que acá encontraría un carruaje de la familia para hacer el transbordo, pues necesitaba que los caballos fueran velozmente y desde Londres a Pemberly no lo lograrían. El joven John partió inmediatamente, mientras Darcy, que no pensaba en otra cosa sino en volver, pensó por un instante que su caballo podría no resistir tanta velocidad en el viaje de regreso, por lo que fue tan solo un poco más despacio. Lloró amargamente mientras cabalgaba, se sentía miserable por haber dudado de Elizabeth, el niño realmente era muy parecido a él, era su hijo y ahora su vida y la de ella corrían peligro, todo probablemente por su culpa, todo lo que había dicho a ella en la tarde era inconcebible realmente.


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15

En medio de la madrugada Darcy llego a la casa y envió por el carruaje a Hantigmore, Lizzie continuaba descansando al igual que el bebé, la Sra. Reynolds, la partera y el Dr. Smith mantenían la vigilia, los demás fueron enviados a descansar, cuando Darcy llego le sugirieron lo mismo, pero él resistió, no quería apartarse de Lizzie y dijo que él velaría por ella. En Londres hacia ya media hora que John había ubicado al Doctor, ahora buscaban a la Srta. Wilkinson una norteamericana que trabajaba con el doctor y tenía experiencia en casos como este, Jhon cambio de caballo y ubico un carruaje, en cuestión de minutos partieron hacía Debyshire. La joven enfermera pregunto al Doctor:

-Conoce usted la familia del paciente en cuestión?

-No en persona, conozco al doctor que atiende la familia; sin embargo se que son personas muy importantes en Inglaterra, Pemberly es conocida como la finca más valiosa de Debyshire.

-Son nobles?

-Realmente desconozco si tiene algún título noble el actual Amo de Pemberly, pero creo que es un Señor muy influyente en la sociedad, y sus ancestros en algún momento fueron nobles-

-Lo cierto es que deben ser muy bien colocados en la sociedad, pues no cualquiera puede tener los medios de buscar a alguien con tanta premura en la madrugada para la atención de un recién nacido-

-Claramente lo están, pero poco frecuentan Londres-

-Es extraño-

-Deja la curiosidad, no puedo decir nada de lo que no conozco, tus ojos permitirán que sacies tu necesidad de información-

El viaje fue rápido como de una hora y media, hicieron el transbordo al carruaje de la familia Darcy que esperaba por ellos, John les indico que él les acompañaría hasta allí, que con seguridad llegarían a su destino como en una hora aproximadamente. Una vez en el carruaje la enfermera comentó: Claramente deben ser aristócratas, el carruaje es muy fino y los empleados visten ropas muy elegantes-

-Srta. Wilkinson, deje usted esos comentarios, piense más bien en cómo vamos a proceder con el infante que probablemente este famélico pues por el tiempo de viaje debe tener unas cinco horas de nacido cuando arribemos-

-Perdone Doctor pero esto es tan extraño para mí, no había salido de Londres para atender un niño y esto me tiene un poco impresionada-

Llegaron a Pemberly con el alba, ambos quedaron impresionados con su belleza, en la casa les esperaba afuera una joven que les indico la habitación donde se encontraba del niño, ambos antes de entrar se asearon con rapidez en habitaciones cercanas, Darcy y el Dr. Smith salieron al encuentro de estos, se hicieron breves presentaciones y luego procedieron a evaluar al pequeño, la Sra. Buitom indico:

-No hemos podido alimentarlo, el niño no puede succionar solo, sin embargo hemos mantenido el calor y respira sin dificultad, no he podido hacer más nada solo soy partera-

-Ha actuado mejor de lo que esperaba, la madre como se encuentra?- el Dr. Wetson preguntó al Dr. Smith y a la Sra. Buitom

- Está descansando, tuve que realizarle una cirugía menor, ya que él niño aún con su tiempo es bastante grande- contesto el doctor Smith

- Señorita Wilkinson por favor extraiga la leche materna-

La señora Buitom se asombro un poco y llevo a la enfermera con Elizabeth, que acababa de despertar y se encontraba todavía débil –Como está el niño? – Preguntó a la partera de la cual ni recordaba el nombre

-Está con vida señora, le presento a la Srta. Wilkinson ella con el Dr. Wetson se harán cargo del bebé-

-Mucho gusto Señora- dijo Wilkinson con una reverencia- Permítame usted, extraer leche de sus senos para su hijo-

-Porque no puedo amamantarlo yo?

-Porque él niño es muy pequeño y todavía no puede succionar solo podemos alimentarlo de forma artificial, me permite?-

-Si claro- confundida Elizabeth miraba con asombro, al igual que la Señora Buitom, como con una especie de extractor de vidrio unido a una bombita de tela succionaba la enfermera leche del seno.

-Esto será suficiente por ahora, con su permiso- dijo la joven que se retiraba a la habitación contigua

El doctor Wetson con mucha paciencia introdujo un fino conducto de cuero previamente purificado, por la boca del bebé cuidando de dejar espacio necesario para que respire, por allí empezaron con lentitud a colocar la leche, esperando que no fuera a los pulmones sino directo al estomago.

El Doctor Wetson hablo con Darcy y le dijo:

-Sr. Darcy sepa usted que estamos haciendo lo último que en medicina se ha descubierto para tratar niños que no pueden comer por sí solos o tienen dificultades para ello, sin embargo existen muchos riesgos para él que todavía la medicina no puede evitar o sanar, la señora Buitom ha procedido tal como yo lo hubiera hecho, ya lo que resta es que el niño pueda por sí mismo cumplir con su proceso digestivos, dado que si no puede poco podríamos hacer para ayudarle, por lo que le pido tenga paciencia-

-Gracias doctor- dijo serenamente Darcy, pero sentía que no podía escuchar más.

-Sepa también señor, que el niño tiene muy buen peso a pesar de ser prematuro, lo que nos da esperanza que pueda recuperarse, ya que parece ser un niño fuerte-

Darcy asintió y solo pensaba como decirle eso a Elizabeth, ella lo odiaría y el no podría soportarlo, no era lo suficientemente fuerte para ello. Por lo que prefirió hablar con Jane para que esta le diera la noticia a Lizzie, al hablar con ella lo hizo de espalda y con el mayor control posible, debía ser fuerte para su familia. El Dr. Smith y la Sra. Buitom marcharon de Pemberly al observar que Elizabeth estaba respondiendo de manera favorable, cuando se le comunico del estado de su hijo lloro un poco en manos de su hermana pero se tranquilizo y se permitió la esperanza de que todo saliera bien.

-Como es el Jane?- preguntó Lizzie

-No lo sé Lizzie, no lo he visto, tiene las visitas restringidas, el Doctor solo permitió el acceso de Darcy en una oportunidad, buscan mantenerlo en un ambiente estéril y seguro- contestó Jane

Lizzie bajo su mirada, estaba triste y preocupada

-Lizzie debes ser fuerte, él te necesita, por lo que debes recuperarte, no te preocupes los médicos están haciendo lo mejor, procura descansar- dijo Jane tratando de animarla

-Lo sé- solo dijo Elizabeth

-Quieres que te lea algo-pregunto Jane

-No, gracias Jane-

-A lo mejor prefieras que Darcy te haga un rato compañía- sugirió

Lizzie negó con la cabeza – Se que debes atender a Nathan, ve tranquila puedo quedarme un rato sola- dijo Lizzie

-Estás segura Lizzie?- pregunto

Asintió con la cabeza, seguido de ello Jane se retiro. Pemberly estaba tranquilo pese a que tenía visitantes, las jóvenes damas abandonaron las ideas de ir a cualquier compromiso social, no jugaron al piano, en ocasiones leían salmos o jugaban con Nathan. Darcy paso el día en su estudio, sin comer, sin hablar, Charles en ocasiones le acompaño en silencio.

El día fue callado, al igual que la noche, nadie hablaba de lo que ocurría en la casa, el silencio fue roto por el Doctor Wetson, al solicitar a Darcy, este en esos momentos se encontraba con Charles.

-Sr. Darcy-

-Bien pueda Doctor-

-Para el día de mañana necesitamos contar con una enfermera que podamos entrenar para que alterne con la Srta. Wilkinson, dado que solo podré permanecer dos días más acá en Debyshire-

-Porque usted no puede quedarse- preguntó Darcy

-Señor tengo 4 pacientes en la capital que se encuentran en una situación similar, Wilkinson está en la capacidad de alimentarlo y cuidar de él pero debemos entrenar a alguien más por si surge un caso similar usted comprenderá, yo estaré viniendo igualmente a ver su evolución que tardara por lo menos 2 meses-

-Dos meses, porque tanto tiempo?- pregunto

-Es el tiempo que le faltó por madurar dentro del vientre materno- respondió el doctor

-Comprendo, dígame como se encuentra ahora-

-Evoluciona positivamente, cumplió son su proceso digestivo sin problema, sin embargo debo decirle que es muy vulnerable, por lo que no puede ser visitado por nadie que pudiera ser portador de alguna enfermedad-

Darcy asintió

-Señor Darcy al igual que su esposa usted debe ser fuerte, el camino será largo, procure descansar nosotros estaremos vigilantes-

-Gracias Doctor- dijo Darcy

Los dos días siguientes fueron similares, calma total en la casa, El doctor Wetson se marchó a Londres, la Srta. Wilkinson se quedó a la cabeza, a está le costó mucho mantener su profesionalismo al hablar con Darcy, quien con su porte ingles y su evidente fortuna le habían impactado. En ocasiones trató de conversar un poco más con él, pero su silencio era casi imperturbable.

Darcy apenas hablaba con Jane sobre el estado del niño y a través de ella conocía sobre el estado de Elizabeth, ni siquiera hablaba abiertamente con Charles. Elizabeth y el bebé se recuperaban lentamente, Jane y Charles asumían que la distancia entre Darcy y Lizzie, era más agotadora para estos, que la angustia que les embargaba, Jane sospechaba que algo pasaba entre ellos pero no quiso compartirlo con Charles. Georgiana y Kitty ese sábado recordaban como hubieran esperado que fuera ese día.

-Si esa invitación no hubiera llegado quizás todo estaría bien ahora- dijo Georgiana

-La invitación no fue la que causo todo esto- dijo Kitty

-En parte es mi culpa, si yo no hubiera querido ir- Georgiana expresó

-Como puedes decir eso, perdóname pero aquí el único culpable es tu hermano, tu escuchaste todo lo que dijo, no sé como Elizabeth podía querer a un ser tan repugnante- dijo Kitty

Jane en ese momento venía con Nathan y escuchó todo, con autoridad dijo a Catherine -Podrías explicar eso que dijiste Kitty?-

-Jane¡ - dijo ruborizada Georgiana, y bajo la cabeza llena de verguenza

-Catherine estoy esperando- dijo al tiempo que colocaba a Nathan en el suelo

Agitada Kitty contestó -Pues todo lo que esta pasando no es una fatalidad de la vida Jane, la negación de Darcy de asistir con nosotras a la fiesta de hoy, termino en una discusión terrible, de la cual Lizzie quedó muy alterada, el dijo cosas horribles, y bueno yo pienso que es el principal causante de todo esto-

-Georgiana tienes algo que decir sobre eso- pregunto Jane que no podía creer lo que escuchaba

-Oh Jane¡- dijo cubriendose la cara con las manos y entre lagrimas – Yo traté de calmarla... no debí insistir en ir... ambos estaban tan furiosos... en Londres ya habían discutido... ella estaba muy alterada solo quería irse... esto no debía pasar...- no pudo hablar más pues la invadio el llanto

-Calmate Georgiana- dijo Jane abrazandola – Todo mejorará, Lizzie es fuerte y el bebé tambien-

-Ella ni si quiera debería estar aquí, el no la merece- murmuro Kitty

-Catherine el tambien esta sufriendo por todo esto, no hables de esa manera por favor- dijo Jane

Kitty se cruzó de brazos y se molestó, no le parecía justo que la regañaran por algo que consideraba cierto. Jane luego que Georgiana se calmara, se dirijio a la habitación de Lizzie, la encontro despierta

-Hola como te sientes- dijo Jane

-Estoy bien, que sabes del bebé?- preguntó

-Evoluciona favorablemente, hoy como te dije quedará a su cuidado la enfermera Wilkinson y una nueva que no recuerdo su nombre, Darcy pidió por ella en Londres, todo bajo la recomendacion del doctor-

Lizzie sonrió levemente, mientras asentía con la cabeza

-Lizzie cuando quieras puedes hablarme, no es bueno que te encierres en la tristeza-

-Estoy bien Jane, no te preocupes-

-Estoy aquí para tí querida Lizzie- dijo Jane

-Gracias Jane-

Jane no quiso insistir en el asunto, no quería lastimarla, prefería esperar que ella lo hablará; pensó por un momento en hablar con Darcy pero no se sentía totalmente confiada.

Pasó una semana, la evolución de Elizabeth fue notoría, el Dr. Smith permitió que diera cortas caminatas sin abandonar la habitación, si continuaba cicatrizando como iba retiraría los puntos. Dos días luego de poder caminar Lizzie pudo conocer a su hijo, que todavía se encontraba en la habitación de Darcy, lo colocaron en sus brazos y logro amamantarle, lloró de felicidad cuando vio esto, y pese que el Dr. Wetson les dijo en su última visita que seguía vulnerable, ella en su corazón esperaba que no duraría mucho tiempo esa situación.

Jane practicamente se había encargado de mantener informados a sus familiares sobre la situación de Elizabeth y el niño, Darcy no quizo avisar a nadie de su familia, por lo que Georgiana escribió a estos y a las amistades más cercanas. Pemberly poco a poco volvía a la normalidad, todavía no habían piezas musicales alegres, pero Georgiana tocaba como un angel, y la presencia de Nathan mantenía a todos con un aire de alegría, sin embargo Darcy era solitario y poco comunicativo, Charles y Georgiana estaban preocupados por él, temían que en cualquier momento dejará la casa y se fuera a Londres. Elizabeth era más conversadora, pero no había felicidad evidente en ella tampoco, Jane estaba decidida a intervenir, pues sabía que no podría retener mucho a su padre y la llegada volvería incontrolable la situación.

-Lizzie como te sientes hoy- preguntó Jane

-Mucho mejor, me siento muy feliz de poder tocarlo, verlo, el pronto estará bien Jane-

-Sí así sera Lizzie- contestó

-Tiene los ojos claros, como tu Jane, el cabello oscuro, es tan hermoso- dijo sonriente

-Realmente tiene los ojos azules de Darcy, es muy parecido a él-

Lizzie no contestó, la sola mención de su nombre borro su sonrisa.

-El tambien esta sufriendo Lizzie, no quiere hablar con nadie, esta muy solo, lo que sea que paso deben por un momento dejarlo a un lado, el niño los necesita juntos- dijo Jane

-Gracias por tu compañia Jane, pero quiero estar sola-

-Lizzie-

Elizabeht le dio la espalda, Jane no le quedo otra opción y se retiró de la habitación, sabía que quizas era en vano pero hablaría con Darcy ya que este no hablaba con nadie más, se dirigió al despacho donde sabía que estaría perdido entre papeles.

-Tienes un minuto Darcy-

-Ha pasado algo con Elizabeth- pregunto Darcy con evidente angustia

-Eso podría decirmelo usted mejor que nadie- contestó Jane, que había cerrado la puerta, y le miraba directamente, la dulce y gentil Jane en ese momento no estaba frente a el, era una faceta poco común, pero se notaba que podía llegar a ser igual de decidida que Elizabeth aún cuando fuera menos efusiva.

Darcy nunca había visto a Jane desafiante, por ello supuso se había enterado finalmente de la discusión, jámas espero tener que rendir explicaciones a nadie que no fuera Elizabeth, por lo que en este momento no sabía ni que decir

-Darcy, estoy esperando su versión, he imagino será totalmente sincero conmigo- dijo Jane

-No se que es lo que quieres escuchar Jane, lo que escuchaste es quizas lo más exacto que aconteció- respondió el evitando ser orgulloso y pedante, pero sin ganas de continuar la conversación.

-Supongo entonces que ha insultado a mi hermana y mi familia, que se ha excedido al decir cosas hirientes en un momento de furia, pero espero que todo lo que ha pasado en estos días le ha servido para reflexionar y pedir perdón, usted va a sacar a mi hermana de la tristeza en la que la ha sumido, eso es lo que quiero escuchar- dijo Jane en una mezcla de reclamo y suplica

Darcy guardo silencio, se sentia miserable y no esperaba el perdón de Lizzie, menos esperaba los reclamos de Jane

-Usted dijo que estaría con ella en todo momento en las alegrías y las tristezas, ambos se necesitan y ella no vendrá por usted cuando la ha herido- dijo de forma determinante

-Elizabeth debe de odiarme, no merezco su perdón- dijo él entristecido

-En algún momento ella pensó lo mismo de usted, considere lo que le he dicho, pronto recibiremos a mi padre y el no será tan comprensivo con usted, solo esperara que Elizabeth y el niño se recuperen para llevarlos a casa, sino es que ella se va antes por sus propios medios- Jane cambio el tono y hablo desesperadamente

El la miró, sabía que era cierto, él debía hacer algo si quería mantenerlos a su lado. Jane se dio vuelta y abandono el despacho, el se quedó pensativo, imagino que si habían sido dificiles los días distantes a Elizabeth, estar sin ella y sin su hijo sería insoportable.

* * *

**Espero les guste como va la historia, espero sus comentarios... **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola a todos, espero hayan disfrutado los otros capitulos, aca les dejo uno nuevo, la poesía que encontraran no es de mi autoría sino que es **(*) Poesía del autor José Manuel Ruiz...

**Espero sus comentarios o criticas...**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 16**

Días pasaban uno tras otro, así como los pensamientos por la mente de Darcy, esta vez no trataba de recordar, ni juntaba sueños o fragmentos de recuerdos, en ocasiones medito y oro aún cuando no era una costumbre habitual, él necesitaba urgentemente una forma de pedir perdón, llevaba días sin terminar de descrifrarlo, la carta, no sería la primera vez, en Rosings ni le dirigio una mirada cuando entrego aquella carta, pero la había leído, por lo que le parecía más sensato; el queria hablarle pero sería la peor opción, él no soportaría obtener su silencio, prefería sus palabras hirientes como hace ya más de un año. Sin tener claras las ideas tomo un pergamino y empezo a escribir:

_N__o tengo ganas de llantos, es por lo que yo me aguanto  
porque si no, sin dudar comenzaría a llorar_

_No tengo ganas de penas pero tu amor me condena  
a la pena permanente, me va a matar, lentamente_

_Yo no quiero la tristeza tener como compañera  
pero tu ausencia, ha logrado que sea mi consejera_

_No quiero que el sufrimiento se apodere de mi vida  
ven conmigo sin dudarlo y cúrame mis heridas_

_Porque si no vienes pronto vas a conseguir, cariño  
que todos estos problemas me destrocen como a un niño_

_Que las penas y tristezas se apoderen de mi amor  
y el sufrimiento y los llantos destrocen mi corazón(*)_

Abandono la pluma, y puso a un lado el papel, no escribía claramente, se levanto y miro la espesura de la noche, su corazón latía lento, pero su alma estaba agitada, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y sus palabras retumbaban en su mente una vez más, como si fuera ayer, los gritos desgarradores de Elizabeth, los médicos sin un buen pronostico. Decidió cabalgar ya que no podía dormir, en silencio llegó a las caballerizas y monto su caballo, salió sin rumbo, perdido en sus pensamientos.

La humedad de la noche hizo a Elizabeth salir de su cama, abrió las ventanas totalmente, el paisaje nocturno cautivo su mirada, se quedó contemplándolo por un momento, vio un movimiento distante, y observo con mayor detenimiento, logro distinguir un caballo que venía hacia la casa, le causo intriga ver un jinete a esas horas, por lo que se quedó un momento más. Al notarlo más de cerca noto que el caballero parecía ser Darcy, su corazón dio un vuelco ¿qué hacía él afuera?, ¿habría pasado algo? ella no lo sabía, abandono la ventana y abrió con cautela la puerta contigua de su habitación donde descansaba el niño tranquilamente, no noto nada extraño. Sabía que no podía bajar todavía las escaleras, sin embargo salió de la habitación y espero en el pasillo, él en algún momento debería pasar por allí y así ella sabría qué pasaba, nada bueno debía ser para que él llegase tan tarde.

Darcy subió la gran escalera y al momento que tomo el pasillo que dirigía a su habitación provisional noto una luz en el pasillo principal, eso le inquieto por lo que cambio su curso, al ver a Elizabeth con una lampara en la mano y recostada a la pared, le dijo:

-Está usted bien Elizabeth, necesita algo?

Ella lo miró – Yo estoy bien, lo está usted?

Confuso respondió – Sí lo estoy, porque no está descansando? Quiere que busque a….

Antes que pudiera continuar ella dijo – Que le ha traído fuera de casa en horas tan altas?

Un poco sorprendido dijo- Nada importante solo quería pensar-

-Pensar¡ es decir que no ha pasado nada urgente- replicó

-No, solo necesitaba salir y ordenar mi mente- dijo un poco incomodo

-Está bien, pues ahora debe descansar, Buenas noches Señor- dijo dándole la espalda

-Buenas noches Elizabeth- se quedó contemplando la puerta que se cerraba frente a él

Ella le costó conciliar el sueño, le dolió verlo tan descuidado, tenía un poco de barba, lucía cansado, su mirada era triste, ni siquiera vestía como solía hacerlo, aún cuando no quería las lagrimas llenaron sus ojos, lo amaba, pese a todo ella lo amaba. El por su lado meditaba su imagen, estaba cambiada, no se veía feliz, pero su cuerpo no era tan delgado como antes, caminaba con ligereza, supo con ello que se recuperaba y eso le indicaba que le quedaba poco tiempo entonces para recuperar su afecto, pues pese a sus palabras atentas su mirada era distante.

Con el amanecer llego el Dr. Smith, venía desde el nacimiento con regularidad una vez por semana a chequear a Elizabeth, el día no podía empezar de mejor manera, luego de un chequeo minucioso el Doctor le dijo a Elizabeth:

-Sra. Darcy me complace decirle que a partir de hoy usted podrá realizar prácticamente su vida normal, claro tiene algunas excepciones no ejercicios exhaustivos, nada de intimidad todavía, ya retire las suturas sin embargo como comprenderá todavía es sensible.

-No tiene de que preocuparse doctor- dijo Lizzie para ahorrarle más explicaciones

-Muy bien Señora debe continuar con un aseo impecable como el que ha usado hasta ahora, y seguir alimentándose bien, por ahora descansara de mi dado que nos veremos entonces en 15 días aproximadamente, y espero poder darle de alta definitiva-

-Muchas gracias Doctor- dijo Lizzie con una sonrisa, no podía sentirse más feliz que retomar su día a día casi con totalidad

Los días en Permberly habían ocasionado ciertos cambios positivos para la mayoría de ellos, algunos de estos inesperados por todos, las jóvenes Georgiana y Catherine, habían continuado su amistad con los jóvenes Rumsfeld y Clapton, sin objeción alguna de Darcy. Aylin Rumsfeld había desarrollado una extraña cercanía hacia Jane y Charles, pero más sobre este último. El silencio imperturbable de Darcy, fue roto por la enfermera Wilkinson que visitaba frecuentemente Pemberly, quedándose por 2 ó 3 días alternados con la enfermera Foll. Los Bennet no habían dejado Longbourn dado que Mary tenía un pretendiente, pero Jane nunca reveló esto a Darcy pues le preocupaba que no hubiera ningún cambio entre Lizzie y él, sin la advertencia de que su padre llegaría en cualquier momento.

En el té para sorpresa de muchos Elizabeth les acompaño, Darcy y la enfermera Wilkinson estuvieron ausentes; el revuelo se causó cuando una muy confiada Catherine le dijo a su hermana:

-Cuanto me alegra que te encuentres recuperada Lizzie, supongo que eso indica que pronto nos iremos de aquí?

-Kitty por favor no seas inoportuna- dijo Jane

La mirada de Charles y Georgiana se dirigieron a Elizabeth que muy serena y segura de sí contestó – Apenas este el bebé dado de alta nos iremos Kitty-

-Lizzie no es el momento- dijo Jane

-La decisión ya fue tomada Jane, solo que ha sido postergada por razones obvias, ahora si me disculpan tomare un poco de aire, me avisan cuando llegue el Dr. Wetson-

Una vez en los alrededores del jardín, Elizabeth pensó en las palabras que había dicho, realmente estaba decidida a irse, recordó la súplica de Darcy cuando ella estaba en cama "_por favor quédate conmigo, no podría vivir sin ti, perdóname", _no podía engañarse a sí misma ella lo seguía amando y sería miserable lejos de él, lo que había visto de él la noche anterior le indicaba que él también se sentía miserable con todo lo que estaba pasando; mientras caminaba sus ojos se toparon con una desagradable visión, Darcy caminaba de forma entusiasta con la Srta. Wilkinson, conversaban muy amenamente, y la sonrisa de esa mujer era amplia. Se quedó observándolos, la imagen de la noche anterior de Darcy no era lo que veía; sentía muchas cosas a la vez, celos, rabia, impotencia, rencor, si en algún momento había titubeado sobre su decisión, ya no lo estaría más, ahora estaba segura se marcharía.

Su mente realizo miles de suposiciones, asumió su llegada nocturna con un romance con la mujer en cuestión, apretó sus manos de rabia al pensar esto, Darcy realmente era como todos los demás señores de alta sociedad, se había dejado seducir de la primera mujer agradable en el momento que ella estaba convaleciente, o quizás todo esto había iniciado antes en su temporada en Londres de donde provenía ella. Nació un sentimiento de odio hacia esa mujer, se quedo detallándola era bonita, de buenas maneras, con cierta finura, no era como ella, y él estaba muy relajado ante su presencia, Lizzie deseo poder oír lo que conversaban, odiaba ver que él sonreía mientras lo único que ella deseaba era llorar, sin embargo no se lo permitió y se dirigió a la biblioteca, la lectura le ayudaría a distraer su mente.

Unas horas más tarde llegó el doctor Wetson, Lizzie al ser informada se dirigió hasta el pasillo esperando que este terminará de revisar el niño, al salir de la habitación ella le abordó:

- Dr. Wetson como se encuentra mi hijo?

- Sra. Darcy que alegría verle recuperada, acompáñeme por favor

- Hay algo malo en él ?

- No señora solo que me agradaría darle el recuento a ambos padres- dijo el Doctor

Lizzie guardo silencio y le acompaño, justo lo que menos quería era ver a Darcy, y ahora sería inevitable. Una vez en el Despacho, donde se encontraba realizando unas cuentas, el no pudo evitar sorprenderse de verla entrar con el doctor, y sintió un gran alivio al ver que ella caminaba hacia él, pero solo tomo un lado cerca de él, para evitar habladurías, y en todo momento le dio la espalda, él comprendió que su comportamiento solo indicaba la distancia, tomo la palabra el Doctor y a ambos les dijo:

-Señores Darcy, hoy vi al pequeño en un aspecto muy saludable, ya tiene un mes de nacido lo que es verdaderamente alentador, sin embargo no podemos bajar la guardia necesita igual el mejor de los cuidados para lograr su desarrollo total-

Darcy suspiro y Elizabeth sonriente le dijo al doctor- Podrá ya terminar su aislamiento?

-Lamento decepcionarla señora pero eso no variara todavía, ha evolucionado bien pero la más mínima contaminación podrá afectarlo seriamente, así son los niños prematuros- Dijo el doctor

-Lo que quiere decir que las enfermeras deben continuar su asistencia- sugirió Darcy.

-Exactamente Sr. Darcy- Dijo el Doctor, y continuó explicando porque debían seguir asistiendolo

Mientras escuchaba la ira nacía en Elizabeth nuevamente, le parecía que él estaba feliz con ello. Pensó "la enfermera Wilkinson querrás decir, como has podido hacerme esto, jamás espere que te comportarías como todos buscas un reemplazo mientras yo estoy criando, y te atreves a traerla a nuestra casa, eres un miserable" - Es de suponer que continuara en la misma habitación también – preguntó al doctor para cambiar sus pensamientos

-Sí señora es lo más recomendable, bueno señores sin más recomendación que ambos cuiden mucho de su bebé, me retiró no sin antes felicitarles y desearles lo mejor-

-Muchas gracias Doctor- dijo Darcy

Elizabeth le dio una pequeña reverencia, y luego que este cerrara la puerta se movió para retirarse.

-Elizabeth podríamos conversar- dijo Darcy al tiempo que se levantaba de su silla para ir hacia ella

-Sobre el niño ya está todo dicho, y si es sobre el divorcio decida usted como mejor le parezca, supongo que su tía podrá ayudar a agilizarle todo- dijo sin mirar atrás y cerrando la puerta tras ella. Darcy quedó petrificado con sus palabras, un escalofrió le recorrió, Divorcio¡ él jamás le pediría el divorcio, ella no podía hablar en serio.

En la cena fueron dos los ausentes, Lizzie se encontraba amamantando al niño, Darcy se había quedado en su estudio encerrado en sus pensamientos, que podría hacer ahora realmente ella no quería explicaciones, él sabía que se había excedido y que quizás ella necesitaba un tiempo pero jamás pensó en separarse para siempre de su amada Lizzie. Después de la cena Charles se excuso con Jane y le dejo con Nathan, Georgiana y Catherine, iría a buscar a su amigo presumía que todo iba de mal en peor.

Fue hasta la biblioteca y no lo hayo, se dirigío entonces hasta el despacho privado de Darcy, allí estaba, en medio de la oscuridad y el silencio, miraba hacia la ventana, tenía una copa medio llena en sus manos, ni si quiera se movío al sentir que alguien entraba.

-Puedo hablarte Darcy- pregunto Charles

-Dime- respondío seca y amargamente

-Es mi deber informarte que Elizabeth piensa en llevarse el niño apenas se recupere, se irán supongo a casa de sus padres-

Darcy no contestó nada, el ya suponía eso

-No piensas hacer nada Darcy, la dejaras simplemente ir?- Pregunto Charles casi con deseperación, en el fondo sabía que su amigo podría no recuperarse, lucía tan afectado con el distanciamiento que no imaginaba lo que sería de él sin ella.

-Ni siquiera quiere oirme y esta en todo su derecho; he sido de lo peor con ella-

-Pero repara el daño; ustedes se aman no deberían cerrarse a darse una oportunidad de arreglar las cosas, tienen un hijo que cuidar juntos Darcy-

-Lo se Charles... lo sé... pero lo único que puedo hacer es que antes de que ella se vaya, irme yo-

-Qué...? tú... nó puedes... no debes hacerlo-

-No los desatendere y sabes que aquí no les faltara nada, lo mejor es que pase un tiempo, pues ella quiere separarse definitivamente de mí-

-De que hablas, no estás hablando de divorciarse de tí- dijo asombrado- No puedes permitir esó, sabes que la sociedad la excluiría, ádemas que sería del niño-

- Por eso es mejor que me vaya- dijo Darcy consciente de todo

-Estás decidido entonces, oh Darcy no puedes hablar en serio- Dijo Charles aún asombrado

-Es lo mejor Bingley-

Bingley compredió que estaba decidido y no cambiaría de opinión, aún cuando él no lograba comprender lo que ganaría con esa decisión, sabía que Darcy debía tener una buena razón para ello.

Darcy entrada la noche se dirigió a su habitación, quería ver al niño, el bebé dormía tranquilo y la enfermera Foll también, él se quedó contemplandole, quería grabar cada parte de su hijo en su mente, paso varios minutos allí, observaba que respiraba suavemente y tenía un sueño tranquilo. Lizzie se despertó al sentir sus senos húmedos, en silencio se dirigió a la puerta contigua, la cuál abrío lentamente y sin hacer ruido, no quería despertar a nadie, para su sorpresa vió a Darcy que acunaba al bebé en sus brazos, se quedó inmovil en la puerta observandolos.

-James, mi querido James, se que eres muy pequeño todavía, y que tengo mucha responsabilidad de que estés pasando por todo esto, lo lamento hijo, espero puedas perdonarme… Sabes debes recuperarte pronto y llenar de alegría a tu mamá, yo te prometo que nada les faltará, siempre estaré para ambos pero debo irme lejos de ustedes en este momento, es lo mejor, aunque no lo parezca, luego lo entenderás… mi corazón y mi mente siempre estarán con ustedes, pues son el centro de mi vida tu y mi Lizzie, yo los amo más que a mí mismo… No lo olvides hijo, te amo-

La voz de Darcy fue suave pero llena de melancolía, el bebé empezó a moverse e hizo intentos de llorar, el corazón de Darcy se hincho cuando el pequeño James le miró con sus pequeños ojos claros, no percibió a Lizzie que se acercaba, ella respiro profundo para que no se notará en su voz, que estaba conmovida y esas palabras habían arrancado las lagrimas de sus ojos.

-Es hora de alimentarlo-dijo suavemente

Darcy fue extraído de su ensoñación al escucharla, no alcanzó a articular palabras en su presencia y solo la miró, no tenía claro desde cuando estaba ella en la habitación, casi automáticamente le entrego al niño con suavidad, no hubieron palabras pero ambos fueron inundados por ese momento, era una intimidad distinta a la que habían compartido antes, el roce de sus manos entorno a su hijo, esa cercanía entre los dos, ella descubrió su pecho y empezó a amamantar al niño antes de que este llorará, él observaba con devoción ese momento, ella trataba de concentrarse en el niño, pero tenerlo allí tan cerca y tan lejos, observándole, ella lo miró un tanto inquieta, él al notarlo dijo – Disculpa si te incomodé, Buenas noches Elizabeth- y en silencio se retiro

El sueño no llegó fácilmente, ambos pensaban en esos minutos, Elizabeth reflexionaba lo que había escuchado, él se iría, pero no tenía razón esa era su casa, era ella que debía de marcharse, sus sentimientos se contrariaron, realmente él estaba sufriendo?, la voz con que le hablaba al niño estaba llena de tristeza, pero sus celos le hicieron pensar otras cosas, él estaba también siendo consolado¡, si se iba era porque quería espacio o porque no quería que los demás evidenciaran su romance con esa mujer, Oh¡ el siempre tan correcto, ocultando lo impropio por mantener el honor.

Dios¡ pero de donde había salido esa mujer?, ella no podía ser tan ciega…. Como es que no se dio cuenta antes?…. desde cuando realmente se conocían?, se sentía estúpida y su mente maquino miles de escenarios, pensó que se conocían desde antes del accidente, en un principio no pudo pero finalmente él había logrado recordarla y se habían encontrado nuevamente, eso explicaría su distanciamiento y no como ella en un momento pensó, que él todavía estaba sufriendo por el accidente; supuso entonces que se podrían haber encontrado en su última visita en Londres, ó si siempre había existido¡… no podía ser, sería un hombre tan vil, no podía entenderlo, porque entonces él se mostraba tan herido, solo estaba tratando de hacerla sentir culpable, para quedar como un Caballero, realmente eso debía ser, total ella siempre supo que él en el fondo era un ser egoísta, orgulloso, siempre lo había sido.

Darcy pensaba en las largas noches que pasaría en Londres, solo añoraba poder estar cerca de su hermosa Lizzie, cuando volvería a ver a su hijo, como iba a hacer para saber de ellos, nadie podría decirle todo lo que él quisiera saber. Además en su ausencia no podría cuidar de Georgiana y Lizzie, ambas confiaban mucho en personas de las que él desconfiaba como Evens Rumsfeld. Charles era un hombre bueno pero no conocía a Rumsfeld, y por lo visto tampoco se daba cuenta que Aylin Rumsfeld tenía un acercamiento pretencioso con él, definitivamente se sentía feliz que el interés de esta hubiese cambiado, pero porque buscaba ser tan atenta con hombres casados.

El medito entonces sobre los Rumsfeld en un pasado habían sido personas casi tan adineradas como los Darcy y otras familias importantes de Inglaterra, de hecho el apellido estuvo silenciado en las altas esferas sociales después que estos marcharon a América, las veces que vino Evens fue igual que siempre, amigable, amante del juego y de las mujeres, un tanto pernicioso, él fue uno de los motivos por el cual sus padres decidieron irse, Evens tenía algunas deudas por juego, pero sobre todo tenía deudas morales con algunas señoritas, de hecho llego a escuchar que una tuvo un niño de él. Serían hoy iguales? Que buscaban en Inglaterra?...

Testarudos, verdaderamente ambos lo eran, y demasiado, cada uno estaba sumido en su mundo de pensamientos, suponiendo lo que sentía y pensaba el otro, encerrado en sus propias conclusiones, ambos inconscientemente habían levantado murallas hacía el otro, un mundo de excusas, con el único fin de no lastimarse o lastimar al otro más, pero era lo único que lograban, sin hablarse son sinceridad.


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17

En la mañana todos estaban en el comedor, Jane y Charles pensaron que quizás las cosas podrían mejorar, dado que Lizzie y Darcy se mostraron muy civilmente ante los demás, Catherine y Georgiana estaban muy sorprendidas por ello, el silencio reinó pero las miradas de todos estaban en el matrimonio Darcy. Darcy una vez que termino el desayuno se dirigió a Charles

-Bingley por favor acompáñame- Charles sin dudarlo se levantó y lo siguió, una vez en el despacho Darcy continuó

– Se que quizás será un abuso de mi parte, debido a que ya tiene usted y Jane más de un mes fuera de su casa donde supongo quieren regresar pronto, y aún cuando se que Elizabeth podría manejar perfectamente la propiedad en mi ausencia, no quiero que se recargue de actividades, pues aún no ha terminado su total recuperación, por lo que me permito sugerirle que se mantenga usted con el Señor Flint al frente de la propiedad, mientras que yo me dirijo a Leicestershire y me encargo de su manejo hasta que ustedes decidan que es conveniente volver a la misma. Seguido de lo cual si no ha cambiado la situación actual entonces me dirigiré a Londres, si usted acepta lo único que le solicito es que por favor me mantenga informado de todo lo que acontece acá.-

Charles se quedó silencioso pensando en lo que su amigo estaba proponiendo

-Charles, tiene algún problema?- Preguntó Darcy

-Realmente yo no tengo ningún problema dado que nuestra propiedad no podría estar en las mejores manos, pero creo debo consultar con Jane antes de tomar una decisión sobre esto-

-Claro comprendo, bueno espero tu respuesta para poder entonces partir- Darcy se sentó en su escritorio y empezó a escribir unas notas

-Cuando piensas partir Darcy?-Preguntó Charles

-Hoy mismo, ya hable con Flint y la Señora Reynolds ellos mantendrán todo bajo control, si existe algún problema con lo propuesto entonces iré a Londres, sin embargo no es mi intención poner tanta distancia-

-Comprendo- dijo Charles y luego se retiro

Charles habló con Jane inmediatamente, ella no podía creer lo que escuchaba, no tuvo problemas con hacer tal como Darcy había dicho, pero decidió que ella debía informar a su hermana y tratar de evitar que Darcy se marchará, decidió que las niñas en especial Georgiana no debía saber de esto dado que se sentiría muy afectada.

Hablar con Lizzie fue en vano ella no emitió ni una sola palabra sobre el hecho, aún cuando Jane le insistió que debían darse una oportunidad por el niño, el silencio fue su respuesta. Sin embargo, sucedió algo que nadie previó Lizzie decidió hablar con Darcy, en el estudio de este le dijo:

-Sr. Darcy, comprendo usted se sienta incomodo con la presencia de tantos miembros de mi familia en esta su casa, y le doy mi palabra que si otras fueran las condiciones, todos ya nos hubiéramos marchado, comprendo perfectamente que usted quiera su espacio para... para rehacer su vida, sin embargo considero innecesario que abandone su propiedad, solo un mes y ninguno de nosotros estaremos acá- dijo sin mirarlo a la cara y tomando un respiro para continuar

-En cuanto al divorcio sepa usted que no temo a la sociedad, por lo que puede agilizar todo para que esté libre de este compromiso muy pronto…- guardó silencio pues se le estaba quebrando la voz y era lo menos que quería, mostrar debilidad ante él.

El la miraba mientras hablaba y sentía que sus palabras lo mataban había tanto resentimiento en ellas, al ver que guardo silencio intento ganar su perdón y le dijo –Lizzie…, perdón Elizabeth, no me voy de esta casa porque su presencia o la de su familia me incomode, ni porque planeo tener una nueva vida lejos de usted…pues realmente usted es la razón de mi vida- El se levantó y trató de acercarse a ella, ella permaneció inmóvil sin mirarle- Elizabeth si me marchó es porque no quiero que usted lo haga, se que le he herido y le pido perdón, se que merezco su odio, pero no debe usted alejar a James de todo lo que es de él y de usted, todo esto es tuyo Lizzie…- él se aproximo mucho más.

Ella tomo impulso y rápidamente dijo antes de flaquear delante de él - Sr. Darcy por favor, nada de esto es mío, pertenece a su familia, si usted quiere ver de James podrá hacerlo pero no es necesario, yo puedo hacerme cargo, por último sea sensato consigo mismo esto fue un error, corríjalo y continúe su camino- se dio vuelta y procuró a salir sin escuchar nada más, pues no podía retener sus lagrimas.

-Elizabeth¡… Elizabeth¡…-dijo mientras ella se retiraba, sintió que su corazón se iba con ella, su esperanza de recibir su perdón estaba perdida, no quería oírlo, solo podía esperar que el tiempo suavizará todo, porque él se sentía incapaz de hacerlo.

Las horas transcurrieron, Darcy preparó todo para su salida, Lizzie se encerró en su habitación y lloro en soledad, Jane y Charles estaban abatidos pero decidieron esperar que el tiempo hiciera su trabajo, ambos sabían que poco podían hacer, Elizabeth era difícil de convencer al igual que Darcy; las chicas se entretuvieron en un picnic con los Clapton, por lo que estaban al margen de lo que acontecía. Finalmente a media tarde Darcy partió a casa de los Bingleys, dejó a su hermana una carta en la que explicaba sus motivos, fue despedido por Jane y Charles, quienes le aseguraron que cuidarían de todo sin problemas.

Los días siguientes Elizabeth prácticamente se desenvolvía sin problemas en la casa, en su presencia evitaban mencionar a Darcy, sin embargo Catherine en ocasiones hacía comentarios en los cuales preguntaba si él había dejado a la gran Pemberly a Elizabeth o cosas similares, Georgiana realmente extrañaba que la casa fuera como hacía meses atrás, pues tenía mucho apreció a los Bennet, pero anhelaba tener a su hermano de vuelta. Charles con el Sr. Flint llevaba el manejo de la finca, escribía diariamente a Darcy sobre lo que pasaba en esta, sin embargo no todos los días recibía correspondencia de este, y él solo se limitaba a hablar de la finca en sus cartas.

El cambio más notorio luego de la partida de Darcy fue el de Elizabeth hacía la Señorita Wilkinson, extrañamente desarrollo una aversión hacía la misma, sobre todo cuando se entero al escuchar a la servidumbre que esta preguntaba constantemente por el Sr. Darcy. Sin embargo, no entendía porque esta preguntaba por él, cuando ella según Elizabeth era la razón por la que Darcy se había ido.

Pasadas unas dos semanas de la partida de Darcy, Charles escribió a Darcy que sería bueno que viniera por lo menos de visita a ver al niño, que se encontraba mucho mejor; Georgiana también le había escrito y le solicitaba que fuera de visita, decidió entonces ir a visitar pero no tenía previsto quedarse. Una vez en Pemberly, se reunió con Charles y conversaron unas horas sobre ambas fincas, seguido de ello converso un rato con Georgiana, está entre otras cosas le comentó que debía escribir urgentemente a sus tíos Fitzwilliam, Lord Byron y a Lady Catherine, debido a que ambos estaban muy preocupados y pensaban visitar la casa para asegurarse que todo estaba bien en ella, además esta última había solicitado que Georgiana se fuera a Rosings Park para hacer su presentación formal en Londres en las próximas 2 semanas, pues se suponía ella debía haber sido presentada en esa fecha.

Estas noticias dejaron un poco preocupado a Darcy, realmente no quería un enfrentamiento entre Elizabeth y su familia nuevamente, sabría que todo eso sería fulminante en su relación con ella. Recordó lo escrito por su tía en aquella terrible carta y las siguientes "…_el parto puede ser un momento del cual mujeres o niños nacidos no se recuperan jamás…", "…la providencia le está dando la mejor oportunidad para rectificar…", "…sepa rectificar ahora que puede…", "…cuente con que la sociedad le recibirá…";_ ciertamente debía rectificar pero no para dejar a Elizabeth, al contrario debía hacer todo para poder ganarla nuevamente; sabía que su tía debía tener planificado todo para la presentación de Georgiana en la sociedad, quizás era lo mejor y así la mantenía alejada de Pemberly, debía evitar males mayores.

Las horas siguientes Darcy las paso con el bebé, y se sintió muy feliz de verlo tan recuperado, la enfermera Foll le manifestó que ella consideraba que en tan solo unos días más el niño podía ser sacado del aislamiento, y aún cuando el Dr. Wetson recomendaba esperar un poco más ella consideraba que estaba listo. Al quedarse el niño dormido lo dejo en la cuna y aprovecho para retomar la lectura de un libro que tenía abandonado, unos minutos después como no sintió a nadie en la habitación de Lizzie entró en ella, él no la había visto todavía y anhelaba con su corazón verla, quería tocarla, la necesitaba realmente y estar lejos de ella, había servido para que cada día la amara más, abrazo las almohadas que tenían su aroma, se recostó en la cama y cerró los ojos para recordarla…

Jane y Lizzie se encontraban dando un paseo por los alrededores con Nathan y Catherine, pero debieron regresar dado que el clima cambió y la tarde soleada se convirtió en una lluvia imprevista; tomaron el té y luego Lizzie decidió que se daría un baño pues faltaba poco para amamantar a James, entro a su habitación y pasó directo a su baño donde su doncella instantes atrás había alistado todo para ella, seguido de ello se quedó en bata y se sentó a peinarse el cabello, una vez sentada vio a través de su espejo que las piernas de un caballero caían al lado de su cama; intrigada se acercó y vio a Darcy completamente dormido abrazando una almohada, sorprendida dijo –William-

Entre su sueño Darcy al escuchar su voz, susurro –Lizzie, mi amor - y él le busco con sus manos por la cama. Ella tenía el corazón latiendo como un caballo desbocado, se preguntaba que hacía el allí? Porque dormía en su cama? Estaría tomado? Que pretendía con todo eso? Decidió despertarle y tocándolo le dijo - Darcy, Darcy-

El abrió los ojos suavemente y al verla sonrió, -Lizzie- dijo un poco más consciente, al recordar donde estaba, se repuso inmediatamente y se levantó de la cama, al verla en bata y con el cabello suelto, sus pensamientos, sus deseos, todo se cruzó, trataba de articular la excusa para explicar porque estaba allí, pero no podía pensar claramente con ella en frente. Ella solo lo miraba, tratando de buscar con sus ojos una explicación, y solo veía a un hombre un poco confundido delante de ella, quiso abrazarlo y decirle que lo extrañaba pero aparto esos pensamientos de ella y le dijo – Esta usted bien?-

El asintió y dijo- Sí, espero tú también… - miraba sus labios, sus ojos, cuanto deseaba besarla, se acercó a ella un poco más, mientras ella lo miraba al notar su cercanía, ella bajo la cara, y susurro- Todo bien- al ver esta reacción él se quedó muy cerca, pero no avanzo más, respiro muy cerca de ella y podía oler su aroma de flores, retuvo sus deseos y dijo – Disculpe mi intromisión no he querido molestarla- se separo de ella hizo una pequeña reverencia y se retiró del cuarto.

Ella se quedó allí viéndole irse, respiraba agitadamente, quería retenerlo, pero otra parte de sí no quería verlo, - Ya basta Lizzie- se dijo, pero miro la cama y no pudo contener las ganas de tocar las sabanas donde él había descansado, lo deseaba, al momento pensó que estoy haciendo¡, él me desprecia…, pero porque estaba aquí, me extraña?..., No el no me quiere realmente….; sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el llanto de James y allí se dio cuenta que la puerta contigua estaba abierta, entró y tomo al niño para amamantarlo, mientras la lluvia continuaba cayendo, para ser inesperada en esta época era realmente fuerte, por lo que Darcy no pudo partir de regreso a Leicestershire.

Darcy se sumergido en su despacho, se quedo pensando cuánto la deseaba, la extrañaba, no reviso correspondencias, ni libros de la finca, ni nada, solo pensaba en lo cerca que estuvo de ella, sentía la necesidad de correr por los pasillos y besarla, tocarla, abrazarla, por Dios daría todo lo que tiene por tenerla de vuelta… pensamientos precarios vinieron a él, podía tomarla si él lo deseaba ella era su esposa, tenía deberes con él, y vaya que el peso de la separación ya lo tenía al punto del estrés, tanto emocional como físico, pero jamás el haría algo en contra de la voluntad de su Lizzie, el era un caballero aún cuando su cuerpo gritara, el debía contenerse, porque aún cuando la deseaba la amaba mucho más y no podía hacerle ningún daño….Podía ella no necesitarlo así… tomo un libro, tenía que distraerse, pero ya los libros no bastaban el necesitaba era a su Lizzie.

Llego la cena, donde todos compartieron juntos, la cena mayormente fue un intercambio de miradas y más miradas, Darcy no podía apartar los ojos de Lizzie, y ella tampoco podía resistir mirarlo de vez en cuando, los comentarios giraron sobre un tema único donde todos participaron, la mejoría del pequeño James, todos querían que el bebé saliera ya del aislamiento para poder conocerlo y cuidarlo. En el compartir luego de la comida los hombres se quedaron un rato compartiendo una copa y Darcy aprovecho para conversar con Charles sobre la ida de Georgiana a Rosing Park, y su posterior presentación en sociedad en Londres, por lo que él se reuniría con ella en Londres. Se quedó un rato más para escribir a su primo Fitzwilliam sobre el asunto y pidió a Bingley que le dijera a Georgiana que se reuniera con él en su Despacho.

La carta a Richard realmente no pudo ser escrita…Darcy se acomodo en su sillón y cerrando los ojos nuevamente fue abstraído en el recuerdo de una situación pasada donde se sentía muy similar que ahora…

_Esa noche en Kent Darcy se dirigió con habitual cautela hacia el piano, colocándose de modo que pudiese ver el rostro de la hermosa intérprete. Y de verdad que le parecía verdaderamente un ángel, anhelaba tanto que esa hermosa dama fuera para él. Elizabeth reparó en lo que hacía, pero jamás adivino los pensamientos de esté y a la primera pausa oportuna se volvió hacia él con una amplia sonrisa y le dijo: _

––_¿Pretende atemorizarme, viniendo a escucharme con esa seriedad? Yo no me asusto, aunque su hermana toque tan bien. Hay una especie de terquedad en mí, que nunca me permite que me intimide nadie. Por el contrario, mi valor crece cuando alguien intenta intimidarme. _

––_No le diré que se ha equivocado ––repuso Darcy–– porque no cree usted sinceramente que tenía intención alguna de alarmarla; y he tenido el placer de conocerla lo bastante para saber que se complace a veces en sustentar opiniones que de hecho no son suyas. _

_Elizabeth se rió abiertamente ante esa descripción de sí misma, y dijo al coronel Fitzwilliam que se había acercado también: _

––_Su primo pretende darle a usted una linda idea de mí enseñándole a no creer palabra de cuanto yo le diga. Me desola encontrarme con una persona tan dispuesta a descubrir mi verdadero modo de ser en un lugar donde yo me había hecho ilusiones de pasar por mejor de lo que soy. Realmente, señor Darcy, es muy poco generoso por su parte revelar las cosas malas que supo usted de mí en Hertfordshire, y permítame decirle que es también muy indiscreto, pues esto me podría inducir a desquitarme y saldrían a relucir cosas que escandalizarían a sus parientes. _

––_No le––tengo miedo ––dijo él sonriente. _

––_Dígame, por favor, de qué le acusa ––exclamó el coronel Fitzwilliam––. Me gustaría saber cómo se comporta entre extraños. _

––_Se lo diré, pero prepárese a oír algo muy espantoso. Ha de saber que la primera vez que le vi fue en un baile, y en ese baile, ¿qué cree usted que hizo? Pues no bailó más que cuatro piezas, a pesar de escasear los caballeros, y más de una dama se quedó sentada por falta de pareja. Señor Darcy, no puede negarlo. _

––_No tenía el honor de conocer a ninguna de las damas de la reunión, a no ser las que me acompañaban. _

––_Cierto, y en un baile nunca hay posibilidad de ser presentado... Bueno, coronel Fitzwilliam, ¿qué toco ahora? Mis dedos están esperando sus órdenes. _

––_Puede que me habría juzgado mejor ––añadió Darcy–– si hubiese solicitado que me presentaran. Pero no sirvo para darme a conocer a extraños. _

––_Vamos a preguntarle a su primo por qué es así ––dijo Elizabeth sin dirigirse más que al coronel Fitzwilliam––. ¿Le preguntamos cómo es posible que un hombre de talento y bien educado, que ha vivido en el gran mundo, no sirva para atender a desconocidos? _

––_Puede contestar yo mismo a esta pregunta ––replicó Fitzwilliam–– sin interrogar a Darcy. Eso es porque no quiere tomarse la molestia. _

––_Reconozco ––dijo Darcy–– que no tengo la habilidad que otros poseen de conversar fácilmente con las personas que jamás he visto. No puedo hacerme a esas conversaciones y fingir que me intereso por sus cosas como se acostumbra. _

––_Debería practicar entonces Sr. Darcy siguiendo el consejo de su tía—dijo ella mordazmente, para luego volver la atención al piano–_

_Darcy sintió celoso, molesto, en un momento también se pregunto cómo hacer para agradarle más, era evidente que su querido primo tenía la atención de ella, conversaban con mayor fluidez…_

Darcy sonrió para sí, recordó también los momentos en que coincidieron en las caminerias de Kent, pero nada era comparable con las ansias de besarla que había te luego que ella le rechazo, verdaderamente que en ese momento cuando le dijo todo aquello era hermosa, radiante, desafiante y de una manera tan espectacular, sus mejillas encendidas por la furia, sus ojos chispeantes, sentía como su corazón se acelera otra vez al recordar su hermosa imagen….Oh sus labios ese momento reciente tan cercano en la habitación, su olor… su esencia…toda ella…

Georgiana entro en la habitación en silencio y al ver a su hermano con la cara tan relajada casi que dando un suspiro, le dijo- Perdone que lo saque de su ensoñación William, mandó usted por mí?-

Darcy rápidamente se enderezo y evito enderezarse, cruzo rápidamente las piernas e invito a su hermana a tomar asiento, evitando que esta pudiera notar que no solo lo había sacado de una ensoñación, sino que la misma había sido una fuente de excitación para él, trato de alejar sus deseos y pensamientos de anhelo hacia Lizzie; Georgiana lo miraba y pensó para sí que nunca lo había visto tan retraído, supuso que estaba pensando en su situación con Elizabeth, por lo que inicio la conversación con el clima y otras banalidades. Rápidamente la conversación entre los hermanos fluyo y fue amena para ambos, al conversar sobre la presentación en sociedad a Georgiana le pareció buena idea evitar enfrentamientos con su tía, sobre todo le agrado aún más cuando Darcy aprobó que fuera presentada en sociedad, en el fondo ella anhelaba poder ser pretendida formalmente por George Clapton, por quien se sentía muy atraída. Sin embargo estuvo un poco triste y Darcy al notarlo le dijo

– Si usted no está de acuerdo Georgi, entonces escribiré a Lady Catherine para que detenga todo lo que supongo ya tiene arreglado-

-No, Will, no es eso, en realidad me alegra que salgamos de este asunto ya, pero en el fondo quería que fuera Elizabeth quien organizará todo-

-Sin embargo eso no podrá ser en estos momentos- dijo él con cierta melancolía

-Will, no quiero entrometerme en tu vida pero no la dejes ir, no podremos ver crecer a James¡ además usted acaso realmente ya no la ama?-

-Sí le amo, la amo más que a mi vida, pero ella me odia después de todo aquello-

-No Will, yo no creo que te odie, debes hablarle, no te vayas inténtalo, ella te necesita-

-Eso no es lo que me ha mostrado a mí-

-Porque esta herida, desde que te fuiste parece ser igual pero todos sabemos que no lo es, ella no es feliz y tu tampoco, puedo verlo en tus ojos – le dijo mientras le tomo la cara y le miro fijamente – Debes intentarlo -

-Yo solo puedo asegurarte que lo he intentado pero ella no me quiere escuchar- le dio una leve sonrisa y luego se abrazaron

Ella lo invito a que fueran a escuchar a Catherine en el piano, pero él prefirió quedarse escribiendo unas cartas, debía escribir a su familia, ajustar los detalles de la presentación de Georgiana con su tía, decidió escribirle a ella, a su Lizzie, debía intentarlo, además le contaría sobre todo lo que se haría en las próximas semanas.

_Querida Elizabeth:_

_Recurro a escribirle porque usted no quiere escucharme, una vez más le pido perdón por todo lo qué le dije aquella tarde, muchas cosas estaban en mi mente, fui un inconsciente e irracional, la mención de esos hombres me cegaron y me llene de ira, perdóneme, usted no se merecía esas palabras, aún cuando no entiendo como usted sabía sobre Evens, sé que me excedí en las conclusiones que saqué. Perdóneme por favor, perdóneme por haber colocado su vida y la de James en peligro, no puedo sentirme más miserable, de haberles lastimado, ustedes son lo más importante en mi vida. Sé que merezco su odio, pero yo le amo, y no puedo soportar estar más lejos de usted._

_Elizabeth jamás he pensado en separarme de usted, por ello no hay nada hecho para lograr ello, si no estoy en la casa es porque sé que mi presencia le es incómoda, usted puede permanecer en Pemberly siempre, pues es suyo, como toda mi vida es suya, si usted decidiera entonces odiarme y no perdonarme, solicite usted al Sr. Brett y que el disponga todo, yo jamás haré tal solicitud; solo le ruego quédese en Pemberly, yo me iría a Londres, desde allá administraría los bienes y visitaría al niño según usted lo disponga._

_Permítame expresar que Georgiana, partirá a Rosings Park y será presentada en unos 15 días en Londres, he decidido evitar un nuevo enfrentamiento con mi tía, pero hubiera preferido mil veces que usted fuera la organizadora de todo, dado que es gracias a usted que mi hermana ha podido superar su situación de Ramsgate, por lo que le estoy inmensamente agradecido, y ella le guarda un inmenso aprecio; todo lo hago pensando en su bienestar, espero pueda entenderlo así, no deseo que usted se aflija por nada, ni que nadie la moleste y aún cuando se que es una mujer fuerte prefiero que descanse y se recupere para nuestro James. _

_Sabe perfectamente que usted y su familia será bien recibida en la presentación, le daré los detalles apenas los conozca y usted decidirá si desean asistir, en Londres estará preparado todo para su llegada; quizás muchos rumores se han levantado sobre nuestro distanciamiento, sin embargo yo no he alimentado los mismos y he mantenido ante todos que usted se encuentra en reposo con el niño por el bienestar de su salud. Le prometo que nunca haré nada para dañarla, le garantizo que independientemente de lo que decida yo protegeré su nombre delante de todos y para mí siempre será mi esposa._

_Mucho le amo Elizabeth, mucho le extraño, tanto que me siento vació sin ti…_

_Tuyo siempre_

_Fitzwilliam Darcy_

Doblo la carta y la sello, la coloco con las otras, malo fue el destino y mala la hora cuando una desagradable sorpresa salto a su vista, habían dos cartas abiertas con el sello de la casa Rumsfeld dirigidas a Elizabeth, dudo por un momento en leerlas, pero un mal presentimiento le embargo, por lo que las leyó, releía una y otra vez, Evens realmente quería aprovechar que Darcy estaba lejos para agradar a Elizabeth, que buscaba con ella sabiendo que era casada?, cuáles eran sus intenciones? Se detuvo en algunas frases "_hermosa señora Darcy_", "_siempre estaré disponible para lo que usted desee_", "_sepa confiar en mí_", "_no dude en buscarme, yo hare todo porque usted esté bien", "esperaré por sus cartas", "usted será bienvenida, siempre que lo desee", _la cólera se encendió en él aún más cuando leyó _"definitivamente, Darcy nunca ha sabido valorar a las mujeres"_, "_él no le merece_". Darcy pensó que Evens era un rufián definitivamente, maldijo al hombre una y otra vez; se preocupo al saber que efecto había causado en Elizabeth esas cartas, que había contestado ella, que haría? debía investigar la vida de Rumsfeld, si la servidumbre de la casa había llevado el chisme de su partida esa misma debería informarle que pretendía Evens, solicito a la Señora Reynolds y al Señor Flint aún cuando era ya entrada la noche.

El ama de llaves y el Administrador se presentaron inmediatamente. Darcy les giro instrucciones especificas de revisar de forma prudente pero profunda sobre quién de sus otros empleados conocía sobre la vida de los Rumsfeld, necesitaba saber lo que pasaba en esa casa y en su casa en presencia de estos. Los empleados se sorprendieron un poco sobre el requerimiento de su patrón, pero sabían que había algún motivo de peso sobre ello, pues no era un hombre de chismes, siempre había sido correcto y muy prudente.

El día siguiente, Darcy anunció en el desayuno que partiriá a Londres por asuntos de trabajo y a informarse sobre los planes de presentación de Georgiana que encaminaba su familia, manifestó delante de todos que esperaba a que James estuviera fuera del aislamiento para que todos pudieran asistir a la velada, que les esperaría en Londres, todas las damas se alegraron con la noticia, Elizabeth apenas sonrió, ella no estaba feliz, penso que Darcy realmente la estaba sacando de su vida, la presentación de Georgiana era algo muy importante y el lo había cedido a su tía, porque solo Lady Catherine estaba interesada en ello, y lo había decidido sin nisiquiera consultarselo.

A media mañana Darcy partió en su carruaje a Londres, los planes que traía antes de llegar a Pemberly habían cambiado drásticamente, no pensaba partir lejos de casa, pero prefería eso a que su familia se presentara sin anuncio, por lo que visitaría a los Fitzwilliam en Londres, ya había enviado una carta a Lord Byron, y estaba todo arreglado para que Georgiana partiera a Rosings, solo esperaba que Elizabeth le escribiera en respuesta a su carta y que le perdonara, que el tiempo fuera poco para que el pudiera volver y mantener alejado a Rumsfeld de su familia.

* * *

**Espero les agrade este capitulo... Gracias a los comentarios anteriores, por favor continuen comentando... es bueno saber que siguen por alli y sobre todo si les agrada lo que escribo :)**


	18. Chapter 18

CAPITULO 18

Todo fue tal como se previó Georgiana partió a Rosings Park, su tía se sentía victoriosa consideraba que le había ganado la batalla a Elizabeth, aún cuando no conocía que Darcy y Elizabeth estaban distanciados, ese hecho le dio la certeza de que su adorado sobrino había recapacitado y estaba sacando de su vida a esa desagradable mujer. Para Georgiana no fue fácil Lydiar con su tía, sobre todo cuando escucho que su tía planeaba en la ceremonia tratar a Darcy como un soltero; que había de hecho invitado a muchas de las mujeres que esperaban convertirse en algo más que sus amigas, al ver que su tía no escuchaba razones, decidió escribir a su hermano, el debía intervenir de lo contrario todo sería un verdadero desastre.

En Pemberly, los Bingleys decidieron dejar todo en manos de Elizabeth, ella comprendió su partida aún cuando le ponía un poco nostálgica que se marcharan pues para esas fechas se suponía que debían estar arreglando todo para recibir a sus familiares para las navidades que ya estaban muy cerca, pero nadie había hablado de eso, aún cuando ella ya estaba recuperada en su totalidad y James estaba recuperado casi en totalmente, no tenía ánimo para organizar la casa para las fiestas, su nostalgia crecía cada día más con la inminente llegada de diciembre, pues este traía consigo una fiesta más, su segundo aniversario, un aniversario que quizás no celebraría, un aniversario lejos de su marido; Catherine decidió quedarse a acompañarla al verla tan apagada pero se sintió muy incómoda cuando las visitas de los Clapton y los Rumsfeld disminuyeron, debido a la ausencia de Georgiana, además Elizabeth estaba vigilante en todo momento pues había notado que algo se estaba desarrollando entre los jóvenes, e intervino directamente pues temía un poco del comportamiento de Kitty, que lucía muy entusiasta.

La Señora Reynolds notifico en sus misivas a Darcy sobre la disminución de las visitas de los Clapton y Rumsfeld, pero la observación más importante fue que el Sr. Evens frecuentaba la casa en visitas poco formales, en cuanto al status de la familia el Señor Flint comunico que los Rumsfeld no habían invertido mucho en la recuperación de la propiedad, apenas habían gastado lo necesario en habilitar los sectores de habitación más importantes de la finca, pero no conocía más detalles del hecho. Todo ello a Darcy realmente le preocupo, pues en Londres había investigado y los Rumsfeld habían hecho exactamente lo mismo, invirtieron en lo necesario para habilitar su propiedad, realizaron unos pequeños negocios sobre el comercio de telas y perfumes; nada comparable con la gran fortuna que antes manejo la familia.

Darcy no había recibido ninguna carta de Elizabeth, sin embargo el le escribió nuevamente en esta oportunidad se limito a referirse a la presentación de Georgiana, esperaba verdaderamente verla allí, así mismo le escribió que iría a visitar al niño pronto. Decidió escribirle también a su tía, fue muy puntual en algunas cosas:

"…_Espero le quede muy claro, que la familia de mi esposa al igual que ella compartirá con nosotros en la presentación de Georgiana, no conserve más ideas alocadas sobre una posible separación de mi matrimonio, la única razón por la cual usted está a cargo de dicho evento es por la delicadeza actual de mi primogénito, por ello limite sus acciones a organizar el evento y destierre toda idea de desairar a mi esposa, dado que no estoy dispuesto a permitirlo!..."_

Esperaba ser claro y contundente, realmente no permitiría ningún tipo de desaire hacia Elizabeth, pues el verdaderamente anhelaba una reconciliación. Ya no tenía la preocupación por sus otros familiares, solo era Lady Catherine la que le preocupaba; tuvo el agrado de recibir la compañía de su primo el coronel Richard Fitzwilliam, quien noto claramente que el Darcy feliz era hoy triste, había vuelto a su carácter anterior, era silencioso, un tanto frío y se limitaba a trabajar o leer en su despacho, era notorio que la distancia con su esposa le afectaba, se había repuesto un poco, estaba nuevamente cuidando su presencia, comía con normalidad y no estaba tomando tanto, como narraron Georgiana y Charles en sus cartas; pero simplemente no era el mismo Darcy felizmente casado.

Elizabeth estaba tratando de definir qué decisión tomar, los consejos de Jane que se diera una nueva oportunidad estaban haciendo mella en ella, la primera carta también había surtido su efecto, aún cuando en un principio se sintió enfurecida pues pensaba que todo era una farsa de Darcy para abandonarla en Pemberly mientras hacía su vida con la enfermera en Londres, pero ya había analizado y releído varias veces la misma, hoy pensaba que el solo estaba tratando de rectificar con ella, él nunca antes le había lastimado y pese a todo ella guardaba la esperanza que solo pensara en ella como mujer, pensó en los momentos pequeños que estuvo con él y ahora estaba consciente que él fue verdaderamente afectado, reflexiono y quizás el asunto con esa mujer no era tan importante, deseo que el pensara en ella tanto como ella lo estaba haciendo.

El recibir la segunda carta, la confundio un poco y le dio poca esperanza pues la escritura de Darcy era algo distante, simplemente le decía que esperaba que estuviera bien y que le acompañara en el evento de Georgiana, tan solo una vez dijo que la amaba ¿Se habría cansado de esperar su perdón?, quizás sí y hasta era lógico, se enfureció con ella misma probablemente había arruinado sus posibilidades de arreglar su vida con él hombre que ella amaba… si, lo amaba, de eso podía estaba segura… empezó a caminar como una leona enjaulada, necesitaba organizar sus ideas, sintió que había regresado a aquella situación en Hunsford donde se había precipitado para tomar sus decisiones, donde lo había juzgado mal, donde luego de sentirse herida ella lo había herido aún más -_Oh Dios puedo estar haciendo lo mismo…. Pero que pasa conmigo… APRENDE LIZZIE…APRENDE_…- pensó que en aquella oportunidad tampoco ella había contestado su carta, le dejo a él tener que hacer el camino hacia ella, no podía comportarse igual decidió entonces escribirle diciéndole que podría venir a ver al niño cuando quisiera, se sintió tentada a escribir sobre lo que sentía, pero no tuvo el valor, esperaba verle en persona para decidirse a hablarle con el corazón, ella lo extrañaba, le hacía falta su compañía, estar con él. Anhelo tanto la visita que no llegó, y aún cuando recibió una nueva nota llena de excusas, se sintió muy mal que él no había acudido a su llamado.

La falta de Darcy se debió a la negativa de su tía de agradar a Elizabeth, días antes de la presentación llegó a Londres pues debía verificar que todo era como ella decía y él decidió intervenir, pues su primo y su hermana no eran lo suficientemente fuertes para doblegar a Lady Catherine. Finalmente las invitaciones fueron enviadas a todos los Benett bajo la supervisión de Darcy, él se aseguró de que contarán en la mesa principal a su esposa y familiares, entre tanta agitación debió omitir la visita a Pemberly.

* * *

Llegado el viernes 8 de diciembre, la mañana del evento Darcy contrario a su costumbre se levanto muy temprano, no se sentía cómodo con ningún atuendo, se vistió y desvistió en varias oportunidades, su ayudante de cámara tuvo que contener la risa al ver los inmensos nervios de su amo, una vez vestido bajo las escaleras y tomo un ligero desayuno con Georgiana, seguido de ello se prepararon para recibir a Elizabeth con James, los Bennet y Bingleys que se supone tendrian su estancia con ellos en la casa Darcy de Londres; Georgiana se exaltaba cada vez que sentía un carruaje, Darcy caminaba, se sentaba, realmente no podía controlar su ansía, hoy por fin la vería tendría una nueva oportunidad, al sentir que alguien tocaba el mismo se apresuro a recibir a quien llamaba en su puerta, su corazón era toda una aceleración, pero al abrir la puerta quedó impactado, no era su Lizzie, era el joven mensajero de la familia Bingleys, quienes al igual que los Bennet y Elizabeth nunca llegaron, Darcy rápidamente leyó la nota de Charles en la cual se disculpaba por el desaire y explicaba que prefirieron llegar en casa de su familia aprovechando la ocasión para visitarles; la razón verdadera era que Jane no quería ir allí si su hermana no iba, Elizabeth en su ultima carta a Jane había dejado bien claro que se quedarían en casa de los Gardiner, estos recibieron muy alegremente a su sobrina con el niño, pero notaron que era muy extraño que no se fuera a su casa y que viajara sin Darcy, ella dio excusas pero nadie se quedo convencido, su tía Margaret que bien conocía a Lizzie sabía que algo debia estar pasando en el matrimonio de su sobrina y estaba dispuesta a intervenir.

La tristeza inundo a Darcy, ella no vendría, ni siquiera por Georgiana, le dolió mucho ver a su hermana borrar su sonrisa al ver que transcurrió toda la mañana y no habían noticias de Elizabeth, ella estaba también ansiosa y preguntaba a cada rato por ella, de hecho habían exigido a Lady Catherine, se quedara en su propia casa y no en la Darcy, para que Elizabeth pudiera asistirla sin problemas en los últimos preparativos para el evento. Finalmente la Señorita Annesley termino de asistir a Georgiana, en la noche Darcy, Fitzwilliam y Georgiana se dirigieron hasta el sitio donde sería la fiesta, sabía que serían terribles los comentarios al ver que su esposa no estaba con él, pero ya nada podía hacer, ninguno de los tres pensó en preguntar si ella había llegado al lugar.

La gran puerta se abrió y la voz de Lord Byron anunciaba

-Sírvanse de recibir el orgullo de las familias Darcy y Fitzwilliam, con ustedes Georgiana Darcy-

Miles de aplausos estallaron en la sala y todos los ojos se dirigieron hacia ellos, Georgiana sonrió pero se aferro a los brazos de Darcy y Fitzwilliam que iban a su lado, la mente de Darcy se traslado a Meryton, cuando toda la asamblea igualmente se detuvo a su llegada con los Bingleys, entre la multitud se encontraba ella su amada Lizzie…, camino por inercia en medio de la asamblea con su hermana y primo, con tanta seriedad como aquella noche, no miraba ni siquiera a su alrededor, ni busco a nadie en particular, simplemente caminaron…

Los aplausos se convirtieron en murmullos, unos hablaban de la exuberante belleza de Georgiana, quien realmente parecía un ángel vestida entre tonos rosados y fucsia, estaba radiante, otros comentaron que Darcy y su esposa llegaron separados, miles de supuestos empezaron a tejerse en torno a ese hecho, para Darcy era como un centenar de abejas, se sentía perdido hasta que la voz de Georgiana lo trajo de vuelta

-Está en la mesa Darcy-

El dirigio la mirada a su hermana buscando que aclarara su comentario pues no comprendío lo que ella dijo, y esta solo le señalo con una gran sonrisa hacia la mesa donde estaba Elizabeth sentada con James en brazos, Darcy sintió que su corazón se detenía al ver que esta les miraba con una sonrisa, deseo que fuera para él, que todo desapareciera y quedar solo con ella, estaba tan hermosa, llevaba los pendientes que él le había regalado en navidad con el collar de su madre, lucía un radiante vestido rojo, él olvido todo, realmente para él solo importaba ella y movió su cuerpo para ir a su encuentro, pero Georgiaa

Elizabeth tambien estaba emocionada con verle, tan solo vio su figura que se pronunciaba en la puerta de entrada, sus ojos se quedaron observandole, no se percato de la belleza de Georgi, sino que trato de detallar lo más posible a su amado, vio que estaba tenso y su mirada era distante, lucía tan hermoso en su traje de lujo, tan apuesto, ella sintió como su corazón latía mas apresuradamente al verlo cada vez con mayor facilidad, podría haber corrido hacía sus brazos en ese instante, cuando ya divisaba mejor el partido vio que Georgiana coincidio con su mirada y le sonrió, al ver que ella murmuraba algo a su hermano no pudo evitar sonreir más, al ver que sus ojos se posaron directamente sobre ella, el ver ese brillo en su mirada, supo que todavía existía una posibilidad... Noto que no se dirigió hacia ella y aún cuando ella lo deseaba, sabía que el guardaría sobretodo los preceptos sociales, en parte ella debía haber llegado con él pero actuaría como si nada hasta que el momento les permitiera reunirse.

Georgiana estaba en lo cierto Darcy no podía correr hacia ella pues dejaría todo en evidencia, por lo que él decidio confiar en su hermana, Lizzie debería seguir con todo como ellos esperaban. Y así fue, llegaron los saludos y felicitaciones, pero justo antes de empezar las presentaciones de muchas de las mejores familias de Inglaterra, Darcy sintió que alguien tomo su brazo era ella, su amada Lizzie, él le miro y ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa

- Ella es mi esposa Elizabeth Darcy- dijo con gusto Darcy

- Todo un placer Señora- dijo el caballero que estaba delante de ellos

Así continuaron y llegó el momento del primer baile, Darcy bailó con Georgiana la primera pieza como tradicionalmente hubiese bailado con su padre, Elizabeth estaba con Fitzwilliam, este le manifestó que se alegraba mucho de verla y que lucía realmente encantadora como siempre, ella igualmente converso con él con mucho agrado y aún cuando quería preguntar sobre Darcy no lo hizo, sin embargo no fue necesario porque este le dijo "_le aseguro que mi alegría por su presencia es nada comparada con la de Darcy_", esto le permitió crecer su emoción y la esperanza de un reencuentro con su marido la inundo, camino con él hasta el intercambio donde Darcy entregaría a Georgiana a su primo y Elizabeth sería ahora la compañera de Darcy, así se iniciaron las danzas. El cambio fue notorio en Darcy su mirada estaba iluminada, se sentía inmensamente feliz de tenerla consigo

-Muchas gracias Elizabeth- le susurro

-Es mi deber estar aquí- respondió ella tratando de controlar sus emociones, pues verdaderamente estar bailando con él, percibir su aroma, sentir sus manos rodeándola, rompió con lo que ella traía en su mente de solo conservar el protocolo por esa noche y conversar el día siguiente para tratar de arreglar sus diferncias, ahora ella lo que deseaba era no separarse de él jamás.

-Estar a tu lado no es deber Lizzie, es todo un placer- dijo tratando de romper la pared que ella le colocaba.

Ella decidió no contestar, pero el susurro de su voz tan masculina, había despertado un inmenso deseo en ella, no podía ni siquiera mirarlo para hablarle pues sentía que se derretiría en sus brazos, -_Debes ser fuerte antes tienes que saber que piensa… hay que hablar primero…_- se dijo para sí misma, tratando de contener sus emociones.

Continuaron danzando en silencio, él noto que ella evitaba su mirada, pero logro observar que en un momento cerró los ojos y suspiro suavemente, eso le dio esperanza, ella podía estar anhelando este momento tanto como él, -_Porque se resiste… oh Darcy no te apresures... no lo estropees... tenemos toda la noche…_- pensó él y no pudo evitar sonreírse. Al ella ver que sonreía, lo miro y ella también le sonrió, eso fue una buena señal, ambos sentían el aleteo en su corazón… Al terminar la pieza ella dijo que debía ir con el niño, él le acompaño, pero ella luego se retiro dado que debía amamantarle, Darcy debía continuar en la fiesta, se dedico a conversar con varios caballeros y disfrutar de ver a Charles con su amada Jane, también observaba a su hermana danzando con gracia con otros jovenes, sintió por un momento que debía de estar más alerta, no quería que ningún hombre pensara en la posibilidad de dañar a su hermana, una voz femenina lo sacó de su pensamiento

-Sr. Darcy veo que ha estado muy ocupado organizando todo esto, tanto que no se le ve en su casa- dijo Aylin acercándose

-Srta. Aylin, pues si he estado muy ocupado últimamente- contesto Darcy con desagrado, rápidamente tomo una posición rígida y distante

-Le ha quedado todo muy hermoso- replico ella acercándose mucho más de lo debido

Justo en ese momento Carlota Stwart y Caroline Bingley se acercaban y al escuchar el comentario, Caroline refirió – Sr. Darcy no sabíamos que usted se encargaba de organizar tales eventos en su familia-

Con una sonrisa maliciosa Carlota le continuó – Su esposa evidentemente jamás podría haber hecho algo como esto-

Darcy fue a darles un corte, pero Aylin refirió – Señoritas no sean tan intrigantes, Elizabeth apenas termina la recuperación de su alumbramiento, Darcy solo ha sido un hombre maravilloso en apoyo de ella- le coloco la mano en el brazo y le sonreía

Darcy se sintió incomodo, estaba en un nido de víboras, del cual debía salir con urgencia- Ciertamente así es- dijo secamente distanciándose un poco de Aylin, pero ella no soltó el brazo de este

-Veo que sus nuevas amistades, son verdaderamente cercanas a usted- dijo llena de celos Caroline al ver a Aylin que trataba a Darcy con excesiva confianza. Su comentario era mordaz y su mente al igual que la de Carlota era perversa ambas pensaron que quizás estaban frente a la amante de Darcy, que era verdaderamente descarada.

-A toda la familia señorita, ahora si nos disculpan es muy agradable la música y tomaremos parte de ella, Sr. Darcy por favor- dijo aylin resuelta a deshacerse de las mujeres

Darcy sabía que estaba cediendo ante la mujer más atrevida que había conocido, pero prefirió bailar con esta que seguir escuchando a Caroline y Carlota, que quedaron impactadas al ver tanto atrevimiento de la señorita Rumsfeld, verdaderamente podría Darcy emparentarse con una mujer así, en el fondo la envidia las corroía, ellas deseaban ser la esposa, pero quizás podrían ser la amante también, era evidente que su tía había reunido a muchas de las mujeres que estuvieron y que quizás estaban todavía interesadas en él. Al dejar la danza decidió caminar en busca de Lizzie, pero fue abordado por unos caballeros, y luego por su tía que acaparaba su atención, no hizo más que alabar a su hija y decir que gracias a su gusto todo eso se había logrado.

Se sirvió la cena y todo salió según lo previsto, Elizabeth y su familia estaban ubicadas en la mesa principal, ella estaba al frente de él tal como lo indica la norma; la noche iba perfectamente, sin embargo Elizabeth y Darcy por los tantos invitados no habían podido compartir mucho en la velada, sus miradas eran continuas, Georgiana tratando de rescatar a su hermano de un grupo de caballeros y antes que alguna otra dama quisiera tomarlo ella lo llevo consigo para danzar, cuando danzaban el corazón de Darcy se lleno de ira al ver que Evens conversaba con Elizabeth, los celos lo invadieron al ver que salieron juntos fuera de la sala, apenas termino la danza dejo a Georgiana, siguiendo en la dirección que Elizabeth y Evens habían tomado fuera del salón.

En la pequeña terraza estaba Lizzie mirando hacia la noche recostada de la barandilla y Evens parado a una distancia prudente a su lado, Darcy al verlos se quedó para escuchar de qué conversaban, no quería dar malos pasos, pero deseaba apartarlo de ella para siempre.

-Elizabeth es evidente que su esposo no piensa reanudar relaciones con usted- dijo Evens

-No entiendo porque usted dice eso- respondió sin mirarle

-Por favor Elizabeth, no pretenda obviar lo evidente, usted tan hermosa y tan bondadosa, colocarse frente a la sociedad como si nada pasara solo por proteger el nombre de Darcy, es muy noble de su parte, aún cuando él la ha dejado sola, la ha abandonado en Pemberly, y mire nada más hoy su arrogante comportamiento apenas usted se ausenta un poco y este no hace más que atender a otras damas agradables en la velada, debería de estar más bien a su lado y no por allí como un soltero, yo jamás le trataría así - rompiendo la distancia busco acercarse a ella pues vio que había empezado a llorar y le dijo - confíe en mi Elizabeth-

Darcy fue a entrar pero contuvo sus celos, debía ver la respuesta de ella

-Elizabeth no tema de la sociedad usted puede ser feliz a espaldas de ella- dijo Evens quien prácticamente le tenía entre sus brazos y busco luego de secarle las lagrimas darle un beso

Al sentir tanta proximidad, entre lagrimas le dijo Lizzie – Aléjese de mí por favor ¡- colocando sus manos entre ella y él

-No tema Elizabeth, nadie sabrá de esto- dijo Evens trayéndola con fuerza hacia él y posando sus labios sobre ella

-Aléjate de ella- dijo Darcy quien entro y aparto con fuerza a Evens de Elizabeth

Recobrando su compostura Evens dijo con sarcasmo – No puedes molestarte por que atienda lo que dejaste abandonado, siempre tan ineficiente Fitz- dijo arreglándose el traje y con una mirada desafiante

Darcy enfurecido le atinó un golpe en la mandíbula, a lo que este respondió con otro golpe, y los dos hombres se cruzaron entre múltiples golpes, mientras Elizabeth gritaba pidiendo que se separaran, el coronel Fitzwilliam que había observado a Darcy salir con premura, llego y la ayudo a separar a los dos hombres, reteniendo a Evens que buscaba continuar golpeando a Darcy, mientras Elizabeth detuvo a Darcy que gritaba

-No te acerques a mi familia miserable-

-Deberías cuidarla entonces Fitz, no soy el único que le gustaría tomarla, se ve deliciosa- dijo finalizando con una sonrisa Evens y una mirada lujuriosa a Elizabeth

Darcy se abalanzo una vez más hacía Evens, mientras Elizabeth trataba de contenerlo.

-Ya basta Darcy, piensa en Georgiana- ordeno el coronel Fitzwilliam, que apretó con fuerza a Evens y lo arrastro hacia las afueras

-Vámonos por favor- dijo Lizzie, que temblaba de los nervios y lloraba

Darcy no podía regresar a la fiesta, Evens le había roto cerca de la ceja con un anillo cuando le golpeo en la cara, además su ropa estaba desajustada por el enfrentamiento; Lizzie al notarlo le dijo- Estas sangrando-

-No es nada- dijo él todavía con algo de molestia

-Déjame verte- le detuvo ella en medio del pasillo y se acerco para revisarlo con detenimiento

-Auch¡ Elizabeth por favor- se quejo cuando esta le presiono la herida

-Lo siento pero si no te presiono la herida continuara sangrando- dijo ella, mientras se colocaba de puntillas para mirar mejor, pero todavía estaba nerviosa y trastoco cayendo sobre él

Él le sujeto para que no se golpeara y le dijo -Si quieres aprisionarme no es necesario que me golpees-

Ella tratando de enderezarse le dijo- Por favor Darcy, ya estas delirando-

-No creo- dijo mientras aprovechando la cercanía le miro fijamente, le seco las lagrimas y acaricio su cara trayéndola más hacia él, no dudo ni un instante y mientras sentía su respiración agitada y el temblor de su cuerpo ante él, le susurro – Lizzie, mi amada Lizzie- suavemente le beso, ella lo abrazo mientras él la envolvía entre sus brazos. No se dijeron más nada solo se quedaron unos minutos allí abrazados, fueron interrumpidos por Jane y Charles que se percataron que algo sucedía fuera de la fiesta.

-Oh¡ perdón-dijo Jane al verlos

Ellos se separaron y al notar el estado de Darcy, más la palidez de Lizzie. Charles preguntó – Que ha pasado?-

-No es nada, Richard está haciéndose cargo afuera- respondió Darcy arreglando un poco su ropa

-Así no pueden volver a la fiesta, todo el mundo notara que algo ha pasado- dijo Jane preocupada

Justo en ese momento Richard llegó y refirió – Supongo se irán a casa, ya solicite su carruaje los está esperando, de lo otro no se preocupen le he despachado-

-Gracias primo, por favor discúlpame con Georgiana y cuida de ella- respondió Darcy

-No te preocupes, váyanse tranquilos- dijo que retornaba a la fiesta

-Yo me llevo a Kitty, ya te traigo a James- dijo Jane asumiendo que Lizzie se iría con Darcy

-Jane- dijo Lizzie, todos le miraron, Darcy le hizo una pequeña presión en la mano al notar que ella iba a contrariarla, ella respiro, pensando si irse o no, luego dijo – Está dormido, yo voy por él –

-Está bien- dijo Jane suavemente y se llevo consigo a Charles

-Esperare por ustedes en el carruaje – dijo Darcy

Se quedaron mirándose, ella no dijo nada, solo bajo la mirada, el se acercó una vez más y suavemente le levantó la cara, hizo que le mirada a los ojos para decirle – La llevaré a donde usted desee Lizzie, espero por usted entonces en el carruaje -

El se fue al carruaje y ella fue a buscar a James, antes de subir al carruaje ella suspiro, estaría a solas con él, no se sentía totalmente preparada para ello, suspiro y al abrir la pequeña compuerta vio la mano de Darcy que casi instantaneamente surgió para ayudarla a subir, ella la tomo y una vez adentro del carruaje, le dio una pequeña sonrisa, luego miro al niño en sus brazos para distraer su mente, él al notar que estaba evasiva con expectativa le dijo – El cochero espera sus órdenes Elizabeth-

Ella levanto la mirada y le miro fijamente para ver su reacción -A casa Darcy- dijo ella

El con una emoción evidente casi se levanto para abrazarla, pero en cambio le dio una sonrisa sincera y le dijo –Pemberly está muy lejos Lizzie – ella al ver ese brillo en sus ojos y esa sonrisa le respondió sonriendole y dandole una mirada picara, el procedio a indicarle al cochero donde irian y luego se sento a su lado en silencio, no se dijeron nada solo estaban allí uno al lado del otro, con sus corazones latiendo de emoción, ninguno se decidia a dar el primer paso, se encaminaron hacia la casa en Londres, bajo la luz de una luna hermosa y cobijados por un frío indomable, una vez en casa ella fue a acostar a James en su habitación, Darcy se fue en silencio a la suya, penso por un instante si debía seguir esperando, sabía que ese beso, breve que tuvieron, sentir su calor, recibir sus sonrisas, era una posibilidad, casi que una invitación, pero el no quería apresurarla, sabía que Lizzie podía pensar que solo la necesitaba de manera física, y aún cuando era verdad, él necesitaba mucho más de ella, mucho más...

Elizabeth luego de haber acostado al niño, pensó en como abordar a Darcy, no quería entrar en una discusión incomoda, sabía que el estaba emocionado con tenerla allí, se río un poco al pensar que lo extrañaba mucho y que necesitaba también estar en todo el sentido de la palabra con él, pensó que quizas podría parecer muy efusivo de su parte invitarlo, pero sabía que él estaba dando espacio a que ella decidiera cuando hablar, cuando tocarla, besarla, al fin se decidió que ella debia invitarlo de algunar manera... toco la puerta contigua y respiro hondo antes de entrar...

-Adelante- respondió él, que se encontraba acostado portando todavía la camisa y los pantalones, estaba un tanto dolorido por los golpes recibidos y pensaba en ella

-Supongo no ha atendido sus heridas Sr. Darcy – dijo ella que traía consigo una toalla, agua y un poco de ungüento para colocarle

-Solas se curaran con el tiempo Señora Darcy- respondió sin moverse de la cama

-No sea infantil por favor, déjeme ver- empezó a asearle la herida – te aplicare este ungüento para evitar que se te hinche demasiado –

Darcy no dijo nada, cerró los ojos y se concentro en poder sentir sus manos que le acariciaban, ella luego que termino de aplicarle la crema se quedo mirándole, verlo allí la cautivo, era tan apuesto, hermoso, luego le dijo – Debería cambiarse – El solo asintió, pero no movió ni un solo musculo para levantarse e ir al vestier. Al ver que él no se movió empezó a desabrochar su camisa, al sentirla el abrió los ojos y le miro en silencio, ella continuó sabiendo que él la miraba, abrió su camisa, le acarició el pecho, se acercó a él aún en silencio y le acarició en la mejilla, le dio un suave beso en los labios, y se posó sobre él. Darcy estaba sorprendido, el respondio con un beso y de inmediato las manos de Lizzie comenzaron a tocarlo, comenzó a besarle el cuello, le mordió suavemente una oreja. Por esto el gimió, ella se detuvo y levantó la cabeza para mirarlo. El la abrazo y le dijo

-Me has perdonado?-

-He decidido darte una oportunidad- respondió ella dándole un beso, el continuó besándola y la tocaba con deseo, besaba su cuello, la parte descubierta de sus pechos, ella también le tocaba ansiosa, el empezó a desatarle el vestido, y casi tiraba de él al notar que tenía tantos broches – Es nuevo - susurro ella entre una pequeña risita – Te comprare otro – respondió mientras continuaba tratando de desvestirla, ella lo detuvo suavemente y le dijo – mi amor, debes calmarte, escúchame –

El se detuvo y se quedó mirándola, un poco angustiado dijo – lo siento Elizabeth, perdóname pero es que te deseo tanto –

-Yo también, te he extrañado pero hoy debe ser como si fuera la primera vez, el doctor me dijo que podía ser incomodo por la operación- dijo acariciándole

El asintió y le dio un beso suave – Está bien mi vida – le susurro

-Déjame ayudarte – dijo mientras se terminaba de soltar el vestido y quedaba desnuda delante de él

Mientras le miraba suavemente le toco y le dijo -Estas cambiada-

-Ya no te gusto- dijo mientras trataba de cubrir con su manos su cuerpo desnudo y se alejaba de él

-No seas tontita, me encantas- dijo mientras la traía hacia sí y empezaba a besar sus senos que estaban más rellenos, exploraba su cuerpo con caricias paso por su vientre que no era tan plano como antes, sus glúteos y sus caderas se habían ensanchado un poco – Oh Lizzie, cuanto te he extrañaba - le dijo entre besos y caricias, ella le ayudo a sacarse la ropa que el todavía conservaba y lo tocaba ansiosa, le mordió el pecho y tocaba sus partes más sensibles, en medio de tanto frenesí, él la detuvo y respirando agitadamente –Estoy tratando de controlarme… no quiero hacerte daño…- ella lo haló con sus piernas que todavía estaban enrolladas a su alrededor, -…No me ayudas Liz…- dijo él mientras ella le tomo con sus manos y lo coloco sobre ella – Hazme tuya - le dijo ella, él estaba demasiado estimulado y empezó a acariciarle el entrepierna para aligerar las cosas, ella empezó a gemir ante sus caricias, al sentir que ya estaba lista para recibirlo él finalmente la tomo, ella grito al sentirlo dentro de sí y él también estuvo a punto pero se contuvo, fue a retirarse y ella le dijo con un susurro – No te muevas – sabía que debía dejar que su cuerpo se adaptara nuevamente, - Ahora eres más estrecha - dijo el que también sentía dolor, - Suave mi amor…. ya está pasando… solo hazlo suave- ella susurro mientras una lagrima corría en su cara,-…Estas bien?- dijo el preocupado, ella asintió y lo invito a seguir, el continuo tal como ella le guiaba, se amaron suavemente, se acoplaron entre besos y caricias hasta llegar al éxtasis juntos, se juraron amor nuevamente, durmieron abrazados sin dejar que el otro se fuera de su lado.

En ese momento todo había quedado olvidado, las discusiones, la familia, el enfrentamiento, todo había quedado atrás, estaban envueltos en su amor, como si todo el rededor no importara, la noche fue tranquila, la fiesta termino con éxito, Georgiana al enterarse que Darcy y Elizabeth estaban juntos, fue muy feliz, al igual que Richard, Jane y Charles, todos habían presenciado un duro distanciamiento y esperaban que la pareja volviera a ser como antes.

* * *

**Hola a todos espero les alla agradado este capitulo... les pido disculpas pero a veces con las ocupaciones cotidianas de la vida, me cuesta continuar con la idea que tenía, por lo que releó la historia para darle cotinuidad y quizas me tardo un poco en actualizar... agradezco de antemano sus comentarios...**


	19. Chapter 19

**GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS, ACA LES DEJO UN NUEVO CAPITULO, DISFRUTENLO Y ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS...**

**

* * *

**

CAPITULO 19

Un sueño, todo había sido un sueño, fue lo que Darcy pensó al despertar solo en la cama, podría haberla deseado tanto que la imagino, no podía ser todo parte de su imaginación, él lo había vivido, estaba desnudo en su cama, él había estado con alguien, y ese alguien tenía que ser ella… - Lizzie….mi amor- envuelto entre sabanas se levantó, miro que no estaba la ropa de ella, pero la de él estaba en el sofá de su habitación…-Liz..- volvió a decir, donde estaba ella? Se preguntó, vio la puerta contigua abierta y se dirigió hacia ella –Lizzie…-

-Aquí estoy Will- contestó ella

-Pensé que todo había sido parte de mi imaginación- le abrazo y le dio un beso en el hombro – El no tenerte al despertar, realmente me asusto-

-No ha sido mi intención, pero nuestro hijo más bien había sido muy indulgente con nosotros, ahora ya alimentado estará tranquilo-

-Está dormido?- dijo mientras suavemente acaricio la cabecita de James

Sonriendo le contesto-Sí querido, duerme tanto como tú, ya está satisfecho ahora dormirá unas dos o tres horas- dijo terminando de acostar a James en su cama

Darcy le miraba complacido

-Will, creo que deberías cambiarte- dijo mirándole y observando que estaba en medio de la habitación envuelto con una sábana

-Oh¡ ciertamente- se acerco a ella y mientras la abrazaba le dijo – aunque creo que mejor tomamos un baño juntos, tu realmente no hace mucho saliste de cama- le dijo a tiempo que le iba sacando poco a poco la bata y la llenaba de besos alrededor de su cuello, ella no tuvo la voluntad de resistirse y se dejo llevar por él a la sala de baño, entre besos abandonaron la poca tela que les cubría y el la hizo gemir apenas sus manos tocaron sus pechos, se sumergieron en la tina y se amaron, se quedaron entrelazados un rato más en el agua.

-Georgiana y Richard nos deben esperar para desayunar- dijo Lizzie sutilmente tratando de salir de los brazos de Darcy

-Es probable, pero quizás no les importe nuestra ausencia- dijo el intentando retenerla

-Vamos Will, no podemos quedarnos acá- dijo quitando suavemente las manos- tenemos suficiente tiempo después para estar juntos- Se levantó y él se quedo contemplando su hermoso cuerpo desnudo, realmente ella lo tenía en sus manos –Cariño, sal de la bañera ahora – dijo claramente, arqueando una ceja –Will…- volvió a decirle, mientras se envolvía en una bata

-Está bien mi amor- sacudió su cabeza tratando de alejar los pensamientos que rondaban en su cabeza, verla con el cabello mojado, y así un tanto enojada, dándole ordenes, era tan sexy…

Ambos se arreglaron y se dirigían al comedor donde ya les esperaban Georgiana y Richard, antes de entrar Lizzie se detuvo y le dijo a Darcy mirándole a los ojos – Sabes que tenemos una conversación pendiente – el asintió, sabía que debía explicar muchas cosas, se dieron un beso corto y entraron al comedor. El desayuno fue agradable, conversaron sobre la fiesta y Georgiana estaba radiante de felicidad de ver a Lizzie y su hermano juntos de nuevo.

Darcy luego converso con Elizabeth sobre las muchas cosas habían influido en su comportamiento aquella tarde hace dos meses, finalmente ambos tumbaron sus muros y en calma escucharon las razones del otro, él hablo de las cartas de su tía, le comento que Evens nunca había sido realmente su amigo y porque dudaba tanto de este, sus estúpidas dudas y los motivos que lo llevaron a distanciarse un poco de ella; de igual manera Lizzie hablo sobre las sospechas que tenía entre una relación entre la enfermera y él, sobre el gran dolor que le habían causado las palabras aquella tarde, le conto sobre la conversación que había tenido con la Sra. Reynolds y los señores de la finca, pudiendo conocer de esa forma sobre su relación con Evens; hablaron también de lo sucedido en la fiesta y al él comentarle que presumía que los Rumsfeld tenían algún tipo de interés económico, Lizzie realmente se preocupó, al notarlo él le dijo

-Ha pasado algo más con los Rumsfeld que deba saber - dijo en un tono áspero Darcy

Lizzie casi rompía en llanto – Lizzie, que te ha hecho ese rastrillo- dijo Darcy que empezaba a exponer su lado sobreprotector

-Nada, no es nada mi amor- dijo ella tomando un respiro, tratando de calmarse y calmarlo, le coloco la mano en el pecho

-Porque te angustias entonces, él no volverá a acercarse a ti, eso te lo aseguro- le dijo tomando su mano

-Oh Will¡, no es Evens quien me preocupa, pero creó que alguna de las chicas puede haber desarrollado un interés hacia el más joven de ellos-

-Qué? Georgiana no puede estar ilusionada con el hermano de ese ser- dijo en una mezcla de emociones

-No lo sé Will, pero en tu ausencia vi demasiado apego entre ellos, creo que es Kitty a quien Christopher le agrada, déjame manejar esto a mí por favor–

-Pero Lizzie en ellos no se puede confiar- dijo dudoso y un tanto molesto

-Son muy jóvenes Darcy, si les prohibimos verse puede ser peor, te prometo estaré al pendiente y hablare con ambas-

-Está bien Elizabeth, pero no se puede confiar en personas como esas, la experiencia nos ha dicho muchas cosas ya- Darcy decidió confiar en Elizabeth no quería discutir con ella sobre el asunto, pero se mantendría al pendiente de todo el mismo. Decidieron en ese momento que pasarían una temporada en Londres, así las jóvenes podrían interactuar con otro grupo de personas y disminuía el avivamiento que tenían con sus otros amigos. Llegó el lunch y luego de este cada uno se disperso en varias actividades dentro de la casa pues había empezado la lluvia y no podrían salir en toda la tarde.

Darcy se reunió con su primo Richard, este muy animado le comentó -Caramba definitivamente Elizabeth produce cambios significativos en ti-

-No vas a empezar Richard- contestó Darcy que dejaba el libro que leía par prestar atención a su primo

-Pero es que no lo puedes negar, es evidente tan solo ayer a estas mismas horas eras tan distinto pese a que estabas tratando de ocultarlo por Georgiana, la tristeza te abrigaba y mírate hoy eres un mar de felicidad- le dijo sonriente Richard

-No puedo negarte que soy muy feliz-

-Voy a tener que considerar seriamente mis opciones de matrimonio, casi que te envidio primo-

-No digas eso hombre, sino fuera por las circunstancias se que ya hubieses escogido a más de una mujer que te haga feliz, por cierto ayer te vi en una situación muy agradable con Anne-

-Eso no fue nada William, aun que no te puedo negar que ha cambiado conmigo desde que te casaste, pero antes de discutir eso aclárame como sucedieron los hechos de la golpiza de anoche-

-Ese canalla de Evens, en este tiempo no ha hecho más que tratar de acercarse a Elizabeth, desde mi ausencia en Pemberly he notado que abrazaba la posibilidad de congraciarse con ella-

-Quieres decir de convertirse en su amante-

-Si Richard, la noche de ayer quería evidentemente dar un paso más sobre ello, cosa que ella no permitió, por lo que trato de obligarle y evidentemente tuve que intervenir, lo podría haber retado a duelo sino intervienes-

-Supongo mantendrás a este hombre en la distancia-

-Eso quisiera, pero Georgiana y Catherine tienen amistad con sus hermanos menores, por lo que tendremos que omitir la realidad de estos hechos por ahora para no lesionarlas, pero no podemos dejar de estar vigilantes-

-No imagine esta situación, y es preocupante sobre todo por el apego que muestran todos ellos, su hermana mayor Aylin es verdaderamente intrigante por así decirlo-

-Sí me preocupa que pretendan un interés financiero, por lo que te pido nos mantengamos vigilantes de sus actos-

-Estamos de acuerdo, hay que mantener la vista en ellos-

Los hombres continuaron divagando entre los hechos de la fiesta y los movimientos anteriores de los Rumsfeld, pero no pudieron concluir claramente las intenciones de estos, consideraron que quizás podría ser que el único que merecía ser distanciado fuera Evens y no el resto de la familia. En su despacho Darcy se dio cuenta que un montón de invitaciones habían llegado fiestas, conciertos, té y cualquier otro tipo de evento social. Por un momento Darcy deseo regresar a Pemberly, él no era amante de eventos sociales; pero sabía que esta vez no podría huir de ellos, en su último viaje había prometido a Elizabeth asistir a algunos eventos y ahora con Georgiana debidamente presentada, no tenía excusa válida para ausentarse, además esta última debía conocer otras personas y hacer nuevas amistades. Debía por lo menos asistir a la fiesta de los Thorton, una de las familias más importantes de Inglaterra, está era tan solo en 4 días.

En el té Darcy decidió abordar el tema, le dijo a Georgiana y Elizabeth – Como era de esperarse tenemos múltiples invitaciones, y aún cuando no soy amante de esos eventos, debemos asistir a algunos de ellos-

La sonrisa de Georgiana fue evidente y Elizabeth gustosa respondió - Y como a cuales eventos te parece que debemos asistir cariño-

-A los de las familias Stevenson, Maui, Ferrer y Thorton, son respetables, destacadas e influyentes, los diferentes compromisos para tomar el té escójanlos ustedes así como las obras artísticas-

Mientras Lizzie alzaba una ceja ante las observaciones de Darcy, Georgiana con evidente emoción dijo – Oh hermano debes permitir que compre unos trajes nuevos, y me gustaría que Catherine nos acompañara-

Darcy sonrió y Lizzie contestó- Yo me encargó de ella Georgi – Lizzie temía por un momento que Kitty no se comportara a la altura, para ella misma todos estos eventos eran una prueba y debía mostrar a la sociedad que si estaba a la altura de su marido.

-Les va encantar asistir a la ópera, debemos de ir también al concierto del próximo martes, aparenta ser lo mejor de la temporada- continuó Georgiana

Lizzie dijo sugestivamente – He escuchado que presentaran el Ballet "las criaturas de Prometeo"-

Darcy sintió como un escalofrió le recorría – Realmente te gustaría ir a verlo?- dijo con una duda evidente en su voz, pues había escuchado que dicho Ballet había causado revuelo en Italia, al parecer la trama del mismo se mostraba lejos del mitológico Prometeo, y mostraba a un personaje travieso que alteraba el orden de las cosas y hasta era inmortal.

Lizzie consciente de ello le dijo –Iríamos solo tú y yo, he escuchado que es un tanto escandaloso pero verdaderamente hermoso- lo miro de forma seductora mientras sutilmente acariciaba su cabello y pasaba la mano por uno de sus senos, ocasionando que Darcy se ahogara con su bebida.

Georgiana inocente del hecho dijo mientras tomaba unas galletas - Hermano no trates de regañar a Lizzie en mi presencia, comprendo que no puedo ir con ustedes, que dicho ballet sobrepasa ciertas concepciones sociales, sin embargo me gustaría que me den un resumen sobre esta obra con la que revoluciono Beethoven y Vigano-

Elizabeth sonrío y le dio una mirada picara, y este tratando de ser coherente contestó – Lo pensaré-

-Gracias Will, y en cuanto a las invitaciones de té que nos sugieres cariño- le pregunto Lizzie

Darcy que todavía estaba fuera de sí –Decidan ustedes… y luego les doy mi opinión- tomo un poco de té pero no aparto sus ojos de Lizzie, esta al notar su exaltación dijo – Les ruego me disculpen pero debo asistir a James-

-Tranquila- dijo Georgiana que tomaba su té

Lizzie miró a Darcy que estaba realmente embebido mirándola y le indicó que la siguiera al tiempo que abandonaba la sala de música, Darcy entusiasmado apenas ella salió se excuso con su hermana, la cual no le dio mayor importancia pues practicaría piano, e inmediatamente salió detrás de Lizzie.

Al doblar el pasillo que conducía a las escaleras, fue atrapado por Lizzie, quien lo halo para sí y le dio un beso apasionado, lo que hizo crecer su excitación, instintivamente la aprisionó contra la pared e inducido por el deseo le besaba y acariciaba, en un susurro le dijo- usted me está enloqueciendo- ella en respuesta con sus manos abrió su grueso abrigo, debajo de este no encontró más que su camisa lo que le dio un fácil acceso a su pecho le acaricio y estimulo mucho más, él deseó tomarla para sí allí mismo pero no podía estaba en medio de un pasillo, trató de retirarse y dijo en un jadeo –Vamos a la habitación-

Ella le retuvo por las solapas y lo halo nuevamente envolviéndolo esta vez con su pierna- no vendrá nadie- le dijo al oído, ella sabía que al contrario que Pemberly no habían tantos empleados y de los que habían algunos habían pedido permiso en la mañana, por lo que le volvió a besar, el no pudo resistirse, la levanto del piso, introdujo la mano por debajo de su falda y la empezó a acariciar, al tiempo que mordisqueaba sus senos a través de la suave tela de su delgado vestido, ella gimió, él antes de perder su total compostura, le dijo– Podría salir Georgiana- la bajo y rápidamente la condujo a su despacho privado que estaba a solo unos metros.

Apenas cerró la puerta, la coloco sobre la mesa, bajo sus mangas para tener acceso a su pecho, mientras le besaba, soltó sus pantalones, rápidamente subió su falda a tiempo que retomaba sus caricias, y finalmente se unía a ella, cayeron lapiceros y algunas cosas que estaban en el escritorio. Esto lo oyó la joven que se dirigía a la sala de música a retirar el té, por un momento fue a tocar pero pensó que el Señor estaba molesto y decidió no interrumpirle, enhorabuena no se acercó a escuchar en la puerta pues hubiera escuchado algo muy distinto.

Exhaustos se recostaron en el sofá y mientras le acariciaba él le dijo – Aún cuando me encanta, por favor no me tomes así nuevamente, puedo no resistirte tanto tiempo- entre risas ella le contestó – Yo solo cumplí con lo que te dije esta mañana- le volvió a besar y allí abrazados estuvieron un rato más hasta que ella recordó que debía ir a atender a James, probablemente ya había despertado y debía amamantarlo.

La noche llegó con tranquilidad, en la cena Richard se encontraba ausente, pues para sorpresa de todos había sido invitado a cenar por Anne y Lady Catherine, tuvieron la tranquilidad que fue de esa manera y su tía no se adhirió a ellos pero sabían que su visita era inevitable en los próximos días. Georgiana aprovecho un poco para conversar sobre los próximos eventos, en la conversación definieron con cuales familias compartirían el té, y decidieron que debían comprar algunos trajes o detalles para complementar sus atuendos.

Al día siguiente Lizzie no pudo salir pues el día era verdaderamente frió y lluvioso para el pequeño James por lo que pasó la mañana cerca de la chimenea en el salón de música, recibió carta de Longbourn, su padre le contaba sobre su hermana María y su pretendiente, sobre lo emocionada que estaba su mamá con la boda, aún cuando esta fuera dentro de un año, dado que el caballero todavía estaba sentado las bases de su futuro y un año era prudente para que se estabilizara; habló sobre la falta que le hacía, que su hermana Lydia aparentemente vendría pronto de visita, así mismo le dijo cuan agradecido estaba con la acogida de Kitty, pero consideraba había sido suficiente tiempo y ella debía volver a casa, a menos que pensara hospedarla un tiempo más, también le comento que le agradaría visitarla en su casa en Londres ahora que estarían todo el mes en la ciudad.

Elizabeth estaba feliz de saber de su padre y su familia, pensó sobre el asunto de enviar a Kitty de vuelta, quizás esa era la solución un tiempo en Longbourn, al no regresar a Pemberly la amistad con el joven Rumsfeld se pondría a prueba o si no era conveniente se extinguiría sin mucho sufrimiento, su hermana era joven y tenía mucho tiempo para caer en el amor.

-Interrumpo- dijo Georgiana a tiempo que se acercaba donde Lizzie se encontraba sentada con James durmiendo a su lado.

-No solo leía una carta de mi familia- dijo Lizzie invitándola a sentar a su lado con la mano

- Espero que todo esté bien – dijo Georgiana mientras movía sus manos con inquietud

-Sí, todos están muy bien, pero por lo veo tú no Georgie- pregunto amablemente

-Lizzie….- dijo sonrojándose y bajando su cara- Necesito pedirte un consejo-

-Bueno dime cariño, soy toda oídos- le dio la mano para que tuviera confianza

-Es…bueno…como decirte…-Lizzie sonreía al ver a Georgi tratando de encontrarse, tomo aliento y finalmente dijo con premura – Me agrada el Joven George Clapton, me invitó a la galería mañana, Catherine dijo que no había ningún problema si iba con ella, pero tú sabes William quizás no esté de acuerdo-

Lizzie le sonrió, no pretendía intervenir en ello ante Darcy, este había sido prácticamente el tema que desató todo aquello en un pasado, por lo que le dijo a Georgiana- A ver primero me agrada mucho que me confíes esto, es bueno y normal que te agrade algún joven y George Clapton es un chico muy agradable, sin embargo salir con él y mi hermana así nada más no es lo ideal, sobretodo porque como jóvenes tendemos a inventar mucho-

-Lizzie, yo no- dijo Georgiana sonrojada

-No te incomodes, te entiendo yo me ilusione anteriormente también, por eso te sugiero que tomes las cosas con calma, en cuanto a la salida a la galería yo iré con ustedes, si William va, no te preocupes yo lo entretengo y les daré su espacio, pero no te apresures en nada está bien-

-Sí, Lizzie no tengo como agradecerte- la abrazo con mucho cariño

-Confió en que tomaras las cosas con calma, eres todavía muy joven Georgi-

-No será como en Ramgaste, ya he aprendido Lizzie-

Elizabeth le sonrío y le dio un gran abrazo. En el fondo desconfiaba era de Catherine, no estaba siendo prudente al planificar verse con ese joven sin un adulto, aún cuando había cambiado todavía la locura de Lydia le seguía. Luego de la comida Elizabeth tomo unos minutos para comentarle a Darcy sobre el asunto omitiendo que la invitación había nacido en el joven, este manifestó que no podía acompañarles pues tenía un compromiso de negocios previo con Bingley y otros caballeros.

Finalmente Elizabeth decidió que asistirían el próximo día a la galería sin Catherine, así mismo pensó que lo mejor era mantenerla a un lado por unos días y que permaneciera con sus tíos Gardiner, así podría compartir con su familia que recién había llegado a Londres pues su madre decidió empezar los preparativos para la boda de Mary, se encontraban en la ciudad para ver algunas telas para el traje, Elizabeth se sonrío con la idea, su madre de verdad que estaba siendo demasiado apresurada faltaba mucho tiempo para el casamiento y actuaba como si fuera en unos pocos meses; se alegro porque podría ver a su padre mientras estaban en Londres y luego ambos decidirían sobre mantener a Catherine con ella o que se fuera de regreso a Hertfordshire.

Ante el llanto del pequeño James fue extraída de sus pensamientos, sonrío y dirigiéndose al pequeño le dijo- Se que ya tienes hambre cariño, no llores mami esta aquí- lo tomo entre sus brazos mientras el pequeño continuaba llorando, descubrió su pecho y empezó a amamantarlo, pasaron varios minutos y luego de atenderlo lo coloco en su coche, se sonrío al ver que el niño se quedo mirando todo a su alrededor en especial al sonajero de plata que le había regalado su tía, ella empezó a sonarlo y él le sonreía – Veo que cada día te pareces más a tu papá, pero dudo que el haya sido tan curioso como tú- dijo sonriente

Darcy que había entrado a la sala y escucho su último comentario le contestó – Quieres decir que será un torbellino como tú entonces querida-

-No sabía que estabas aquí amor y bueno eso podría ser una posibilidad-

El sonriente le dijo – Si claro que es posible….- mientras les miraba continuó- …solo entre un rato, tengo mucho trabajo todavía…-dijo abandonando la sonrisa y tornándose preocupado

-Está todo bien cariño?- dijo recordando que él había pasado la mayor parte del día en su despacho

-Podría decirse querida- contesto mientras acariciaba a su pequeño hijo

-Te notó algo preocupado- insistió ella

-Es que han llegado noticias de que el movimiento luddista que nació en Nottinghamshire, ha cobrado fuerza y aún cuando en los telares que he invertido pertenecientes a Charles, se que se ha cuidado de mantener una buena relación con los trabajadores, cuidando de las necesidades de estos, puede que seamos un objetivo y si destruyen esas fabricas nos ocasionarían terribles perdidas-

-Pero si hemos tenido buenas relaciones con todos ellos y se les ha pagado lo debido, no tendremos problemas cariño, se que pueden verse influenciados sin embargo no tienen motivos para quejarse, no están siendo explotados y pese a que se han incluido maquinas no se ha despedido gente de forma arbitraria -

-Lizzie no quiero preocuparte pero han destruido ya varios telares de la zona y otras fábricas, en algunos casos han quemado hasta la casa de los propietarios, estamos hablando de pocas millas de distancia hacia nuestras propiedades, mis abogados han planteado invertir en la fábrica de armas (una de las modalidades del uso del hierro) alegando que la renta es mayor y más segura, pero no estoy convencido de ello-

Pese a que se preocupo por ese comentario ella continuo - Amor… no te preocupes tanto, haz sido un buen patrón al igual que Bingley, hemos cuidado de las familias de nuestros trabajadores, no sufriremos daños- dijo ella tomándole la mano

-Espero que tengas razón querida-

Ella sonrió y tomo al pequeño James del coche, para luego dárselo a Darcy, el lo acuno en sus brazos y se dedico a estar unos minutos con su hijo y su esposa, ellos le daban la calma que su alma necesitaba, las noticias de todo lo que estaba pasando en el país lo tenían un poco agitado, no tenía miedo de perder su estatus en el primer círculo de la sociedad inglesa, le preocupaba era el futuro para su familia, era sobreprotector y no quería que su hijo pasara necesidades, él como patrón conocía como otros maltrataban a los hombres que trabajaban para sí, veía como su propio primo vivía bajo la sombra de su hermano mayor, como su tía en sus ansias de más lesionaba a otros para su propio beneficio, sabía que el mundo podía ser muy ruin y duro, por lo él quería proteger a los suyos de todo eso.

Darcy era un hombre consciente de que en la sociedad se estaban dando cambios, de hecho él al tomar en matrimonio a Elizabeth había roto con la tradición de la sociedad y sus formas, sabía que muchos personajes influyentes en Inglaterra todavía tenían los ojos puestos en él y observaban con cuidado sus actos, que sus decisiones en el trabajo no solo afectaban su familia sino muchas familias, muchos dependían del éxito de su patrimonio, desde que su padre murió Darcy ha tenido una gran responsabilidad sobre sus hombros, la formación que recibió en Cambridge fue buena pero no le era suficiente cuando debía tomar grandes decisiones en su vida, en las pocas ocasiones que había recurrido a sus tíos las respuestas y orientaciones de estos muchas veces tampoco lo dejaron satisfecho, pues aún cuando el valoraba sus opiniones, el esperaba algo más, muchas veces había escuchado que tenía la mentalidad progresista de su madre, pero había desarrollado un profundo apego a las costumbres como su padre, realmente eso le resultaba contradictorio, pero hoy podía respirar un poco más holgado, su esposa lejos de lo que muchos pudieron haber previsto no solo se convirtió en su compañera sino en su consejera; Lizzie cuya inteligencia fue acunada bajo la supervisión de su padre tenía un sentido muy propio de ver la vida, ella le estaba ayudando a encontrar ese equilibrio que el tanto había estado buscando, por eso la falta de ella por casi dos meses lo llevaron a un abismo, por lo que hoy se sentía inmensamente agradecido de tenerla a su lado.

* * *

NOTA DEL AUTOR:

_Para ubicar un poco a todos los lectores y evitar generar confusión…. Los cambios sociales estaban en pleno énfasis debido a que se encuentra en la época de la Revolución Industrial, esta tuvo gran impacto en Inglaterra, que fue uno de los países donde tuvo mayor expansión y consolidación el Capitalismo, la transformación social y la falta de legislación laboral condujo a que en ese país cobraran vida los movimientos luddistas (algunas de las primeras protestas obreras) nacen entre 1811 y 1812 en Nottinghamshire o Leicestershire (Inglaterra), dicho movimiento se organiza en contra de la máquina. Son destruidos más de doscientos telares. (tuvo diferentes denominaciones así en otras regiones inglesas se denominaba "Jack Swing" y "Great Enoch"). Ambos condados eran vecinos cercanos de Derbyshire._

_Porque hago mención de estos hechos? debido a que en la novela original Austen coloca a nuestros autores en pleno cambio de siglo, (del XVIII al XIX); para este relato yo tome que nuestra historia comienza con la narración de Austen en el año 1807, por lo que en la vida de nuestros amados personajes en este capítulo se encuentra en diciembre de 1811, motivo por el cual Darcy como notable propietario de una gran hacienda y otras tierras no pudo escapar de enfrentarse a los cambios económicos y sociales propios de la época._


	20. Chapter 20

Hola a todos gracias por los reviews,aca les dejo un nuevo capitulo disfrutenlo y comentenlo... siempre es bueno saber que piensan.

eica

* * *

**CAPITULO 20**

La mañana era fría pero para comodidad de todos la lluvia había cesado en la madrugada, Lizzie salió temprano bien cubierta a dar un paseo cerca de la casa, llego justo antes de servir el desayuno, la mirada que le dirigió Darcy fue prácticamente un reproche sobre su salida, de hecho le pidió luego del desayuno que no saliera sin compañía a recorrer las calles de la ciudad, no temía lo que dijera la sociedad, sino que algo pudiera pasarle los últimos días habían sido tan maravillosos a su lado que no soportaría estar lejos de su Lizzie por ningún motivo, este pensamiento le había hecho más sobreprotector, cosa que en el fondo a Elizabeth no le molestaba ya estaba acostumbrada a eso, pero sentía que estaba exagerando un poco en tantos cuidados. El resto del día fue tranquilo, las mujeres recorrieron los jardines y luego se dedicaron a realizar labores dentro de la casa, Lizzie se había dedicado a la organización de las comidas en Londres pues aún cuando sabía que el personal era más que eficiente, ella quería desempeñarse de igual manera que lo hacía en Pemberly.

Por la tarde Georgiana y Elizabeth decidieron que luego de ir a la galería asistirían al té con las señoras Gotier y Weets, claro todo era sujeto al clima, pues si la lluvia no se hacía presente podrían caminar cómodamente a la casa Gotier; en la galería apenas llegaron notaron a un ansioso George Clapton, para poco agrado de Lizzie el joven había asistido solo, sin embargo con mucha educación les saludo.

-Sra. Darcy y señorita espero se encuentren muy bien- realizando una pequeña reverencia

-Buenas tardes joven Clapton, espero su familia se encuentre en buen estado- contestó Lizzie mientras Georgiana se limito a sonreír al joven

-Sí todos muy bien gracias Sra. Darcy- un poco torpe se quedo callado y empezó a mover sus manos dentro y fuera de sus bolsillos

Elizabeth al notarlo continuó- Podemos iniciar con el recorrido, hay muchas cosas que admirar hoy- dijo cálidamente dando una sonrisa al joven y luego mirando a Georgiana

-Oh¡ si adelante- señalo el joven evidentemente sonrojado

Iniciaron el recorrido en el cual Elizabeth le dio un poco de espacio a los jóvenes deteniéndose intencionalmente en la observación de ciertas obras, observo cómo habían iniciado poco a poco una conversación sobre el arte y los colores, seguido de ello se entretuvo mirando parte de las esculturas y pinturas, de hecho considero adquirir una de ellas para colocarla en la habitación de dibujo; observaba a su cuñada que alegremente conversaba con el joven, definitivamente era una chica muy hermosa y ya no lucía excesivamente tímida, Lizzie se sonrió pensó en que Georgi sería una dama como Jane, dulce y amable; le pareció muy agradable ver que el joven George era un poco tímido por lo que no temía que este pudiera faltar de alguna manera a Georgiana; sin notarlo un caballero que tenía mucho rato observándola se acerco a Elizabeth.

-Inconfundiblemente nada es tan hermoso como ver dos jóvenes tortolos- con voz suave dijo el hombre alto de cabellos castaños que se acerco a ella

Elizabeth lo miró pero no podía reconocer en lo absoluto al hombre

-Se que no hemos sido introducidos señorita y en virtud que nadie aparentemente podrá hacerlo, permítame presentarme Alexander Verons para servirle- dijo galantemente

-Mucho gusto Señor, Elizabeth Darcy-

-El gusto es mío, he podido apreciar que también ha observado detenidamente las obras de Gotier, le han parecido interesantes?-

-Si son muy dramáticas, se observa gran cantidad de emoción en la pintura-

-Sí pero carecen de cierta vitalidad, no le parece que pese a la emoción lucen algo muertas-

Elizabeth miro un poco más y luego dijo- Es cierto tienen una trama que reduce la vitalidad-

-Y que le parecieron los cuadros del otro salón?- continuó el caballero

-Oh son verdaderamente hermosos, el autor ha plasmado la belleza de esas personas con tanto sentimiento que podría sentir que uno les ve en realidad-

-Como a los jóvenes enamorados, bueno permítame confesarle que no fue un trabajo fácil de realizar, me alegra sea de su agrado, y le aseguro que no podría yo plasmar su hermosura en un lienzo y hacerle justicia señorita Darcy-

Elizabeth no pudo evitar sonrojarse furiosamente y trato de alejar la conversación de ella- le felicito Sr. Verons usted ha hecho un hermoso trabajo-

El sonrío al ver que Lizzie estaba sonrojada y ella no pudo evitar observar que el caballero lucia verdaderamente encantador cuando sonreía –En oportunidades he querido ser más audaz con la pintura, pero la sociedad no me lo permite-

Ella lo miro intrigada pero no quiso preguntar, él al notar su inquietud volvió a señalar a Georgiana que estaba tomada de la mano de Jhon – Digamos que he querido plasmar en ocasiones las formas más puras de amor, lo que continua después de eso, usted comprende eso sería poco aceptado- dijo levantando una ceja y dándole una mirada picara

Elizabeth que comprendió claramente hacia donde se dirigía la conversación y pareciéndole demasiado osado de parte del caballero hacer tal declaración a una dama recién conocida, decidió poner fin a este interviú – Ya veo Señor, si me disculpa debo volver con mi hermana, felicitaciones por sus obras-

-Señorita espero no se sienta ofendida, pero podría invitarle a tomar el té con su compañía con los otros autores-

-Disculpe usted pero tenemos un compromiso ha sido un placer- dijo dando una reverencia y dando la espalda al caballero

El se quedo mirándola partir verdaderamente era una mujer muy hermosa, tenía que saber más de ella, la Señora Maui quizás conocía de ella, sonrío y pensó que quizás había sido muy directo pues la dama se puso incomoda en ciertas circunstancias quizás las mujeres inglesas eran un poco más recatadas que las francesas e italianas con las que había tratado en los últimos años.

Elizabeth se acerco a Georgiana y a George, quien sutilmente al notar la presencia de Elizabeth soltó la mano de Georgiana, la cual al ver a su hermana no puedo evitar sonrojarse, sin reparos y un poco incomoda le dijo a Georgiana

-Querida hermana, creo que es hora de partir sabes que tenemos un compromiso-

-Sí Lizzie, es ya la hora- contesto Georgiana que sonreía mirando al joven

-Ha sido todo un placer poder compartir con ustedes esta tarde, me permiten acompañarlas hasta su destino-

Elizabeth asintió y juntos salieron de la galería, como el clima coopero caminaron desde allí hasta la casa de la señora Gotier; a mitad de su camino la joven evidentemente feliz se acerco a Lizzie y el joven Clapton seguido de ello se despidió de ellas, las damas que estaban ya cerca continuaron su camino, al pasar frente a unas tiendas Elizabeth escucho

-Lizzie, eres tú Lizzie?-

La voz aguda de su hermana era inconfundible, Elizabeth por un momento dudo si voltear en reconocimiento de su hermana Lydia, pero ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de decidir, pues esta le tomo del brazo y seguía diciendo- Oh¡ Lizzie que agradable verte, te ha sentado muy bien el matrimonio, cuánto dinero que no compartes eh- Lydia miraba el atuendo de Isabel que era verdaderamente hermoso y exquisito a pesar de su grueso abrigo.

-Hola Lydia…- dijo Elizabeth un tanto apenada con Georgiana

Abruptamente y omitiendo la presencia de Georgiana, Lydia continuo -Déjame presentarte a mis amigas son recién llegadas de América- dijo con emoción… para Isabel realmente Lydia continuaba siendo tan inoportuna como siempre.

-Sra. Darcy, que agrado verle- dijo Aylin Rumselfd acercándose a las damas luego que Lydia les había dejado un poco atrás al correr hacia Lizzie

-Querida Georgiana- saludo con cariño Nicole Rumselfd

Lizzie y Georgiana contestaron los saludos y Lydia a tiempo decía -Por lo que veo ya se conocían, entonces deberían tomar un té bien caliente con nosotras, es un día verdaderamente frío, vamos-

-No podemos, tenemos un compromiso ya pautado- dijo Elizabeth, con una pequeña sonrisa que se borro al siguiente comentario de Lydia

-Por favor Lizzie, tienes que conocer a mi querido Jhon y saludar a mi amado Wickham-

Lizzie temiendo la reacción de Georgiana y notando que dos caballeros se acercaban procuro despedirse de su hermana- En otro momento Lydia, tenemos premura, nuestras disculpas señoritas Aylin, Nicole….- antes que pudiera terminar de hablar Evens y George con un niño pequeño saludaron a las damas

-Señora Darcy-dijo con una sonrisa Evens

-Querida Hermana, Georgiana cuanto gusto verles- dijo con cariñosamente Wickham

Georgiana no pudo evitar tensarse ante la presencia de Wickham, la misma Elizabeth tuvo que controlar sus emociones y dar una pequeña reverencia a los caballeros.

- Jhon saluda a tu tía Lizzie- dijo Lydia, mientras el pequeño se colocaba detrás de sus faldas – Es algo tímido creo que se parece a Mary, que castigo- dijo poniendo los ojos

-Nos acompañaran entonces en el té?- Pregunto Aylin cortésmente

-Lamentablemente no podemos debemos cumplir con un compromiso, ahora bien si nos disculpan en otra ocasión será- dijo Elizabeth, que ya no soportaba la mirada lasciva de Evens

-Ustedes son bienvenidas a casa, mis saludos a Darcy- dijo Evens al tiempo que reverenciaba mostrando una sonrisa

Con una reverencia Lizzie y Georgiana dejaron al grupo, Elizabeth se disculpaba por la situación con Georgiana, pero está no le dio mucha importancia a pesar de la presencia de Wickham; finalmente llegaron al té en casa de la Señora Gotier, se encontraron no solo con esta y la señora Weets, sino con otras damas de la sociedad que no eran tan agradables como las primeras, la conversación fue algo trivial, entre moda, música, y algunos eventos, Elizabeth no pudo evitar que una de las damas indagara sobre su persona, además tuvo que soportar los comentarios sarcásticos sobre la elección de esposa, otra hizo referencia a lo sorpresivo que fue para la sociedad era notorio que ella también anhelo casarse con Darcy, todas se mostraron "amables" pero era evidente que las más jóvenes envidiaban la posición de Lizzie.

Finalmente en casa antes mientras se alistaba para la cena, Lizzie observo la correspondencia que había llegado de su tía Gardiner, esta le indicaba que en la tarde del día siguiente tendrían una cena en su casa para dar la bienvenida a Lydia, aprovechando que toda la familia Bennet estaba en Londres, Lizzie sabía que ella debía asistir, sin embargo no sabía si Darcy estuviera entusiasmado con la idea, la presencia de Wickham ciertamente no era de su agrado y desde que se habían casado nunca habían compartido una velada juntos.

La cena fue verdaderamente tranquila, apenas terminó y Elizabeth se excuso para atender a James por lo que subió a su recamará temprano, pasado un rato y luego de atender a James se quedo contemplando desde su ventana la vista de la ciudad que era prácticamente abrazada por la lluvia invernal, en ese momento llegó Darcy, se acerco a ella y le abrazo por la espalda, le dio un pequeño beso en el cuello y luego le preguntó- Está todo bien cariño-

-Sí amor- contesto ella mientras se acomodaba en sus brazos, buscando el calor de su cuerpo; habían realmente varias cosas en su cabeza ese caballero, las damas del té y sus comentarios, pero lo que más le afligía era los Wickham.

-Te note un poco callada en la cena, segura que fue todo bien en la salida con Georgi- insistió Darcy una vez más

-Todo fue perfecto mi amor…- suspiro y guardo silencio

Darcy también guardo silencio y le abrazaba, sabía que ella tenía algo en su mente que no quería decir ó estaba buscando como decirlo… Georgiana menciono luego de la cena cuando estaban en la sala de música, algo sobre la coincidencia casual con los Rumsfeld y los Wickham, pero no menciono nada preocupante…

Darcy le dio un pequeño beso y le susurro- Te amo mi vida, estoy aquí para ti - la abrazo y Lizzie suspiro entre sus brazos. Luego Darcy al ver que ella no dejaría la ventana, decidió darle su espacio, tomó un libro y se sentó en la cama apenas leyó una página cuando Lizzie dejó la ventana y tomo asiento cerca de él.

-Cariño, sé que esto resulta un poco incomodo para ti y de hecho sabes que jamás te pediría esto- dijo bajando la cabeza

Darcy cerró el libro y tomándole la mano le dijo- Que pasa Lizzie?-

-Will, como sabes mi hermana Lydia y su familia han venido de visita, para recibirle mi familia celebrara una cena mañana en casa de mis tíos, yo asistiré, pero no voy a pedirte que vayas conmigo… a mi misma me incomoda la presencia de su esposo… sabes que te entiendo…. pero es mi familia Will, y después de todo ellos no conocen tus motivos- excepto Jane y papá pensó Lizzie, ambos guardaron silencio después de su declaración, era notorio que ella estaba avergonzada, y aún cuando para Darcy la situación sería un infierno, este con voz firme le dijo

-Yo iré contigo cariño-

Lizzie sorprendida contestó –No es necesario mi amor, yo te excusare de alguna manera-

-Lizzie-

Ella no le dejo que el continuara y apartando la vista de él, ella continuó- Además no te he dicho, él ha retomado su amistad con los Rumsfeld, tanto que se están hospedando en casa de estos-

Darcy respiro hondo, ciertamente esto lo hacía todo más incomodo aún, pero tomando su cara y mirándole a los ojos le contestó – Estaré contigo mi vida, solo que mantendré distancia de Wickham- … de tu madre y tu hermana…. Pensó para sí pero claramente no lo diría sería una vergüenza y un disgusto para ella escuchar algo así.

-Estás seguro- todavía con duda le pregunto ella

-Sí querida, los Bingleys, tus tíos y tu padre serán suficiente fuente de agrado-

Ella le dio una sonrisa tímida y tomándole las manos le dio las gracias.

-Ven acá mi reina- dijo el trayéndola hacia él y llenándola de besos, le empezó a hacer cosquillas pues no soportaba sentirla triste, ella empezó a reír, mientras le decía que se detuviera, él la hizo reír un rato más y luego la abrazo diciéndole- Te amo, mi preciosa Liz-

-Yo también te amo Will- se quedaron mirándose y ella sonreía, sin embargo no era la sonrisa brillante a la que él estaba acostumbrado, el también le sonrió pero sabía que había algo más.

-Cariño que más está en tu cabecita en estos momentos?- pregunto dándole pequeños besitos en el cuello

-No es nada amor, solo que no fue un día fácil-

-Cuéntame, soy todo oídos para ti-

-A ver Will, de veras no tiene importancia, solo que algunas personas el día de hoy no fueron tan agradables, si me entiendes-

-Seguro es sin importancia? Sabes que no tolerare que te maltraten mi amor-

-Tranquilo cariño, no debes protegerme de todo, soy una chica fuerte- dijo sonriendo

-Uhmm no estoy convencido….-

-No?- Dijo lanzando una almohada hacia él-

-No….- dijo regresándole la almohada

Así empezaron a lanzarse las almohadas hasta que Darcy sin querer lanzo una con mayor fuerza y derribo a Lizzie sacándola fuera de la cama, seguido de ello corrió hacia ella para levantarla y tomándola en sus brazos le susurro – das pelea pero no eres tan fuerte – ella se acurruco en sus brazos para luego fundirse entre besos, entre abrazos, caricias, y amor mucho amor se quedaron juntos...

Luego de amarse ella se quedó dormida, Darcy se quedó contemplando su cuerpo desnudo que reposaba sobre él, acarició su hermoso cabello negro, sus rizos estaban libres al lado de su cara y en parte de su pecho, ella estaba radiante, él sonreía y la abrazaba más, en ese momento juro para sí que haría todo lo que pudiera para siempre verla feliz, que para ella y para él no habrían más noches de soledad, no más tristeza; se sentía bendecido, amado, completo… con esos pensamientos se quedó dormido abrazándola, inmensamente feliz de tenerla.

El día siguiente fue frío y con una lluvia débil pero perenne, Darcy se dedico por entero a su familia, si no estaba jugando con su pequeño hijo, estaba conversando con su hermana ó caminando con su Lizzie, Georgiana que estaba muy feliz de que estuvieran todos nuevamente juntos, toco varias melodías, dentro de las cuales abundaban las nanas para su sobrinito; en el té recibieron a los Bingleys y luego todos partieron en carruaje a casa de los Gardiner.

En un principio Darcy dudo de que Georgiana asistiera con ellos, pero ella le aseguro que Wickham ya era una etapa superada, que estaría bien, además quería ver al resto de los Bennet y los Gardiner; ciertamente era casi una etapa superada, pero su joven hermana lo que más quería era hablar con Kitty sobre la salida con George Clapton, y esa era una razón que no le podía decir a su hermano.

Cuando llegaron a la casa Gardiner notaron la adición en el partido del joven Edmond Boucher pretendiente de María, la tercera de las jóvenes Bennet, que estaba pronta a casarse para alegría de su madre, fue notorio que los agasajados habían llegado y se encontraban ya instalados en la casa, pues la risa y la voz chillona de la Sra. Bennet y Lydia, que hablaban con Kitty era lo que invadía el ambiente. Lizzie tomo la mano de Darcy en un intento por retirarse del lugar, pero Darcy le sonrió invitándole a seguir adelante… no sería fácil pero él podía soportarlo por amor a ella. Los saludos y abrazos abundaron, para disgusto de Lydia, Kitty se aparto de ella casi instantáneamente para dirigirse hacia la recién llegada Georgiana, con la que inicio una conversación que la excluía totalmente, cosa que dejo ver a Lydia que ya no era la favorita de su hermana, sus preferencias estaban cambiando; el Sr. Bennet saludo a su querida Lizzie y Jane para tomar luego entre sus brazos al más pequeño de sus nietos James, los otros niños Jhon y Nathan se congregaron sobre su abuelo y luego se dedicaron a jugar con los niños Gardiner.

Bingley siempre amable inicio una conversación con Wickham y el joven Edmond, mientras Darcy conversaba con el Sr. Gardiner. Las tres hermanas mayores conversaban entre sí y luego su tía se unió a ellas, la Sra. Bennet era la fiel escucha de su querida Lydia quien no paraba de hablar sobre New Castle y sus nuevas amistades Rumsfeld.

En la cena todos se sentaron cada marido delante de su esposa, a la cabeza de la mesa el Sr Bennet por un lado y el Sr. Gardiner del otro lado, cada uno con sus respectivas esposas a su derecha. Delante de la Sra. Gardiner estaba Georgiana, mientras Kitty se sentó justo frente a su madre. Lydia se sentía nuevamente a gusto porque tenía la atención de la Sra. Bennet, Kitty y Wickham, pues el Sr. Bennet poco les prestaba atención, María que era la más próxima estaba conversando con su pretendiente y Jane, mientras que Bingley estaba conversando con los Darcy y los Gardiner, la mesa había sido ubicada de esa manera en último momento por Elizabeth y Jane que abordaron a su tía quien cedió siempre y cuando luego le dieran una explicación lógica para ello después.

Al terminar la cena como de costumbre los grupos se dividieron las damas fueron a la sala de música mientras los caballeros compartían una copa en el comedor, Lydia como de costumbre empezó a conversar pero esta vez la conversación iba dirigida a sus hermanas mayores

-Como todos sabemos aún cuando New Castle tiene su hermosura, es tan distante son casi 500km, para poder venir a visitarlos tardamos en un viaje por lo menos 3 días y eso si no traemos mucho equipaje ó evitamos tantas paradas, para no llegar con los caballos muertos como dicen por allí- Hizo una pausa pero nadie interrumpió su perorata – Estamos tan distantes de la familia y existe posibilidades que el regimiento de mi amado Wickham vaya a servir a América, sería terrible para mi quedarme sola con mi pequeño Jhon y que este crezca tan lejos de la familia-

-Oh sí querida tienes toda la razón, es tan terrible que estés tan lejos- respondió la Sra. Bennet, Elizabeth y Jane se miraron sabía que esto sería interminable y lo que continuaría a esa declaración

-Sí madre, lo ideal sería trasladarnos a un condado más cercano, sería fabuloso, pero nada de eso será posible sin ninguna ayuda de parte de ustedes- dijo Lydia mirando a sus hermanas mayores

-Sí claro deberíamos hacer algo todos por tu felicidad, cuando tú qué hiciste por la nuestra- respondió molesta Mary, para sorpresa de todos

-Yo ofrecí que fuéramos todos a Brighton, donde podrías haber encontrado un marido más apuesto que ese que tendrás- dijo Lydia con desdén- Además, somos familia por lo que sí deberías cuando algunos tienen tanto poder y riqueza- Lydia dijo con un desafío creciente en su voz. Mary y Lizzie fueron a contestar, pero Jane intervino antes para evitar una discusión

-En oportunidades hemos sido demasiado generosos para tu felicidad, debes de empezar a considerar a los demás Lydia-

-No es suficiente, Lydia tiene razón sus maridos tienen los medios para hacerlo, podrían ayudarlo en la corte- protestó la Sra. Bennet

-Mamá por favor- dijo Jane al momento que Elizabeth casi se ahogaba con el sorbo de té por la abismal solicitud

Lizzie tratando de ser lo más ecuánime posible dijo- Tienes lo que deseaste Lydia un oficial casaca roja, el cual puede proveerte de una buena vida si trabaja para ello-

Lydia en su defensa dijo- Ciertamente no has podido superarlo Lizzie, sé que el Sr. Darcy con todo lo que tiene no puede hacerte tan feliz como lo soy yo, por eso prefieren tenerme lejos de todos ustedes para no ver mi inmensa felicidad-

Margaret Gardiner al notar que el ánimo se estaba caldeando trato de evitar que le discusión creciera dijo – No es envidia de tu felicidad querida sobrina, simplemente debes tomar en cuenta que no es una obligación proporcionarles una vida de lujos cuando ustedes mismos no pueden mantenerla querida Lydia- tomo un respiro y todos le miraban –Podríamos considerar todos ver la forma de ayudarlos, pero deben empezar por ayudarse ustedes mismos; y finalmente todas tus hermanas han hecho una buena elección y son tan o más felices de lo que podrían haber esperado-

Lydia y la Sra. Bennet, un poco fuera de sí con la declaración, no continuaron con la conversación y abandonaron el tema, pasando a uno más neutral. En la otra sala un curioso Sr. Bingley le dijo al pretendiente de Mary

-Y usted a que se dedica Sr. Boucher?

-Por vocación me dedicaría a la enseñanza, pero por necesidad diseño y realizo muebles en madera, los vendo en la tienda de mi maestro en Meryton, Colchester y Chelmsford donde están las principales tiendas pues de allí salen al puerto y podemos comercializar con más facilidad- contestó el joven Edmond

-Caramba que interesante ¡ -dijo un sonriente Bingley- Perdone usted pero educar quizás sería menos agotador y más placentero, porque no lo ejerce?- continuó Bingley

-Pues no es fácil hacerlo acá en Inglaterra- contestó desanimado Edmond

Bingley al no comprender se quedo callado y Darcy tomo la palabra- Es evidente que la ascendencia francesa peca en contra de usted, no es así Sr. Boucher-

-Ciertamente Sr. Darcy, aún cuando he sido formado en Inglaterra, he sido apadrinado con muy buenos maestros llegando inclusive a culminar la formación universitaria, no he podido ejercer ni siquiera cátedras fundamentales-

-Claro difícilmente familias con mucho arraigo le contratarían siendo francés- completo Darcy

-Que irónico cuanto puede el patriotismo puede marcar la vida de alguien- acotó Wickham

-No es solo patriotismo, tiene que ver más con la lealtad- comentó el Sr. Gardiner

-Sí Sr. Wickham lealtad a la patria, como usted bien conocerá no podrían confiar en un francés, aún cuando sea formado acá no sea que en el fondo busque sus raíces- dijo con una tristeza en los ojos Edmond

Darcy pensó en que podría saber Wickham de lealtad, le miro y como si hubiese escuchado lo que pensaba esté le miro también, para luego contestar – Lealtad, confianza, agradecimiento, compromiso, todas ellas se pueden volver nada ante la ansia de poder ó satisfacción de las necesidades propias-

-Claramente Sr. Wickham no es fácil mantener la virtud- contestó el Sr. Bennet

-Y si se ha perdido es aún más difícil reponerla, pero no es imposible- intervino el Sr. Gardiner que sintió el tono de reproche que había hecho el Sr. Bennet

-Dichosos los hombres virtuosos, que tienen clemencia de nosotros los débiles de carácter- dijo Wickham y levantando su copa asintió en lo que se podía entender fue una clara ofrenda de paz. Los caballeros mayores le recibieron con agrado, mientras Bingley y Boucher no comprendían el giro de la conversación, y Darcy solo miro meditando si todo eso era solo un actuación tratando de obtener los favores de la familia, o lejos de lo que siempre puro esperar Wickham había reflexionado sobre sus errores y ahora actuaría diferente, era una posibilidad y puede que ahora que tenía un hijo era más consciente, pero era tan difícil de creer que una persona como él que siempre había pensado para sí, sin ver como maltrataba a la gente a su alrededor simplemente por placer o venganza pudiera cambiar.

Para agrado de todos los grupos se reunieron y mientras Kitty y Georgiana tocaban en el piano, los demás se dedicaron a jugar cartas o conversar entre ellos, la distancia entre los Darcy y Wickham se mantenía pero todos estaban un poco más relajados que en un principio, la velada fue muy agradable para todos y justo cuando los niños empezaron a necesitar de sus madres se disolvió el partido, los Bingley y Darcy marcharon casi al mismo tiempo, un poco después se retiraron los Wickham y por último el joven Edmod Boucher, al verlos irse y sentado en el sofá el Sr. Bennet con cierta melancolía dijo – Si tan solo fuéramos así siempre-

-Qué hablas Sr. Bennet, siempre será así no tiene porque ser diferente- dijo la Señora Bennet mientras quitaba su chal y caminaba en dirección a las habitaciones; El Señor Bennet no dijo nada pero negó con la cabeza, sabía que su mujer estaba siempre tan en su propio mundo que no podía ver la fragilidad de las relaciones en su familia, sobre todo la Darcy – Wickham. El solo podía esperar que entre sus nietos no hubieran rivalidades en el futuro, el apreciaba al Sr. Darcy y sabía que era un hombre de bien, por lo que estaba tranquilo que él y su amada Lizzie formarían bien a sus hijos, pero dudaba tanto del destino del pequeño Jhon, Lydia era tan inconsciente continuaba con sus pensamientos tontos, y ese Wickham había sido tan viciado que dudaba fuera un buen padre.


	21. Chapter 21

CAPITULO 21

Intenso frío se sintió la madrugada del 13 de Diciembre, estaba arreciando el invierno que apenas acababa de empezar, de hecho una fina capa de hielo se posaba sobre la ciudad de Londres, Elizabeth al sentir el frío intenso se despertó, se levanto de la cama y fue a asegurarse que la ventana estuviera bien cerrada, notó que estaba empezando a nevar por lo que cerro también la cortina, luego atravesó la puerta contigua que le llevaba a su habitación donde estaba durmiendo el pequeño James, se aseguró que estuviera bien cubierto y coloco un poco más de leña en la chimenea, sabía que estaba bien pero todavía recordaba las indicaciones del Dr. Wetson, hace unos días antes de salir de Pemberly, " _yo recomiendo que el niño no viaje hasta Londres, aún cuando ya está próximo a cumplir los dos meses usted sabe señora Darcy que es un niño prematuro y debe tener el mejor de los cuidados, el aire londinense puede ser contaminante para él, debe velar porque no esté expuesto al excesivo frío del invierno, no debe estar a la intemperie de la noche, y mucho menos debe de mojarse en la lluvia, usted debe de mantener una estrecha vigilancia del pequeño apenas note algún cambio debe notificarlo_"; ciertamente James ese día cumpliría su segundo mes pero ella era todavía celosa de su cuidado; al asegurarse de que estaba todo bien regreso al dormitorio con Darcy quien dormía plácidamente, tomo lugar a su lado y abrazándolo trató de volver a conciliar el sueño.

La mañana llegó rápido para Lizzie pues el pequeño James que no se levantó en la madrugada, justo a las seis empezó a llorar solicitando ser amamantado, en medio de todavía cierta oscuridad Elizabeth atendió al bebé, que una vez alimentado continuo durmiendo, ella se sonrió y pensó "_que feliz eres pequeño mío yo ya no podré conciliar el sueño_", volvió a la habitación de Darcy y abrió un poco la ventana para observar el día naciente, miro a Darcy que continuaba durmiendo y continuo mirando por la ventana luego, como la mente es traicionera recordó el rostro de ese caballero que la abordo en la galería, su hermosa sonrisa y su mirada pícara, se sobresalto del hecho de pensar en él y al moverse hizo un poco de ruido, Darcy al escuchar levanto la cabeza y noto que estaba fuera de la cama una vez más en la ventana, un tanto adormilado le dijo – Está todo bien mi amor?-

-Sí querido- contestó ella todavía un poco perturbada por su pensamiento

-Porque has abandonado la cama? Qué hora es?- dijo él restregando sus ojos

-Poco antes de las siete creo-

-Ven a dormir entonces un rato más mi vida-

- Deberías más bien levantarte y salimos a un paseo matutino antes del desayuno- contesto ella acercándose a la cama, el negó con la cabeza y señalo con su mano que se uniera junto a él en la cama, ella se acerco más pero solo se sentó y empezó a halar de su cobija –Vamos cariño-

-Hace mucho frío Liz-

-Will-

-Ven necesito tu calor- dijo mientras la tomaba por debajo de las sabanas para realizar otras actividades matutinas más placenteras.

En medio del desayuno Elizabeth invitó a Georgiana a dar un paseo por los jardines, pero está se excuso indicando que aún cuando le encantaría se sentía un poco resfriada y prefería quedarse en casa, Lizzie aún cuando comprendía se mostró algo desilusionada, por lo que Darcy se ofreció a ir con ella; bien abrigados los esposos salieron hacia los jardines que bordeaban su propiedad en Londres, no eran tan encantadores como Pemberly, ni tan grandes pero eran lo suficientemente espaciosos para caminar un rato, la nieve no era muy común en Londres de hecho duraba muy poco, pero en esta ocasión abundaba y cubría todo el rededor, Lizzie al llegar a un área donde los arboles estaban más despejados y la nieve parecía una alfombra frente a ella, soltó el brazo de su marido y corrió tal cual niña tomando rápidamente nieve y haciendo una bola pequeña que termino en el pecho de Darcy, él le contestó

-No sabes lo que has iniciado querida- y haciendo una bola de nieve le lanzó de vuelta, ambos corrieron y se lanzaron mucha nieve unos a otros, ella en medio de la batalla y notando que iba perdiendo empezó a correr con más rapidez, Darcy le siguió y sin mucho esfuerzo logro alcanzarla, la tomo por la cintura pero como ella no había parado ambos cayeron precipitadamente sobre la nieve, empezaron a reír al notar el desastre de sus ropas. Entre risas dijo él - Te he vencido-

-Si claro mi amor, yo te deje ganar- contestó ella sonriendo

-Hace mucho que no jugaba con la nieve- dijo él tratando de calmar su risa

-Si? cuando fue la última vez?- pregunto ella a tiempo que trataba de levantarse

-Con Georgiana hace unos ocho años- dijo terminando de ponerse de pie y ayudando a Elizabeth

-Pues podríamos retomarlo con más frecuencia, para que veas como gano- dijo sonriendo

- Bueno, bueno por ahora deberíamos ir adentro a cambiarnos-

-Si querido tienes razón Will, vamos a casa-

En su camino de regreso la lluvia inicio y traía consigo pequeños pedacitos de hielo, Darcy y Lizzie empezaron a correr hacia la casa con mucha velocidad, por temor a que la lluvia se intensificara y pudieran salir dañados con el granizo, entraron por la puerta de la cocina y los empleados se sorprendieron al ver a sus amos tan desarreglados, sin embargo no mencionaron nada en su presencia, ellos no estaban acostumbrados a ver al Señor Darcy de esa manera, pues desde su matrimonio hace casi dos años era poco el tiempo que permanecían en Londres, al Lizzie y Darcy dirigirse a sus habitaciones, las doncellas no pudieron evitar comentar, una de las más jóvenes Abbie inició

-Tan feliz que se ven los patrones, uno nunca se pudo imaginar ver al Señor así-

La Señora Emma, ama de llaves continuó – Todo eso lo debemos a la influencia de la Señora Elizabeth-

Clarette la cocinera no perdió pisada y dijo – Si eso es verdad de hecho Sara, su asistente, dice que la Señora Elizabeth es la fuente de felicidad en Pemberly, que han experimentado un inmenso cambio desde su llegada-

-Sí Clarette, el Señor Darcy ha cambiado mucho ahora es más comunicativo, y por supuesto es tan feliz- contesto Emma

-Y pesar que cuando llego estaba tan entristecido- dijo Abbie

-Niña, es evidente que los matrimonios no son perfectos y la situación que la Señora Reynolds me informo sobre el pequeño James, era suficiente para tenerlo consternado- contestó un poco molesta Emma

-Saben muy bien que se dice mucho más que eso- contestó Abbie poniendo los ojos

Sara que acababa de llegar de atender a Lizzie – Que hermosos los señores, son tan felices-

Todas las damas la miraron y Abbie aprovecho para no continuar con el motivo anterior por temor a una reprimenda de Emma, Clarette comentó- Si evidentemente al Sr. Darcy ninguna de las otras damas ni la Srta. Bingley o la Srta. Stwart lo hubieran hecho feliz-

-Tienes razón, ninguna de ella habría podido hacerlo feliz, aún cuando eran adecuadas socialmente- contestó con calma Emma

-Sra. Emma pero recuerde la única adecuada según Lady Catherine era la Srta. Anne- dijo Abbie

-No por Dios, ella no es la mitad de la Señora Elizabeth- contestó Sara

-Gracias a la Providencia aquella terrible visita de Lady Catherine no alejo al joven del la Señorita, ciertamente mi querida Anne no le hubiera proporcionado tanta ventura, pese a que es una niña muy dulce- culmino Clarette

-Sin embargo la señora debe tener cuidado, más de una todavía tiene esperanzas- contestó Abbie

-Yo dudo que el patrón se aleje nuevamente de la Señora, ya aprendió su lección- contestó Sara

-¿Qué quieres decir?, dinos que paso recientemente- insistió Abbie con mucha curiosidad

-A ver niñas, aun cuando celebramos la felicidad que la joven Elizabeth trajo al Señor Darcy, debemos de dejar de comentar sobre ellos pues no es del agrado del patrón- contesto Emma con seriedad – Abbie ve a preparar el baño para el pequeño James, ya se acerca la hora y cuidado cuando llegue Dulcie inicias esto de nuevo-

La joven asintió y abandono las adyacencias de la gran cocina, Sara solo suspiro y no comentó más nada, pues por exigencias de la Sra. Reynolds solo a la Sra. Emma podía hablarle de la situación vivida en Pemberly desde el nacimiento de James, de resto ningún comentario podía salir en la casa de Londres, sino los chismes serían eternos sobre los señores.

Momentos después Lizzie llegó a la cocina un poco agitada, -Sra. Clarette, Sra. Emma, el lunch de hoy no será de los corrientes, acaba de llegar la confirmación de que la familia de Darcy tomara el lunch con nosotros y pasaran la tarde acá por lo que necesitamos cambiar el menú-

-Pero Sra. Darcy en pocas horas no es fácil ajustar el menú para todos los invitados son por lo menos 5 personas más-

-Pues debe ser posible Clarette, se hará el cordero que es más rápido en la cocción, acompañado de puré y una ensalada ligera, recordemos que es el lunch, no debe ser sobrecargado tendrás un poco más de tiempo para el té y nos deleitas con un pastel de manzanas, Emma por favor verifica que todo esté en su lugar, y envía por Sara, Dulcie y Abbie para ayudar a Clarette-

Las Señoras diligentemente obedecieron a su patrona, que aún cuando poseía mucha seguridad en sus palabras se notaba un poco nerviosa tenían exactamente una hora para recibir los invitados.

Los primeros en llegar fueron Lady Eleonor Fitzwilliam, su hijo Richard y Lord Byron, Darcy los recibió con agrado y con Georgiana iniciaron una conversación sobre unos libros que habían ido a buscar en la librería, Lizzie llegó unos instantes después con James y Lady Fitzwilliam, inmediatamente se acercó a conocer al pequeño.

Unos minutos más tarde, llegó Lady Catherine y Anne; el ambiente se volvió un poco tensó pues apenas, Lady Catherine hizo entrada miro de mala gana a Lizzie, los saludos fueron dados pero con mucha evidencia Elizabeth fue ignorada, de hecho Anne fue la que se acercó a Elizabeth para darle un tierno saludo y conocer al bebé.

Una vez que Emma indicó que el lunch estaba servido, todos bajo la invitación de Elizabeth se dirigieron al comedor, la conversación fue tranquila mientras comieron, seguido de ello todos se dirigieron a la sala de música, donde Georgiana se dedico a tocar unas partes.

Lady Catherine con el sentido agudo empezó diciendo – Me alegra que por lo menos Georgiana a mantenido su calidad y no se ha desmejorado, pese al ambiente que le rodea-

Elizabeth tragó y miró hacia su marido que estaba absorto en una conversación con su tío, por lo que el comentario paso desapercibido. Lady Eleonor se hizo la indiferente al comentario de su cuñada y se dirigió a Elizabeth – Supongo nuestra amada Georgiana ya ha empezado a ser visitada por algunos jóvenes caballeros –

Elizabeth sonrió y dijo – No como tal Lady Eleonor, tiene algunas amistades pero ninguno de ellos está dando sus atenciones formalmente por ahora-

-Querida dime Eleonor, y bueno debes estar preparada para recibirlos, pues es tan hermosa y talentosa que es de esperarse que los jóvenes pagaran sus atenciones a ella muy pronto-

-Por eso mismo Georgiana debería ir un tiempo a Rosings Park ó a Stunts Hall, debe ser debidamente orientada para que no vaya a errar en su elección de marido, debe ser por supuesto integrante del primer círculo y de una familia respetable – Señaló Lady Catherine

-Catherine, eso no es necesario tanto Richard como William que ahora cuenta con Elizabeth, pueden observar bien las amistades de Georgiana y orientarla debidamente- contestó Lady Eleonor

-Cuan abstraída de la realidad estas Eleonor es evidente que mi hermano Fitzwilliam, y tu viven tan lejos de la realidad-

Lady Eleonor dirigió una mirada de acero a Lady Catherine pero no le contestó, por el contrario se dirigió a Elizabeth – Ya tienen la fecha para bautizar al bebé, Elizabeth…. Debes de dedicarte a hacer algo no solo hermoso sino glorioso, es tan agradable tener el primogénito de mi querido William-

Elizabeth fue a contestar pero Lady Catherine lo hizo primero – Ciertamente necesitaras ayuda para tal evento, como supongo se ha podido dar cuenta la sociedad es exigente y jamás cumplirá con lo necesario para tal evento- dijo casi como una sentencia

Elizabeth tomó valor y dijo- Aún no hemos determinado la fecha, todavía no puede estar en eventos de tal magnitud, por lo que el mismo se retrasara un poco-

-Sobre los hombros del propio Darcy ha caído una bendición a medias, un niño varón que asegure el patrimonio pero tan enfermo- dijo Lady Catherine mirando a su sobrino

Elizabeth se levanto para servirse un poco más de té, mientras que Lady Eleonor miro una vez más a su cuñada con ganas de fulminarla, Georgiana se acercó al grupo y empezaron a conversar sobre los planes para entregar regalos en las vísperas de navidad, todo fue relativamente agradable de hecho los caballeros se unieron a la conversación por lo que Lady Catherine mantuvo su lengua a raya, sin embargo no todo fue así.

Lady Eleonor con mucha simpatía le dijo a Elizabeth- Oh querida si continúan actuando de esa manera, y Darcy continúa en su esplendido servicio en la sociedad sobre todo en el área de la Magistratura, podrá en pocos años ser nombrado Lord, que sería tan maravilloso…-

Lady Catherine al escuchar esa visión de futuro se indigno y dijo – Eso no podrá suceder jamás, el ha manchado su linaje con su matrimonio, esta mujer no podrá ser llamada nunca de tal manera…-

Lord Byron al escuchar las palabras de Lady Catherine le exigió – Catherine, que se supone que estás diciendo, como osas de hablar así a Eleonor, y mucho menos de dirigirte de esa manera a William y su esposa-

Ella miró a Lord Byron tío segundo de Darcy y una notable influencia en toda Inglaterra y dijo – Como pueden estar tan ciegos, no pueden ver la realidad-

Lord Byron de forma determinante le dijo – Es usted quien no puede ver la realidad, haz apartado a tu hija de potenciales jóvenes interesados en ella todo con la firme esperanza de que William fracase y vaya a ella-

Ofuscada dijo – Si ese matrimonio es un fracaso…- fue bruscamente interrumpida cuando Darcy dijo – Basta ya Lady Catherine, lamento la realidad de mi prima Anne, pero mi matrimonio no es ni será un fracaso, si usted no puede aceptarlo le exijo se aparte de nuestra presencia para siempre-

Lord Byron sentenció – Haz de presentar tus disculpas ante Lord Fitzwilliam y mi sobrino, de lo contrario no serás bien recibida por nosotros nunca más Catherine-

Lady Catherine miró al Lord, sabía que este estaba hablando en serio, tomo un respiro y dijo – Mis disculpas a todos los presentes, con permiso- volteándose enérgicamente índico a Anne que saliera y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Anne no se levantó, al ver que no se movía su madre se volvió y le dijo – Anne nos vamos-

Anne respiro y dijo – No madre, usted es la que se va, yo me quedare con mi tío –

Furiosa dijo una vez más -Anne muévete hacia el carruaje-

Anne tratando de ser sutil continuó – Madre es usted quien debe tomar un aire, yo iré a casa de mi tío y permaneceré la temporada en Londres-

Los ojos de fuego de Lady Catherine se dirigieron a su hija, sabía que acaba de perder la autoridad sobre su hija, no le quedo más remedio que retirarse más furiosa y dejar al partido. La sala de música quedó en silencio por un momento, luego Lord Byron invito a su sobrino en conjunto de Richard a jugar una partida de Loo, mientras las damas conversaban, la tarde culmino bien y la visita finalizo en paz, Anne se quedó en casa de Darcy, pues Georgiana insistió en que fuera con ellos a la fiesta de los Thorton y dado que no tenía en casa de su tío ropa adecuada para asistir, pues no habían damas jóvenes debía quedarse con Georgiana para arreglarse para el evento.

Llegada la noche luego que Elizabeth entregara al pequeño James a la nodriza, dándole las indicaciones de cuidado una vez más, salieron los Darcy acompañados de Anne a la casa de los Thorton, Georgiana no pudo ocultar la impresión casi al igual que Elizabeth cuando entraron a la majestuosa casa, los arreglos eran esplendidos, magníficos, del centro de la gran habitación preparada para el baile colgaban unas telas que caían hacia los lados, los colores eran rojo, dorado y plata, daban la impresión de una gran flor que nacía desde el techo, cada pilar estaba decorado con lazos y guirnaldas de cristal.

La velada prometía ser esplendorosa, sobre todo para Anne que pese a haber asistido a fiestas muy importantes en el pasado, también se sentía impresionada ya que hacía mucho que no frecuentaba la sociedad londinense y participaba activamente de ella; parecía como si fuera el primer día, Anne tenía una sensación de libertad plena, siempre había asistido bajo la sombra de su madre y nunca podía disfrutar nada a plenitud como pensaba hacerlo esa noche.

* * *

Pd: Disculpen tanta ausencia estuve enferma por varios meses y suspendida del trabajo, por lo que todo lo demas quedo en un plano secundario, tengo varios capitulos escritos me falta transcribir para publicarlos, espero este les agrade tanto como los otros, y bienvenidas las nuevas lectoras...

Eica


	22. Chapter 22

**HOLA A TODOS DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA, ACA LES DEJO UN NUEVO CAPITULO ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN... GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, ESPERO SIGAN CON ELLOS...**

* * *

CAPITULO 22

La casa de los Thorton estaba llena de muchas personalidades, algunos desconocidos para Elizabeth, los Darcy fueron recibidos por los señores Thorton ambos muy amables, les presentaron a su hija Alessia, era una joven muy hermosa, en una edad similar a la de Elizabeth, las damas se mostraron muy atentas con la joven recién conocida pues se observaba muy culta y fina, continuaron así saludando a algunas personalidades, algunas que se ofrecieron muy amables a los Darcy y otras un poco recelosas.

Anne inicio una breve conversación con Elizabeth y Georgiana, les recomendaba prestar cierta atención a las damas mayores y tener cautela con las danzas a realizar, pues por experiencia propia de oír a su madre y otras damas de alcurnia en fiestas anteriores, estas eran detallistas y podían ser muy destructivas con las jóvenes damas, por un momento Elizabeth recordó a su propia madre, quien no paraba de hablar en las fiestas con las otras damas y también recordó que la mayoría de esas conversaciones eran el caldo de cultivo de los rumores de los próximos días donde cada quien continuaría relatando como mejor le pareciera la vida de los demás.

Mientras Darcy se dedicaba a charlar con algunos caballeros las damas decidieron recorrer un poco la gran casa, observaron el salón reservado para las danzas era inmenso y exquisitamente decorado, la orquesta que era una de las mejores de la ciudad ya estaba tocando algunas melodías de acompañamiento, siguieron hacía la sala reservada para los juegos habían allí muchas personas, el bullicio resultaba ensordecedor, era evidente que el ambiente de apuestas y juegos envolvía a la gente, continuaron hacia otro ambiente en el cual al igual que el anterior había bastante bullicio pero era menor en esta ocasión, acá se encontraron con la Señora Gotier y su hija quienes se alegraron mucho de ver a Anne, sin embargo les extraño bastante verla sin su madre.

Georgiana para evitar que las damas empezaran a indagar sobre el asunto dijo -Caramba Señora Gotier y querida Ambar observaron cuan hermosa es la señorita Thorton-

-Oh¡ si querida verdaderamente es una belleza de la sociedad y tan refinada, hoy definitivamente será el centro de la noche- contestó la Señora Gotier

-Madre por favor no exageres, su mayor atractivo es ser hija única de sus padres- susurro Ambar

-Ciertamente no es su único atractivo, sino yo sería su competencia- dijo con una sonrisa irónica Anne

Georgiana y Elizabeth la miraron un poco sorprendidas no era habitual escuchar a Anne hacer esos comentarios, siempre era dócil y amable, la Señora Gotier con una pequeña sonrisa continuó – Verdaderamente hoy aún cuando tu belleza es diferente a la Señorita Alessia podrías medirte con ella y con otras señoritas, veo que Georgiana y Ambar no serán las únicas que buscan más que divertirse hoy-

Georgiana no pudo evitar sonrojarse mientras que Ambar miro detalladamente a Anne, no lo había notado pero esta lucía bastante diferente a las últimas veladas en la que la había visto, estaba con un aire diferente, su traje era llamativo al igual que sus arreglos, lucía muy hermosa, quizas nunca la habían visto así, era evidente la influencia de Georgiana y Elizabeth en los arreglos de Anne. Continuaron charlando de banalidades mientras Georgiana recorría visualmente la sala para ver si encontraba a George Clapton, pero no lo vio entre las personas que se encontraban allí sin embargo notó que habían otros jóvenes caballeros entre ellos Christopher Rumsfeld, pensó en Catherine, cuanto le gustaría estar allí pero bueno en otra oportunidad sería.

Pasaron unos momento y poco a poco al grupo de las damas se habían agregado otras un tanto mayores incluyendo a Lady Eleonor, que había llegado recientemente a la velada con su esposo e hijos. Poco después iniciaron las danzas y un atento Darcy conociendo perfectamente a su esposa fue por ella dado que no permitiría que nadie bailara con ella las primeras danzas. Elizabeth y Darcy realizaron el primer set juntos, este con cierta curiosidad se le pregunto mientras danzaban- ¿Le ha gustado la fiesta mi querida Lizzie?-

Con una sonrisa ella le contesto- Ciertamente me ha parecido agradable querido-

Él la observo detenidamente sabia que ella quería decir algo más – Evidentemente usted esperaba algo más de esta reunión-

-Podría ser- contestó de forma sugerente

-Tendría usted la bondad de iluminarme sobre eso que espera que acontezca en este evento-

Ella lo miro y dijo – Nada en especial mi querido Señor, si acontece luego le conversare sobre ello, sino no tiene importancia-

El la miro con mayor curiosidad pero se resigno a no saber más por el momento – Espero entonces que luego me comente sobre ello- decidió no indagar más en los pensamientos de su esposa, sabía que ella observaba mucho más a las personas y en ocasiones veía muchas cosas que para él pasaban desapercibidas, pensó en que todo ello podía estar relacionado con Georgiana y un poco de celos se despertó en él, la estaría observando, en el fondo de su ser no estaba preparado para recibir los pretendientes de su hermana. Siguieron disfrutando de su compañía y una vez terminada la danzase reunieron nuevamente con un pequeño grupo de amistades de Darcy, instintivamente busco con la mirada a Georgiana y la observo danzado con un joven, se quedo contemplándolos un rato; dado que Elizabeth era la única dama del grupo rápidamente se aburrió un poco por la conversación de los caballeros y decidió ir con Anne y Eleonor que se encontraban en la sala destinada para el juego de cartas y otros entretenimientos.

En la sala de juego coincidió con Aylin Rumsfeld, Nicole se encontraba danzando al igual que sus hermanos, Aylin muy cortésmente pregunto por sus otros familiares y le dijo que Lydia no había podido asistir porque el pequeño se sentía un poco resfriado y decidió quedarse con él, a Elizabeth le extraño un poco eso pues su hermana era amante de las fiestas y quedarse cuidando de su pequeño era algo verdaderamente nuevo en su personalidad, ya que ella no era muy dedicada en el cuidado de los demás, sospecho que había otra verdad detrás de eso, pero considero que no era el momento para indagar sobre ello.

Aylin continuo conversando con Elizabeth hasta que llego al punto donde empezó a detallar a las personas asistentes a la fiesta, haciendo especial mención en los caballeros presentes, entre otras cosas dijo – Definitivamente uno de los invitados mas agraciados es amigo de la Señora Maui, ese pintor francés definitivamente es encantador no le parece Elizabeth-

Elizabeth dirigió su mirada al caballero que jugaba Loo con otras personas y notó que era el pintor que se dirigió de forma poco común en la galería a su persona, asintió a Aylin diciendo – Es un hombre muy bien parecido –

-Si por así decirlo, claro comparado con Darcy sería difícil escoger alguno, ambos son muy bien parecidos - dijo con una sonrisa Aylin

Elizabeth la miró y apenas sonrió al comentario, pensó que verdaderamente América había abierto la mentalidad de esta mujer, hablar tan libremente de los caballeros fuera de personas como Jane era tan poco común para Elizabeth, sería que las damas de la sociedad eran todas como esta mujer, no podía ser o sí? Pensó en que serían capaces de hacer si se obsesionaban con un caballero, recordó a Caroline Bingley siempre tan incisiva sobre el Sr. Darcy, era claro que su único objetivo era comprometerse con él, pensó igualmente en Ambar Gotier muy agradable con los caballeros jóvenes pero especialmente con lo de mayor fortuna, recordó a las damas del té evidentemente envidiosas de su posición, era verdaderamente una competencia, todas las damas de una forma u otra buscaban mostrar lo mejor de sí con el fin de asegurar un partido, y para algunas no bastaba con que fuera agradable o amable la posición que ocupaba en la sociedad era quizás lo más determinante en ocasiones; se alegro profundamente de haber encontrado el amor con William, pues casarse sin amor por solo interés jamás.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de un caballero –Señorita Darcy que placer volver a verla- Elizabeth no se había percatado que la Señorita Aylin se había separado de ella y el caballero en cuestión se acercaba, por lo que un poco sorprendida giró para observar quien le hablaba, reconociendo que era el pintor de la galería, como tardo en contestar el caballero continuó- Al parecer usted no me recuerda bella dama, permítame refrescar su memoria, nos conocimos en la galería, Alexander Verons para servirle, usted estaba con su hermana si mal no recuerdo…-

-No es necesario que entre en detalles Sr. Verons, claro que recuerdo conocerle- dijo ella sin mirarlo detenidamente

-Definitivamente es un placer coincidir con usted en esta velada- dijo él con una sonrisa creciente, Elizabeth se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, no podía evitar sentirse incomoda ante este caballero, sin embargo este se sentía muy a gusto con ella por lo que continuaba conversando aún cuando Elizabeth le contestaba con monosílabos.

Aylin noto que Elizabeth se encontraba conversando con el pintor francés que le llamaba tanto la atención, no pudo evitar sentir una envidia creciente, y sin mucho razonamiento expresó – ¡está Elizabeth no se conforma con tener a Darcy asegurado para ella, debe acaparar a todos los demás caballeros también!- el comentario evidentemente llamo la atención de las personas que jugaban en la mesa con ella, y en especial dos damas que se encontraban allí observaron en dirección de Elizabeth y el caballero.

Una de las cuales opino - Bueno no es mucho de esperar de una persona como ella para nadie es un secreto que el Sr. Darcy fue de alguna manera engañado para casarse, su propia tía lo dice –

La otra dama continuó -Engañado, por favor el Sr. Darcy no es de dejarse engañar…- pero fue interrumpida por un caballero de la mesa, - Señoras por favor concentrarse en el juego y dejar la vida de los demás en paz-,

-Sr. August, disculpe usted pero es sabido que muchas damas hubieran sido mejor para el Sr. Darcy, sobre todo nuestra querida Maggie-

-Ya basta querida, eso es algo que no nadie puede cambiar, sigamos jugando entonces-

Aylin Rumsfeld sonrió pensando en que verdaderamente si se podía cambiar, y pronto todo estaría cambiando. Lady Eleonor que había dejado de jugar y caminaba cerca de la mesa donde se encontraba Aylin, escucho claramente el comentario de está y la conversación que se derivo a consecuencia, por lo que decidió ir en busca de Elizabeth.

Con mucha delicadeza Lady Eleonor se dirigió a Elizabeth y Verons –Perdonen la interrupción pero podrías acompañarme un momento querida Elizabeth-

-Disculpe usted Sr. Verons – dijo Elizabeth

-Si por su puesto, sin embargo me gustaría solicitarle me permita la danza anterior a la cena- contestó con mucha cortesía Alexander

Lady Eleonor que había tocado la mano de Elizabeth no pudo evitar presionarla para que esta se negara, sin embargo era algo innecesario, Elizabeth igual no se sentía cómoda con el caballero por lo que no aceptaría y por ende le contestó – Lamento informarle que esa danza está reservada para mi esposo, y por normas sociales debería usted solicitar mi acompañamiento en presencia de este- le dijo con una sonrisa para luego hacer una pequeña reverencia y dejar al caballero, quien evidentemente turbado por esa última información se quedó mirando a Elizabeth que se alejaba por la sala con Lady Eleonor.

-Elizabeth, disculpa mi intervención pero debo de advertirte sobre algo – dijo Eleonor mientras caminaba con Elizabeth hacía otra sala

-No se preocupe Eleonor usted no interrumpía nada, y tenga la bondad de continuar usted con lo que le urge– contestó Elizabeth con inquietud

-Realmente querida, es un poco desagradable lo que debo comentarte, no es mi costumbre intervenir en la vida y el comportamiento de los demás pero en esta ocasión no puedo evitarlo- Elizabeth se limito a asentir y la dejo continuar – No sé hasta qué punto pero es evidente que Lady Catherine ha mal puesto su personaje en la sociedad, evidentemente porque ella esperaba que mi sobrino tomará por esposa a Anne, y aún cuando ha pasado algún tiempo que ustedes están casados, usted debe comprender que muchas damas no olvidan tan fácilmente, menos aquellas que tenían también expectativas para sus hijas con Darcy-

-Sí yo entiendo eso Eleonor- dijo Elizabeth un tanto confundida por la conversación

-Entonces entenderá que aún hoy muchas damas no la aceptan en nuestra sociedad, pueden parecer sus amistades pero realmente no lo son, por lo tanto mi querida Elizabeth debe usted evitar dar pie para que emitan comentarios indecorosos sobre su personaje, es decir, sea cautelosa siempre sobretodo en estos eventos por tu bien y el de tu matrimonio-

-Gracias por la advertencia Eleonor-

-Por ultimo ten cuidado de la Señorita Rumsfeld, ahora sigue disfrutando de la fiesta-

Elizabeth asintió, y aún cuando comprendió que Lady Eleonor se refería a que no debía conversar a solas con los caballeros, le parecía algo tan inofensivo, pero era evidente que otras personas no lo veían así, ya lograba entender porque Darcy odiaba tanto los eventos sociales, solo buscaba evitar que los demás maquinaran cualquier cantidad de cosas sobre su persona; pero no logró capturar el porqué de la advertencia sobre Aylin Rumsfeld, era evidente que Lady Eleonor no diría nada más, pensó en que esta dama le envidiaba pero ¿que tanto daño podía hacer a su persona? o a su matrimonio?, de que podría ser capaz esa mujer?

Dejo sus pensamientos al observar a un alegre Coronel danzando con su prima Anne, Elizabeth intuía que ellos dos se estaban acercando y era probable que terminaran en un romance, no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar en Lady Catherine, ella jamás podría aceptar que su hija se relacionara con un hijo segundo que se ganaba la vida trabajando dentro del ejercito, sus expectativas eran superiores ya que no podía congraciarla con Darcy tenía que buscar un similar a él, por lo que una relación de este tipo aún cuando podría traer felicidad a su hija volvería totalmente loca a Lady Catherine.

-Que es lo que le hace sonreír Sra. Darcy?- dijo Darcy acercándose por su espalda, y mirando hacia donde miraba su amada Elizabeth continuó – Veo que tiene algo nuevo en su mente-

Ella con una sonrisa mayor le dijo – Ahora lees mis pensamientos querido o solo estas tratando de deducirlos-

-Sí pudiera leer tu mente no tendría sentido que te preguntará mi amor, solo que observo donde se dirige tu mirada y creo que estas intuyendo algo nuevo- contestó el entregándole una copa de agua que traía para ella. Tomando la copa le contestó -Gracias querido, y bueno solo veo que tus primos se han acercado mucho últimamente por lo que podría surgir algo entre ellos, cosa que traería mucha incomodidad a un personaje en particular- dijo sonriente

El con una sonrisa continuó –Ciertamente tienes muchas ideas querida, pero solo el tiempo dirá si usted tiene la razón – ella le sonrió y ambos se quedaron observando las parejas que interactuaban en la sala de baile, seguido de ello bailaron unas danzas, Elizabeth siguiendo el consejo de Lady Eleonor procuró estar con su marido el resto de la velada.

Otro hecho que no pasó desapercibido para el ojo observador de Elizabeth era que Georgiana se había sentado en la cena cerca de un joven muy apuesto y converso amenamente con este, también había danzado con él antes de eso y en ocasiones se encontraban conversando en el mismo grupo de personas, era evidente que el joven estaba interesado en Georgiana, y está o no sabía cómo evitarlo o también le agradaba, aunque quizás no tanto como George Clapton, claramente sobre esa observación no haría ningún comentario a su esposo, sabía lo sobreprotector que este podría llegar a ser y consideraba debía dejar espacio para que la joven Darcy pudiera disfrutar de las fiestas y la sociedad.

La noche culmino tranquila y los Darcys se retiraron un rato después de culminada la cena, los Fitzwilliams permanecieron un poco más y Anne se quedó con estos, que amablemente aseguraron a Darcy que ellos la harían llegar a Stunts Hall, donde permanecería con su tío Lord Byron.


	23. Chapter 23

**Gracias por los comentarios, sigan comentando eso motiva a uno :) aca les dejo un nuevo capitulo, espero les agrade... Bienvenidas las nuevas lectoras...**

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 23  
**

Ese jueves 14 de diciembre, prometía ser un día verdaderamente frío, inició con una lluvia intensa en la madrugada que se llevaba consigo la poca nieve que permanecía del día anterior, las fogatas de las habitaciones hacían crujir la madera que ardía para mantener el calor en la casa, Darcy a pesar del sueño pesado y del cansancio de la fiesta se levantó para colocar un poco más de madera, al volver a la cama Elizabeth somnolienta le dijo – Que hora es cariño?

-No lo sé amor todavía falta para que amanezca, sigue durmiendo-

-Está haciendo mucho frió- comentó envolviéndose un poco más en las cobijas

-Ya coloque más madera- dijo él al momento que se cobijaba a su lado

Pensó en el bebé y a tiempo que se levantaba dijo a un Darcy que la miraba confundido -Debo ir a ver a James-

-Abbie debe de estar con él no te preocupes- dijo invitándola a regresar a la cama

-Regreso en unos instantes – dijo saliendo de la habitación

En la habitación de Elizabeth donde dormía el pequeño también se encontraba durmiendo Abbie, en silencio para procurar no despertarlos Lizzie se acerco al niño, lo miro y suavemente constató que estuviera bien abrigado y no tuviera frío, luego coloco un poco más de madera a la fogata y salió de la habitación, al regresar se acurrucó al lado de Darcy, pero apenas pasaron unas horas cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta y una voz suave que decía- Sra. Darcy, Señora despierte-

Elizabeth al escuchar inmediatamente abandono la cama dejando a Darcy completamente dormido, y se dirigió a la puerta contigua, al ver a la joven le dijo – Abbie¡ Esta James bien?-

-Si señora, disculpe que la despierte pero el niño ya despertó y no queda más reserva de su leche, por lo que debe amamantarlo-

-Está bien, puedes ir a descansar a tu habitación yo me hago cargo-

-Gracias señora- dijo la joven que luego abandono la habitación

Elizabeth se quedó amamantando al pequeño y atendiéndolo, este rápidamente se volvió a dormir luego de alimentado y atendido, Lizzie pese a que sentía un poco cansada sabía que no lograría conciliar el sueño, eran aproximadamente las seis y treinta de la mañana, sabía que todos dormirían un poco más dado que habían retornado tarde de la fiesta, sintió ganas de salir a caminar un rato pero continuaba lloviendo, por lo que tomo un libro y se acercó a la fogata para leer un rato, el cansancio la venció y se quedó dormida en el sofá.

A media mañana fue despertada por Darcy –Cariño por qué no vas a la cama?-

-Uhm…- dijo saliendo de su sueño

-Te has quedado dormida acá en el sofá, ven a la cama-

-Qué hora es?- dijo ella restregándose los ojos

-Son las nueve, ya estaba por bajar a desayunar-

-Oh… yo iré contigo, James debe de comer como en media hora-

-Tranquila el continua durmiendo, se le han pegado las sábanas hoy también – dijo Darcy sonriente

Ella se lavo un poco la cara y salió con Darcy hacia el comedor, coincidieron con Georgiana en las escaleras, quien con una pequeña sonrisa dijo – buenos días, por lo que veo todos dormimos un poco más hoy-

-Buenos días Georgi, si hoy el frio nos amarro un poco más a la cama- dijo Darcy sonriente

Todos rieron con el comentario y siguieron su camino al comedor donde la mesa les esperaba ya servida, comieron en silencio, y luego Darcy se quedó revisando el periódico que estaba sobre una pequeña mesa, al revisar la prensa observo el aviso de la obra "Criaturas de Prometeo", hoy empezaban las funciones y recordó había solicitado dos entradas, dejo el periódico y fue a su despacho donde probablemente ya debían de estar las entradas en conjunto con la correspondencia del día, una vez en el despacho reviso y encontró el sobre que contenía las mismas, sonrió para sí sabía que con ello agradaría a Elizabeth, ella había manifestado con mucho entusiasmo que quería ir a la obra, y él aunque en un principio dudo complacerla, había solicitado la reserva de su palco privado, el cual contaba con una de las mejores vistas del teatro, además había solicitado la reserva de los aperitivos preferidos por ella, definitivamente sería una agradable sorpresa pues ella ya no esperaba que irían dado que él no había hecho ningún comentario sobre la salida.

Observo también que había correspondencia de los Bingleys y la reviso con rapidez,

"_Estimado Darcy_

_Espero todos se encuentren muy bien por su casa, por acá todos nos hallamos en excelente disposición para recibirlos mañana en la tarde para la cena a compartir con nuestra familia común y mis hermanas, que se encuentran llegando a la ciudad para pasar la temporada por lo que les daremos a su vez un pequeño recibimiento luego de estar fuera unos días en Norfolk, esta demás decir que a mi querida Jane y a mí nos agradaría la presencia de su familia y la de Georgiana._

_Sin más que decir y esperando verle pronto_

_Charles Bingley"_

Darcy mirando la carta pensó un poco en lo particular del encuentro, pues Caroline Bingley hasta donde sabía continuaba soltera, y desde que se casó con Elizabeth está ha tenido un comportamiento un poco hostil hacia su persona, en las cenas anteriores siempre se mostraba un poco huraña y ni decir que el trató con los Bennet no había mejorado mucho, al parecer le costaba mucho aceptar el casamiento de Bingley con Jane, pero poco podía hacer pues no contaba con su incondicional hermana Louisa, que en el pasado la apoyaba ciegamente en todo y la seguía en su comportamiento irritante y degradante de hacia los demás, para bien de Louisa esta había cambiado mucho a favor de Jane desde la llegada del pequeño Nathan, por lo que Caroline ciertamente resultaba marginada en las reuniones familiares.

Saliendo de su reflexión coloco la carta en el escritorio y ubicando el sobre que contenía los tickets en el interior de su abrigo se dirigió al jardín de invierno, allí se encontraba Elizabeth con James y Georgiana, al entrar observo las hermosas flores que aún cuando eran escasas por la época no perdían su hermosura.

-Por lo visto no tienes mucho trabajo hoy querido- dijo Elizabeth al verlo entrar

-Si tengo pero primero vengo a traerte un regalo- le contestó acercándose

Georgiana sonrío y volteo un poco dándole a la pareja un poco de espacio por lo que se puso a jugar con su sobrinito que se encontraba en el coche, Darcy le entrego el sobre a Elizabeth y esta procedió a abrirlo, cuando observó los tickets para la obra sonrío pero al mismo momento su mirada se entristeció y dijo – Muchas gracias cariño, pero creo que no vamos a ir-

Darcy confundido le dijo – Como? Porque? Tú tenías muchas ganas de ir querida-

-Sí, pero no creo que sea lo más prudente- dijo ella tratando de sonreírle para no decir más en el momento, Sin embargo Darcy poco convencido solicito -Podrías explicarte un poco más Lizzie-

Ella lo miro, luego le señalo la puerta, y seguidamente se dirigió a Georgiana – No te molesta quedarte con James un momento Georgi-

-No para nada, ve tranquila- dijo Georgiana sabiendo que iban a tratar algo que no querían que ella escuchara

Una vez fuera del jardín de invierno, Elizabeth moviendo las manos caminaba al lado de Darcy sin iniciar la conversación, este al notarlo con bastante seriedad le preguntó- Elizabeth que es lo que pasa?, por favor dímelo-

-Bueno ciertamente no sé cómo empezar…-esa actitud no era usual en ella por lo que Darcy se alarmo y le dijo

-Pues primero dime porque ahora no quieres ir a la obra-

-Es que no creo que sea lo más adecuado, no después de anoche-

-Anoche…? Que paso anoche?- dijo mirándole con mayor inquietud

-Lady Eleonor, anoche me hizo un comentario que me llamo mucho la atención, supongo que algún comentario le dijeron, o algo observo, exactamente no se pero…

Darcy continuó mirándola sin decir una palabra por lo que ella continuó - … bueno lo cierto es que algunas damas, estaban haciendo algún tipo de comentarios ofensivos sobre mi persona, o sobre nuestro matrimonio, lo que quiero decir es que si no estaba yo haciendo nada ofensivo y hablaban de esa manera, imagina nada más lo que ocasionaría si vamos a esta obra que ha causado tanto escándalo, eso solo dará pie a nuevos comentarios sobre mi mala influencia sobre tu carácter, o quizás sobre mi falta de juicio sobre la elección de eventos…-

Bastante serio y un tanto disgustado Darcy refirió- Estas sonando como Lady Catherine-

Elizabeth solo bajo su mirada, no quería hacer referencia al nombre de la mujer – Cariño, es solo una obra podemos quedarnos acá y disfrutar de otras cosas- comentó para tratar de bajarle el ánimo

-Dime con exactitud que personas hablaban y de que-dijo severamente

-No es necesario querido- casi en una súplica le dijo

-Elizabeth dímelo- exigió un vez más

-No lo sé mi amor, y por favor no vayas a preguntarle nada a tu tía- dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos

-No me pidas eso- dijo el dándole la espalda, estaba bastante ofuscado

-William, por favor, no es necesario de verdad-

-Sí lo es, nadie tiene que hablar mal de ti, no lo permitiré-

-Por favor, Will de verdad no me afecta-

-Como puedes decirme eso Elizabeth, es evidente que te afecta, tú querías ir a la obra, y aún cuando no estaba muy convencido, he decidido que vayamos y ahora por los comentarios de alguien más no quieres ir, necesito saber exactamente de qué se trataba, debo parar esto- dijo mirándola para luego caminar y solicitar su caballo

-Will, por favor corrió ella detrás de él, no es necesario, por favor no vayas con tu tía-

-Lizzie si iré- dijo con determinación

Ella lo tomó por las solapas del abrigo y le dijo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas – Como crees que me dejaras ante tu tía, he decidido no ir porque no quiero que injurien tu carácter, o hablen mal de nuestro matrimonio, pero no por temor a la sociedad – con una ira creciente dentro de sí le reclamó- Tú mismo evitas la sociedad, eres frío delante de ella, muestras una personalidad diferente, yo no le temo, ni me oculto, solo quiero evitar que tengas un mal rato por mi causa, y te exijo que no vayas con tu tía de lo contrario no te comentaré nada más en un futuro-

El la miró con detenimiento, sabía perfectamente que ella era capaz de eso, había recientemente vivido un distanciamiento por dudar y desafiar su palabra, no quería eso de nuevo, no después de todo lo que había sufrido por su ausencia, aún cuando no estaba convencido en dejar todo así, temió la reacción de ella si él seguía indagando sobre el asunto y actuaba fuera de su consentimiento, no podía arriesgarse, no cuando esos ojos estaban radiando una ira en crecimiento, ya no era una mirada suplicante era una exigencia, y no escucharla sería un desafío, dejo de mirarla y camino de un lado a otro, pensó en que decir mientras ella permanecía allí de pie mirándolo sin decir una sola palabra. Transcurrieron unos minutos y cada uno sentía al otro caminando y pensando, ninguno dijo nada, parecían dos leones acechándose mutuamente, conteniéndose, los minutos parecían siglos, Darcy sin soportar más y sintiéndose sin salida le preguntó – Qué quieres que haga entonces?

-Nada- contesto ella

El la miro una vez más – Es eso lo que quieres?

-Sí, no quiero que hagas nada-

-Qué hago entonces con eso?- dijo señalando los tickets que yacían sobre el suelo

-Puedes enviárselos a tu primo a él no creo que le objeten en la sociedad por asistir-dijo tranquilamente

Darcy respiro pesadamente – Está bien, si es lo que deseas- dijo caminando hacia su despacho. Elizabeth se quedó observándolo y luego tomo los tickets del piso, se acercó a una de las ventanas y decidió que saldría, fue y le dio indicaciones a Abbie de que atendiera al niño mientras ella se encontraba fuera, sabía que no podía alejarse mucho pero igual tomó su abrigo y salió.

Camino un rato en el jardín que lucía un poco triste y tenía varios charcos dejados por la lluvia de la madrugada, se acercó a un viejo roble y se sentó allí, necesitaba tanto respirar, pensar, su idea no era discutir con Darcy, pero ella era fuerte y no le agradaba que la trataran como una niña a la que debían cuidar siempre, sabía que la sobreprotección de su marido era solo por amor, pero eso la hacía sentir débil y frágil y no le gustaba, ella estaba preparada para hacer frente a la sociedad, sin embargo iba a escuchar el consejo de Eleonor, ella tenía sabiduría y era evidente que sus años le habían enseñado como lidiar con la sociedad, por lo que sentía que tenía la razón, Lizzie no temía de la sociedad, pero tampoco quería ser desafiante, sabía que muchas de sus relaciones eran frágiles, que había pasado muy poco tiempo en Londres como la esposa de Darcy, y que los negocios de su esposo podían ser perturbados por sus acciones, todo se lo debía a Lady Catherine y a su lengua mordaz, por lo que no podía darse el lujo de darle la razón, ella debía mostrarse a la altura, quería ser un orgullo para su marido, no una carga o una vergüenza.

Le preocupaban las cosas que podrían hacer sus hermanas menores, ya Lydia por si misma había hecho demasiado, y solo gracias a la influencia de Darcy habían podido solventar esa situación, confiaba en Mary siempre había sido prudente y ahora estaba prometida a el joven Boucher, por lo que no significaba ningún peligro, más no podía pensar lo mismo de Kitty, había mejorado mucho su comportamiento sí, pero era tan impulsiva como solía serlo Lydia, decidió entonces que Catherine regresaría a Longbourn por un tiempo, era lo mejor, sino insistiría en que fuera a estudiar era una idea que venía contemplando desde hace un tiempo y sabia que contaría con la aceptación de su padre, ella podían hacerse cargo del pagó de los estudios y con un año sería suficiente para que Kitty, perfeccionara por lo menos la música ya que había mejorado notablemente con la influencia de Georgiana.

Darcy en su despacho, se dedico al trabajo para despejar su mente, y luego se dispuso a escribir a su primo Fitzwilliam para enviarle los tickets de la obra, sin embargo al ir a enviar la nota recordó que no tenía los mismos, por lo que fue en busca de Elizabeth para que se los entregará, pues supuso que ella los había recogido del suelo una vez que él se marchó al despacho, al preguntar por ella los empleados le indicaron que había salido a caminar, a Darcy no le quedo de otra que esperar, tomo un libro para distraerse un rato y luego pensó en que era un día muy frío para salir, verdaderamente Elizabeth debía de estar molesta para salir bajo esas condiciones, observó un rato por la ventana y vio la lluvia que empezó a caer, por lo que bajo apresuradamente y decidió ir por ella, tomo su abrigo y salió de la casa en dirección a los jardines que eran bastante grandes, trato de recordar los lugares que a ella más le llamaban la atención pero no la hayo en ninguno de ellos, ya la lluvia había mojado gran parte de su abrigo, y por un momento pensó en que quizás había salido de la casa, pero a donde podía haber ido, al ver que la lluvia se intensificaba y notando que ya empezaba a mojarse decidió buscar resguardo en una pequeña edificación que estaba cerca.

Las gotas eran cada vez mayores y Elizabeth estaba sentada en un pequeño taburete de la edificación en la que se resguardaba por la lluvia, decidió quedarse allí de lo contrario se mojaría demasiado en su regreso a casa, escucho una persona que corría cada vez más cerca y esto la asusto un poco, la puerta de la pequeña edificación se abrió para develar a su esposo empapado por la lluvia. –Darcy- dijo un poco asombrada

-Elizabeth, vine en su búsqueda, me preocupo su partida en este clima-

Ella con una sonrisa le dijo – Te has tomado mucha molestia, ahora es por usted por quien hay que preocuparse, mírese nada más-

El consciente que estaba todo mojado sonrió al momento que se quitaba el ahora pesado y mojado abrigo, que ya no le servía de mucho, ella se acerco para ayudarlo y luego le dijo- Deberías de colocarte mi abrigo, usted puede enfermarse esta muy mojado y hay mucho frío-

-No es necesario- replico él

-Por favor no te hagas el fuerte, de verdad puedes enfermar- dijo quitándose el abrigo y colocándolo sobre su amplia espalda, el pasar sus manos sobre la cabeza de Darcy para colocar el abrigo, hizo que lo estrechara con su cuerpo y quedara a tan solo unos centímetros de su cara, Darcy no pudo evitar tocarle entre tanta cercanía y suavemente enlazo las manos por su cintura, luego mirando sus labios con una voz ronca que develaba su creciente deseo le dijo – Existen otras formas de calentar el cuerpo Señora Darcy-

Ella lo miró y le dijo – Se que mi abrigo le queda pequeño señor, sin embargo no se que más pueda hacer por usted- dijo reposando sus brazos en su pecho

-Puede hacer mucho más de lo que cree señora- dijo bajando su cara para besarla cálidamente, el beso poco a poco se fue transformando en uno más apasionado y las manos de Darcy empezaron a pasearse por su derrier, para luego ir buscando como desatar el corsé de su vestido – Cariño no creo que sea el lugar adecuado para esto- susurro Lizzie, él la miró y se detuvo un poco para luego preguntarle –Sí usted no lo desea no lo será-

-No es eso- contestó ella tocando su pecho – es el lugar-; él miró el lugar rápidamente pero con cierto detenimiento, era una bodega de almacenamiento él lo sabía, había un poco de suciedad y comprendió a lo que ella se refería, pero recordó que había un pequeño deposito donde se guardaban las telas de los toldos del jardín, la soltó y se dirigió hasta allí, ella solo lo miraba sin comprender que hacía, él tendió varias telas y luego se volteó y le dijo – Todo lugar es bueno- ella sonrió al ver que se acercaba nuevamente y entre besos la acerco hacía la tela que estaba colocada improvisadamente en el piso, continuo besándola a tiempo que soltaba su vestido, suavemente este fue cediendo para dejar expuesto su pecho al cual se dedico inmediatamente a atender, mientras él la besaba y acariciaba ella entre suspiros le ayudaba a sacar sus ropas que estaban ciertamente muy húmedas, ya una vez sin nada ella se dedico a regresar las atenciones que él le había prestado.

Sus atenciones mutuas les hicieron estar muy entrados en calor, por los que sus caricias aumentaron también y rápidamente ella olvido sus limitaciones sobre el lugar, su mente no podía pensar en nada más que no fuera el placer que él le proporcionaba, recorría su cuerpo centímetro por centímetro, dando especial atención a los lugares que a ella más le agradaban, él la tomo con mucha pasión, tanto o más que aquella tarde en la biblioteca, esa forma de amarla en el fondo a ella le agradaba, sentía que él la poseía, que era un hombre fuerte, que la dominaba, le gustaba la forma en que él necesitaba de ella, que la hacía suya.

Exhausto reposo su cuerpo sobre ella y consciente que se había desbordado en comparación con ocasiones anteriores, temió que ella pudiera sentirse mal por ello, no había emitido queja alguna y realmente sus gemidos y expresiones casi le aseguraban que para ella también había sido muy placentero, pero podía estarlo callando para no hacerlo sentir mal con su incomodidad o peor aún podía haberlo fingido, eso era algo común en la sociedad se acostumbraba a las mujeres a solo complacer a sus maridos, sin pensar en ellas mismas, él no quería que su relación fuera así y el reciente interés de su esposa de cumplir con los preceptos sociales no sabía cuanto podía estar afectando su personalidad, resumiendo sus pensamientos y con la respiración un poco más calmada, le dijo mirándole a los ojos – Liz, perdone usted si he sido un poco grotesco en mi tratamiento de usted en estos momentos, reconozco que he sido bastante impulsivo, si usted se ha sentido incomoda, por favor hágamelo saber-

Ella arqueó una ceja ante su declaración y luego sonriéndole le digo- No tengo nada que disculparte mi amor- trato de asegurarle con un beso que estaba completamente a gusto, sin embargo Darcy un poco terco insistió

-Realmente te sientes a gusto querida? No quiero que usted…-se detuvo buscando las palabras adecuadas-… Haga o diga algo que no siente o existe, solo para que yo esté a gusto-

Ella observando su turbación, supero la vergüenza que podía sentir por la declaración que iba a realizar, pero a fin de cuentas el era su marido y quien sino él para hablar abiertamente de ello – Will, te aseguro que te aseguro que todo lo que hemos vivido en estos momentos, ha sido una experiencia nueva desde que estamos juntos y me ha proporcionado tanto placer como a ti –

El aliviado sonrío y no le fue extraño que ella le hablara así, sabía que ella era una mujer audaz que emitía sus opiniones claramente y eso le agradaba, era quizás una de las cualidades que más le gustaban de su esposa – Te amo mi preciosa Liz- le susurro

-Yo también te amo Will- le respondió ella, como la lluvia no había cesado en su totalidad afuera, se quedaron allí mimándose un rato más. Pasaron ciertamente un buen rato en esa edificación, la obra de teatro quedo totalmente fuera de sus mentes, así como las preocupaciones y pensamientos que cada uno tenía, el frío que les parecía tan reacio fue olvidado también, solo había cabida para cosas agradables y placenteras.


	24. Chapter 24

**Saludos a todas, bienvenidas las nuevas lectoras y mis excusas por tener tanto tiempo sin escribir, pero fueron muchas cosas que atender en mi vida y muchos cambios a los cuales ajustarme... aca les traigo el capitulo 24 y en los proximos dias subo el 25...**

**estoy trabajando en los siguientes que y espero poder subir por lo menos uno cada dos semanas... un beso y no olviden sus comentarios... que lo disfruten**

CAPITULO 24

Las ansias de tener lo que otros tienen, la sed por poseer cada vez un poco más, la falta de un amor correspondido, el deseo de sentirse amado; la envidia, mala consejera del alma, mal aguijón de corazón, que desarrolla las más locas fantasías, que turba la más ingeniosa y razonable de las mentes, cuantos fueron presa de ella? Muchos, cuantos lo serán ahora? Nadie puede saberlo.

La mirada perdida en la copa de vino tinto que mecía suavemente en sus manos, sus pensamientos revueltos y espíritu turbado, ansiosa porque todo se ejecutará pronto, sabía que la muerte haría todo más atractivo, podría gozar no solo de una parte de su fortuna, sino de toda, además tendría la posibilidad de ser el consuelo de esa alma necesitada de consuelo, desolada de dolor, debía acercarse así fuera como amiga, tenía que afianzar el lazo entre ellos.

Aún cuando los planes iniciales solo eran económicos, esos rufianes que estaban contratando podían hacer mucho más por sí solos, una mujer sola y hermosa en sus manos era demasiada tentación, y tenía que reconocer aún cuando ella fue una don nadie era indiscutiblemente hermosa; sino tenía el placer de verla muerta su oscura esperanza le indicaba que su ruina sería demasiada, de eso podía estar segura ellos iban a arruinarla, tanto que él jamás en la vida podría verla igual, jamás podría considerarla su esposa de nuevo, su amor no podía ser tan fuerte, porque definitivamente el la amaba para haberse casado con ella sin importar sus conexiones y su abolengo, pero eso su amor no lo soportaría, no podría soportarlo, y quien más indicada que ella para ser su consuelo.

Termino su copa y como bálsamo se complacía al pensar que todo estaba avanzando, lento pero avanzaba ella conquistaría lo que otras y hasta él no podrían, pues una vez que todo había pasado si eran descubiertos él debería huir muy lejos, sabía muy bien que nadie sospecharía de ella, pero si de él, y aún mejor de ellos, no la asustaba la posible venganza, ella moriría negando saber algo sobre el hecho, además una dama de su posición nadie consideraría que podría pensar de esa manera. Sonreía al pensar en la sociedad y sus parámetros, siempre había subestimado a la mujer, la consideraba incapaz de elaborar planes tan malévolos.

Oh bendita seas sociedad¡ esa sociedad en la cual Caroline Bingley, Ambar Gotier, Alessia Thorton, Anne de Bourgh, Nicole y Aylin Rumsfeld, y hasta la mismísima Georgiana Darcy, querían seguir permaneciendo, cuanto podrían hacer por mantenerse o por escalar una mejor posición, unas tenían las expectativas puestas en un buen matrimonio, otras veían mucho más allá, pero por generalidad el matrimonio era la vía, una dama de sociedad, proveniente de buena familia, educada y con buena dote, podía estar casi segura que aseguraría un buen matrimonio, aquellas que no poseían esto sí que debían preocuparse, las solteras Bennet por lo menos ahora contaban con el apadrinamiento de sus hermanas mayores.

Antes la historia era tan diferente y he allí la preocupación de la matriarca Fanny Bennet, cinco hijas, sin suficiente dote, con una belleza excepcional la mayoría, pero sin un heredero que las protegiera y asegurara la propiedad, había que lograr un buen matrimonio, era necesario, tenían que resguardar un futuro, que les garantizara a todos un hogar y sustento, no importa si no había amor, sin embargo para fortuna de sus hijas mayores estas lograron sin afanarse en buscarlo mucho más, tenían un buen hogar, suficiente sustento para el futuro, pero sobre todo tenía maravillosos esposos que las amaban, por eso muchas otras damas podían sentir la necesidad de tener eso que la dulce Jane y la vivaz Elizabeth habían logrado alcanzar.

Jane Bingley, en su nueva casa londinense, no podía estar más feliz, su casa recién adquirida, no era muy opulenta, ni excesivamente grande, como muchas otras, pero era lo suficientemente hermosa y espaciosa para el matrimonio Bingley, además que contaba con una excelente ubicación en la calle Monmouth, bastante cercana a la propiedad Darcy ubicada a tan solo unas cinco calles en Great Russell, todo gracias al asesoramiento de su buen amigo y hermano Darcy, los Bingleys estarían cerrando con esa casa las excelentes ganancias de los casi ya 2 años de inversiones, sus ingresos anuales habían sumado unas 1.500 libras más a las 5.000 que ya devengaba Bingley, si bien estaba pagando todavía la casa, ya podían disfrutarla por ende debían de celebrarlo y el evento coincidía con la llegada de Caroline y el matrimonio Hurst a la ciudad, sin embargo ninguno de estos permanecería con ellos sino en la residencia Hurst ubicada en la calle Grosvenor, dado que Caroline no soportaba la presencia de las dos jóvenes y solteras hermanas Bennet que allí se encontraban alternando la temporada entre la casa Gardiner y la Bingley.

Todo estaba preparado y poco a poco fueron llegando los invitados a la cena, los Darcy con Georgiana, los padre Bennet, los Wickham, los Hurst y Caroline, como era de esperarse las damas más jóvenes dado que tenían días sin verse inmediatamente se juntaron, María prefirió dedicarse a jugar con sus pequeños sobrinos Jhon, Nathan y James, Elizabeth mientras escuchaba la conversación de su padre y Darcy, observaba al pequeño Jhon que contrario a lo que había escuchado se veía muy bien de salud, Lydia se dispuso a conversar con su madre y las damas Bingley, de la cuales Caroline no menciono ni una sola palabra en el intercambio, Charles como buen anfitrión se ocupo de atender a sus cuñados Hurst y Wickham, este último contrario a su personalidad habitual lucía preocupado y sombrío, era poco comunicativo por lo que el silencio y las copas era lo que abundaba entre los dos señores.

Finalmente Jane anunció que la cena estaba servida y todo el partido que se encontraba en la sala se dirigió al comedor, el tema de conversación general fue la nueva adquisición de los Bingleys, sin embargo no todo fue perfecto, el sobresalto fue notorio cuando la señora Bennet casi sufre un colapso nervioso y no paraba de pedir sus sales, todo ello después de que Charles anunciara que lamentablemente una vez finalizada la temporada en Londres, la casa no estaría más disponible sino hasta dentro de un año dado que celebrarían un contrato de arrendamiento sobre la propiedad, ante el escándalo producido por Fanny Bennet, el Señor Bennet tuvo que intervenir – Señora Bennet, podría usted calmarse, nuestros amados hijos no están quedando sin su propiedad recuerde que poseen una casa muy hermosa en Leicestershire, además esto es un asunto de caballeros que el Señor Bingley muy amablemente comunico a toda la familia-

-Pero Señor Bennet, no tienen ni un mes en su disposición y ya van a inhabilitarla para su uso, eso es inconcebible¡- replico ella

-Gracias por el comentario pero es una decisión tomada en la que no debemos intervenir señora- Sentenció el Sr. Bennet silenciando la mesa en totalidad

Una respingada Caroline Bingley no pudo evitar sonreír cínicamente y a la vez mirar mal al matrimonio Bennet, que para ella seguían siendo corrientes y vulgares, Jane un poco apenada por el comportamiento de su madre miro a Elizabeth quien sin dudar y con mucha elocuencia dirigió la atención sobre sí diciendo – Sin embargo pese a la aclaración realizada por el Sr. Bingley, convendría en este momento que dispongamos donde celebraremos las próximas fiestas navideñas, ahora contamos con diversos lugares para escoger - dijo sonriente-

Una aventurada Catherine continuó – Permítanme sugerir que se escojan los lugares más amplios, así podríamos tener invitados fuera de la familia – dijo con una sonrisa y visiblemente sonrojada, quería con todo su corazón ver a Christopher y sabía que con su permanencia en la casa Bingley o Gardiner eso resultaba difícil, por ello iba a solicitar a su hermana le permitiera estar con ellos en la casa Darcy.

Elizabeth temió por un momento a quien sugeriría invitar, y aún cuando le contestó con una sonrisa no dijo nada al respecto, era evidente que la casa de mayor amplitud era la Darcy, de celebrarse allí se tendrían varios invitados, la familia de Darcy y algunos amigos cercanos, pero era poco común de parte de Darcy celebrar en su propia casa, este miro a Elizabeth sabiendo que en el fondo ella quería proponer su casa pero necesitaba su aprobación, por lo que dijo – Ciertamente la sugerencia realizada por Catherine es muy apropiada, y aún cuando no es una costumbre, si no es un problema para ti querida Elizabeth, yo propongo nuestra casa para la cena de navidad-

Elizabeth sonriente le miro y dijo – No es un problema en lo absoluto William –

Georgiana intervino con mucha emoción en su voz – Además cuentas con mi ayuda para la organización – realmente se sentía en las nubes, en ninguna de las casas Darcy desde que ella tenía uso de razón se había celebrado una fiesta como tal, siempre eran cenas formales pero nunca una fiesta, de hecho su presentación en sociedad fue en Stunts Hall.

-También puedes contar con mi apoyo Lizzie- dijo amablemente María

-Y por su puesto el mío – dijo Kitty, ahora tenía la excusa perfecta ayudar a Elizabeth podría significar su retorno a la casa Darcy.

-Si cuento con el apoyo de todas ustedes para la cena de fin de año, también pueden contar conmigo para la de navidad – dijo con una sonrisa Jane

Las damas en general sonrieron y Elizabeth comento – Casi podría decir que no hare nada con tanta ayuda – lo que hizo que todos rieran incluyendo a Lydia que no se ofreció para nada y a excepción de Caroline que apenas sonrió levemente, lo único bueno de la conversación era la presencia de invitados para dichos eventos.

Charles terminando de reír dijo –Bueno al parecer acá ya está todo decidido, supongo ninguno de nosotros los caballeros presentes tendrá la voluntad de oponerse-

-Definitivamente nadie creo yo – culmino el Señor Bennet y volvieron a reír. La cena culmino sin complicaciones, y la sobremesa fue agradable para la mayoría de los presentes, entre los comentarios que no pasaron desapercibidos para el oído de Elizabeth hubo uno que le llamó poderosamente la atención cuando su hermana Lydia luego de escuchar a Georgiana hablar sobre la fiesta en casa de los Thorton se quejó diciendo "_nosotros también íbamos a ir a esa fiesta, pero casualmente tuvo que discutir Wickham con el Sr. Evens ese día, casi provoca que nos hiciera irnos de su casa_"; el comentario y la mirada de reproche que dirigió su hermana a su marido, más la incomodidad evidente de este, le permitió a Lizzie concluir rápidamente que Aylin le había mentido descaradamente, algo estaba pasando pero como podría saber que, tenía que estar alerta no podía preguntar a Lydia directamente, dado que nunca habían tenido una gran confianza entre ellas, y Kitty estaba cegada por el menor Rumsfeld por lo que no tenía malicia de ellos como para indagar sobre el asunto, pensó en usar a su madre o quizás a Jane, definitivamente no se podía quedar así nada más.

Antes de terminar el partido Elizabeth se acerco sutilmente a Jane y le susurró – necesito que nos veamos mañana temprano, ven hasta mi casa- Jane asintió y luego los Darcy partieron como todos los demás a sus respectivos hogares.

Caroline en el carruaje con los Hurst no pudo evitar desahogar sus emociones y empezó un monologo – Verdaderamente no veo la hora en que ya no compartamos mas con esta familia Bennet tan desagradable, ahora las fiestas navideñas también serán en su presencia, si tan solo fuera Jane sería agradable, pues es insoportable toda su familia en pleno, espero que los Darcy tengan el buen gusto de invitar a algunas familias respetables, sino juro que me volveré loca, no entiendo como ustedes pueden emparentarse con ellos así nada más, sobre todo tu Louisa –

-Caroline podrías calmarte, realmente no son insoportables – dijo Louisa con calma

-Como puedes decir eso, tanta falta de glamur, de coherencia en sus conversaciones, la misma Georgiana tiene que fingir soportarles-

-Ella no fingía Caroline, en realidad estaba a gusto-

-Por favor la dulce Georgiana nunca sería capaz de quejarse por nada, pero era evidente que sufría al lado de esa plebe- Louisa puso los ojos y no dijo más por lo que Caroline continuó su perorata hasta llevar a la casa, el señor Hurst poca atención presto a las mujeres estaba ya acostumbrado a las continuas quejas de su cuñada, y ahora que estas habían crecido desmesurablemente no le prestaba la menor atención.

El día siguiente fue tranquilo, Jane con sus hermanas y el pequeño Nathan fueron a la casa Darcy para cumplir con Elizabeth, como Kitty tenía la esperanza de quedarse, llevo con ella una muda de ropa, la demás podía solicitarla con el cochero luego. Una vez en la casa Darcy, Elizabeth conjuntamente con Georgiana salieron a atender el partido, Georgiana conjuntamente con Kitty se dirigieron a la sala de música, mientras María prefirió pasar un rato en la muy bien dotada biblioteca de los Darcy, por lo que Elizabeth y Jane que cuidaban de sus niños en el jardín de invierno, tuvieron todo el tiempo para poder conversar Elizabeth no tardo en iniciar por comentarle algunos detalles de la fiesta Thorton, deteniéndose un poco en lo relacionado con el consejo de Lady Eleonor.

-Realmente Jane me está resultando un poco extenuante lidiar con esto de la sociedad, en Meryton no me parecía tan exigente- comento Lizzie

-Oh Lizzie¡ claramente no lo es, la gente acá es mucho más detallista, inclusive he notado que las damas son agradables pero tan poco confiables- dijo Jane

-Caramba haz desarrollado una nueva visión de la gente – en medio de risas comento Lizzie

-Lizzie¡ - dijo Jane con una sonrisa

-Es cierto Jane, antes no podías pensar mal de nadie, pero mírate ahora - dijo calmándose un poco

-No me puedo quejar de toda la sociedad Lizzie, pero puedo ver como Caroline y otras damas me han tratado, además también veo como se tratan entre ellas, parecen amigas pero luego no lo son en realidad–

-Sabes ese es el caso que casualmente quiero que conversemos, de una supuesta amiga de la familia- continuo Lizzie

-Sí¡ de quien hablamos? – dijo Jane un poco intrigada

-De la señorita Aylin Rumsfeld –

Jane recordó el percance con el Sr. Evens en la fiesta de Georgiana, por lo que miro un poco asombrada a su hermana y exclamo –OH y ahora que pasa Lizzie¡

-Exactamente no lo sé, Lady Eleonor me advirtió en la fiesta sobre ella pero no quiso revelarme él porque, además me mintió sobre Lydia y su ida a la fiesta, me comento que Jhon estaba enfermo, pero por lo que pude escuchar de Lydia ayer, en realidad fue una discusión, muy fuerte aparentemente tanto que casi estuvieron a punto de ser desalojados de la casa de estos- dijo Lizzie

-No tenía motivo porque mentirte- dijo extrañada y alarmada Jane

-No en lo absoluto, pero supongo no quería revelar la situación, por eso debemos hablar con Lydia, algo está sucediendo Jane y no sabemos como la puede estar afectando, Darcy no confía en ellos y realmente ya yo no sé qué pensar-

-Oh Lizzie y Catherine que no hace más que hablar del joven Christopher-

-Eh pensado sobre ello también y he decidido que Kitty debe alejarse, así sea por un tiempo-

-Yo también creo que es lo mejor, aunque sé que quizás esté algo triste luego de ello- dijo Jane pensando en cómo ella estuvo cuando se fue el Sr. Bingley de Hertforshire.

Sabiendo porque Jane hacia ese comentario, Lizzie dijo -Jane por favor, es joven y no creo que sea más que una ilusión, no son como tú y el Sr. Bingley, el amor de ustedes era evidente-

-No conocemos bien su corazón Lizzie, mira a donde fue a parar Lydia nunca nos esperamos que ella estaría enamorada del Sr. Wickham-

-Que sugieres que haga entonces, no podemos simplemente confiar Jane-

-Lo sé Lizzie, pero primero debemos de tratar de acercarnos un poco más a nuestras hermanas y tratar de ver que está pasando en realidad, no podemos ser prejuiciosas, mira lo que paso con el Sr. Darcy-

-Jane fue muy diferente-

-No lo es tanto en realidad Lizzie, no podemos concluir por una situación particular con tan solo uno de ellos, el comportamiento de todos en la familia-

Lizzie se sentía frustrada en el fondo Jane tenía algo de razón, no conocían la totalidad de los hechos, quizás era mejor antes de decidir cualquier cosa acercarse a sus hermanas, acordaron entonces que Jane invitaría a Lydia a tomar el té y aprovechando de la presencia de Catherine en su casa intentaría investigar sobre la situación con los Rumsfeld, por lo que así también Kitty si escuchaba algo negativo podía ir desilusionándose un poco del joven Christopher.

Los planes de las hermanas mayores iban en contra de las esperanzas de Catherine, quien luego de solicitarle a Lizzie que la dejara quedar en su casa, recibió como respuesta una negativa basada en que para la noche asistirían a un compromiso y no tenían pautado que ella les acompañara, Georgiana quiso intervenir ofreciendo algún traje para Kitty, pero Lizzie se opuso rotundamente, diciendo que no lo habían pautado con Darcy y no le parecía idóneo hacerlo ahora; por ende Kitty se enojo con ella, pues en ocasiones anteriores la habían llevado a eventos sin mucho protocolo por lo que no comprendía el porqué ahora no; sin embargo no pudo hacer nada más y debió regresar con Jane a la casa Bingley.

Georgiana se mostro un poco reservada con Elizabeth luego que partieron las hermanas de esta, tampoco comprendía la negativa de Lizzie y ella tenía un lazo de amistad fuerte con Kitty por lo cual se sintió entristecida por ella, de hecho fue tanto su reserva que no hablo con Lizzie sobre los arreglos para la fiesta de los Thynne que tendría lugar esa noche, era un evento importante ya que estos eran una familia que tenía en su historia una larga trayectoria de Lords, Condes y Marqueses, además esa noche se contaría con la presencia de el 3er Marqués de Bath, Thynne Henry a quien poco se le veía pues servía en la Marina Real, y solía estar poco en Londres, pues prefería estar en su hermosa casa Longleat ubicada en Wiltshire; esta familia era influyente por no decir determinante en la vida de la sociedad, por lo que representaban relaciones de mucha importancia para Darcy.

Elizabeth con todo ello supo que separar a su hermana de ese joven realmente sería un poco complicado, intuía que la insistencia de su hermana para el evento era ver al joven Christopher allí, y su solicitud de estadía era para buscar un acercamiento con él a través de Georgiana, no quería lastimarla realmente pero no podía arriesgarla tampoco hasta no saber la realidad de los Rumsfeld, pensó en conversar con Darcy pero sabía que este podría no reaccionar de buena manera, por lo que prefirió callar por ahora hasta que supiera algo más a través del acercamiento con Lydia.

Le dolía además que Georgiana se hubiera aislado un poco de su presencia, pero ninguna de ellas conocía cuán importante era que Elizabeth luciera impecable esa noche en el evento de los Thynne, después de la alerta que le dio Lady Eleonor no podía permitirse ningún error, y no confiaba plenamente en Catherine para que esta les acompañara, menos en el comportamiento de ella si se encontraba con Christopher, todo lo que Kitty pudiera hacer iba a ir atado directamente a Elizabeth, y de Elizabeth a Darcy, por lo que solo podía confiar en ella misma para garantizar que sería una noche intachable, no se permitiría ser fuente de ningún comentario estaría atenta de todo, tenía que ser un orgullo para su esposo, debía de estar a su altura y representarlo como tal, eso era lo que tenía propuesto y lo que iba a ser.


	25. Chapter 25

**Mis disculpas a tod s por la ausencia, finalmente reestructure un poco la historia y me dispongo a continuarla, espero les guste, por favor emitan sus opiniones**

* * *

capitulo 25

El evento en casa de los Thynne, fue todo un éxito, coincidieron allí con los Thorton, Maui, Stevenson, Fitzwilliam, entre otras muchas familias respetables, muchas damas de sociedad se mostraron verdaderamente afables con Elizabeth, estas aún cuando conocían a Lady Catherine, y habían escuchado todas las quejas sobre la nueva esposa de su sobrino de primera mano, sabían que podía estar exagerando en sus comentarios sobre la dama, de hecho ahora consideraban que eran totalmente erróneos, además estas no habían escuchado nada sobre el comentario de Aylin y las otras damas realizado en la fiesta Thorton, y si así hubiera sido gozaba de poca credibilidad pues para ellas esta señorita Rumsfeld tenía un comportamiento demasiado desmedido en sociedad; por ende varias de estas damas consideraron que Darcy había realizado una muy buena elección de esposa.

Georgiana lejos de coincidir con George Clapton como era su anhelo, encontró a Ludwing Hayes el joven con quien había conversado y bailado amenamente en la fiesta Thorton, observo que era verdaderamente atento con ella, y se permitió detallarlo un poco más, era un joven muy elegante y locuaz, de cabellos castaños, alto y de tez clara, con ojos almendrados, era bastante diferente a George que poseía cabellos negros, con ojos verdes, y era de una tez un poco más oscura, igualmente alto y pero menos elegante. Al ver que los comparaba sonrío al darse cuenta que no podía preferir a ninguno, pues ambos eran apuestos e inteligentes, de buenas familias y muy atentos, claro más conocía a George pero algo llamaba su atención hacia Ludwing.

La necesidad de hablar con alguien incito a Georgiana a preguntar si podría visitar a los Bingley esa tarde, luego que asistieran a los compromisos dominicales, como Elizabeth y Darcy no se opusieron, y los Bingley tampoco, luego de culminados los servicios Georgiana se fue a la casa Bingley, donde evidentemente converso a plenitud con Catherine sobre los jóvenes, sin embargo noto que esta se mostro un poco recelosa porque su situación era bastante diferente mientras Georgiana era atendida por dos jóvenes, ella ni siquiera había recibido una carta de Christopher, lo que la tenía evidentemente decepcionada, Georgiana al notar esto sugirió que podrían tomar el té en la casa Darcy e invitar a todos los jóvenes, así podrían compartir mejor con ellos, esta idea por supuesto dio alas a la imaginación de Kitty, quien empezó a planear como iría vestida y demás.

El día transcurría tranquilo para todas las Bennet y sus respectivas familias, Jane había recibido con mucha alegría a Georgiana en su visita y sabía que le haría bien a Catherine, María había partido a casa de los Gardiner luego de los servicios pues su madre insistía en discutir unos detalles de la boda. Lizzie y Darcy disfrutaban en casa de su hijo y conversaban amenamente sobre los hechos recientes y sobre el evento de navidad.

La emoción en cuanto a la organización del almuerzo de navidad tenia a Elizabeth como una niña con juguete nuevo, aún cuando era un evento más familiar la organización real recaía solo en ella, no estaba su madre como en Longbourn que entre sus nervios elegía lo que le parecía o lo que la moda decía, ahora la elección de los decorados, la comida, los vinos, los regalos, y sobre todo los invitados eran su responsabilidad, todo era importante ya que su esposo tenía una familia exigente y sus conocidos también lo eran, debía elegir cuales agregar para el bien de su familia, tanto económicamente como emocionalmente, pensaba tanto en Georgiana como en Catherine, ilusionadas y jóvenes, esperando candidatos para el matrimonio, Mary ya no era una preocupación estaba comprometida; así mismo pensaba en la tolerancia que podían tener los conocidos de Darcy con sus familiares, ciertamente no todos eran como Caroline pero tampoco eran tan afables como Lady Eleonor.

Pensando en lo decorados miraba la sala más amplia de su casa cuando su esposo la saco de sus pensamientos. –Estas pensando en rediseñar el salón querida- le dijo al tiempo que le abrazaba

-No cariño, solo pienso en que colores se verían mejor en él- respondió a tiempo que se acomodaba en su pecho.

-Y de que colores estamos hablando Lizzie-

Volteándose hacia su marido con una sonrisa pregunto – Desde cuando es un fuerte la decoración cariño?-

-Nunca ha sido una debilidad amor mío! – arqueando la ceja le respondió

Retándole le indico –Bueno! ilumíname entonces: fondo blanco con lazos rojos y moños dorados o fondo celeste con azul rey y plateado?-

-Realmente sugiero fondo blanco con azul rey y plateado, todos tradicionalmente usan rojo y dorado, pero mucho azul es muy masculino, así que no estarás ni muy tradicional ni demasiado a la moda.- dijo él con satisfacción evidente.

Un poco sorprendida ella contesto - Para no realizar fiestas y comidas en Pemberly, eres bastante asertivo, quien podría decirlo eres una caja de sorpresas querido-

Con una sonrisa y evidente picardía le dijo – Ciertamente puedo sorprenderte mucho más en otras materias querida mía - sin poder ella responder la beso suave pero sugerentemente y estrechándola contra su cuerpo le susurro – te gustaría que subiéramos-

No tuvo que sugerirlo dos veces Elizabeth obedientemente subió con él y apenas cerrada la puerta de su habitación se dejo atender amenamente por su apasionado esposo, el cual ciertamente una vez más acababa sorprendiéndole, no por la mesa de su despacho privado, ni por la cama improvisada del depósito, lugares poco comunes, si por la destreza con que sus manos y sus labios le proporcionaban gran placer, al escuchar sus gemidos como dulce cantar, le llenaba de atenciones que solo hacían aumentar su éxtasis, cuando noto que estaba por alcanzar la cúspide la volteo suavemente y trajo hacia el su derrier, tomándole en una nueva posición, que le permitía atenderle mejor, juntos culminaron y exhaustos se acomodaron en la cama para entre sus brazos quedarse dormidos plácidamente…

Con un clima bastante frío, James despertó a Lizzie con su llanto, no quería que Abbie lo acunara ni lo alimentara, por lo que Lizzie abandono la cama donde dormía con Darcy y se fue a la otra habitación para atender al bebe. Ya entrada la mañana se reunió con su esposo en el comedor quien aprovechando su ausencia leía el periódico en la mesa, amenamente le saludo – Buen día Sr. Darcy!-

-Buenos días cariño- le sonrió a tiempo que doblaba el periódico y se levantaba para darle un pequeño beso, sabía que a su esposa le desagradaba esa costumbre de leer en la mesa.

Al ver que no se encontraba Georgiana, le extraño y comento – Y Georgiana todavía duerme? - a tiempo que tomaba lugar en la mesa para desayunar con su esposo.

-Ciertamente es todo lo contrario, tomo un desayuno rápido y se excuso, según irá a la librería con tu hermana- dijo con tranquilidad suponiendo que Lizzy sabía del recorrido

Lizzy no pudo evitar extrañarse, y aun cuando trato de hacerlo notorio su esposo notó su inquietud, ella audazmente pregunto – Y ya han partido? Me gustaría encomendarles algo! – realmente lo que quería era evitar alguna estupidez sugerida por su hermana Kitty

-Creo que no, a menos que hayan ido caminando – sugirió Darcy que disimuladamente la observaba.

-Si me disculpas cariño, veré si puedo alcanzarles- Sin esperar respuesta Lizzy se levanto, dejando un desayuno servido y un esposo un tanto inquieto; -Que estará tramando Kitty? En la librería desde cuandó? Nunca le ha gustado leer realmente, y Georgiana nunca compra libros que yo recuerde, definitivamente ese no es su destino- se decía para sí misma Elizabeth, se topo con Georgiana en las escaleras, la cual se sonrojo furiosamente al verla y no atino a decirle nada – Buen día Georgi! De salida? – le dijo con una sonrisa leve

-Elizabeth! – dijo sin mirarle

Sin contestar Lizzie borro su sonrisa esperando una respuesta y trato de ser dulce pero firme con su hermana en ley

Georgiana al saber que estaba siendo interpelada con una voz muy suave y algo temerosa contesto – Catherine me espera para ir por unos libros –

-Sí y cuando los encargaron?- dijo Lizzie invitándola a seguir para encontrarse con su hermana

Georgiana realmente no sabía mentir y no respondió nada, pero camino a su lado. Lizzie al ver su silencio continuó – Puedes confiar en mí querida Georgi, sé que no vas a donde dices, aún cuando te gusta la lectura no sueles comprar libros y mi hermana no es aficionada a ella –

-Es una excusa pero solo íbamos de paseo, no es nada malo- dijo Georgiana a tiempo que estrechaba sus manos, al ver que Lizzie no parecía resuelta a abandonarla

Catherine se desespero al ver que Georgiana tardaba, pero menuda sorpresa tuvo cuando esta apareció acompañada de Elizabeth – Nooooo!, era tan sencillo! como no pudo escaparse- dijo para sí a tiempo que miraba a las damas que llegaron al hall de la casa donde esperaba

-Kitty que temprano te has levantado - dijo Elizabeth saludando a su hermana que trataba de ocultar su indisposición y miraba a Georgiana con reproche.

-Hola Lizzie- dijo con exasperación Kitty y una fingida sonrisa

Elizabeth la detallo lucia bastante arreglada, al igual que Georgiana, sin rodeos se dirigió a ambas – Entonces, hacia donde se dirigían? -

Georgiana miro a Kitty suplicante, pero está lejos de acercarse a lo acordado, decidió retar a Elizabeth - Solo se trata de un paseo por la ciudad con unos amigos, cual es el problema Lizzie? –

Los ojos de Georgiana se agrandaron y el rubor alcanzo su máximo, Elizabeth reprocho con su mirada a Catherine y con evidente molestia le recrimino – Dos señoritas simplemente no pueden andar por allí con unos amigos y menos sin notificar al respecto –

Cruzándose de brazos Kitty replico - Íbamos a Meryton sin mucho protocolo o ya no lo recuerdas –

-Esta es la capital Kitty, y nunca íbamos solas - le censuro Lizzie

-No nos dejaras ir?- replico

Georgiana casi rompía a llorar delante de las Bennet, y su hermana en ley término diciendo – No debería realmente, pero solo irán si yo voy con ustedes –

-Lizzie por Dios¡- agitando sus manos se quejo Kitty

-No estoy negociando Kitty – Firmemente dijo Elizabeth

-No tiene sentido entonces – dijo a tiempo que se daba la espalda

-Podemos ir con Lizzie- dijo inocentemente Georgiana a tiempo que se acercaba a Kitty, agitando la cabeza hacia los lados se negó Kitty

-Creo que entonces deberían subir y dedicarse a hacer otras actividades, te sugiero no mas inventos Kitty, hablamos luego – sentencio Elizabeth y se retiro del lugar

Las jóvenes impotentes no les quedo de otra que volver a la habitación de Georgiana donde Kitty, se quejaba por la intromisión de su hermana y reclamaba a Georgiana la falta de destreza, sin mucho que decir, Georgiana pregunto a una muy enojada Kitty – Porque no podíamos ir con Lizzie?-

-Porque crees?- contesto burlonamente

-Solo íbamos de paseo- dijo Georgiana

-No es igual, tú lo sabes, un enamorado no se comporta igual bajo los ojos de un vigilante-

Georgiana recordó su desamor con Wickman, ciertamente su acompañante estaba casi ausente – Apenas y pueden hablarte, ni siquiera puedes mirarlos libremente y menos acercarte – continúo Kitty, Georgiana la invadió la culpa ella no lo veía así como Catherine, aún cuando anhelaba poder compartir más con George pero no estaba preparada para permitirle tanta cercanía tal como detallaba su acompañante.

Elizabeth molesta apenas consumió algo antes de dedicarse a atender a James, al terminar lo coloco en el coche y se fue hasta el jardín de invierno y desde allí decidió escribir a Jane y Mary, las invitaría a tomar el té, pensó un momento en invitar a Lydia, pero dudo cuán bien podía hacer la visita a Kitty, sin embargo decidió hacerlo, pero pidió a Mary y Jane colocar especial atención a sus hermanas menores, estaba intentando con ello aplacar un poco a Catherine y ver cuál era la situación real de Lydia, las últimas reuniones le habían preocupado en relación a la situación de esta y su alegría domestica, aún cuando sabía que no era su responsabilidad sabía que si no intervenía poco harían sus padres, poco hicieron en el pasado y hoy que eran más mayores poco o nada serían sus acciones para corregir las menores Bennet.

Llego la tarde y con ella cada una de las hermanas Bennet a la casa Darcy, se unió a ellas una muy tímida Georgiana que apenas y se dedico a hablar un poco con Jane, prevaleció primero la excusa de la cena de Navidad y las últimas tendencias, los comentarios mordaces de Lydia sobre lo que podía comprar Elizabeth y ella no… sin embargo poco a poco la conversación varió y cayó en la próxima boda, para acercarse a la vida matrimonial

Desinhibida Lydia expreso bastante presuntuosa – Ojala logres encontrar no solo sustento sino un buen amante, como mi esposo – le indico a Mary

-Lydia!- dijo un tanto apenada Jane

-Vamos Jane, tú sabes muy bien que eso muy importante no tenemos la libertad que ellos se dan para poder encontrar placer en otro lugar- dijo sin pena alguna

Elizabeth y Mary casi momentáneamente censuraron el comentario de su hermana, ella solo se carcajeo para luego dirigirse a Kitty –Es cierto, el dinero es importante pero eso también - a tiempo que le picaba el ojo.

Mary no pudo contenerse por el evidente descaro de su hermana y le dijo – Es notorio que poco entiendes de una relación matrimonial, los deberes con los hijos y el bienestar familiar son superiores al placer individual –

Lydia como siempre poco atenta a las correcciones actuó como si nada y empezó a interrogar a Kitty sobre sus actuales pretendientes, aprovechando la distancia que existía de momento entre esta y Georgiana, Jane sin entrometerse mucho trato de prestar atención a lo que decían, mientras Mary se dedico a hablar de música con Georgiana, Elizabeth cautelosa al igual que Jane prestaba especial atención a Kitty y Lydia, lograron ver que Kitty pensaba en tratar de conquistar a Christopher y Lydia intentaría ver cómo le ayudaba, sin embargo hizo mucho énfasis en que no prometía una gran fortuna, pues o eran muy tacaños o realmente no estaban en una buena época, pues aun cuando había lujo en la casa Rumsfeld, no era tanto como aparentaban, sentencio entre todas las cosas que dijo; no falto el énfasis en la necesidad de Lydia porque sus hermanas mayores le beneficiaran de alguna manera, era notorio que no estaba bien en New Castle y para ella la única salida era que sus hermanas le ayudaran.


	26. Chapter 26

Capitulo 26

Nada más apropiado para agradar a una dama que una hermosa joya, el valor en este caso superaba lo económico era algo sentimental, tenía que ser algo apropiado para ella, algo romántico, elegante y hermoso, en su primer aniversario él le obsequio un libro, recordaba claramente la emoción de ella al verlo, era una novela de una escritora francesa, cuya letra era poco aceptada en la sociedad inglesa por su aguda forma de escribir, romántica si pero muy apasionada para los tiempos, pero así era ella de gustos poco comunes, empezando por su propio compañero, al cual no le importaba lo que costaba encontrar algunas cosas poco comunes, ni el valor que estas podían tener, y hoy en día poco le importaba la cara de asombro o cierta vergüenza que ponían aquellos a quien le encargaba dichos regalos, nada importaba mientras él pudiera agradarla y complacerla, ganar una hermosa sonrisa y ver sus ojos brillando de emoción y felicidad, eso superaba todo.

Esta vez mientras caminaba hacia la joyería se sentía inquieto, no eran pendientes para su hermana, o un collar de lujo, era algo especial para su amada esposa, quería ver nuevamente la emoción irradiando de sus hermosos ojos, indudablemente el diseño debía de ser único y que resaltara más su belleza, que le hiciera ver glamorosa y magnifica, debía ser perfecto.

-Bienvenido Sr. Darcy- entusiasmado dijo el joyero al ver al caballero alto y bien parecido entrar a su tienda, al tiempo que se acercaba para atenderle en persona, era uno de sus clientes poco frecuentes pero muy valioso.

-Buen dia Sr. Miller- contesto formalmente

-Espero se encuentre muy bien su hermana y su familia-

-Todos Bien gracias – dijo con aplomo, siempre había sido un hombre de pocas palabras con los demás, y no entraba en detalle a pesar de la insistencia de algunas personas.

-Supongo viene a encargar algunos regalos de navidad – continuo el joyero a medida que le abria paso hacia las mejores colecciones, mientras las damas que se encontraban en el lugar no perdían un solo detalle del caballero

-Ciertamente- contesto consciente de los muchos ojos que le observaban

-Algo especifico?- pregunto el joyero

-Algo único en realidad- dijo bajando un poco la voz

-Permíteme mostrarle entonces – le invito a pasar a otra pequeña sala lejos de los ojos de las damas que agudizaban para seguir detalle de lo que llevaría, además lo que iba a mostrarle dada la personalidad del caballero y lo solicitado era bastante reservado, una vez instalados el joyero empezó a buscar en los estantes, – Puedes elegir cualquier diseño para estas preciosas pues son únicas – dijo a tiempo que abría una caja aterciopelada que guardaba en su interior un par de diamantes rosados, una esmeralda y un rubí- Al verlas Darcy supo indudablemente que cualquiera de ellas era bastante costosa, pero no importaba, nada podía valorar todo la devoción que el sentía por su amada, el joyero continuo mientras las observaba – estas son traídas de Africa, esta otra es de Suramérica mientras que esta es de Oriente-

Eclipsado por el color que recordaba a los ojos de su amada con una pequeña sonrisa señalo – La esmeralda Sr. Miller-

-Excelente elección Sr. Darcy, es sin duda una piedra preciosa maravillosa, muy requerida por reyes y no solo representa la belleza sino que según la historia de sus indígenas es símbolo del amor y la eternidad- los pensamientos de Darcy se fueron a su hermosa esposa mientras el joyero hablaba y no pudo evitar sonreír, - En que prenda se ha de colocar señor, un collar, un brazalete, un broche o un anillo?

-Un sencillo y elegante collar considero lucirá muy bien-

-Muy bien prefiere algo ajustado al cuello o algo más suelto, en combinación con plata le sugeriría, para que se vea mucho más elegante- el joyero conocía sus gustos

-No muy justo y plata está bien- contesto

-Alguna figura en especial?- Darcy negó con la cabeza, -Entonces permítame mostrarle estos bocetos- Darcy observaba los diseños unos muy elaborados y entretejidos, mientras otros más delicados, finalmente el se decidió por una cadena de tejido sencillo y el diseño delicado floral para colocar la esmeralda, satisfecho termino de acordar los detalles para la entrega la retiraría el 22, tiempo suficiente ya que su aniversario era el 27 de Diciembre, realizo un deposito para empezar el trabajo, y luego salió dirigido hacia el despacho de su abogado para discutir las nuevas inversiones y la continuidad de la explotación minera en América.

Oh pero que hermoso ejemplar, nada más oportuno para mejorarme el día, pensó la dama cruzando la calle para saludarle, igualmente se arreglaba rápidamente para estar lo mas agradable posible a los ojos del caballero… -Que grata sorpresa , Sr. Darcy-

Levantando suavemente la mirada y deteniendo un poco su paso observo la mujer que le hablaba – Srta. Rumsfeld – dijo a tiempo que le ofrecía una pequeña reverencia, sin dejar de notar los ojos almendrados que lo miraban intensamente y el ligero movimiento de la dama para hacer notar mejor su figura.

-Muy bien y puedes llamarme Aylin querido - dijo a tiempo que le tomaba el brazo sin ser invitada, Darcy no pudo evitar tensarse y solo por no parecer descortés no le aparto de inmediato – Y hacia donde te diriges – dijo ofreciéndole una sonrisa

- Cosas de trabajo- dijo tratando de limitar el encuentro y pensando en cómo librarse de la mujer, porque para él no era una dama

- No es bueno tampoco trabajar tanto a veces hay que relajarse un poco- dijo tomándose un bucle castaño y mirándolo sugestivamente, esto realmente perturbo a Darcy era el colmo del descaro, que se supone estaba sugiriendo

-Caminemos un poco yo solo iba a ver las nuevas telas que llegaron, comentan que son preciosas, debería sugerirle a su hermana venga a verlas, las chicas siempre debemos estar actualizadas – dijo pomposa y sonriente

-Disculpe usted pero tengo algo de prisa señorita- dijo ya sin soportar un minuto más, y sacando de si con muy poca delicadeza el brazo de la dama

-Darcy!- dijo ella fingiendo ofensa, al ver que buscaba el distanciamiento

El solo respondió con una reverencia y procuro distanciarse de la mujer, ella solo suspiro, para continuar luego caminando con una sonrisa plena, fue breve su interlocución con el hombre pero estaba segura que cada detalle fue notado por el mismo, y segura que su belleza haría mella en el muy pronto, se sintió triunfal.

Caminando con cierto acelero Darcy ni siquiera quería dedicar un pensamiento a la mujer con que había tropezado, en realidad tenia cosas mejores en que pensar, pero no pudo, pensar en el descaro con que ella coqueteaba con él, estaba consciente que era un hombre casado y era feliz, entonces que pretendía, ciertamente otras damas en algún momento coquetearon un poco pero esta no tenia reparo alguno y era verdaderamente insistente. Finalmente llego a que su abogado, era importante discutir las inversiones, tenía que definir si debía viajar o no, porque de ser así debía planteárselo a Elizabeth, pues no era un viaje fácil ni una negociación cualquiera.

Las fechas decembrinas traían consigo el comercio, telas, frutos, animales y demas, ciertamente el invierno era fuerte por eso los comerciantes foráneos eran de corta estancia, Elizabeth estaba muy animada a ir a ver las mascotas siempre le habían agradado, ese día Georgiana se había levantado indispuesta por lo que decidió ir sin ella, tal cual niña camino hacia el lugar sin hacer reparo en el entorno, se detuvo unos minutos para encargar parte de las carnes que deseaba en el almuerzo de navidad, además pidió unas fiambres y quesos. Por fin llego al lugar y ciertamente había mucha gente, sonrió para adentrarse al lugar esta vez no iba con su padre y podía adquirir lo que se antojara.

No solo ella era la ilusionada con tal actividad el pequeño Jhon con su dulce voz revoloteaba sobre sus todavía dormidos padres- Mamá, mamá levántate llegaremos tarde…mamá-

-uhmmm… no me siento bien…- respondió quejumbrosa Lydia

-Pero mamá tu dijiste que iríamos- se quejo el niño – yo quiero ir…. – empezó a lloriquear

-No llores me duele la cabeza… George llévalo tú- dijo Lydia

-No estoy de humor- respondió Wickham, mientras el niño sollozaba

-realmente me siento mal….ya basta Jhon¡ iras con tu padre¡- dijo mientras se envolvía nuevamente en la frazada

-Papa por favor…- entre llantos continuaba

-Está bien, ve a alistarte- culmino George, el niño salió velozmente a terminar de arreglarse y George dejo a Lydia dormida para ir a tomar un veloz desayuno y prepararse para un largo día de padre-hijo.

Era típico que el mercado se volviera mas y mas pequeño para la cantidad de comerciantes que aprovechaban esas fechas, como era lógico no solo era lo común para llenar las dispensas lo que había ofertaban sino que la variedad de artículos de diversa índoles juguetes, adornos, telas entre otros llegaban al mercado para comercializarse, abundaban telas indias, pero la novedad para esta fecha eran las mascotas muchas de ellas exóticas se empezarían a comercializar hoy, por ello cualquiera si quería llevar la mejor debería asistir hoy al inicio de las jornadas.

Grandes y chicos, damas y caballeros, muchos de ellos de la clase alta y algunos de clase media caminaban para hacerse paso ante el callejón donde varios grupos de mercaderes acomodaban las jaulas, el canturrear inconfundible de las aves abundaba y llenaba el lugar, finalmente un hombre bastante alto de rasgos extranjeros se levanto sobre el grupo de personas e indico, -Aves a la derecha cuadrúpedos se encuentran hacia la izquierda, primates al frente y detrás de estos al final en la tienda se encuentran los reptiles, Se les recuerda como siempre prohibido tocar los animales o alimentarlos, no se acerque más de lo debido ni los moleste si le interesa pregunte por el precio a los encargados, sean Bienvenidos todos-

Corriendo salió el chiquillo cuando vio al hombre izado dando las instrucciones, sin escuchar a su padre que exigía se detuviera, era demasiada la emoción y mucha la curiosidad para detenerse, en plena carrera vislumbro una imagen conocida y observando que esta se encontraba cerca de la entrada a todo pulmón grito el pequeño- Tía Lizzie, Tía Lizzie-

Al escuchar su nombre se detuvo entre el grupo de personas que le acompañaban Elizabeth giro buscando la voz que le llamaba, y entre sus faldas se enredo bruscamente el pequeño Jhon que luchaba por alcanzarle entre las personas. Lizzie lo ayudo a componerse y le dijo un poco sorprendida – Jhon donde están tus padres, no puedes andar solo por allí-

El pequeño la miro y solo sonrió, rápidamente se apeno y solo murmuro – Déjame entrar contigo- mirándola con unos ojos llenos de ilusión y suplica, ella le sonrió pero no tuvo tiempo de responder cuando escucho a Wickham llamando al niño, por lo que tomando al niño de la mano indico a su acompañante – Ubique al Sr. Wickham por favor estaremos por los cuadrúpedos- siguió adelante con la doncella y el niño tomado de su mano

Fascinado iba el pequeño al iniciar por primera vez la exhibición de animales en venta, con una sonrisa Elizabeth se dio paso para recordar…Extravagante así fue calificado por su madre la osadía de su padre de llevar a sus dos pequeñas niñas a la exhibición de animales que desde hace mucho no llegaba a Meryton, fácilmente pudo recordar al padre hablándole –Mis pequeñas no tocar nada de lo que ven pero preguntar todo lo que quieran – su padre les advertía pero nunca de mala gana sino siempre con una sonrisa detrás de sus palabras, Jane se intrigo mucho al ver los lobeznos, pero se mostro encantada al ver las aves de hecho quería un pequeño petirrojo para sí, pero el padre no la consintió para el momento, Elizabeth se mostraba interesada en los cuadrúpedos habían hermosos felinos, el que capto su atención fue un Manx con ojos rallados y pelaje claro, que jugueteaba con una pequeña bola de lana, a pesar de la advertencia paterna Lizzie no pudo contener tocar al hermoso gato, sin embargo no alcanzo a hacerlo pues el felino brinco hacia el otro lugar y justo su padre tomo su mano y recordó -ver y preguntar Lizzie solo eso-

Sonriendo Lizzie contesto- Puede venir con nosotros?-

-Te fijaste que no tiene cola Lizzie?- respondió el padre

-Por favor papa- insistió ella

-No creo que se conforme con comer solo pequeños ratones y hay demasiadas niñas en casa para este pobre animalito- contesto Bennet y acaricio la cabeza de su hija

Lizzie fue insistir pero su padre ágilmente contesto- Fíjate que no hay 4 gatos mas para tus hermanas y a Jane no le agradan lo que resultaría un conflicto si llevamos también el pitirrojo, no es posible en esta oportunidad queridas mías-

Lizzie miro los gatos a su vez que reflexionaba que en aquel momento era un verdadero lujo llevar esa cantidad de mascotas a casa, su padre había sido tan prudente, no las hizo sentir menos económicamente pues con un juego de palabras las convenció que era mejor no llevarlos por el bien de toda la casa y de ellos mismos, observo a Jhon que estaba fascinado con un persa blanco que le ronroneaba.- Te gusta Jhon-

El asintió pero contesto a su vez – Pero no se irá a mi casa –

Lizzie comprendió que Jhon estaba siendo privado de muchas cosas por sus padres la mirada de nostalgia en su rostro era notoria, se entristeció por el no debía sentirse menos pero que podía transmitirle a este pequeño sus padres Lydia vivía en su propia fantasía y Wickham que decir de él…

-No volver a correr de mi lado nunca más- Escucho la voz cortante de su cuñado que se dirigía a Jhon y la saco de sus pensamientos giro su cabeza y suavemente contesto en reverencia – Sr. Wickham, espero se encuentre bien y sepa entender los actos de Jhon- miro directamente en la mano que sometía al pequeño con muestra de reprobación.

-Sra. Darcy…. no se ha de justificar- Su elocuencia estaba perdida por lo que prefería retirarse y no discutir con ella

-Vamos Wickham, que no es tan malo el solo corrió hacia mi yo soy su tía- le dijo con una sonrisa buscando justificar al pequeño

Wickham negó con la cabeza y coloco las manos en el bolsillo, -No inventar más Jhon- el pequeño solo asintió y miro por última vez al gato para colocarse al lado de su padre y caminar a su paso.

Elizabeth que prefería seguir su recorrido como inicio, y sin tener interés por compartir con su cuñado en consideración al pequeño ofreció – muy bien superemos esto y sigamos todos juntos el recorrido –

-Que así sea – respondió Wickham, que respiro pesadamente, precisamente encontrarse con su cuñada no hizo más que recordarle la tarde anterior, donde la voz estrepitosa de Lydia le reclamaba.

-Hasta cuando andarás con esa actitud?- le recriminaba

Wickham ya no soportaba la insistente necedad de su esposa, - ya basta Lydia- contestó él

-Sí ya basta, tienes varios días con una actitud sombría, ya casi ni hablas¡, que es lo que te sucede?, no paras de discutir con Evens¡ porque es que pelean tanto?- exigía Lydia una vez más

Por un momento tuvo la intención de desahogarse, pero ella era tan imprudente que lo mejor definitivamente era callar, ella no sabría manejar esa información, y realmente el ya no sabía que debía hacer con ella, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos una vez más.

-Te advierto que no pienso volver a casa en estos momentos, así debes de cambiar tu comportamiento, deberíamos irnos a casa de alguna de mis hermanas-

continuo Lydia

-Podrías dejarme en paz mujer- le dijo George irritado-

-Eso es todo lo que pides? No piensas en las consecuencias de tus acciones… no he logrado que mi familia acepte que nos quedemos cerca y te ayuden, es que acaso quieres irte a servir en el otro continente? y dejarme así nada más¡… yo no quiero volver a New Castle y mucho menos sola,…. no estás actuando conforme a los planes que traíamos¡, en vez de mantener tu amistad con Evens la deterioras cada día, a dónde iremos con esto¡, Elizabeth no nos aceptara en su casa, en casa de mi tía ha ya muchas personas, la única opción es Jane, pero no deberíamos agotar esa opción hasta asegurar que nos ayudaran para quedarnos, por lo menos en Longbourn, y odiaría volver allí¡…-

Mientras Lydia hablaba sin parar, los pensamientos de George iban y venían que era lo más conveniente, que debía de hacer, podría tener una salida triunfal o su pérdida para siempre, vale más que lo enviaran a América así no estaría envuelto en toda esta situación, su mujer no era de mucha ayuda y ciertamente volver a New Castle no era una opción, habían deudas acumuladas y no contaba con el dinero para cumplirlas, necesitaba despejarse por lo que se levanto y tomo su abrigo para salir, la voz de Lydia era solo un eco al notar que este se marchaba, ya su mente había partido y mecánicamente como en los últimos días se dirigía al bar de mala muerte donde iba a tomarse unos tragos y a ver a otras mujeres.

-Señor bienvenido- dijo la voz de una camarera que lo atendía

El apenas asintió y con su mano señalo al Barman que le sirviera, como iba con frecuencia ya no tenía que pedir el trago ya lo conocían, otra dama se acerco y suavemente le susurro – Hoy si estas decidido cariño – El sonrío pero negó con la cabeza, esa dama había insistido con frecuencia desde que iba al bar, pero el dinero que cargaba era para tomar, no lo gastaría en una mujer, luego no tendría para los tragos, además podía llegar y luego tomar a su mujer que a pesar de todo lo complacía en todo lo que él dijera, no era la mejor amante pero por lo menos no se negaba a sus peticiones, por ende no tenía necesidad de pagar, se dedicaría a lo que vino a tomar unos tragos en silencio, cosa que normalmente no hacía pues le agradaba ser el centro de atención, pero toda con toda esta situación lo único que quería era desaparecer.

Anteriormente había realizado acciones menos nefastas quizás, pero ahora había algo que le impedía continuar con toda esa farsa, el dinero sería mucho si pero algo le indicaba que no debía continuar, estaba decidido a no hacerlo pero no sabía qué rumbo seguir, como la mente no le daba para más decidió atiborrarla de licor, por lo menos así podría no pensar en nada.

Lydia lejos de poder entender a su marido, solo pensaba en como asegurarse en casa de alguno de sus familiares, sabía que su madre era su aliada, que Jane era muy noble, pero las demás no tenían que ofrecer, definitivamente tenía que conversar sobre pasar una temporada en Longbourn, era la salida más inmediata, aunque no la más agradable, regresar no era su deseo, pero en la casa solo estaba María, por lo que para nada sus padres iban a negarse, no le gustaba tener que regresar, ella quería tener su casa y presumir de ella, pero prefería eso a tener que volver a New Castle con un marido que probablemente se iría a América, y una diversidad de acreedores que le esperaban.

Los Wickhams siempre habían excedido sus gastos, nunca aprendieron a administrar lo que ganaba George en el ejercito, recurrentemente tenían que solicitar ayuda de alguno de sus familiares y habían vendido varias veces su casa, de hecho esta ultima la tenían en arriendo es decir ya no tenían casi recursos realmente, pero tenían muchas deudas en el pueblo, bien fuera por los excesos de Lydia en las telas, sombreros y demás o por las visitas de George a las tabernas y sitios de juego, el pequeño Jhon además significaba otro gasto para ellos, y lo que jamás esperaron estaba próximo a revelarse un nuevo niño vendría en camino y Lydia todavía no se había percatado del hecho.

Bastante tomado llego Wickham a casa de los Evens y Lydia lo esperaba bastante molesta, apenas entro a la habitación que compartían y empezó a recriminarle el estado en que se encontraba, George apenas podía entender sus reclamos pues esta vez había excedido su límite habitual de bebida, sin tomar en cuenta sus reclamos se lanzo en la cama con todo y ropa entrando casi inmediatamente en un sueño profundo… Lydia al ver que su marido no le tomo en cuenta se encontraba indignada, con mucho disgusto procedió a quitarle sus ropas y a revisar la misma, como lo hacía siempre que el salía a tomar, observo que no había olor a perfume de otras mujeres, ni cabellos, ni nada que reflejara que estuvo con alguna, solo un penetrante olor a alcohol salía de sus ropas y su cuerpo, no sabía que pensar sobre la actitud de su marido, era habitual que tomara pero ahora lo hacía con mayor frecuencia y en mayor cantidad, ella sabía que era mujeriego pero ahora solo tomaba, además no estaba actuando conforme a como habían pautado, por lo que la intriga era creciente, pues algo pasaba por la cabeza de George y era totalmente desconocido para ella…

Su mirada cautivante como siempre, como él la había grabado en su memoria, su sonrisa hermosa como aquella que le regalo cuando apenas la conocía, su piel suave que el siempre había deseado tocar, sus crespos sueltos como tantas veces los había imaginado, ese perfume de lavanda tan diferente a la fragancia rosal que continuamente le despertaba, estaba allí una vez más hermosa delante de él, solo accesible en sus sueños…

El roble en el cual se recostaba atenta escuchándole cautivada por su manera de hablarle hoy no estaba, la imagen de ella también estaba cambiada su mirada era de furia, de odio, de decepción, como aquella tarde cuando regreso casado, el rechazo era evidente pero hoy era mayor, no era indiferente como lo había sido a su regreso, sus ojos hoy le reprochaban sus acciones… normalmente sus labios solo le regalan una sonrisa, pero esta vez se separaron para preguntar ¿porque lo has hecho? Porque George?... él no podía responderle, cualquier razón que diera no podía justificar sus acciones… al no recibir respuesta ella se dio la espalda y empezó a escuchar unos cascos de caballo, ella lo estaba abandonando y esta vez parecía ser para siempre, su imagen era triste y el ya no podía tocarla ya no más, ni siquiera en sueños… con desespero empezó a pedirle perdón y suplicarle que no se fuera

En una creciente agonía suplico – Perdóname, perdóname, pero no te vayas- lo repitió varias veces

Lydia al escuchar a su marido con tanto desespero le toco y le dijo- que te sucede? No me he ido a ningún lado-

George al escuchar esa voz que era mucho más aguda salió de su sueño y miro sorprendido a Lydia que estaba a su lado, temió por un momento por lo que había dicho dormido… ella al ver su confusión le dijo – Que pasa George? Porque pides perdón?-

-No es nada, tenía una pesadilla- contesto el todavía abrumado

-Necesitas algo?- pregunto ella – Quieres un poco de agua?-

Él asintió mientras se incorporaba, mientras ella le servía el agua trato de reflexionar sobre lo que soñó, definitivamente el no podía dañarle pero como haría para evitar lo que ya era casi inevitable.

Mientras camino a su lado deseo por un momento todo fuera diferente, que fuera ella la que fuera su esposa, que ese niño fuera suyo, pensó por un momento si era solo el desear lo que otro tenia o que el sentía algo realmente por ella. Fuera lo que fuese la realidad era otra, una realidad que el quería cambiar para siempre.

* * *

Agradecida por la espera, espero les agrade la historia, pronto les publicare los próximos capítulos, espero sus comentarios eso siempre nos alenta a dar un poco màs...


End file.
